


豈是巧合

by sashach



Series: 命中注定 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbors, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Build, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩個小朋友還沒看見應門的人，不管三七二十一，立刻大喊：「不給糖，就搗蛋！」</p><p>古怪的住戶看著兩個小朋友，又看向兩個大人，眼睛睜得大大的，表情惶恐。</p><p>「已經十月了嗎？」</p><p>很好，巴奇心想。這個傢伙大概嗑藥了。</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's No Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272568) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



> 感謝[IsabellaJack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack)大方允許我把這篇故事翻成中文。

「巴奇叔叔，快點！」

巴奇追著六歲的侄子凱爾跑，試圖確保他的服裝牢固。他今天的裝扮是美國隊長。因為凱爾得自己拎籃子，盾牌最後由巴奇替他拿。

「好啦，好啦！我不想你著涼。」

凱爾不耐，抓起巴奇的手往屋外走，到路邊與克林特會合。巴奇對他的朋友還有對方的女兒微笑。

「小娜不來嗎？」

克林特笑道：「她還有個客戶要處理。」

兩人擁抱後，巴奇彎下腰擁抱妮可。「妳好嗎？小朋友。」

距離上回見到他們已經一個星期了。克林特跟小娜是他最要好的朋友，他們兩人多年前結婚，他簡直樂翻天。自此之後，他確保兩家人每週聚會一次。如今看著他們的寶貝女兒，他忍不住臉上的笑意。她有一雙碧綠的眼睛，還有一頭火紅秀髮，跟她的母親一模一樣。巴奇對此總是驚訝不已。

「你猜我是誰？」妮可興奮地問。

巴奇偏著頭看她。「嗯，【風中奇緣】的寶嘉康蒂？」

她笑答：「不對啦！你好好笑喔！寶嘉康蒂沒有翅膀。」

凱爾拉著巴奇，一行人開始在充滿萬聖節裝飾，節日氣氛濃厚的社區行走。

「我放棄了。妳是誰？」

「我是仙女！」

「真的嗎？那妳一定要讓我許願。」

「好啊，巴奇叔叔。」

他喜歡聽她這麼叫他。她的父親建議：「我知道了，妳給他一條尾巴吧！」

「嘿！」巴奇推了克林特一把，對方一個踉蹌。兩個小朋友開心地咯咯笑，開始逐門逐戶要糖。

小朋友玩得開心，大人陪著著邊走邊要糖，也聊得開心。

他們還要經過兩戶房子才到自己的家，凱爾這時拉著巴奇走到轉角的一間空屋。

「這是最後一個，走吧！」

巴奇阻止他。「等等，小朋友。那裡沒住人。」

「有啊！」他的侄子比同齡的孩子還要強壯，硬是拉著巴奇往前走。妮可跟她的父親哈哈大笑，跟在他們後頭。

「你怎麼知道？」巴奇疑惑地問。

「我昨天看見一個男人走進去。」

巴奇停下腳步。他差不多認識每個鄰居。他擅交際，幾乎每個人都跟他是朋友，如果有新住戶搬進來，他一定知道的。他從自己家廚房的窗戶可以看到那棟房子，他知道房子是空的。

「來嘛！」

凱爾後來完全放棄，改牽妮可的手往那裡跑去。克林特大笑，但巴奇很是擔心，追著他們跑。可惜還是晚了一步，孩子們已經敲門了。巴奇站在凱爾後面，克林特則是把手臂繞過他女兒的肩膀。

沒人應門。巴奇低頭看向凱爾的頭。「我就說吧！沒人搬進來。」

「可是巴奇叔叔，我發誓，我真的有看見他。」

妮可又再敲一次。門這時終於開啟。兩個小朋友還沒看見應門的人，不管三七二十一，立刻大喊：「不給糖，就搗蛋！」

巴奇沒料到會有人來開門。他從未見過對方。這個人身格健美，他若見過，一定記得，但對方的狀態才是讓他擔憂的。

深深的黑眼圈掛在紅紅的眼睛下方。他的汗衫皺亂不堪，長運動褲其中一邊的膝蓋還破了個洞。他的金髮看來有好一陣子沒洗。他看起來好像哭了很久。他瞇著眼睛看著他們，巴奇潛意識用手臂環繞他的侄子，更靠近自己一些。這個人看來很困惑⋯⋯而且神情恍惚。

對方不發一語，凱爾跟妮可於是伸出手上的籃子。古怪的住戶看著兩個小朋友，又看向兩個大人，眼睛睜得大大的，表情惶恐。

「已經十月了嗎？」

 _很好_ ，巴奇心想。 _這個傢伙大概嗑藥了_ 。

克林特大笑。「你在開玩笑吧！」

巴奇看見陌生人臉上的傷痛與震驚，不由得一揪。於是，巴奇開口道：「沒關係，打擾你真不好意思——」

「不，等等，我可能有什麼可以給的。等一下。」

他往屋子裡走，大門敞開。克林特靠過來，低聲地說：「這傢伙嗑過頭了吧⋯⋯」

巴奇搖搖頭。「我一開始也這麼想，可是⋯⋯我覺得應該不是。他看起來⋯⋯很悲傷。」

克林特挑眉。「你怎麼知道的？」

巴奇聳肩。「他的眼睛。」

「他的眼睛？」克林特接著大笑。「你該不會已經為他著迷了，小巴？」

巴奇儘量不讓自己臉紅，但卻失敗了。他反駁道：「當然不是！」

男人這時回到門前，巴奇和克林特看到他手上拿的東西，驚訝得說不出話。那肯定不是糖果。

「嗯，不好意思，我沒有糖果還是其它東西，可是這些是最好的畫筆跟炭筆素描組。」

「可是我不會畫畫。」妮可難過地轉向她的父親。克林特快速朝陌生人點頭，又拍拍自己女兒的頭。「妳可以學啊，小寶貝。我也會跟妳一起學喔。」

「這好酷喔！巴奇叔叔，你看！」

他把籃子伸向陌生人。巴奇微笑，抬頭一看，卻發現陌生人淚眼似乎即將潰堤。他抓起凱爾的手，準備走下台階。「謝謝。你不需要這麼做。」

「沒關係，真的沒關係。我真的很抱歉。」他吸了吸鼻子，所幸沒有眼淚。

巴奇不想再讓對方感到尷尬，他又開口道：「打擾你真的很抱歉。我們走吧，小朋友。」

一行人轉身離開，巴奇聽見大門輕輕關上的聲音。克林特小聲地對他說：「我覺得你錯了。」

「嗯？」

「他不是悲傷。我覺得他是憂鬱。」

妮可拖著她的父親往前走，巴奇慢下腳步，轉身回頭看。那棟房子看來還是一片漆黑，空無一人。

＊＊＊＊

那天稍晚，巴奇準備安頓侄子睡覺。凱爾正在細數要來的糖果，巴奇在一旁微笑看著，也加入行列，跟他一起算。算到最後，他們把畫筆、炭筆素描組，還有壓克力顏料挑出來。妮可後來把她那一組也給了凱爾，因為她不需要畫筆。

巴奇仔細端詳，這些並不是普通的繪畫組合。他雖然不是專家，但他三不五時會光顧書店，幫凱爾買文具的次數也不計其數，可是這些看來⋯⋯頗有年份？

他看著盒子，注意到價標是用法文標示。接著他發現，每個盒子上面寫的都是法文。他們顯然不是在這裡製造的，更別說是在這裡購買了。

巴奇坐直身體，開口道：「嘿，凱爾？」

小男孩蓬蓬被子，一頭躺進柔軟的枕頭裡。「嗯？」

「我在想，」巴奇收起所有的畫具。「我們應該把這些歸還人家。」

凱爾的臉一沉，輕輕問道：「為什麼？」

「因為這樣做不對。他沒有糖果，而且我們有點像是突襲人家——」

「『突襲』是什麼意思？」

「就是讓對方吃驚。我跟你說，」他也躺下來，一隻手臂環著凱爾。「我們好像讓對方很不好意思，所以他最後給了我們原本應該是他的東西。你看，他們已經被用過很多次了。他有可能用了很多年。你要把這些畫具從他手中拿走嗎？」

凱爾嘆氣。「不要。」

巴奇親了親他的頭頂。「很好的答案。我等等把它們放進袋子裡，我們明天一起物歸原主。」

他拿起畫具，起身離開。熄燈前，他看著凱爾，發現他眉頭深鎖，顯然對結果不甚開心。巴奇知道這小孩不常畫畫，但他現在很明顯有心於此。

「我買新的給你，好不好？」

凱爾臉上綻放燦爛笑容，雙手握拳，舉向半空。「喔耶！」

巴奇大笑。「好啦！晚安。」

「愛你喔！」

「我更愛你。」

巴奇走進自己的辦公室，把畫具放在桌上。他端詳著，拿起素描組，輕輕打開有點生鏽的盒子，找到炭筆。他輕撫炭筆，發現底下有一張折成一半的紙。他掙扎是否該打開來看，好奇心最終獲勝。

「靠！」眼前所見讓他驚呼。

那是一張炭筆人物素描。一個非常美麗的女人，優雅出眾，美不可方物。她的頭髮造型美麗，嘴唇跟眉毛輪廓精緻。這張素描完美無瑕，無可挑惕。他好像在看著一張照片。

巴奇速速把畫紙折起，放回原位。他找來一個好看的小袋子，把畫具放在裡頭。他的心臟撲通亂跳，他著實不喜歡。他討厭自己竟然把畫紙打開來看。他不是個好管閒事的人，可是那個人突然搬進他們這個社區，加上剛剛他臉上頹喪的表情⋯⋯

巴奇替自己倒了一杯酒，決定埋首工作。檢視桌上的文件，他嘆了口氣，打開電腦。在家接案當翻譯有其好處。他既不需要離家工作，又可不受干擾照顧凱爾。

工作也是一種慰藉。他於文字跟語言之間忘我，樂在其中。他熱衷於翻譯。

但是，今天晚上，桌上的袋子讓他無法專心。他開始揣想：那個陌生人什麼時候搬過來的？他從來沒見過他。他為什麼要放棄自己的東西？他知不知道那張紙在裡面？他認識那個女人嗎？

巴奇站起身，拎了袋子往廚房走，把袋子放在中島上面。他的眼睛這時往水槽上方的窗戶看出去，陌生人的房子映入眼簾。仔細一看，房子一片漆黑，沒有燈光。

巴奇希望對方不是什麼奇怪的人。這個社區住的都是好人，他可不想改變現況。

但他又想起陌生人紅了眼眶，哀傷的藍眼睛。

「呃！不要再想了，我得開始工作。」

他很肯定一件事。那個人背後有個故事，而且不甚快樂。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，巴奇到學校接凱爾放學。小朋友坐上車，一轉頭就看著巴奇咯咯笑。

「幹嘛？」巴奇微笑問道。

「你的額頭上面是什麼？」

巴奇趕快照鏡子，發現自己的額頭上沾著麵粉。他紅著臉，用手背把麵粉抹掉。凱爾從口袋裡掏出一張面紙遞給他。

「謝謝。」

「你剛剛在烤點心？」

「是啊！」巴奇發動車子，從學校開走。「我烤了蘋果派。」

「好耶！」

「不是給我們自己吃的，小朋友。不過我幫你烤了一些餅乾。」

車子往回家的方向開。好在學校離他們社區近，他可不想蘋果派變涼了。

「那是要給誰的？」

「我們的新鄰居。記得嗎？我們今天要歸還他的東西。」

凱爾有點洩氣。「喔。」

巴奇朝他瞄了一眼，然後拍拍他的膝蓋。「等你做完功課，我們就先去他家，把他的東西還給他，把派給他，歡迎他搬進我們的社區，然後我再帶你去買畫具。」

凱爾露齒而笑。「真的嗎？巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇回答：「當然啊！我答應過你的，對不對？」

凱爾伸手握住他叔叔的手。這個動作溫暖了巴奇的心。凱爾向來就是個貼心，善良的孩子，就跟他已經過世的母親一樣。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們回到家之後，巴奇先給凱爾吃點心，接著陪他寫作業。他們完成作業後，巴奇確保凱爾圍了圍巾，穿上外套，兩人再出發前往那個陌生人的房子。

「小心喔！」看見凱爾一路蹦蹦跳跳，巴奇開口提醒他。凱爾手裡拎著那個裝了畫具的袋子，巴奇則是捧著蘋果派。

他們走近的時候，那棟房子看來跟昨天沒有兩樣。他們上了兩個台階，巴奇敲門。

他站在凱爾身後，兩人等了數分鐘卻無人應門。凱爾抬頭看他。「巴奇叔叔，他可能是個鬼魂。」

巴奇被小朋友臉上的嚴肅表情逗笑了。

「他才不是。」

他舉起手準備再敲一次，門在這時打開了，那個陌生人站在那裡，身上穿的衣服跟昨天一模一樣。巴奇注意到他臉上依舊是哀傷的表情，不過這次對方揪著眉頭，看著他們。

「嗯？」陌生人看來很困惑。

巴奇輕輕推了一下凱爾，小朋友跨前一步，伸出手裡袋子。男人看著袋子跟凱爾，卻沒伸手接過。凱爾一句也沒說，倒是巴奇開口了。

「嗨，不好意思，打擾了。我侄子有東西要給你。」

男人看著凱爾，然後接過袋子，眉頭緊蹙。他打開袋子一看，一張臉頓時沉了下來，他對凱爾問道：「你不喜歡嗎？」

「不是，我很喜歡。可是這樣做不對。」

巴奇把手放在凱爾肩上，以示支持。男人接下來的舉動讓巴奇震驚，因為對方竟然蹲下身跟凱爾說話。

「這是什麼意思呢？」

凱爾抬頭看看巴奇，巴奇點點頭，鼓勵他繼續說下去。凱爾又看向男人，說道：「這些是你的東西，我們不應該拿的。」

男人的臉幾乎垮下來。他說：「可是你沒拿走，是我要給你的。」

凱爾把雙手放在自己身後。「嗯，我們有點突踢你⋯⋯」

巴奇哼笑一聲，糾正他：「是突襲。」

凱爾抬頭，用小朋友典型的方式對他翻白眼，又轉頭看向他們的鄰居。「他有時候會用大人的字，我都不會說。」

男人溫柔地笑。「那表示他是個聰明的人。」他抬頭看著巴奇，後者盡量不讓自己臉紅。男人站起來，對凱爾說：「別擔心。等你長大了，懂的字會比他多。」

凱爾咯咯笑。「不可能。我叔叔超級聰明。他會講，」他停頓一下，用自己的手指算。「法語、義大利語、俄語，還有——」

巴奇呆住，覺得自己耳根子都紅了。他用自己的手遮住凱爾的手，阻止他繼續算下去。「好了，凱爾。這不是我們過來的原因。」

然後，他把蘋果派遞過去，男人有些猶豫地接過。「一點小意思，歡迎你搬來這個社區。」

凱爾興奮地握住雙手。「巴奇叔叔做的派是最最棒的！」

巴奇只希望自己能被腳下的地板吞噬，但他還是忍不住對自己的侄子微笑，一把將他拉進懷裡。凱爾伸手抱住他的腰。

男人看來好像快哭了。「嗯，謝謝。你實在不需要這麼做。我其實⋯⋯」

他停了一下，巴奇注意到對方是經過一番掙扎才又抬頭看他們。「謝謝你。你人真的很好。」

巴奇不以為意。「這沒什麼。你如果需要什麼，我們就離你家兩棟房子。十四號。」他指向自己的房子。從他站的地方看過去，非常清楚。他轉回身，伸出自己的手。「我叫巴奇・巴恩斯，這是我的侄子，凱爾。」

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」他伸手跟巴奇握手。

凱爾揮揮手，史蒂夫也揮揮手，還摸了摸他的頭。

「那麼，祝你有個愉快的一天。」

「你也是。」史帝夫說。

巴奇握著凱爾的手，往自己家走去。凱爾鬆開手，一路跳回去。

「慢點！」巴奇叫道。

他轉頭往回看，發現窗簾一角移了一下。他又轉回身，跟上凱爾。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期六。又是巴奇與巴頓一家晚上例行聚會的時候。門鈴響起，凱爾立刻跑過去，巴奇跟在後面。

他才打開門，妮可立刻衝進來，拉了凱爾就要往屋子裡走，準備給他看她買的東西。

小娜及時阻止自己的女兒，伸手拉住凱爾。「我的吻呢？小帥哥。」

凱爾羞紅了臉，親了親她的臉頰。小娜給他一個擁抱，然後把兩個小朋友趕進屋裡。巴奇跟克林特擁抱後，敞開雙臂，緊緊擁抱小娜。

他往後退一步，發現她手上拿著一瓶酒，驚嘆道：「今天什麼日子？」

她饒有意味地遞過酒瓶，是又昂貴又高檔的那種。巴奇把門關上往廚房走，兩個大人跟著他。

沒過幾秒，他突然轉過身問：「我的天！妳有了？」

小娜不耐地說：「拜託！我如果有了，你們通通都要等我生了才能喝。這是協定。」

巴奇檢察烤箱，克林特則坐在凳子上等。

「我贏了一場官司。」

「噢，恭喜妳。是說妳什麼時候輸過？」

小娜是名頂尖律師，巴奇對她的勤奮跟努力敬佩不已。她幾乎從來沒輸過一場官司。

「她要我掏出厚厚的鈔票付帳的時候，我也這麼說。」克林特指著瓶子說。

「詹姆斯。這個其實是要慶祝你找到男朋友了。」小娜挑著眉毛對他說。

他把蘋果派從烤箱裡拿出來，放在中島上檢視。派烤得完美，香氣誘人。

「我是不是得先認識什麼人，才可能發生這種事？」巴奇嘲諷道。

「我親愛的老公說他見過對方。我也要見見他。」

巴奇停下動作，看著他們。克林特把雙手舉在空中。「我只是把我們跟你新鄰居的詭異奇遇據實以報。」

巴奇迅速把線索串起來，尷尬地用手捂臉。「我的天，小娜！拜託妳，不要。」

她幫忙把盤子擺在茶几上。「什麼？我聽說你喜歡他的眼睛。」

巴奇把隔熱手套扔在克林特臉上。「都是你啦！」

克林特上下抽動眉毛，小娜則去找餐具。巴奇開始切派。「所以你承認囉！」

巴奇盡量不讓自己臉紅，他希望他們會誤以為那是烤箱的熱度。「我沒要承認什麼，小娜。拜託！他只是我們的新鄰居。我也沒說過喜歡他的眼睛什麼的。」

他接著清洗方才拿出來的酒杯。小娜聞了聞派，發出嘆息，說：「你最後一次跟人上床是什麼時候？」

「我的天！」巴奇手一鬆，酒杯掉進水槽裡，幸好沒打破。他嘆了一口氣，拿了一條廚房毛巾，轉向她。小娜總愛干涉他的私生活。他們早在克林特出現前就是多年的朋友。她總是常常替他找約會對象。巴奇可以以過來人的身分證實：她是個愛管閒事的傢伙。

「幹嘛？」她佯裝無辜，然後一副擔憂的表情。「還是你都自己來？千萬別過度——」

「我，的，天！拜託妳閉嘴！小朋友會聽見的！」他雙頰緋紅，抗議道。

克林特大笑，嘴巴裡咀嚼著什麼。巴奇這才發現他從頭到尾都在吃派。巴奇沒時間罵他，於是他轉身問小娜。「妳都用妳那張嘴親自己家小孩嗎？」

克林特得意地笑道：「她那張嘴能做的事可多了。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「你們兩個太噁心了，我真不知道為什麼要忍受你們兩個。」他指著小娜說：「不，我不想聊我的性生活，謝謝你。」

事實上，他最後一次與人發生親密關係是一年前的事。那時候凱爾在外婆家過夜，巴奇到外頭找了一夜情。他不可能，也依舊沒辦法，經營一段感情。尤其他現在心繫凱爾。凱爾是巴奇的生命，巴奇只想全心全意，將所有注意力投注在他的身上。投身一段感情既是阻礙，對另一方也不公平。

小娜舉手投降。「好。但我至少得見見他，評估一下狀況。」

巴奇驚訝地搖頭。「妳聽聽自己在說什麼。妳現在不是在打官司，算了吧！」

她歪頭看他，然後嘆了一口氣。「好。我們還是吃你做的派吧！不然連一口都還沒嚐到就被我老公全嗑掉了。」

她拿了盤子跟餐具，親了一下克林特的嘴唇，哼著歌往客廳走去。

克林特看了看她，又看回巴奇。後者把毛巾扔向他。「你真是個大嘴巴！」

「她也這麼說。」克林特得意地笑。

「我的天！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

三天後，清晨六點，巴奇在自己家廚房裡。他慶幸凱爾是個早起的孩子，而且從來不抱怨。小朋友正在刷牙，巴奇則在幫他做帶去學校的午餐。把午餐裝好後，巴奇清洗杯子，迫不急待想喝一杯剛煮好的咖啡。他站在水槽前倒咖啡，陣陣香氣撲鼻，讓他發出心滿意足的聲音。他的眼睛直視前方，沒注意到有兩個正在跑步的男人從他們家經過。巴奇看到他們汗水淋漓的背影，其中一個還赤裸上半身。兩個男人在新鄰居家停下，他這才驚覺上身赤裸的男人是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，而且他現在正在用極快的速度做伏地挺身。他的朋友則蹲在旁邊，替他加油打氣。

 _哪個正常人會在七早八早做這種事？_ 巴奇暗忖。

巴奇感覺自己越靠越近，水槽邊緣都歁進肚子了。史蒂夫接著站起身，接過他朋友拋給他的水瓶。巴奇看不到他確切的臉部表情。他想知道對方是否依舊悲傷或頹喪或其它情緒。

史蒂夫跟他的朋友擁抱後，雙手叉腰，目送對方開車離去。

他的身材線條深深吸引巴奇。誰的身材可以如此健美？

「真是不公平。」巴奇低聲地說，啜飲一口咖啡。

史蒂夫這時轉過身，朝巴奇的方向看過來。巴奇知道邏輯上，史蒂夫並不會看到他，但對方肯定看得到他的身形輪廓。巴奇非常不成熟地，立刻躲在水槽後面，蹲伏在地上。想到他的鄰居可能會以為他是個偷窺狂還是什麼的，他的心跳加速。

他閉上眼睛，做了幾個深呼吸。

「巴奇叔叔？」

巴奇全身僵直。他轉過頭，看見凱爾站在那裡，準備上學。「你在幹嘛？」凱爾微笑問道。

巴奇快快想出一個理由。「呃⋯⋯我倒翻了一些咖啡，剛剛在確認地板已經擦乾淨了。」

「噢，好。」凱爾坐上凳子，開始吃巴奇幫他準備好的早餐麥片。巴奇站起來，看見史蒂夫早已經走進家門，才呼出一口氣。

他坐在凱爾對面喝著咖啡。他完全沒料到他的早晨會如此開始。

想到史蒂夫「犯規」的身材，巴奇大聲嘆氣，沮喪地把頭靠在櫃檯上，悶哼一聲。幾秒過後，凱爾伸手拍拍他的頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：接下來應該是每週二更新，歡迎訂閱。


	3. Chapter 3

距離他們第一次見到新鄰居已經兩個星期了。巴奇依舊看見他在七早八早的清晨跑步。有時候一個人，有時候跟同一個朋友。巴奇從不厭倦盯著他上身赤裸的從他們家門前跑過。有時候，巴奇會帶凱爾上學，他們會跟他揮手。史蒂夫也會跟他們揮手，臉上依然是那個哀傷的笑容。巴奇發現自己開始期望那股個哀傷可以被快樂的笑容取代。

一天下午，巴奇正在家中的辦公室跟他的朋友賈克・達尼通電話。

「我知道，達尼，可是與其參考資料庫，我比較想請教說母語的人。我對自己的縝密感到抱歉。」巴奇不耐地說。

他的朋友哈哈大笑，巴奇也忍不住笑意。「看你這麼樂在其中，我也很高興。」

「怎啦！我又沒說你錯了。我只是很高興你打電話來，因為我們不會在那種情況下那樣說。那句俚語只在某種特殊狀況下才使用的。」

「好。」巴奇把電話轉為擴音，然後刪掉之前的句子，輸入達尼跟他說的正確用法。

巴奇把句子唸一遍給達尼聽，確實合理許多。他微笑舒了一口氣，重重地往椅背靠。「你說的沒錯。這樣聽起來好多了。」

「是啊！如果譯文不是自己的母語，有時候是比較麻煩些。」

「說得好。可是很奇怪，如果要譯成義大利文或俄文，我卻沒有這樣的問題。」

「所以我才一直要你過來法國住個一、兩年。溫故知新。你在俄羅斯還有義大利住過一陣子，所以從來沒有這方面的問題。」

巴奇嘆氣。「嗯，我知道——」

門鈴這時響起，巴奇坐起身。 _可能是郵差，_ 他心想。「好啦，兄弟。我該掛電話了。」

「我就知道！你之所以打電話給我，只是要利用我！」達尼開玩笑道。

巴奇竊笑，離開舒適的辦公室，往大門走去。「有人按門鈴。我們再聊。」

「一言為定。替我問候小王子。」

「沒問題。」

巴奇掛了電話，把門打開，驚訝地發現史蒂夫・羅傑斯站在那裡，笑容有些難為情。

「午安，不好意思打擾你——」

巴奇立刻脫口道：「沒事沒事。我只是在工作而已。」

史蒂夫表情驚恐。「喔，對不起！那我晚點再過來。」然後轉身離開。

巴奇發現自己剛剛說的很不妥。「等一下。」他跨出門。「沒關係的。我是自由工作者，我基本上在家裡工作，自己當老闆。有什麼可以效勞的嗎？」

「喔，呃⋯⋯」史蒂夫摸摸自己的脖子。他的手上拿著一疊信，看來有些尷尬。「我想知道郵局在哪裡。我手機的網路數據用完了，不然我可以搜尋到郵局的位置。我一直收到原屋主的信件，所以我想到郵局一趟，歸還這些信件。」

「喔，沒問題。郵局離這裡很近。一到社區大門，你往史密斯路轉，一直開到第二個十字路口。郵局就在你的右手邊。」

史蒂夫微笑點頭。「好，聽起來 _的確_ 很近。」

巴奇也笑著點點頭。史蒂夫看了看四周，說道：「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」

巴奇目送他往社區大門的方向走。

_等等。他是要⋯⋯？_

「嘿！嘿，史蒂夫？」

巴奇朝對方跑了幾步。史蒂夫轉過身。「嗯？」

「你打算用走的嗎？」

史蒂夫看著他，彷彿這是最理所當然的事。「是啊！」

巴奇哼笑一聲，但一看到史蒂夫是認真想這麼做，他隨即嚴肅起來。「可是那太遠了。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「你剛剛說很近。」

「是啊！如果你開車的話。」

史蒂夫迴避他的眼睛。「喔，我的摩托車在維修廠，所以⋯⋯」

巴奇豪不猶豫地說：「我開車載你過去。」

史蒂夫一臉驚恐。「不行不行。我不能這樣麻煩你。」

巴奇已經開始往回走。「就這麼說定了。我本來就一直想過去買一些郵票。」

巴奇其實並不需要什麼，可是史蒂夫一臉罪惡感，他決定這麼做是抹掉那個表情的唯一方法。史蒂夫嘆了口氣，點點頭。巴奇微笑，快速小跑步回家。他換上牛仔褲，抓了外套跟鑰匙。回到原處的時候，他發現史蒂夫還站在那裡，鬆了一口氣。他朝自己的車子點頭示意，然後上車，發動車子。過了幾秒，史蒂夫也上車，繫上安全帶。巴奇很快就注意到他的存在。對方在他旁邊顯得塊頭魁梧。他暗忖自己的心日後是否會後悔這個決定。

_齁，這個人需要幫忙。_

巴奇倒車駛出車道，把車子開走。車子一離開社區大門，他朝史蒂夫瞄了一下。對方看起來非常拘謹。那疊信擱在他的腿上，而他則是望著窗外，非常緊繃。

「住這裡還習慣嗎？」

他感覺到對方轉過頭看他。「蠻好的。很安靜。」

「你是從另一個社區搬過來，還是從別的地方整個移居過來？」巴奇往他的方向看，問道。

所幸史蒂夫並不介意這些問題，他回答道：「我剛從紐約搬過來。」

「哇啊，我也是從紐約來的。在布魯克林土生土長。」

「真的？我也是。」

接著又是一陣沈默。巴奇發現自己有點焦躁。他無法應付這種尷尬場面。對方一語不發，於是，他決定開口說話。

「嗯，我很樂意告訴你如何在這個鎮上找到你要的東西。這裡最酷的一點是：你要的東西都近在咫尺。」

「比如我們要去的地方？」史蒂夫竟然笑了。巴奇看著他，發現他的笑容真誠，沒有絲毫哀傷。他為此覺得很有成就感。他回了一個笑容，轉彎的時候笑著說：「是啊！」

巴奇開始向史蒂夫介紹那家很酷的修車廠，洗衣店那個和善的太太，還有社區後面那家很小但是很棒的書店，還有金考影印店隔壁的印度餐廳。

車子抵達目的地，巴奇把車子停妥後，史帝夫立刻開門下車。巴奇說：「我在這裡等你。你慢慢來。」

史蒂夫看來想要抗議，巴奇給了他一個堅定的表情。史蒂夫微笑點頭，往郵局走去。巴奇終於呼出好長一口氣。他自詡擅長與人言談交際，所以他跟每個人都可以做朋友。他想不到自己會有這一天：他竟然不知道該如何與史蒂夫相處。

他玩著手機裡的應用程式，十五分鐘後，史蒂夫回到車上。

「搞定了？」巴奇問道，然後發動車子。

史蒂夫舒了一口氣，回答：「是啊！好像卸下肩膀上的重擔。」

「那就好。」

回程有點安靜，巴奇最後打開收音機，把音量調低。然後，他突然意識到什麼。「你需要我載你去別的地方嗎？既然你沒車子？你如果要的話，可以借我的車。」

史蒂夫友善地看著他。「不用了，謝謝你。你已經做很多了。」

「好吧！如果你改變主意，只管開口。」

他把車子停在史蒂夫家前面，巴奇發現對方又被一層悲傷的烏雲籠罩住。他看起來悶悶不樂，跟剛剛過來敲門的樣子迥然不同。巴奇實在看不下去，於是，他不受管控的嘴巴開口了。

「嘿，我這個星期六約了一群老朋友來我家聚會，歡迎你參加⋯⋯」看見史蒂夫驚訝的表情，他頓了一下。

巴奇結巴道：「我的意思是如果你想過來的話。我只是覺得能多認識其他鄰居或其他人總是好的⋯⋯」他覺得自己真該閉嘴，但卻無法制止，繼續喋喋不休。「我這些老朋友都很風趣幽默，我保證你不會後悔認識他們。我的意思是如果你想認識他們的話。」

巴奇終於可以閉上嘴巴。他看著史蒂夫玩弄自己的手指，腿上有一只小小的白色信封。「呃，謝謝你⋯⋯我想還是算了。」

巴奇徹徹底底覺得自己好蠢，但他還是展開燦爛的笑容，掩飾自己的羞愧。他雙手緊握駕駛盤。「沒關係。」

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，看了他一眼，開門下車。「謝謝你，巴奇。」

接著他遞過那只小信封。巴奇蹙眉，伸手接過。

「你忘了這個。」史蒂夫說。

他說完便離開。巴奇打開信封一看，發現裡頭是郵票。想到史蒂夫大概一開始就知道他根本不需要這些郵票，但還是自行幫他買了一些，巴奇的笑容有些難過。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你做了什麼？」克林特幾乎對著電話大喊。

來回在家中客廳踱步的巴奇身體揪了一下。「我知道，我知道。我根本不曉得自己在想什麼。坦白說，我覺得自己根本沒在想，就直接脫口而出了。天啊！」

電話的另一端頓了一下，他的耳際接著傳來克林特震耳欲聾的狂笑。巴奇撅嘴道：「看你這麼樂在其中，我也很開心，克林特。」

「對不起，兄弟！可是你總是遇到最尷尬的狀況。」

巴奇哀叫一聲，癱坐在沙發上。「我只是希望他不要以為我想約他出去，還是想把他。聽起來應該不像吧！對吧，克林特？對吧？」

他陷入一陣恐慌，克林特回答道：「聽不來不像。至少在我聽來。活該你說錯話。」

「我也沒辦法。他看起來很哀傷，很孤獨。你知道我的——」

「兄弟，你真的要改掉這個習慣。他不需要你的施捨。你也不想得罪他。」

「沒錯，你說的沒錯。我的天！只是⋯⋯」他嘆道。他只是迫切想幫忙對方。誰都不應該如此低落啊。

「你想想看，巴奇。如果他答應的話，他就會見到我可愛的老婆。」

巴奇哀叫道：「靠！我都沒想到這個。」

「她一定會把他放在證人席，好好拷問一番。」

「拜託你，不要再說了。答應我，你不會跟小娜說。不曉得為什麼，她老以為我對對方有意思，可是我真的沒有。」

「嗯，好。」克林特竊笑道。

「我沒有！」

「不曉得為什麼，我相信你。因為你心地善良，你只是同情那個傢伙而已。」

「謝謝你。」

「你真是逃過一劫。不然小娜會把他生吞活剝。」

巴奇一口大氣咻地呼出。「我的天！你可以想像嗎？」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

兩天後，星期四，巴奇睡過頭了。他從睡夢中驚醒，發現自己趴在辦公桌上睡著了，文件也被他的臉壓皺了。他比平常晚了半小時，他於是匆匆忙忙準備帶凱爾上學。他的心臟跳得很快。他從來沒遲到過，凱爾上學從來沒遲到過。

巴奇煮了咖啡卻忘了喝。他快手快腳幫凱爾準備午餐的便當，而且不斷向他的侄子道歉。

「沒關係的，巴奇叔叔。」

「真是不敢相信！」巴奇一邊喃喃自語，一邊蹲下身幫凱爾拉上外套拉鍊。「我明天有份俄文文件要寄給客戶，我整個晚上都在翻譯。」

「以後不要這樣。」凱爾用他的小手指撫平巴奇緊鎖的眉頭，後者閉上眼睛，稍微平靜下來。「我們的科學老師說熬夜會殺死你的腦細胞。」

「真的嗎？那我得好好記住。」巴奇很配合地說道。

他忘了換衣服，只得穿了他的運動長褲跟破掉的披頭四汗衫出門。他甚至忘了拿外套。他拉了凱爾的手，幫他拎書包，猛地開門，差點撞上全身是汗，上身赤裸的史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

「喔！」巴奇咽了一下，把幾乎脫口而出的髒話吞回去。他提醒自己小朋友就站在他旁邊。

「早安。對不起，呃⋯⋯」

「沒，沒關係。我們只是快⋯⋯」

「嗚哇！你看起來好像超級英雄耶！」凱爾說道，眼睛睜得好大。

巴奇也不知道該回什麼，史蒂夫則是漲紅著臉笑道：「謝謝你？」

「這些是真的嗎？」

史蒂夫皺眉。「什麼？」

凱爾指著史蒂夫的上半身。「你的肌肉。」他又轉頭看巴奇。「巴奇叔叔，你看！他們看起來不像是真的。」

巴奇嚇呆了，開始結巴，幸虧史蒂夫主動掌控局面，蹲下來答道：「我恐怕他們是真的喔，小朋友。」

凱爾瞠目，抬頭看著巴奇。「我可以摸嗎？」

「凱爾！不可以沒禮貌。」巴奇終於鼓起勇氣，直視史蒂夫的眼睛說道：「對不起。他只是⋯⋯」

「沒關係，我不介意。」史蒂夫接著彎曲手臂，示意凱爾按壓他的二頭肌。凱爾鬆開巴奇的手，一邊咯咯笑，一邊試圖用他的小手圈著史蒂夫的手臂。

「你好強壯喔！我打賭我可以站在你的肩膀上。」

「可以喔！我可以把你舉起來。」

「沒有人要舉任何人起來。」巴奇阻止凱爾。史蒂夫站起來，一臉難為情。

「對不起，我不是故意——」

巴奇搖搖頭。「不，別這麼說。該道歉的人是我。發生什麼事了？一切都好嗎？」

史蒂夫摸摸自己的後頸，巴奇盡量不要盯著對方線條結實的肌肉。近看之下，實在太壯觀了。 _該死！_

「我⋯⋯這說來很蠢，可是我把自己鎖在外面了。」

「啥？」

史蒂夫垂下頭。「是啊！我早上出去跑步，回來的時候發現大門被鎖上了。我大概忘了打開門把的鎖。而且我沒帶鎖匙，手機又忘在家裡，不然我可以打電話給我朋友或任何人⋯⋯所以我現在的處境很尷尬。」

「的確是。這種事在所難免。」

「我在想你有沒有工具箱。我或許可以把鎖撬開。我是可以把門撞開，可是我不想重新裝一個門。我不想用任何方式破壞那棟房子。」

一抹哀傷的表情在他的臉掠過。巴奇很驚訝他的情緒如何可以在數秒內變得如此低落。他清了清喉嚨道：「我想我應該有工具箱。先讓我送凱爾上學，因為我們遲到了——」

話沒說完，他被往下拉。凱爾哀求道：「巴奇叔叔，拜託！我可以站在他的肩膀上嗎？」

「不行，凱爾！我們現在得趕快到學校去。」他抬頭朝史蒂夫看。「就當自己家。」巴奇確保他們家大門敞開。

史蒂夫很驚訝。「喔，沒關係！我在這裡等就可以了。」

巴奇走向自己的車子，凱爾甩著他們握著的手。「別傻了。你要待在這裡？這麼冷？裡頭有剛煮好的咖啡。我馬上回來。」

凱爾轉身把手臂伸得好長好長。「巴奇叔叔煮的咖啡是最最棒的！」

史蒂夫笑著對巴奇挑眉。巴奇看著凱爾，對自己的侄子竟然背著他偷偷喝咖啡感到震驚。「你怎麼知道？」

「因為你每次喝的時候，都會閉上眼睛，發出奇怪的聲音。嗯，嗯嗯嗯。喔，喔喔喔。」

「好了，我們該走了。」巴奇漲紅著臉，把凱爾抱進車上，然後小聲問道：「你今天是怎麼了，嗯？」

他關上車門，給史蒂夫一個無助的表情。車子駛離車道之前，他對史蒂夫喊道：「我是說真的，進去吧！我很快回來。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們及時趕上，大人跟小孩都鬆了一口氣，尤其是前者。巴奇回到家的時候，先在門外做了一個深呼吸再進去。他發現大門半掩，進入眼簾的景象讓他情緒有些激動。他就站在那裡好幾秒，怔怔地看著。史蒂夫正坐在廚房裡的凳子上，手肘靠在流理台上面，緩緩啜飲咖啡。陽光透過窗戶灑進來，映照他的金髮，光輝閃耀。他看起來俊逸非凡。回到家可以見到如此溫暖的景象，多麽美好。巴奇搖搖頭，對出現腦中的想法不解。他對史蒂夫說道：「不好意思，我是不是回來晚了？」

史蒂夫輕輕搖了搖頭。「不用擔心。我的天，我才是叨擾的人。」

巴奇不以為意，拿了自己的杯子，倒了一杯咖啡，在史蒂夫對面坐下來。史蒂夫指著手裡的杯子說：「你知道嗎，凱爾說的沒錯。這是最最棒的咖啡！」

巴奇笑道：「凱爾是誇大其詞。」

「那小孩是我見過最可愛的。」

巴奇不禁覺得驕傲。「謝謝。應該是遺傳自他的母親。」

史蒂夫猶豫片刻，開口問道：「我猜他的父母是外出了？」

巴奇深吸一口氣，回答道：「過世了。在凱爾一歲的時候，死於一場車禍中。」

史蒂夫的臉頓時沉了下來，他清清喉嚨。「我很遺憾。」

「謝謝。」

「一直都是你在照顧他？」

巴奇毫無情緒地笑了。他喝了一口咖啡，說道：「是啊！我得知自己即將成為他的法定監護人的時候，你可以想像我有多驚訝。貝卡跟我妹夫在他們的遺囑裡注明，如果他們出事的話，我就是凱爾的法定監護人。我很高興他們做了這個決定。由我來總好過別人。剛開始很辛苦，幸好有我媽從旁協助。我那時候二十五歲，可是我從小就知道我想當父親勝過一切，所以早在我成為他的家長之前，我就非常疼他。」

「可是你讓他叫你叔叔。」史蒂夫說道，臉上浮現一抹溫柔。

巴奇把玩手中的杯子。「這是我應該做的。他們是凱爾的父母，我拒絕取代他們的地位。」

「你什麼時候告訴他的？」

「他第一次開口問的時候。我跟我媽在他四歲的時候把真相告訴他。他對他們當然沒印象，可是我盡可能讓他們的記憶保持鮮明。照片，影片，尤其是小故事。」

史蒂夫看來眼眶泛淚，巴奇也有相同感覺。於是，史蒂夫清了清喉嚨道：「我可以證明你把他教得很好。他既貼心又有趣。」史蒂夫模仿凱爾，把雙臂伸得長長的。巴奇大笑，史蒂夫也跟著一起大笑。

「謝謝你。我就只有他。他真的是我的一切。」巴奇輕聲承認。

「我了解這種感覺。」

巴奇猶豫了一下，但還是決定開口。他輕輕問道：「你自己有小孩？」

「沒有，可是我曾經那樣愛過一個人。」

又回來了。那個哀傷的表情。巴奇知道這是他們認識以來最長的一次對話，可是他不想見到那個表情。雖然他急切希望史蒂夫可以多分享一些，但對方目前看來應該沒有這個意願，他於是改變話題。

「那個，工具箱到底能幫上什麼忙？」巴奇揪著眉毛問道。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我真的以為這樣會有用。」史蒂夫說著，不耐地嘆了一口氣。

巴奇站在他身後，發現他們想從大門進屋的計劃不會成功。「真是難搞的門把。」他說。

巴奇四處張望，史蒂夫這時站起來，突然想到一個主意，笑著問道：「你覺得窗戶怎樣？」史蒂夫看看他，又看看右邊的窗戶。「這個方法可能會有用。」

史蒂夫跳下台階，巴奇拿著工具箱跟隨在後。史蒂夫的上半身勉強搆得到窗台，他仔細檢視窗子。巴奇慶幸窗子並沒有欄杆。

史蒂夫的手劃過活動框跟窗框中間，接著把工具箱看過一遍，拿了所需的工具。巴奇這時發現，對方盡量不刮花表面還有窗框，像是竭盡所能溫柔對待房子。

對於自己如此近距離端詳，巴奇心中忍不住抱怨今天到底是什麼日子。史蒂夫強健的肌肉隨著每一個動作鼓起，巴奇每次只要發現自己快無法呼吸的時候，就會移開目光。

「好了。」史蒂夫說道，轉向巴奇。「試試就知道了。」他抬起活動框，滑動一下，小心翼翼地把活動框放在地上，對薄薄的玻璃不敢大意。

巴奇笑了一聲，史蒂夫則笑著舒了口氣。他實在不知道對方是怎麼辦到的。

「你這從哪兒學的？」他微笑問道。

史蒂夫報以一個笑容。「我以前常在家裡幫我媽做家事。沒有父親的好處。」

_這個人的一切都跟悲傷畫上等號嗎？_ 巴奇心想。「蓋這房子的人忽略了窗戶，把注意力都放在門上。」

他注意到史蒂夫眉頭深鎖。「怎麼了？」

「我恐怕得由你來了，巴奇。」

「什麼？為什麼是我？」

史蒂夫紅著臉，示意自己的身體。「嗯，我進不去。」

巴奇眉毛一挑，往後退一步。「喔，我就可以？你這什麼意思？」

史蒂夫的眼睛從頭到腳把他掃過一遍，巴奇希望腳下的土地能把自己吞噬掉。他坐立不安，史蒂夫則真誠地笑著說：「你比我瘦很多。」

巴奇側頭，給他一個尖銳的表情。「凱爾對你肌肉的著迷，顯然讓你的自尊膨脹。」

史蒂夫放聲大笑，巴奇忍不住補充道：「你說的沒錯。你根本進不去，因為你的自尊膨脹得太大了，大到我得往後退一點。」他還真的後退一步。

這一次，史蒂夫笑得肚子都疼了。巴奇就站在那裡微笑，對自己剛剛所做的感到神奇。他讓這個悲傷的男人笑了。他的笑聲宛如音樂，巴奇內心喜悅不已。

「喔，我的天！謝謝你，巴奇。我已經很久沒這樣笑過了。」然後，他表情認真地看到著巴奇。「很久了。」

巴奇很想知道原因，但他知道這還輪不到他問，所以他繞過史蒂夫，脫下自己的外套，說道：「那，你有梯子嗎？」

「呃，沒有。我想說我可以把你抬上去，推你一把。」

巴奇愣住了。 _門都沒有！_

「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我不覺得⋯⋯」

「沒問題的。來。」史蒂夫十指交纏，手掌朝上。「你就把腳踩在我手上，我只要給你一個助推，其餘的你可以應付。」

巴奇決定勇往直前。「好。你確定齁？我不用脫鞋？」

史蒂夫笑道：「沒關係。來吧！」

巴奇說服自己他辦得到。 _跟一個羅馬神祇靠得這麼近能有多難？_

他抬起自己的腳，傻傻地決定不要扶著史蒂夫。他的鄰居制止他。「你得扶著我的肩膀，不然你會上不去。」

「好。來囉！」巴奇一隻手放在史蒂夫肩膀上，卻因為擔心會碰到對方的皮膚，不敢抓得太緊。對他而言，這太親密了。於是，他將自己提起來，可是因為手抓得不夠緊，失去平衡，撞倒在史蒂夫懷裡。他以為他會跌下去，兩個人會摔倒在地上。可是史蒂夫雙臂環抱他的腰，把巴奇扶正的時候還哼了一聲。他們還好好的站著。

巴奇睜開眼睛，對上一雙靠得很近的藍眼睛。他簡直可以數算對方完美的長睫毛。兩人氣息和在一起，巴奇這才發現自己緊貼著赤裸的胸膛。他希望對方沒感覺到他急促的心跳。

他屏住呼吸，史蒂夫用近乎低語的聲音問道：「沒事吧？」

巴奇吞嚥一下，點了點頭，像是被燒灼似的把自己拉開。史蒂夫也鬆開環繞著他的雙臂。巴奇清清喉嚨，決定假裝剛剛什麼都沒發生。他在原地小小跳躍幾下，假裝熱身。他雙掌互擊一次，說道：「好，我想我這次一定辦得到。」

「你確定？」史蒂夫看來很擔心。

巴奇不回答，只把腳放在史蒂夫手上。他雙手牢牢地抓住厚實的肩膀，然後快速換手，抓住窗台。史蒂夫把他的腳往上推，好讓巴奇將上半身穿過窗戶。他這時突然有個可怕的想法：史蒂夫正在看著他的屁股。於是，他一鼓作氣，整個人往裡頭推進，摔到地板上的時候悶哼一聲。

「你還好嗎，巴奇？」

「啊唷！」

「巴奇？」史蒂夫語帶緊張。

他坐起來，扭轉一下手腕，叫道：「沒事，我沒事。」

他聽見史蒂夫鬆了一口氣。巴奇站起身，這才意識到自己確確實實在他鄰居的房子裡。四周空蕩蕩的，只有一些箱子。沒有沙發、電視機、桌子，或其它東西。牆面是色彩柔和的壁紙，牆上只有一幅框起來的畫。巴奇發現那張臉跟他在史蒂夫的畫具裡找到的素描是同一個人。那是她的照片，照片中的她正對著什麼哈哈大笑。他想趨近好好檢視，卻又不想讓史蒂夫以為他在窺探。於是，他往大門走去，幫史蒂夫開門。

史蒂夫一進門，關心的眼睛在巴奇身上巡視一遍。「你沒事吧！有沒有受傷？」

他伸手想要觸碰巴奇的手臂，中途卻止住。巴奇搖搖頭說：「放心，我沒事。」

他們尷尬地站在門口。巴奇祈禱對方會說些什麼。

「真的很感謝你，巴奇。我無以為報。」

巴奇不以為意。「遠親不如近鄰啊。」

史蒂夫把工具箱遞給他。「你不只是近鄰。你是個好人⋯⋯我從沒遇過像你這樣的人。」

巴奇雙頰緋紅。一切好安靜，只剩外頭的冷風呼呼作響。他無法招架，只深吸一口氣，動身離開。「嗯，我該走了。我得開始工作了。有份文件要趕⋯⋯」

史蒂夫點點頭，雙眼盯著地板。「好，回頭見。」

巴奇把門關上，回家把那份可惡的俄文文件寄出去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期六已經到來，巴奇忙進忙出買食材，還有晚餐需要其它的東西。他答應過自己這會是他有史以來，替他的朋友們做過最棒的晚餐。他們會從世界各地過來。巴黎的達尼，英國的蒙帝，還有芝加哥的蓋博。

他打算從零開始，用他母親的特製蕃茄醬食譜製作披薩。門鈴響起的時候，番茄醬正在鍋子裡煮，而他則在切各式各樣的配料。他看看時鐘，六點整。時間剛剛好。

他把門打開，凱爾就站在他身邊。門外站著巴頓一家人。妮可如常擁抱凱爾，然後拉著他，興奮地分享她今天做了什麼。小娜抱著一袋青蘋果進來。

「別擋路，詹姆斯。」

巴奇擁抱克林特，然後把門關上。「蘋果是怎麼回事？」

他跟著小娜走進廚房，發現她已經開始動工，把蘋果切成一小塊一小塊的。「你沒聽過有句俗諺說：餐桌上沒有一道俄羅斯菜，就不算吃飯。」

巴奇皺眉道：「沒有，因為那根本不是俗諺。妳忘了我會說俄語。如果有這句俗諺，我一定知道的。」

她重綁一次圍在細腰上的圍裙。「你忘了我其實是俄羅斯人。」

他大笑，繼續切菜。「妳要做什麼？」

「蘋果蛋糕。」

「真的嗎？我超愛這道甜點。」

半小時後，小娜把烤盤放進烤箱裡，然後清理桌面。門鈴又響起，巴奇前去應門。他一邊放聲狂笑，一邊用力把蒙帝擁在懷裡。

「見到你真他——真是太好了！」巴奇招呼來自英國的友人，把髒話壓了下去。他們已經有兩年未見過彼此了。

「你好啊，老朋友！美國好溫暖啊。」

「那是你吧！我得把女兒裹得緊緊的。」小娜說道，蓮步輕移，親了親蒙帝的雙頰。

「啊，俄羅斯公主，妳依舊美麗如昔。」然後，壓低音量問道：「妳為什麼嫁給他？」他指著走過來準備跟他擁抱的克林特。

「我每天都在問自己同樣的問題。」

「哎呦。」小娜走過去倚在克林特身上，對方一隻手臂圈住她，用滿是愛意的眼神看著她。巴奇微笑，準備把門關上的時候，達尼探頭進來。

「我們兩個是一起的耶。」

「我的天！」巴奇開心地跳了起來，擁抱對方。他的朋友拍拍他的背。「你好嗎？」

「一見到你們就開心得不了。」

巴奇接著把凱爾叫過來，跟叔叔的老朋友打招呼。凱爾在他們面前有些害羞，蒙帝和達尼跟他握手。

達尼立刻說：「喔， _le petit prince_ 。你好。」

凱爾臉上綻放燦爛的笑容，看向巴奇。「那是『王子』的意思，對嗎？可是我不知道另一個字。」

巴奇笑著說：「沒錯。另一個字是『小』。」

凱爾皺眉。「我才不小。」

達尼試圖抓他癢，凱爾咯咯笑。「你是我們的小王子。」

凱爾笑著跑走了，巴奇領著他的朋友到客廳去，要他們別客氣，然後他又回到廚房去拿酒跟杯子。他正在洗杯子的時候，眼睛停留在史蒂夫的房子。對面還是一如往常，漆黑一片。克林特的聲音讓他跳了一下。

「嘿，啤酒在哪裡，兄弟？」

「我們等等喝紅酒，克林特。」

「我想喝啤酒。」

巴奇笑道：「在冰箱裡。」

「嗯，這裡好香啊！」克林特說著，想要打開烤箱，卻被巴奇推開。

「出去！馬上！」

克林特一副被得罪的表情，高舉雙手表示投降。他拿了一瓶啤酒，走出廚房。巴奇叫小娜過來幫忙。她先是檢查烤箱，然後把烤盤拿出來放涼。她負責拿酒，巴奇則負責拿酒杯，還有放著開胃菜的托盤。

巴奇和他們坐在一起聊天，大家互相報告近況。半小時後，巴奇起身離開，到廚房去烤披薩。他才剛把醬料塗在餅皮上，小娜也進來了。她把蘋果蛋糕擺在盤子裡，在蛋糕上灑上糖粉。

接著，她把蛋糕安全地放進食物櫃裡。巴奇看著她，一臉不解。「別跟克林特說我把蛋糕藏在哪兒。那個傢伙總是吃個不停。」巴奇輕輕地笑，把手擦乾淨。他把三個大披薩放進已經清空了的冰箱裡，暫時還沒要放進烤箱。這是他母親的指示。而且，現在吃晚餐也太早了。他把手洗一洗，再用毛巾擦乾，眼睛全程都在瞄著史蒂夫的房子。他打開窗戶，讓有點悶熱的廚房空氣流通。

然後他去視察兩個小朋友，發現他們在飯廳裡畫畫，玩得不亦樂乎。

兩個小時過去了，一群人互相交換趣聞軼事，還有笑話。巴奇覺得好像回到了過去在國外唸書的時光。他在英國唸翻譯的時候認識了蒙帝還有達尼。他們三個認識娜塔莎的時候，她正在學校裡當輔導老師。四個人一拍即合，成了好朋友。

環視四周，巴奇覺得心裡滿滿的。小娜坐在克林特腿上。蒙帝正在敘述某次在餐廳裡巧遇茱蒂・丹契的故事。巴奇羨慕不已，要求他描繪每個細節。這時，達尼不止一次看著窗戶，又轉向巴奇。

「你還有其他客人嗎？」

蒙帝的故事正精彩，巴奇幾乎目不轉睛。「沒，怎了？」

「嗯，我沒要嚇你的意思，可是有個傢伙在外頭站了將近十分鐘，無法決定是否要敲門。」

這倒是引起巴奇的注意，他轉頭看他的朋友。「什麼？」

達尼朝窗戶點了點頭。巴奇望著同一個方向，卻不見一人。

「可能是蓋博。他原本要來的，可是他傳簡訊跟我說今晚沒辦法過來。你猜他是不是在戲弄我們？」

「不曉得。不過這太像蓋博會做的事了。你去看看，如果不是蓋博，再喊救命。」

巴奇伸出舌頭，達尼對他搖搖頭。巴奇於是站起來，朝大門走去。蒙帝此時正在重演他如何在茱蒂・丹契面前尷尬摔跤的一幕，巴奇瞄向他，哈哈大笑。

巴奇把門打開。「蓋博・瓊斯先生，歡迎光——」

他愣在原地。站在他面前的人肯定不是他的老朋友。

「史蒂夫？」


	4. Chapter 4

巴奇看著手裡捧著一個很大的淺藍色盒子，坐立難安的史蒂夫。

「嗨，不好意思，我知道你有聚會。今天是星期六，我知道，這正是我過來的原因。我也不是要不請自來，可是⋯⋯」接著，他竟然做了一個深呼吸，巴奇不禁有點擔心。他跨出門，站在寒風中，大門開著。他想說些什麼，但決定先讓史蒂夫定下心來。

史蒂夫緊張地笑道：「嗯，好。我想好好感謝你前兩天的幫忙。跳過我的窗戶，還有其它一切。那，我知道你今天有客人，所以我帶了這個給你們。」

他把那個大盒子遞給巴奇。巴奇伸手接過的時候，史蒂夫解釋道：「這是全紐約最棒的。我特地為你的晚餐聚會訂的。」

巴奇受寵若驚，沒有立刻打開盒子。史蒂夫朝盒子點頭說：「裡頭是杯子蛋糕。是我在紐約市最喜歡的烘焙店做的。店名叫索爾。」

巴奇只是看著他，無法相信自己剛剛聽見的話。他太驚訝了，然後他聽見自己脫口道：「進來吧！」

史蒂夫的笑容消失了。「不，沒關係的。我只是想做點什麼。你對我那麼友——」

「史蒂夫先生！」

凱爾一聲尖叫，把他們兩人嚇了一大跳。他走過來，站在巴奇身邊。「你來了！快來看我用新鉛筆畫的畫。是巴奇叔叔幫我在巴諾書店買的。」

「呃⋯⋯不好意思，小朋友，我⋯⋯」他看著巴奇。

「拜託，史蒂夫先生！」凱爾竟然雙手交握，抵著下巴，哀求他。

巴奇熱切地笑了，決定以此為優勢。他手臂環著凱爾，說道：「是啊，史蒂夫先生。拜託？」

接著，叔侄兩人唱和：「拜託拜託！」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，一只手穿過頭髮。他深吸一口氣，不可置信地搖搖頭。

巴奇把凱爾擁在身旁，小朋友試著想把盒子打開來看。「來吧！裡頭有剛烤好的披薩，還有非常有趣的人。」

「盒子裡是什麼？」凱爾小聲地問。

可是，巴奇難得一次，不回答凱爾的問題。他雙眼直視史蒂夫，希望對方能答應。跟其他人接觸交流對他是好事。而且，這個人替他們帶了從紐約來的杯子蛋糕，他至少可以邀請他加入，作為答謝。

史蒂夫點點頭，把雙手塞進口袋裡，巴奇側身讓他進門。凱爾馬上抓著史蒂夫的手臂，一把拉著他進門，讓高頭大馬的男人搖搖晃晃地走進去。巴奇盡量不笑出聲來，眼前的景象讓他內心溫暖不已。

他的眼睛接著注意到客廳裡突然沈默下來的客人。他這才發現自己忘了介紹他的鄰居。他跟凱爾說史帝夫隨後就來，要他先回飯廳去。

乖巧的凱爾點點頭，離開客廳。史蒂夫突然變得焦慮，肩膀瑟縮。巴奇懷疑自己這是幫他還是害他。他清了清喉嚨。「嘿，各位！這是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，我們新來的好鄰居。我邀請他過來參加聚會，請以禮相待。」

史蒂夫踏進客廳，一個一個跟他們握手。非常正式。巴奇注意看到小娜狡猾的表情。

_糟了！_

他這才想起這個愛攪和的朋友。從她對他挑眉的方式，把自己倚在她丈夫胸前的樣子，巴奇知道她樂在其中。

巴奇搖搖頭說道：「呃，不好意思。這是克林特還有他的太太小娜。這兩位是我大學死黨，蒙帝還有達尼。」

「幸會。不好意思，打擾你們了。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

「開什麼玩笑，兄弟！人多才熱鬧。」

「 _Enchanté_ 。」達尼說。

巴奇示意史蒂夫坐下。雖然對留下他跟小娜共處一室有些擔心，他還是得幫對方倒一杯酒。於是，他趕緊到廚房去，把盒子放進冰箱裡，拿了一個酒杯，回到客廳去。

出乎他的意料，他們正在回憶當年在達尼南法的家中幫他慶生的時光。史蒂夫坐在唯一一張閒置的椅子上。他替他倒了一杯酒。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫說道，舒了一口氣。巴奇發現他縮著肩膀，緊繃下顎，顯得緊張。於是，他想也沒想，就坐在他椅子的把手上。他一心只想讓對方跟他們在一起有些安全感，所幸史蒂夫對他靠得這麼近，處之泰然。

這時，想要說話的蒙帝差一點被自己的酒嗆到。他指著巴奇，對他說道：「喔喔，巴奇，你猜我遇到誰？」然後又對小娜說：「妳一定會愛死這個，娜塔莎。」

小娜大感興趣，挪了一下，膝蓋壓著克林特的大腿，痛得他哼了一聲。巴奇看著都覺得痛。「請不要跟我說你也遇到瑪姬・史密斯夫人。」

巴奇用自己的肩膀輕輕碰了一下史蒂夫的肩膀。「他真的遇到茱蒂・丹契。」

史蒂夫微笑。「了不起。」

蒙帝搖搖頭，得意地說：「不是，比這個更好。」

「趕快說，英國佬！」小娜要求道。

「克雷格。」

除了克林特還有達尼的哀叫聲，客廳裡一陣靜默。小娜臉色難看，不發一語，她接著氣憤地說：「你有揍他吧！」

巴奇有些尷尬。他已經把對方從記憶裡刪除，一點也不想記起他。他好不容易才熬過對方造成的傷害。

他聽見史蒂夫的聲音。「克雷格？克雷格・費格斯？」

巴奇竊笑道：「不是，是我前男友。」

「那個王八蛋劈腿兩年，傷透巴奇的心。」小娜解釋道。

不知為何，提起前任依舊讓巴奇感到羞愧。整件事只提醒他過去多麽愚蠢、無知、天真。他垂下目光，搖晃酒杯裡的酒。「小娜，我已經釋懷了。我不懂妳為什麼還這麼生氣。」

「你在開玩笑吧，詹姆斯？」她又看向蒙帝。「請告訴我你揍了那傢伙。」

巴奇補充道：「小娜，都已經過了這麼多年了。等等，他還記得你嗎，蒙帝？」

「喔，這是最精彩的部分。我是在一個派對上遇見他的，然後我想到我們從來報復他對你的所作所為。」

巴奇用手捂臉。「是我甩了他。你為什麼覺得非報復不可？」

「別理他，蒙帝。你繼續說。」小娜說。她的腳壓著克林特的肚子，痛得他嘶一聲。

「所以我跟他說我們應該再約個時間，聊聊近況。為了懷舊，我決定約他在校園裡那家咖啡館見面。你還記得那家咖啡館嗎，巴奇？」

「當然。」他轉頭跟史蒂夫說：「那是在倫敦。我以前在那裡唸書。」

「啊哈。」史蒂夫啜了一口紅酒，深感興趣。

「然後你揍他了？」小娜問。

達尼說：「我的天！拜託你趕快讓娜塔莎解脫吧！」

「比這個更好，親愛的。他答應碰面。我那天提前抵達，幫他叫了一杯拿鐵，還有一塊檸檬蛋糕。我也替自己點了一份，以免起人疑竇。」

「不是吧！」巴奇大概知道故事的發展，大感震驚。

蒙帝竟然呵呵笑。「別急。我趁沒人注意的時候，打開他的杯蓋，在裡面倒了粉狀瀉劑。最強的那種。」

小娜從克林特的大腿上跳起來，痛得他又哀叫一聲。他抓住她的腰，把她放在自己身邊。

小娜一邊尖叫一邊親吻蒙帝的額頭。達尼哈哈大笑，克林特則扭曲了臉。小娜說：「這雖然不盡滿意，但你的用心值得一個甲等。」

巴奇雖然嘆氣，卻也忍不住大笑。「我不贊成這個做法，但這真的太好笑了⋯⋯想想看他——」

「我還是會揍他。」史蒂夫脫口而出。眾人笑聲止住，巴奇看著他。史蒂夫喝著他的酒，目光朝下，又補了一句：「兩次。」

巴奇不曉得為什麼史蒂夫的話讓他脖子發熱，耳根發紅；更糟的是，環顧四周，只見小娜對他挑眉。她臉上詭異的笑容更是讓他不安。幸好這個時候凱爾叫他。

「巴奇叔叔？」

他迅速轉身，向凱爾走了去，心中暗暗慶幸可以分散注意力。「怎了？」

凱爾躲在牆後，表情看來迫不急待。「我可以借用史蒂夫先生嗎？」

巴奇完全忘了這件事。他笑道：「好，我帶他過去。」

小朋友轉身離開，巴奇返回客廳，輕觸史蒂夫的肩膀。「你如果不介意的話，凱爾想讓你看看他的畫具。」

史蒂夫笑得燦爛，這還是他坐下之後第一次這樣笑。「好啊！我非常樂意。」

他起身把酒杯放在茶几上。巴奇示意對方跟著自己走。映入眼前的景象總是讓他心中滿是暖意。妮可正在上色，凱爾則是在擺設他的畫具，大概是為了史蒂夫。

凱爾退後一步，跑向史蒂夫，抓了他的手說：「你看，史蒂夫先生！你看！」

「我看到了。哇，很棒呢！」

史蒂夫在凱爾身邊坐下，可是兩個小孩要他站起來，引導他坐在他們兩人中間。

「你們兩個要聯合起來欺負他嗎？」巴奇問道。

史蒂夫看起來好像是被送到幼稚園的巨人。妮可咯咯笑道：「沒有啦，巴奇叔叔。我們還很小。」

史蒂夫看著兩個小孩笑了。巴奇也止不住臉上的笑容，決定就站在那裡看凱爾向史蒂夫展示他的畫具。巴奇替他買了一本畫簿、一個炭筆組、色筆、畫筆，還有顏料。他想給他完整的繪畫體驗。可惜的是，巴奇對藝術或繪畫一竅不通。

「喔，這些很不錯，是很好的選擇。」史蒂夫看著巴奇說道。

巴奇一隻手梳過髮梢。「呃⋯⋯那就好。我不曉得該買什麼。」

史蒂夫拿起畫簿，翻開新的一頁。「凱爾，你要不要給我畫個什麼？」

「好啊！可是我畫得不好。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「我不相信。你只是把你的才華藏起來，不讓我們知道。」

凱爾笑了，臉也跟著漲紅。巴奇輕輕大笑。除了巴頓一家之外，他從沒見過凱爾對其他人如此興奮。

「不然這樣，你畫一樣東西給我，我也畫一樣東西給你，好不好？」

「好啊！」

凱爾撕下一張畫紙，遞給史蒂夫。巴奇注意到史蒂夫的轉變。他不緊張了，臉上的表情更加自信、堅定。他拿起炭筆，開始作畫。巴奇不曉得這個人是做什麼的，可是自從他們歸還畫具之後，他知道對方至少有繪畫能力，否則誰會擁有那麼頗有歷史的畫具呢？

巴奇發現他的鄰居還有對方身邊的兩個小孩正沉浸在他們的天地裡，他於是步出飯廳，到廚房看看還有沒有多餘的番茄醬。多了一個客人表示他得趕緊再烤一個披薩。他捏了麵團，準備塑型的時候，小娜悠哉悠哉地走進廚房。

他馬上知道她進來的原因。

「小娜，妳想都別想。」他舉起一隻乾淨的手。

「幹嘛？我什麼都沒說。」

她靠著流理台，看他把剩餘的番茄醬塗在已經拍成披薩形狀的餅皮上。她就站在那裡，看著，看得巴奇有些焦躁不安，但他拒絕抬眼與她相望。他猜想站久了，她或許會覺得無聊，然後離開。於是，他拿了一些蔬菜，開始切起來。

可是小娜就一直站在那裡。巴奇停下切菜的動作，抬頭一看，小娜一臉竊笑，是她的招牌表情。

他不得不投降。他到底在想什麼？這是小娜。小娜從來是未達目的，絕不放棄。

「小娜，妳如果要說什麼，拜託妳小聲點。他會聽見的。」

「嗯，兩次。」她說道，順手抹掉流理台上面的麵粉。

他皺眉。「什麼？」

「他會揍那個傢伙。兩次。」

巴奇把頭垂得低低的，嘆氣道：「我對那句話不予置評。」

「好。我可以問你為什麼要另外烤一個嗎？」

他用不可置信的表情看著她。「因為我們多了一個客人。齁！」

「喔，我以為是你邀請他過來的。」

他大動作地把佐配料灑在餅皮上。「我沒有。是說⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

他嘆了一口氣，決定放棄。他向小娜娓娓道出自己如何脫口而出邀請對方參加聚會，還有隨之而來的羞愧感。他全程低聲細語，她則微笑看著他，目光熠熠。這在小娜身上絕非好事。

「他替我們帶了從紐約送過來的杯子蛋糕，妳覺得我怎麼可能 _不_ 邀請他進來？」

她把手臂交叉胸前。「相反的，我根本料想得到，因為你就是心軟。」

她靠過去，趁他不注意的時候捏了他的臉頰。

「痛耶！」

他把她的手拍掉，把剛烤好的披薩放進冰箱裡，再把其它的拿出來，放在廚房中島上。

「凱爾倒是很喜歡他。」小娜說道，語氣嚴肅。

他把手洗淨擦乾後，轉向她，嘆氣道：「是啊⋯⋯」

他不知道該說些什麼。凱爾是個乖巧貼心的孩子，但也很害羞。他不輕易跟人做朋友，和大人在一起的時候，也只在小娜跟克林特面前感到自在，而且他們也不算數。他還是個牙牙學語的小小孩的時候就認識他們了。看到他這麼快就跟史蒂夫熱絡起來，巴奇心頭一陣抽痛。

謝天謝地克林特這時候走了進來。「吃的在哪裡，兄弟？如果你想知道的話，我來你家也只是為了披薩。」

小娜轉身捶了他的胸口。「嘿！很痛耶！」

克林特神情肅穆，她忍住不笑，低聲斥道：「你怎麼沒跟我說那個鄰居根本是為巴奇量身打造的？」

克林特看著她，一臉不解，巴奇則又把頭垂得低低的。

「我哪知道啊？！」

「好啦！你們兩位就沈浸在自己的幻想中，我要出去跟其他人聊天了。」

小娜指著他。「你很清楚他就是你的菜。」

「隨你怎麼說。」巴奇頭也不回地說。

他回到客廳陪蒙帝還有達尼聊天，卻忍不住豎起耳朵，想聽聽孩子們跟史蒂夫在做什麼。他們咯咯咯，笑得很開心，巴奇聽見史蒂夫對他們輕聲指示。幾分鐘後，他聽見笑聲靠得很近，一轉頭就看到兩個孩子示意他過去他們那裡。他跟蒙帝和達尼說了一聲，便跟著他們走了。他看見史蒂夫還坐在位子上，滿臉歉意看著他。

「我發誓，我有想辦法說服他們不要這麼做。」

巴奇不解。兩個孩子接著各自交叉自己的雙手，抵著自己的下巴。「拜託，巴奇叔叔。拜託拜託。」

他緊張地笑著，一隻手幫妮可把一畧頭髮塞在她的耳後。「怎麼了？」

「我們要史蒂威把我們舉在他的大肩膀上。」

 _什麼？_ 等等⋯⋯ _史蒂威？_

「我想這不——」

兩個小小的身軀接著往前抱住他，搞得他往後踉蹌。這兩個小孩知道他的弱點。巴奇與史蒂夫目光相視，後者用疼愛的表情看著他們，聳了聳厚實的肩膀。

「不如我們妥協吧！」史蒂夫問道，替巴奇解圍。

巴奇雖然不太確定如何妥協，但還是說：「我同意。」

小朋友看著他們。凱爾問：「那是什麼意思？」

「大人說的話。」妮可不高興地說。

史蒂夫站起來，說道：「不如這樣，與其把你們舉起來⋯⋯」

「因為那很危險。」巴奇補充道。

「是啊⋯⋯我可以做伏地挺身，你們算多少，我就做多少，可是重點來囉⋯⋯」

他停了下來。小朋友心繫他說的每一個字，巴奇發現自己也深感好奇。

「我在做伏地挺身的時候，你們可以坐在我的背上，這樣我還是可以你們舉起來。」

兩個孩子驚呼，巴奇困惑地看著他。

然後，凱爾跟妮可兩人相視，齊聲大叫：「好耶！」

巴奇只是注視著他，搖搖頭。「呃⋯⋯我想，這不好吧！」他又看著兩個孩子。「我們不想史蒂夫先生受傷，對嗎？」

「他是史蒂威。」妮可糾正他。

史蒂夫笑著站起。「沒問題。我夠壯。」

巴奇幾乎脫口而出， _確實如此_ 。

史蒂夫接著看看四周。「我們需要一個安全的地面⋯⋯」

凱爾舉手。「我知道。後院。」

「太好了。怎樣，巴奇？」

巴奇無奈接受，又希望自己沒有這麼做。他聳聳肩膀，又指著他們三人。「我要跟著去。」

「耶！」兩個小孩雀躍地跳了起來。

他們於是拖著史蒂夫走，巴奇跟在後頭。小娜跟克林特看見他們離開，問道：「你們要去哪兒？」

巴奇只是嘆氣道：「我們家小朋友在利用史蒂夫的善心。」

克林特叫蒙帝和達尼一起走出去。一行人來到後院，只見孩子們興致勃勃，看著史蒂夫熱身，準備做伏地挺身。在他開始之前，巴奇走向他。

「史蒂夫，你不需要——」

「巴奇，放心。我自己想這麼做。相信我。他們會玩得很開心，然後忘記想要站在我肩膀上這件事。」

巴奇意識到想要阻止這件荒謬的事是無望了，他只好點點頭，幫凱爾盤腿坐在史蒂夫的背上。他後退一步，史蒂夫偏頭看著抓住他汗衫的孩子。「準備好了嗎，凱爾？」

「好了！」

「記得要算喔！由你決定，你說停我就停。」

接著，他就開始了。妮可握住她父親的手，興奮尖叫。凱爾大聲數數，蒙帝和達尼也加入一起數的行列。巴奇緊張得咬自己的指甲，不理會小娜看著他的奇怪表情。

凱爾數到十，巴奇不願意冒險讓史蒂夫受傷。「好了，凱爾。夠了。」

「好。」凱爾拍拍史蒂夫還在動的後背。「你可以停了，史蒂威。」

史蒂夫大笑，腹部伏在地上，確保凱爾安全地從他身上下去，然後問妮可：「輪到妳了？」

妮可跑過去抱住史蒂夫。他哈哈大笑，繼續做伏地挺身。小女孩爽朗的笑聲讓眾人覺得一切都值得。凱爾後來也加入妮可，兩人坐在史蒂夫強壯的背上，他繼續做伏地挺身，無視他們的存在。

凱爾大叫：「巴奇叔叔，你應該試試看。」

克林特饒有意味地笑了，達尼則跟巴奇說：「 _Ceci est votre chance, Bucky._ 」（這是你的機會。）

巴奇目露兇光。「 _Tais toi!_ 」（你閉嘴！）

小娜笑著對孩子們大叫：「這不好，小蜜糖！你叔叔不想坐在史蒂夫的背上。」然後轉頭對巴奇低聲說：「他想坐在他臉上。」

巴奇被噎著，不住咳嗽，克林特則放聲大笑。巴奇好想掐住小娜，又擔心史蒂夫聽到她說的話，但從他鄰居的表情看來，有兩個小孩坐他背上開心大笑，他根本身處另一個世界裡。

小娜拍了一下手說：「喔，這也太簡單了。誰都辦得到！」

妮可跟凱爾驚呼。他們拍拍史蒂夫的背，他停下動作，讓他們下來。「不，小娜阿姨，這很難耶！」

史蒂夫站起來，雙手扶著膝蓋氣喘吁吁，巴奇擔心小娜在打什麼鬼主意。

史蒂夫把手擦乾淨，看著她。她挑起眉毛，一副挑戰的表情。「要是我站在你的背上呢？」

凱爾倒抽一口氣，走到巴奇身邊，對方一隻手臂環抱他。蒙帝大笑道：「公主就是公主。」

「小娜⋯⋯」克林特開口，但她仍看著史蒂夫，眼神帶挑戰。

巴奇心跳加速，正想抗議的時候，史蒂夫卻笑道：「記得脫下高跟鞋。」

然後，準備就位。小娜跟她的女兒擊掌，脫下高跟鞋，緩緩走向史蒂夫。「你確定嗎，好鄰居？」她問他。

「非常確定。」

巴奇感覺凱爾繞在他腰上的手臂收緊。小娜纖纖小腳站在史蒂夫背上的時候，巴奇屏住呼吸。

「準備好了嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「來吧！」

史蒂夫抬頭，笑著對巴奇跟凱爾說：「開始數吧！」

他挺起，開始做伏地挺身。小娜叫了一聲，展開雙臂，平衡身子。蒙帝在一旁打氣，達尼則喝著自己的酒，哈哈大笑。

「我不覺得他是運動型的人。」克林特小聲地說。

巴奇轉頭看他，表情不解。「是嗎？他在做伏地挺身，你太太站在——」

「我不是這個意思。我是說⋯⋯他好像受過訓練。這不是什麼人都可以輕而易舉辦到的，除非經過訓練⋯⋯」

巴奇突然沈默下來。克林特到底想說什麼？史蒂夫很健壯。巴奇每天早上都看到他跑步，運動。除此之外，還有什麼理由可以解釋呢？他被妮可還有她母親的快樂尖叫聲喚回現實。聽到他們數到十五下，巴奇覺得夠了。他鬆開凱爾，走向他們。

「好了。夠了，小娜。我可不想妳殺了我的鄰居。」

不等她回答，他直接用雙臂抱住她的腰，把她從史蒂夫背上抱下來。她沒有抗議，只是在雙腳著地的時候大笑。「你好掃興喔，詹姆斯！」

「媽咪，妳好棒喔！」

小娜抱起自己的女兒。「謝謝你，小蜜糖。可是媽咪沒有羅傑斯先生這麼棒。」

巴奇正要把史蒂夫扶起來，他的鄰居卻直接跳起身。「你還好嗎？實在很不好意思——」

「巴奇，沒事的。」史蒂夫笑著喘氣，雙手放在巴奇肩上，要他放心。

出於慣性，巴奇檢視他全身上下，想確認哪裡有問題，或者對方有沒有受傷。蒙帝這時走過來，抱住史蒂夫的頭說：「過來，兄弟。教教我你是怎麼辦到的？我要讓那些英國玫瑰對我刮目相看。」

接著一把將史蒂夫拖進去。史帝夫回過頭，無助地看著巴奇，跟著眾人回到屋裡。巴奇嘆了一口氣，卻發現凱爾還站在那裡，表情擔憂。

「怎麼了？」他走向他的侄子，輕聲問道。

小朋友只是小聲地說：「對不起，我惹你生氣了。可是我們只是想玩一下。」

巴奇笑笑蹲下身，握住他瘦小的肩膀，溫柔地說：「我沒有生氣。我只是擔心你會摔下來，或者史蒂夫會受傷⋯⋯只是這樣而已。」

凱爾沒有抬頭。「好。可是我不是故意惹你生氣的。我發誓，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇搖搖頭，注視著孩子。他對別人的情緒總是這麼敏感。

巴奇親親他的額頭。「我沒有生氣，我發誓。可是我要你知道，我們不可以老是利用別人的慷慨，懂嗎？」

凱爾嘆氣。「懂。」他抬起頭，兩眼閃閃發光，一隻手把玩巴奇一畧頭髮，問道：「史蒂威很棒，對不對？」

小朋友接著把手臂向兩旁伸得長長的。「他是最最棒的鄰居了！」

巴奇哈哈大笑，站起身，一把將凱爾抱起來。小朋友嚷嚷，掙扎著要下去，可是巴奇不放手，就這樣抱著他回屋裡去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇把披薩端出來，眾人開心不已。他替還在餐桌上交換故事，專心上色的兩個小朋友做了義大利麵跟肉丸子。大人則延續他們的傳統，坐在地板上，圍著茶几吃飯。小娜坐在克林特的大腿上，餵他吃披薩。蒙帝和達尼還在喝酒，緩懷舊時。史蒂夫坐在達尼和巴奇中間，後者用盡辦法讓對方自在些。

小娜接著確保每個人都品嚐到她的蘋果蛋糕。她把蛋糕切塊，分給大家，蒙帝為之神魂顛倒。

「妳真是無所不能，公主。」

她朝他得意地笑。「謝謝。他也這麼說。」然後，指著她一臉得意的先生。

其他人哄堂大笑，巴奇也跟著一起笑，卻發現史蒂夫微微漲紅的臉。他猜想史蒂夫應該還不習慣這一切。時間久了，他們或許都能當朋友。他看著手上的披薩，不由自主地微笑。

「 _Où êtes-vous maintenant?_ 」達尼問他。（你現在在哪兒？）

巴奇瞪了他一眼，說道：「沒在哪兒。請說英語。」

他接著站起來。「我去看一下小朋友。」

「 喔，我來吧！」史蒂夫主動提議，又看著他說：「你如果不介意的話。」

巴奇看著他，然後點點頭。對方或許需要離開他的朋友還是什麼。史蒂夫拿了他那一塊披薩，離開客廳。巴奇聽見小朋友看見他之後的歡呼聲。

巴奇目送史蒂夫的背影，直到對方離開視線範圍。轉身回頭的時候，巴奇發現四雙眼睛盯著他看。「幹嘛？」

「好。由於這是非常危險的區域，我們得換個語言。」

「俄語，謝謝。」小娜指示道。

克林特發出不滿的聲音。「齁，拜託！這樣不公平。」

「我知道事情並非如此，可是詹姆斯，」蒙帝先開口。「 _Он так ваш тип._ 」（他根本就是你的菜。）

巴奇用史蒂夫帶來的杯子蛋糕塞住自己的嘴巴。蛋糕真是好吃得不得了，他以此避免跟他們說話。

達尼大笑。「 _Я думаю, что это любовь._ 」（我想這就是愛。）

巴奇被噎著，克林特起身幫他拍背。他甩開對方的手，站了起來。「你們全都給我下地獄。」

「齁，你幹嘛把我算在裡面？我根本不知道他們在說什麼。」克林特噘嘴。

「我等等幫你翻譯，寶貝。」小娜接著把他拖回去，好讓自己可以窩在他的大腿上。

巴奇拿了一個小點心盤，切了一塊蘋果蛋糕，又拿了一個叉子。史蒂夫剛剛沒嚐到，他覺得自己可以拿過去給他。

「謝謝你這麼捧場，詹姆斯。」小娜說。

「這不是給我自己的。是要給史蒂夫。」他漫不經心地說。

又是一陣沈默。他嘆了一口氣，看著他們。他早該知道他們一定會擅自解讀。「我這是在當一個稱職的主人家。你們這些思想骯髒的傢伙給我閉嘴。」

「他實在太可愛了！」小娜說道，身體往後倚在克林特的胸膛上，後者雙臂圈住她的腰。

巴奇迅速離開客廳，加入史蒂夫跟孩子們。他發現他們已經吃完晚餐，繼續他們藝術創作。

「你們這邊要結束了嗎？」他問道。他們還在畫畫。

史蒂夫抬頭，遮住他正在做畫的畫紙。他指著兩個孩子。「他們真的很棒。」

「你看，巴奇叔叔。這是媽媽站在史蒂威身上。」妮可急忙走到巴奇身邊，說道。

他把盤子放在史蒂夫面前。「你忘了品嚐小娜的蘋果蛋糕。這是很好吃的俄羅斯甜點。她親手做的。」

他感覺自己雙頰變熱，於是快速轉頭朝妮可看。他不想看到史蒂夫的反應。幸好他聽見了叉子的噹啷聲。

「讓我瞧瞧，小可愛。」他發現妮可花了很多心思畫自己的母親，其他人則是簡易的線條人物，不禁哈哈大笑。「哇！真的畫得很棒！」

「我要給媽咪跟爹地看。」她跑出去，又跑回來，在史蒂夫臉上親了一下，然後才又跑出去。巴奇挑眉。

「哇。你真的很幸運，老兄。除她父親之外，她願意親的另一個人是我。我還是花了好長時間才有這種待遇。」

巴奇微笑，史蒂夫不可思議的搖頭。「她很可愛。我很高興她獲得她的核可。」

「你們為什麼都要用大人的字？」凱爾問道。他伸出舌頭，專心作畫。巴奇也不曉得他在畫什麼。

史蒂夫和巴奇哈哈大笑。巴奇拉了一張椅子，跟他們坐在一起。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

時光飛逝，巴頓一家準備要回去了。小娜抱著已經睡著的妮可，克林特則向眾人道別。巴奇把他們送到門口，小娜在巴奇臉上親了一下，小聲地說：「我有些想法，可是我得先確認一些事情。我們不能只有假設。」

他眉頭一皺。「什麼？」

「給我兩天時間。最多三天。」她抱牢她的孩子，向大門走去。巴奇跟在後面，替她開門。

「我不是妳的客戶，小娜。我有時候覺得妳根本沒離開法院。妳到底在說什麼？」

她笑了。儘管對她語焉不詳的評語感到不耐煩，巴奇還是忍不住微笑。「回頭見，詹姆斯。」

她轉身離開。克林特拍拍了巴奇的後背，跟隨在後，快速走向他們的車子。巴奇看著他們一家人，心裡一陣柔柔的痛。他每次見到他們，都有這種感覺。這個完美的小家庭。他不曉得自己哪天也可以擁有這份幸福。他有凱爾，他們是一家人。可是⋯⋯對的伴侶呢？

他搖頭感嘆，回屋裡去，卻看見另外兩個朋友也準備離開。他不滿地說：「搞什麼？也太早了，兩位。」

「我們會待上一個月，詹姆斯。我們還會再見面的。」

「你會對我們厭煩的。」

「不可能！」他緊緊擁抱達尼，接著是蒙帝。看著他們離開，他又嘆了一口氣。

目送他們的車子駛離，巴奇跟他們揮揮手，把門關上。他想到凱爾還沒睡，進去叫他的時候，發現凱爾還在跟史蒂夫討論事情。

「該睡了，小朋友。來吧！」

「齁！可是我還想看你最後畫的畫。」他呼出長長的一口氣，難過地看著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫開始收拾散落一桌的畫具。「你叔叔說的沒錯。已經很晚了。別擔心，我會畫完最一個幅畫，然後放在你的畫簿裡，好不好？」

凱爾打了一個呵欠，史蒂夫摸摸他的頭。巴奇走過來，牽起他的手。「來吧！你得先刷牙才能上床睡覺。」

「好吧。」凱爾站起來，跟他叔叔一起走，卻又轉身對史蒂夫說：「晚安，史蒂威。」他稍微猶豫一下，鬆開巴奇的手，向前擁抱史蒂夫。看到這一幕，巴奇的心臟抽了一下。史蒂夫看來也很驚訝，隨即帶著溫暖的笑容，回抱凱爾。

「晚安，小朋友。」

巴奇感覺有什麼壓著他的喉嚨。他是第一次看到凱爾對克林特以外的人如此。凱爾跑向他，撞個滿懷，兩人接著往凱爾的房間走。「我很快回來，史蒂夫。」

他希望他回到飯廳的時候，他的鄰居還在，沒有消失。

凱爾刷牙洗臉，換上睡衣。巴奇幫他蓋好被子，親了親他的額頭，可是凱爾頑皮地把手臂繞過他的脖子，把他拉下去。巴奇大笑，凱爾親了親他的臉頰。

「這是最最棒的晚上了！謝謝巴奇叔叔帶史蒂威過來。」

巴奇溫柔地摸摸凱爾的頭髮，親親他的鼻子。「不客氣。你今天玩得開心就好。」

凱爾打了個呵欠，巴奇把他的手臂鬆開，看見他已漸入夢鄉。巴奇把燈關掉，房門如往常微微開著，並未完全闔上。他嘆息著，走到客廳去。他聽見廚房裡傳來餐具的噹啷聲，走近一看，發現史蒂夫正在洗碗。

「你在幹嘛？」巴奇皺眉問道。

史蒂夫抬頭，手上都是泡沫。「嗯⋯⋯我想幫忙整理一下。這是我起碼能做的。」

巴奇搖搖頭，拿了條毛巾遞給史蒂夫，把他趕到一邊去。「出去。馬上。我的天，你讓我看起來是最糟的主人家。」

「我是說真的，巴奇，這沒什麼——好啦好啦！」巴奇把他推出廚房，惹得他哈哈大笑。

「跟我來。你根本沒把你的酒喝完。」

巴奇把史蒂夫的酒杯遞給他，開始整理客廳，史蒂夫則在他附近晃來晃去。「謝謝你的晚餐，巴奇。披薩太好吃了。」

巴奇收拾凱爾的色筆，放在桌上，抬頭道：「真的嗎？你喜歡就好。那是巴恩斯馬麻的秘密武器。」

史蒂夫笑了，把自己的臀部靠在桌沿。巴奇把桌子抹乾淨，再把畫簿跟畫具放在一邊。凱爾明天早上可以自己整理。他舒一口氣，把毛巾掛在自己的肩膀上，往客廳走去。史蒂夫跟著他走。

「至少讓我幫忙整理。」

巴奇搖搖頭，改變話題。「希望你喜歡今晚作陪的客人。」

史蒂夫看著自己的酒杯，搖晃裡頭的酒。「嗯，你的朋友都很棒。我喜歡他們都⋯⋯來自各地，你了解嗎？」

「是啊！我喜歡讓自己身邊都是來自不同文化的人，不然你以為我為什麼要當翻譯？」

他拿起那道俄羅斯甜點，回到廚房去。史蒂夫緊隨在後。「我從來沒遇過當翻譯的人。你會說幾種語言？」

巴奇拿出一個塑膠盒裝盛未吃完的食物。「四種。義大利語、俄語、法語，還有德語。如果把英語算進去，五種。我都精通，可是我盡量不接德文文件，因為這個部分我能力還不足。」

他抬頭，看見史蒂夫驚訝的表情。「哇！那實在⋯⋯太了不起了，巴奇。」

巴奇轉身隱藏漲紅的臉，把蘋果蛋糕放進冰箱裡。他清清喉嚨，開始清理流理台。「你的背還好嗎？」

史蒂夫大笑，喝了一口酒。「沒事的，巴奇。」

「不好意思，小娜她會——」

一如往常，話題一旦跟小娜有關，他就不知道該說些什麼，幸好史蒂夫反問他：「你們怎麼認識的？」

「我跟小娜嗎？」

史蒂夫用手示意。「你們全部。」

巴奇示意史蒂夫坐在凳子上，然後替自己倒了一杯酒，在廚房中島的另一頭坐下。「我拿獎學金到倫敦其中一所翻譯科系最棒的學校唸書，在那裡認識蒙帝跟達尼。當地對翻譯專業非常重視，所以我大學跟研究所都在那裡唸完。」

「了不起。」

「謝謝。我在學校認識他們兩個，而且一拍即合。小娜在那裡唸法律學位－她現在是律師－因為她是俄國人，所以曾經是俄文系學生的輔導老師。我們三個都愛上她，幸虧她並沒有把我們殺了。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，巴奇也跟著一起笑。「蒙帝第一次叫她公主的時候，小娜一拳打在他臉上，我那時候就知道我們會是一輩子的朋友。」

史蒂夫聞言挑眉。「我今天晚上聽見蒙帝那樣叫她好幾次。」

巴奇喝了一口酒，點頭道：「小娜原諒了他，他從此之後就一直那樣叫小娜。後來就成為我們之間的笑話，而且他曾經暗戀過小娜。我猜他到現在還是。」

「那克林特呢？」

巴奇笑了出來，史蒂夫微笑，深感興趣。「喔，我的天！這其實是凱爾最喜歡的故事之一。」

「凱爾那時候一歲⋯⋯他的父母剛過世幾個月，他剛好發燒。我完全手足無措，而且我媽那天剛好在外地。我打電話給小娜，是她送我們去醫院的。接生凱爾，又認識我妹妹貝卡的醫生不在。我忘了為什麼，但總之醫院的人要我們等。我抱著凱爾，小娜怒氣沖沖地跟服務台的人說話。克林特這時候走過簽什麼文件－克林特是小兒科醫生－然後對小娜說『嘿，紅頭髮！妳如果別這麼大聲說話，會有人過來幫你們的』，說完就從小娜前面走過。小娜腿一伸，克林特就摔個狗吃屎⋯⋯」

史蒂夫笑不可抑，差一點倒翻自己的酒。巴奇也忍俊不住。「我的天！那簡直是最棒的事了。我在那一刻開始哈哈大笑，小娜之後就冷靜下來。有趣的是，那天晚上幫凱爾檢查的醫生是克林特。我還不曉得發生什麼事，小娜後來把電話號碼給克林特，三個月後他們就結婚了。」

「哇。那一定是一⋯⋯打鍾情？」

巴奇哼一聲。「他們是閃電戀愛，我其實有些替她擔心，擔心克林特不夠好。可是我看到他怎麼跟小孩子相處後⋯⋯就被說服了。我之後就讓他當凱爾的小兒科醫生，到現在還是。」

「怪不得凱爾會喜歡這個故事。」史蒂夫站起來清洗自己的酒杯。

「是啊！對了，我希望小朋友一整晚纏著你，沒讓你不高興。」

史蒂夫用毛巾擦拭酒杯，轉過來說：「你在開玩笑吧！我很喜歡小孩，有他們的陪伴最開心了。你知道嗎？我以前常跟佩姬說，我⋯⋯」

巴奇屏住呼吸，看著史蒂夫僵在那裡，停下動作，手裡還握著酒杯。他一定發現自己分享太多了。巴奇不想錯失良機，輕輕問道：「是照片裡的女人嗎？」

「嗯？」史蒂夫抬頭，眼睛睜得稍大。

「佩姬？是你家牆上照片中那位嗎？我進去幫你開——」

「嗯，就是她。」

他接著沈默不語，把酒杯放在水槽旁邊，把玩著毛巾。巴奇也沒想他會再解釋什麼，所以史蒂夫又開口的時候，他著實有些驚訝。「她是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我的前任未婚妻。」

「喔。」

「我過世的前任未婚妻。」史蒂夫清清喉嚨，抬頭用困惑的眼睛看著巴奇。

巴奇在自已的位子上坐直。他完全沒料到事情會是如此。「喔，對不起。我不是故意⋯⋯」

「沒關係，沒事的。已經⋯⋯一年了，所以⋯⋯」

巴奇暗暗咒罵自己改變了四周的氛圍。史蒂夫把毛巾折好，放在流理台上。他雙手插進口袋，清清喉嚨道：「呃⋯⋯時候不早了，我該走了。」

巴奇想再道歉一次，想叫他多坐一會兒。他已經很久沒跟一個成年人好好在夜裡促膝長談，而且，這是他們認識以來最長的一次對話。他好不容易突破史蒂夫的心防，但他深知自己沒有立場繼續追問。他至少可以替史蒂夫做到一點。

他點點頭，要對方等一下。他拿出兩個塑膠盒，不顧史蒂夫反對，放了一些剩餘的披薩跟兩塊蘋果蛋糕。

「別客氣，你就拿吧！」

史蒂夫拿了盒子，往大門走去。巴奇跟在他後面，替他開門。夜晚的冷風迎面，巴奇忍不住輕輕觸碰他的手臂。

「嘿？」

史蒂夫轉過來，同樣的悲傷又籠罩在他臉上。巴奇仔細想了一想，說道：「對不起。我真的不是故意提起的⋯⋯」

「你沒有。沒關係。」

巴奇點了點頭，但史蒂夫顯然看到他愁眉不展的表情，然後說道：「放心。謝謝你這麼棒的晚餐，還有⋯⋯很棒的夜晚。」

「那就好。謝謝你的杯子蛋糕，還有謝謝你忍受我那群吵鬧的朋友。」他想讓氣氛輕鬆些。

「別這麼說。他們願意歡迎我，表示他們很友善。」他朝巴奇點點頭，往自己家的方向走去。

巴奇目送他，直到他走進家門，把門關上。他嘆了一口氣，環視四周。他的心為他鄰居的故事感到難過。即使他不知道故事的全部內容，但他現在了解對方為什麼總是那麼悲傷。他不怪他。他未婚妻的逝世⋯⋯

「可是他說『前任未婚妻』？」巴奇對著安靜的房子自言自語。

他聳聳肩，回房睡覺。他發現自己祈禱無論他跟史蒂夫之間取得什麼進展，一切都不會付諸流水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 編者按：  
> 不好意思，晚了一天。Chris Evans跟Sebastian Stan在北京的記者會跟首映禮的互動實在太讓人無法專心。Anthony Mackie也好棒，主持人應該分一半的主持費給他，感謝幫忙他炒熱氣氛。對了，文中的巴諾書店就是Barnes & Nobles。
> 
> 感謝收看。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情變得有點奇怪。

第二天是星期天。出乎凱爾意料，星期天也是巴奇一週最喜歡的時光。他會在這一天檢查翻譯社寄給他的翻譯案相關電郵。他會整理各式各樣的工作邀約，挑出其中幾個案子。接著他準備一大杯的咖啡，坐在辦公室裡閱讀這些文件。他通常讓凱爾自己做功課，看電視，或玩電動。

就在巴奇點擊了一些文件，準備大略閱讀的時候，他發現凱爾在他辦公室的門口走來走去。他總是把門開著，以便凱爾可以隨時進來找他。然而，他的侄子看來有些猶豫。

巴奇微笑，決定假裝沒看見他。如此這般，過了十分鐘，他嘆了一口氣，輕聲地笑。

「怎麼啦，小朋友？」坐在旋轉椅上的巴奇問道，從桌子後面滑出來。

凱爾站在門口，雙手互握。「你在忙嗎？」

「如果是你的話，我永遠都有時間。過來，凱爾。」巴奇示意他走進去。

他發現凱爾的表現真的很奇怪。他希望他沒事。巴奇站起來，快快在凱爾面前蹲下，摸摸他的額頭。

「你還好嗎？怎麼了？」

小朋友大笑，把他的手推開。「我沒事，巴奇叔叔。我只是想問你一件事。」

巴奇鬆了一口氣。他討厭看到凱爾生病。他的心會碎成千萬片，情願生病的人是他。如果他可以保護凱爾免於這個世界所有一切不好的事情，他會這麼做。

「好啊！說吧！」

「嗯⋯⋯我⋯⋯」凱爾結結巴巴，巴奇現在真的非常擔心。

「過來。我們坐下來，好不好？」巴奇帶他走到辦公桌旁邊的皮沙發。

一坐下來，巴奇用手臂環繞凱爾。「你知道你什麼都可以跟我說，對不對？」

巴奇的腦袋正以每秒一百萬公里的速度轉動。到底是什麼事情困擾他呢？巴奇祈禱不是學校的霸凌事件，否則他會心存恨意，將一切夷為平地。凱爾從來沒遇過這種問題。他在學校很受歡迎。

「我想當畫家。」凱爾小聲承認，抬頭用滿是希望的眼睛看著巴奇。

巴奇舒了一口氣，大聲笑了一下。「喔，就這樣？」

他親吻凱爾的金色頭髮。「你知道你想做什麼都可以，小朋友。」

「嗯⋯⋯我還不夠好，所以我想是不是可以請史蒂威教我，替我上課，讓我更進步。」有點受到鼓舞，凱爾改用跪坐，用雙臂抱著巴奇的脖子。「我想跟他一樣厲害。」

「跟他一樣厲害？你怎麼知道他很厲害？」

凱爾一副不可置信的表情讓巴奇差一點哈哈大笑。那個表情在說：你在開玩笑嗎？

「我為什麼有一種被威脅的感覺？」巴奇問。

凱爾鬆開抱著他叔叔的雙臂，往後一靠，說：「你沒看到他昨天畫的嗎？」

仔細想想，巴奇還真的沒看到史蒂夫的畫。他只看到兩副畫，而且都是妮可畫的。

他搖搖頭，凱爾驚呼道：「不要動，巴奇叔叔。我拿給你看。」

他跑出辦公室，巴奇坐在那裡思考凱爾的提議。一想到自己昨晚大嘴巴，向史蒂夫問了關於佩姬的事，顯然揭開了對方的舊傷疤，巴奇不由得覺得不安。對方現在可能根本不想見到他，遑論答應替凱爾上課這種責任。

凱爾回到辦公室，坐在巴奇身邊，緊緊挨著他。巴奇把一隻手臂放在他肩上，看他打開畫簿。看到凱爾嘗試畫他，畫史蒂夫做伏地挺身，畫一些箱子還有一些物品，巴奇不禁微笑。

「這些是我的。」凱爾一邊整理一邊說。「所以我要上課。」

巴奇拿起其中一張。「我不知道耶！我覺得這些都畫蠻好的。」

他低頭一看，發現凱爾又再給他那種表情。巴奇點頭道：「好吧！你說什麼就是什麼。」

畫簿裡還塞了幾張紙。凱爾小心翼翼地把他們拿出來，巴奇還在思考原因，但一看見上面的畫，不由得倒抽一口氣。

「這些是史蒂威畫的。你看，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾輕輕地說。史蒂夫畫了好幾張，凱爾遞給巴奇第一張。

這張畫的是凱爾。畫得精緻完美，鉅細彌遺，包括他的睫毛。凱爾正低著頭，非常專注地在畫畫。這顯然是史蒂夫昨晚跟兩個小孩在一起的時候畫的。

發現自己的鄰居是個真正的畫家，巴奇大吃一驚。凱爾遞給他的第二張作品是妮可噘嘴縮臉頰的鬼臉。她大概擺了這姿勢讓史蒂夫畫。另一張則是小娜坐在克林特大腿上的速畫。這傢伙的記憶力非常好。

「我最喜歡這張。」凱爾笑著給他下一張畫。

巴奇的心臟狂跳不已。這張畫的是他自已。畫裡的他仰頭大笑，手裡拿著一杯酒。最後一張畫讓他大感驚訝。是他跟凱爾，凱爾正抬頭看著巴奇，雙臂抱著他的腰。

他感覺眼淚在眼眶裡翻滾，視線有些模糊。史蒂夫是什麼情況下看到他們這樣的呢？他大概有好幾次看見他們這樣跟鄰居說話，甚至是他們在跟史蒂夫說話的時候。

「我的天⋯⋯」巴奇挺身坐直，一隻手梳過自己的頭髮。他目不轉睛地看著最後那張畫，凱爾則把其餘的畫收好，謹慎地放回畫簿裡。

「他可以教我好多東西，巴奇叔叔。拜託！」

巴奇清一下喉嚨，把最後一張畫放在辦公桌旁邊的小桌上。「好啊！可是我們得先問過他才行。他可能很忙，也可能不願意。」

凱爾點點頭，站了起來，把仍然處於詫異狀態的巴奇拉起來。「走吧！我們現在就去。」

巴奇回過神來，把凱爾領回沙發上坐下。「今天不行。」

「為什麼？」

「因為今天是星期天。他可能出去了。而且，他昨晚才來過，還畫了那麼多畫。我明天會跟他提。」

「好，可是你要保證會等我放學才去找他。我要跟你一起去。」

巴奇微笑，摸摸他的頭髮。「行。我明天一把你送去學校就去找他。」

「嘿！」凱爾大叫，跳到他叔叔的身上，哈哈大笑。

巴奇沒料想會被小朋友攻擊，整個人從沙發上摔下來。巴奇笑著舉手投降。「好啦好啦！我只是開玩笑的。」

凱爾把玩他的長髮，巴奇扭轉情勢，開始騷他癢。「開戰！」

「不要！」

小朋友馬上站起，大笑著跑出辦公室。巴奇還躺在地上，他嘆了一口氣，為明天又將面對史蒂夫做好心理準備。

他轉身面朝下，發出哀嘆。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，一切如常。巴奇送凱爾上學，接著回家繼續工作。他去接凱爾放學的時候，小朋友對即將跟史蒂夫提議上課一事興奮不已，讓他不由得微笑。凱爾想在回家的路上過去找史蒂夫，巴奇以還有足夠時間為由拒絕。

一回到家，巴奇先讓凱爾梳洗乾淨，然後做功課，自己則花了一些時間決定接下來該接哪個案子。他選了一份義大利文文件。那是一家公司的聘僱守則，看來蠻有意思的，雖然內容有些長，但對巴奇而言，這從來不是問題。他發了一封確認信給新客戶，下載全篇文件，上面載明對方要求的文件格式。

「我好了！」凱爾興致勃勃地宣佈。

巴奇對侄子搖搖頭，然後拿了兩人的外套。他確保凱爾穿得夠暖之後，兩人一起往史蒂夫家走去。他今天早上沒看見對方出來跑步，所以他有可能不在家。

巴奇倒有點希望他們找不到他。那天晚上的事讓他尷尬不安。凱爾在他旁邊蹦蹦跳跳。「快點，巴奇叔叔。」

凱爾比他先行一步，走到大門。巴奇叫道：「敲三下喔！」

凱爾點點頭，敲了三下門。巴奇走到他身邊，一隻手臂環著他。他們等著，沒有回應。巴奇甚至可以感覺得到四周的寧靜與安詳。

凱爾抬頭看他。「我可以再敲一次嗎？」

「好啊！」

又是三下。他們繼續等，但史蒂夫好像不在家。巴奇拍拍凱爾的肩膀說：「我們待會兒再過來。」

凱爾看起來很失望。這時一陣轟隆隆聲響打破平靜的氛圍，引起他們的注意。轉身一看，一台哈雷摩托車停在房子前面。短暫一秒間，巴奇還在猜那會是誰，然後他想起史蒂夫曾經說過他有一台摩托車。

對方穿著黑色皮衣，一取下安全帽，果然是史蒂夫。他看來像是從電影走出來的人物。巴奇盡量不要表現在過於癡迷。就在那一瞬間，他發現自己真的被對方吸引了。真的，被吸引了。

他吞嚥一下，凱爾跳下台階，奔向史蒂夫，把他從思緒中驚醒。史蒂夫把摩托車停妥，手上拿著安全帽。他看到他們的時候，人還是坐在摩托車上。

「嘿！」史蒂夫揮揮手。

「哇，史蒂威！這是你的摩托車嗎？」凱爾興奮地問，眼睛睜得大大的。

「是啊！喜歡嗎？」

凱爾眼睛盯著摩托車不放，巴奇趨向前，盡量走得慢一點。他不想靠得太近。他隱約覺得自己可憐的心臟可能負荷不了。他朝史蒂夫點頭，對方笑容燦爛。巴奇終於放鬆下來。那表示對方心情很好，而且看起來確實如此。

「想要騎一程嗎？」史蒂夫拍拍座位。

凱爾驚呼，轉頭看見已經在搖頭的巴奇。「不行。絕對不行。」

「拜託！拜託拜託，巴奇叔叔？」

史蒂夫下車，走向他們。他把手臂環住凱爾。「別這樣，巴奇。就在轉角繞一下。我們連社區大門都不會騎出去。」

看著他們兩個人站在那裡，巴奇停了下來，真正地，好好地，看著他們。那是是他曾經夢想過的景象。他夢想過這麼一張全家福，不知為何，眼前的景象看來就是了。他的心小小聲地跟他說：這是一張完美的全家福。這是他一直想要的。他的腦子開始思考擁有史蒂夫為伴侶的美好想望。一個終身伴侶。突然間，他的腦子提醒他：史蒂夫是個直男。

 _我幹嘛想到那邊去？_ 他心想。

「巴奇？」

「蛤？」他從幻想中醒過來。

「我們剛剛在求你。要再做一次嗎，凱爾？」

小朋友點點頭，兩個人於是唱和：「拜託拜託！」

巴奇忍不住哈哈大笑，接著又搖搖頭。「可是你沒安全帽吧！」

「我有啊！我有騎腳踏車的安全帽。我去拿。」

他奔跑回家，巴奇大喊：「小心點！」

史蒂夫看著凱爾，輕聲地笑。巴奇注意到對方臉上疼惜的表情。他不聽使喚的眼睛開始瀏覽對方全身上下，還有他完美的體態，史蒂夫卻在這時轉頭看著巴奇。巴奇迅速移開目光，試著做幾個深呼吸，讓急促的心跳緩和一下。

「你還好嗎？」

巴奇被這個問題嚇了一跳，而且史蒂夫不知為何，靠得好近。「呃，嗯。」

史蒂夫的目光變得柔和。「別擔心。我發誓我不會騎得太快。就在轉角繞一下。」

「嗯，好。」

然後是一陣沈默。史蒂夫把玩著自己的安全帽。巴奇心裡簡直快要死掉，巴不得隨便什麼打破這個沈默都好。於是，他開口道：「呃⋯⋯凱爾給我看了你的作品。」

他注意到史蒂夫頓了一秒，一片粉紅慢慢在他臉上擴散。「喔。我希望你不介意我畫你們——」

「開什麼玩笑？你畫得——太好了。你是畫家嗎？」

史蒂夫摸摸自己的脖子，有些緊張，接著他嘆氣道：「不是，就只是一個興趣。不過我這陣子倒是開始認真畫了。」

「你的確應該如此。」巴奇對他溫和地微笑。

接著他們看見凱爾往他們跑過來。巴奇示意他慢下步伐。

「好了，我的安全帽！」

一想到凱爾要坐上摩托車，巴奇心情變得沈重。但史蒂夫是個有能力的人，這一點讓他感到放心。祈禱平安無事。再加上凱爾興奮的表情，他不能讓他失望。這小孩是他的致命點。

「我看看。」巴奇蹲下來，替小朋友把安全帽戴好，然後輕輕敲了一下。凱爾哈哈大笑，走向早就坐在摩托車上的史蒂夫。

「嘿，啵兒一個。」

凱爾咯咯笑，誇張地在他臉頰上大聲地親下去。「巴奇叔叔好傻喔！我又沒要去哪裡。」

巴奇有點哽咽，抬頭看見史蒂夫正以溫柔的眼神看著他們。巴奇領著凱爾朝他走去。史蒂夫一把抱起凱爾，讓他坐在他前面。

「呃，史蒂夫⋯⋯」他不曉得該說些什麼。這是凱爾第一次讓巴奇以外的人載他，遑論騎摩托車。

「放心，巴奇。我會照顧他的。」史蒂夫輕輕安撫道，似乎覺察到他的害怕。

巴奇想說些什麼，話卻無法出口。他只是點點頭，看著史蒂夫發動摩托車，凱爾興奮尖叫，惹得史蒂夫也大聲笑了出來。

「準備好了嗎，小朋友？」

「好了！」

史蒂夫用雙臂牢牢護著他，要他抓住他的手臂或摩托車扶手。凱爾搆不到扶手，所以選擇抓住史蒂夫的手臂。引擎轟隆作響，摩托車騎往馬路騎去。看著他們慢慢騎到街底，繞過轉角，巴奇心臟狂跳不止。

陣陣微弱的笑聲傳來，又漸漸消失。巴奇站在原處，鳥兒的吱吱鳴唱是他唯一的陪伴。他用雙手搓揉自己的臉，覺得自己很可笑。他聽見引擎聲逐漸靠近，看見他們從房子的後面騎回來。

他舒了長長一口氣，聽見凱爾興奮的聲音，絮絮叨叨說個不停。他注意到史蒂夫單手騎車，另一隻手則抱著凱爾。巴奇雖然心存感激，但他不想再看見這種情形。那實在太危險了。

他們在車道停了下來，巴奇盡量裝作若無其事，只是朝他們走去。史蒂夫先摘下自己的安全帽，再抱著凱爾一起下車。小朋友拿下自己的安全帽，跑向巴奇。後者忍不住把他抱起來，緊緊擁在懷裡。

「我的天，巴奇叔叔！你有看到嗎？有看到嗎？」

巴奇大笑，史蒂夫走過來，一隻手穿過自己的頭髮。「有啊！感覺如何？」

「喔，我的天！我一定要跟妮可說。你一定要幫我打電話給小娜阿姨，克林特叔叔，還有妮可。一定要喔！」

「我會的。哇，剛剛好像很神奇齁！」

「真的很神奇！」

他把他放下來，凱爾展開雙臂。「今天是最最棒的一天了！」

史蒂夫跟巴奇一起放聲大笑，史蒂夫彎下腰說：「你有很多最最棒的事情，對不對？」

凱爾嘻嘻笑，抱住巴奇的側邊。巴奇緊緊捏了一下他的肩膀說：「好啦，史蒂夫現在在這裡，你是不是有話要跟他說，凱爾？」

「謝謝你，史蒂威。」

「不客氣。」史蒂夫摸摸凱爾的頭。

巴奇看著自己的侄子。「還有呢？」

凱爾拉拉巴奇的手臂，後者俯身，只聽見他小聲地說：「你說啦！」

巴奇笑了，看著史蒂夫說：「我們在想，你是不是可以，呃⋯⋯替凱爾上繪畫課。如果你有時間的話。」

史蒂夫笑容滿面，巴奇頓時鬆了一口氣。「當然有時間！我很樂意。這是我的榮幸。」

「耶！」凱爾一手握拳，舉向空中。

兩個大人哈哈大笑。巴奇說：「太好了，謝謝你！」接著轉向凱爾。「你要不要先回去放下安全帽，然後打電話給妮可？」

「好。史蒂夫，掰掰。」

「掰。」

凱爾轉身跑回家。巴奇嘆氣，這小子從來不好好走路。

他轉回頭看史蒂夫，發現對方正在盯著他看。「你好像有點被嚇到。」

巴奇蹙眉。「誰？我嗎？沒有，我只是⋯⋯」

「他從來沒有離開過你的視線範圍，或者被別人載過。」

「你怎麼知道？」

史蒂夫竊笑。「推理技巧。」

「嗯，是啊。今天進行得蠻順利的，我或許應該放鬆一點。」

史蒂夫把安全帽在手上轉來轉去，巴奇的視線從他的雙手移開。對方有一雙非常好看的手。

 _我今天他媽的是怎麼了？_ 巴奇心想。

「嗯，如果可以的話，我想一個星期上三堂課。你覺得呢？」巴奇問。

「隨你意。反正我都行。」

「好。他要上學，我覺得三堂課剛剛好。學費怎麼算？」

史蒂夫臉色一沉，巴奇嘆道：「喔，拜託！你一定要出個價。我不能讓你做白工。」

史蒂夫有點被得罪的表情。「這不是做白工。我教他的東西是無價的。他學得到東西就是我的報酬。」

巴奇挑挑眉毛：「你知道我不買帳吧！」

史蒂夫笑著，移開目光。巴奇往前站一步。「這樣吧！要嘛你出個價，要嘛我直接付你學費。」

「所以如果我說一堂課兩塊錢，你也會接受？」

巴奇不可思議地看著他，彷彿他多長出一顆頭。「搞什麼？認真點。」

「我很認真。」可是史蒂夫的笑聲跟這句話完全牴觸。

「好。你如果不給我一個合理的費用，我們就不用上課了。」

史蒂夫眉毛一抬，說：「你這是說你情願讓小朋友失望，也不願意讓我免費上課？」

巴奇瞪著他，最後忍不住大笑。「真是的。你很會討價還價！」

「我多少懂一點。」史蒂夫給他一個頑皮的表情。巴奇盡量不臉紅，接著雙手插進自己的口袋裡。

「拜託你，給我一個價碼。」

「好吧！一堂課一塊錢，我就要這麼多。」

巴奇盡可能壓抑怒容，但史蒂夫毫不在意的表情讓他不禁失聲大笑，對方也跟著一起笑了。

「拜託！」巴奇舞著雙手。「你也配合一下，我晚上才睡得心安。」

史蒂夫嘆道：「好吧！這樣好了，讓我想一下，上完第一堂之後，我再跟你說。」

「好。握手立約。」

他伸出手，史蒂夫跟他握手。強而有力的力道讓巴奇咽了一下口水。他的腦子開始幻想他此刻不應該幻想的事情。於是，他把手抽回，對史蒂夫微笑。

「明天開始上課，好嗎？」

史蒂夫想了一下。「後天可以嗎？我得先準備一下。」

「好，沒問題。那星期三六點見。」

巴奇點點頭，轉身朝自己的家走去。他走著走著，清楚意識到史蒂夫的存在。他回頭一看，忍不住微笑，因為對方還站在自家的草坪上，把玩著手上的安全帽。

巴奇迅速轉回頭，感覺臉上一陣灼熱，喃喃自語道：「該死。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇那天晚上沒睡。他已經開始翻譯新的文件，而且不想停下來。他完全進入狀況，不想被睡眠打擾。

他整個晚上都在喝咖啡，間中只允許自己睡一個小時，接著又繼續翻譯。文件主題並不陌生，但內容很長。他想盡速完成翻譯的部分，給自己多一點時間編輯整篇文件。他喜歡沈浸在編輯過程勝於一切。那是他的專長。

他打字，參考字典、資料庫，不知不覺該是叫凱爾起床準備上學的時候了。他替自己新泡了一杯咖啡，然後叫小朋友起床。一如平日清晨，他一邊喝咖啡一邊看史蒂夫赤裸上身跑步。接著他把凱爾打點好，一起到學校去。

回到家的時候，他拿了一個貝果，又泡了一杯咖啡，然後又在辦公桌前坐下。看著還有五頁文件得完成，他忍不住嘆氣。他得趕快完成翻譯，才能用另一種角度審閱文件。那是編輯的角度。

巴奇完全投入正在閱讀的文件，根本沒聽見敲門聲。

他揉揉眼睛，抬頭一看，幾乎嚇了一大跳。史蒂夫手握門把，就站在他的辦公室裡。

「史蒂夫？發生——你怎麼進來的？」

他就站在那兒，運動短褲，耳機，上身赤裸。「全副武裝」。發現巴奇注意到他的存在，他摘下耳機。

「你們家大門開著，我覺得很奇怪。我⋯⋯我只想過來看看你有沒有事。」

巴奇不記得大門到底有沒有上鎖。他有可能因為掛念手上的案子而忘了關門。他擦揉自己的臉，站起身，從辦公桌後面走出來。「怎麼了？你看起來很煩惱的樣子。」

史蒂夫走近他，躊躇猶豫，嘆了一口氣。他一抬頭，巴奇發現他有些不一樣。他的表情堅定，有別於平時迷失的表情。

「我想過費用的事。」

「 喔？」巴奇笑道：「終於。你終於想清楚了。」

他正想坐下來，只見史蒂夫大步跨向他，在咫呎距離停下來。巴奇動也不動，屏住呼吸。 _這是怎麼回事？_

他用手捉住桌子邊沿。「史蒂夫⋯⋯你要做⋯⋯」

他的鄰居雙眼慌亂，在他臉上探索。巴奇盡其所能保持呼吸平穩，不讓自己窒息。他需要空氣。史蒂夫沒理由靠他這麼近。

「我就把這個當費用。」史蒂夫輕聲道。

巴奇試著不顫抖。他輕聲反問：「什麼？」

話才剛說完，史蒂夫的嘴巴激烈地落在巴奇的唇上。巴奇搖搖晃晃往後退，下半背脊崁入桌子。他可以感覺到史蒂夫飽滿，溫暖的雙唇。他知道這樣做不對，他們實在應該好好談一談，可是他不由自主地張開自己的嘴巴迎接史蒂夫，允許自己被吞噬。

他呻吟著，耳際一陣嗡嗡作響。他的心跳加速，快得他害怕胸口就要爆開。他感覺空氣稀薄，極度缺氧，於是他從親吻掙脫。史蒂夫卻契而不捨，熱吻不斷，他熱情的唇從巴奇的臉頰，吻到下顎，終於來到他的脖子。他一口咬了下去，巴奇就此失控。

完全失控。

他發出呻吟，抱著史蒂夫的頭，讓他繼續停留在那裡。史蒂夫又再咬一口，撫過柔軟金髮的手指抓得更緊。

已經 _太久了_ 。他已經太久沒有感受到他人的撫摸、渴望、熱情。他對這一切飢渴，但這並不是他會做的事。他必須克制自己。

於是，他結結巴巴地說：「史蒂夫⋯⋯我們得⋯⋯」

史蒂夫竟然低吼一聲，將手臂繞到巴奇大腿下方，一邊把他抬起，放在桌上，一邊掃開桌面，文件散落一地。他將巴奇拉向自己，巴奇感覺他們不住地撫摸彼此全身各處，史蒂夫在他身上磨蹭，讓他忍不住呻吟。

巴奇情不自禁地讓雙手在史蒂夫肌肉結實，赤裸裸的背部遊走。他發現他們互相蹭來蹭去，只差沒脫衣服。然而在他的想像中，他跟史蒂夫之間所發生的事並非如此。

他想說些什麼，可是史蒂夫的手抓了他的臀部，把他擠得更近，讓他無法呼吸。

「喔，天啊⋯⋯喔！」巴奇喘息著，背脊因為純粹的歡愉不由自主地弓起。

巴奇覺得自己快不行了。單是這樣磨蹭，單是史蒂夫發出低吼，以極其罪惡的方式擺動臀部，便足以讓他高潮。巴奇提起僅剩的一點點力量，還有一些些勇氣，把自己的手滑進史蒂夫的短褲褲頭。他不想去思考自己的舉動。他不知道自己接下來會發生什麼事。

他無法呼吸。史帝夫根本把他平放在桌子上，吸允他的鎖骨下方某處。巴奇開始喘息，他什麼都不能做，只能迎接史蒂夫排山倒海而來的慾望。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇呻吟，叫著他的名字。

「我從第一眼見到你就想要你了。」史蒂夫貼著他的唇喘氣。

史蒂夫的臉靠得近，巴奇看著都斜視了。他努力呼吸，卻無能為力，只感覺史蒂夫在他身上移動。他把自己的腿緊緊繞在史蒂夫的腰上，後者視為提示，將臀部用力向他推送。巴奇的呻吟變得更大聲，頭部不著往後撞擊。那是不折不扣的激情。

體內的所有一切活絡了起來，他只覺得慾望翻騰，無法滿足。史蒂夫絲毫沒有懈怠的意思，繼續在他的脖子上親吻。巴奇閉上眼睛，卻感覺有什麼東西戳著他的手臂。隨著史蒂夫每一次的衝刺，手臂的疼痛加劇，已經忍無可忍。

於是，他試圖坐起來，移開干擾他的物品，但那個東西就是不動，而且持續戳他。

「呃⋯⋯」

史蒂夫誘人的唇試圖佔有他的唇，更無濟於事。奇怪的是，他感覺不出對方的唇是什麼味道。巴奇用力親吻史蒂夫，交換彼此氣息，他的獎勵是史蒂夫的的呻吟聲。後者不斷往前推，一直推，直到巴奇感覺到桌子移了一下。

他很肯定自己一定會像個青少年，傾瀉在自己的褲子裡。他就快要繳械了。歡愉的滿足感即將把他吞噬。

那個東西一直歁著他的前臂，他終於忍無可忍，用力把東西推開，掉到地上。

一陣砰然巨響，震耳欲聾。

他驚醒過來，發現自己面朝下，趴睡在桌子上，他的頭枕在自己的手還有文件上。

他的釘書機躺在木頭地板上。

一陣慌恐的情緒油然而生。他發現根本沒有史蒂夫。沒有急促的喘息，沒有渴望的呻吟或激烈的慾望。巴奇發現自己坐在辦公桌前。他一定是太累了，睡著了。可是，他的心跳急促，他用手撫著自己的脖子，震驚不已。他仍感受得到史蒂夫在他身上的重量。他的臀，他的唇⋯⋯

所有感覺如此真實。更令他惶恐的是，他發現自己竟然勃起。而且很硬。

「不，不，不，不！」他用手掌月丘壓住眼睛。

他實在不敢相信自己竟然做了一個關於他鄰居的春夢。 _不行。這不應該發生。根本不應該。_

他緊緊抓住椅子的把手，做了幾個深呼吸，想辦法讓勃起消失。

「我不會自慰！我不會！」他對著空蕩蕩的房子，如此跟自己說。

他試著去想一些傷心的事。 _死掉的小狗。死掉的小狗。死掉的小狗。_ 沒有用。他站起來，來回踱步。他雙手順過自己有些油膩的頭髮，不覺噁心。他需要洗澡。

「不！」他大聲說道。他知道如果往那個方向想，會發生什麼事。他看看時鐘，尚未中午。

於是，他抓了自己的外套，出門到公園走一圈，希望冷空氣可以緩和焦躁的情緒。

那份該死的文件可以等一下。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天是星期三，也是繪畫課的第一天。巴奇自從做了那個讓他羞愧的夢之後，一直懼怕這件事。

早上並未如常進行。巴奇雖然替凱爾準備了午餐，可是他喝咖啡的時候，卻避開了廚房窗戶。今天沒必要盯著人家看。他不想再做另一個夢，謝謝。

他們離開房子，車子一駛離車道，經過史蒂夫家，巴奇差一點發出難過的聲音。史蒂夫正在做伏地挺身。

「巴奇叔叔，停車停車。我想跟史蒂威打招呼。」

「凱爾——」

「拜託！」

巴奇把車子停下來，史蒂夫看到他們，忍不住微笑。他跳起身，走了過來。史蒂夫走向他的車窗，手臂在車頂上伸展，肌肉鼓起。巴奇盡量不讓自己死掉。

凱爾跳到巴奇的大腿上，讓他痛得忍不住叫出聲。

「啊唷!」

「對不起。」史蒂夫在車窗邊俯下身，凱爾抬頭看他。「嗨，史蒂威。」 

「嗨，凱爾。嗨，巴奇。」

巴奇直視前方，沒有要把頭轉向左邊的意思。單從視線外圍就能看到車窗外的肌肉。 _太犯規了。_

「我好期待今天的課喔，史蒂威。」

「我也是，小朋友。」

巴奇語氣平淡地說：「好了。回到你的位子上，繫好安全帶。」

凱爾回去坐好。巴奇感覺到史蒂夫靠得更近，愉快地說：「嘿，巴奇，我已經決定好費用了。我覺得你應該會答應。」

巴奇四肢僵硬，整張臉因為尷尬一陣灼熱。他的人生為什麼會如此？

_該死的腦袋！_

他不安地笑一下，目光直視前方，毫無看向史蒂夫的意思。「好。你決定好了就好。」

他清清喉嚨，忙著檢查凱爾是否繫好安全帶。

「我已經繫好了，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇微笑。「我知道。只是確認一下。」

他在駕駛座上坐好，感覺前臂被觸碰一下。他身體一縮，往左邊看。他的怪異反應顯然造成史蒂夫臉上既困惑又煩惱的表情。

「你還好嗎，巴奇？」他用充滿關心的語氣問道。

「嗯，很好。」

「嗯，你看起來——」

「我很好。只是腦袋裡很多事情。」

史蒂夫點點頭，往後退一步，手臂交叉在胸前。巴奇避開他垮下來的臉，說：「我們該走了。六點見。」

他甚至沒等史蒂夫回話。

他一邊開車一邊暗暗咒罵自己。這就是他討厭那個夢的原因。他知道情況會變得很奇怪，他跟自己說一定要忘記這件事。他不能讓這件事影響他跟史蒂夫之間的互動。那個傢伙看起來已經很內疚了。這不是他的錯，巴奇也不想讓對方有這種感受，可是⋯⋯

他下次得讓自己保持鎮定。他不想讓史蒂夫覺得他們之間有何不同或尷尬。他喜歡對方的陪伴，他還想要有更多。

「巴奇叔叔！」

巴奇轉頭，發現自己已經把車子停在學校前面，凱爾也已經把車門打開。

「呃，怎了，凱爾？」

「你沒有跟我親吻說再見。你怎麼了？」

巴奇搖搖頭，笑著傾前親他的額頭。

「對不起。我在想事情。」

凱爾看著他，像是要解決什麼謎題。巴奇大笑道：「我發誓，我沒事。」

凱爾嘆了一口氣，身體趨前，同時示意巴奇往前靠。然後，他伸出小手，來回在巴奇的額頭還有眉毛輕撫，撫平他的皺紋。

「別擔心，開心點。」

巴奇睜開眼睛，努力不讓自己哭出來。他在凱爾的臉上看見貝卡的模樣。他的眼睛跟她的如出一撤。他是最聰明的孩子。

「好。」

凱爾微笑，轉身關上車門，一路蹦蹦跳跳，往學校大門去。

如果有這麼簡單就好了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

回家的路上，巴奇愧疚地看著史蒂夫的房子，卻沒見到他。巴奇內心沈重不已。他竟然破壞了他們彼此的關係。他得等到傍晚，史蒂夫跟凱爾的上課時間，才能跟向對方為自己的無禮行為道歉。

車子開上車道，他看見小娜站在他們家門口。他開門下車，眉頭深蹙。他很驚訝她會在這個時候出現。小娜很少如此登門造訪，除非有難搞的案子，讓她想殺了客戶或原告。看來她是過來宣洩不滿的。

「一早大駕光臨，有何指教？」他一邊開門一邊問道。小娜身穿黑色套裝，腰繫紅色細腰帶，腳蹬紅色高跟鞋，大步跨門而入。

「我不能只是想你或凱爾嗎？」

「妳很清楚凱爾現在在學校。」

他的第一個直覺反應是關心，但是她臉上那抹得意的笑，還有全身散發的輕窕，讓他放寬心。

「幫我倒杯酒，好嗎？」

他們到廚房去。巴奇替她倒了杯酒，自己則是喝咖啡。

小娜坐上高腳凳，他則站在另一側，等著。

她啜飲一口，數秒過去。接著，她把自己的公事包放在廚房中島上，拿出一個很大的褐色資料夾，裡頭是厚厚的一疊紙。

她把文件夾往巴奇的方向推過去。他不滿地說：「天啊，小娜！我要跟妳說多少次，妳如果有什麼需要我幫妳翻譯的文件，一定要事先告知？自由接案不表示我⋯⋯」

他一打開資料夾，立刻沈默不語。他的鄰居，史蒂夫・羅傑斯的照片附在一份報告上面。他的眼睛稍微停留在照片上穿著西裝的史蒂夫，他這才發現文件內容是什麼。他快速闔上文件，用力丟在檯子上。

「 _這_ 他媽的是什麼東西？」他竭盡全力壓低自己的音量，卻無法阻止蔓延全身的怒氣。

「關於你的好鄰居的所有一切。」她低聲地說。

他揉揉自己的太陽穴，斟字酌句，謹慎說話。「這是⋯⋯這是搞什麼鬼，小娜？妳為什麼要這樣四處打探？」

「總要有人這麼做。」

「然後妳覺得我會要你這麼做？如果我想知道任何關於他的事，我可以自己問他！」

「真的嗎，詹姆斯？」

「是的。我知道的已經足夠了。」

「請指點迷津。」

「我知道他是個好人，不好管閒事。而且凱爾很喜歡他。」

她指著他說：「就是這個！就是這個原因所以我才要四處打探。沒搞清楚他到底是什麼人，我沒辦法安心睡覺。」

巴奇把雙手舉向空中。「這就是妳搞不懂的地方！我根本不需要妳這麼做。我們不需要妳這麼做。妳以為他是什麼人？心理變態嗎？」

她哼一聲。「相信我。我是律師。我看過太多偽裝瞞騙的行為。」

「妳好歹也對我有點信心。我也閱人無數。」

「克雷格也是其中之一嗎？」

巨大的沈默籠罩廚房。他希望可以回句話傷害她，但他本性並非如此。他恨死自己這一點。

她語氣和緩，說道：「對不起，可是你天生就是把每個人都當好人看。」

「人生不是法院，小娜！」

他根本不想這麼激動。他的早晨怎麼越變越糟？他倒掉自己的咖啡，重新再泡一杯。小娜在他倒水的時候開口。

「他是前任聯邦調察局探員。」

他停下動作，試圖消化這個訊息。如今一切都合情合理。健壯體格、跑步、運動，還有今天⋯⋯推理技巧⋯⋯

「根據他的說法，他辭職的原因是因為貪污所不在，他沒辦法——」

「夠了。」

他轉身拿起資料夾，直接舉在她面前。她小心翼翼地接過，一直注視著他。

「夠了。我不想知道。他如果想說，我就會知道。我的天，妳好像根本不了解我。」

她專注地看著他，兩人四目相接。她小聲地說：「你喜歡他。」

「我當然喜歡他。他是我的鄰居。」

她搖搖頭，碧綠的眼睛漾著笑意。「不，我覺得你，喜，歡，他。」

他用力握著檯子。「這是原則問題，小娜。你知道我對這種事的看法。妳可以接受不表示我也可以接受。」

他呼吸急促，她又再多看他一眼，然後繼續喝她的酒。她把資料夾放進公事包裡，站了起來。

他還在生她的氣，但她還是趨前擁抱他。他沒反應，她搖了他一下。

「我們不跟彼此生氣道別。抱一個。」

巴奇呼出一口氣，伸手抱她。「別再這麼做了，小娜。尤其是對我。」

她從他懷裡抽離，笑著把手放在他的肩上。「千萬別以為我對自己的行為感到後悔，因為我並不後悔。我現在可以心安理得，好好睡覺。」

他聞言皺眉。她仰頭把酒喝掉，對他說：「無論如何，他是個好人。」

巴奇哼聲說道：「我早就知道了。根本不要你的間諜嘍囉。」

她搖搖頭，溫柔地笑道：「不，巴奇。他 _真的_ 是個好人。甚至是個英雄。你無法想像他曾經做過的事⋯⋯」

他屏住呼吸，迫切想知道一切，卻無法開口問。不是在這種情況下。

小娜提起她的公事包，離開前說：「替我問候他。」

他就站在廚房裡，聽著大門關上的聲音。對於小娜提供的資訊，他不知該如何是好。

前任聯邦調查局探員。

他雙手梳過頭髮。他不需要這個。絕非此時。絕非在他得處理自己對那個人的無聊迷戀的時候。他倒了一杯咖啡，走回辦公室，繼續翻譯。

他坐在那裡，咖啡杯在桌上，電腦開著，卻忍不住慶幸史蒂夫是個好人。

小娜的話言猶在耳。 _英雄。_

他內心滿滿的，想到自己的想法獲得確認，他不由自主地微笑。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯真的是個好人。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一點居家感。

五點鐘。巴奇確認餐桌已經整理好，準備讓凱爾上第一堂美術課。看著凱爾越來越興奮，他自己止不住自己臉上的笑意。凱爾吱吱喳喳說著史蒂夫，還有美術，還有很多他想做的事情。巴奇看著他把畫具擺在桌上，每五分鐘就換一次位置，終於忍不住在他臉上大聲地親了一下。

「巴奇叔叔，我在忙耶！」凱爾不耐煩地說。

「是啊！我看到了。」

巴奇摸了摸他的頭，讓他繼續整理，自己則回到廚房烤他的拿手點心。他決定烤肉桂蘋果派。他可不能沒東西招呼客人。他的母親會指責他待客不週。有時候，他彷彿可以聽見她的聲音。

四十分鐘後，他準備就緒，把派放進烤箱裡。一切清理完成後，他走到客廳去，發現凱爾在窗戶旁等著。他停了下來。說這孩子興致勃勃是有過之而無不及。

「嘿，凱爾，你在幹嘛？」

「我在等史蒂威。」

巴奇走過來，站在他身後。「你不需要在窗戶這樣等。」

「我知道。可是我想在他敲門之前幫他開門。」他的笑容燦爛，彷彿這會是他最了不起的成就。

巴奇嘆了口氣，拍拍他的肩膀。「你看到他就喊我一下。我得去辦公室忙了。」

十分鐘過後，一秒不差，凱爾大聲喊他。巴奇下線，走到門口，看見凱爾已經站在那裡。巴奇盡量表現鎮定，提醒自己還欠史蒂夫一個道歉。

一看見巴奇對他點頭，凱爾立刻開門。

「史蒂威！」

巴奇握著門把，迎接史蒂夫進門。他的目光瞄到凱爾正在猶豫是否要擁抱史蒂夫。後者這時走過來，站在巴奇旁邊。

「嘿，凱爾。」又轉向巴奇。「嘿。」

「嗨。」巴奇輕聲地說。

史蒂夫把手上拿著的大紙袋交給凱爾。「這個你先拿著，等我一下，好嗎？不許偷看喔！我要跟你叔叔談一下。」

「好。」

凱爾拿了紙袋，跑向飯廳。巴奇屏息，想辦法忘記史蒂夫的臀部在夢中的感覺。

「巴奇，如果我做了什麼讓你覺得困擾，還是⋯⋯我是指今天早上⋯⋯」

他的臉上盡是困惑，巴奇恨死自己了。他伸出自己的手。

「沒有沒有。天啊，需要道歉的人應該是我。我腦子今天早上掛念的事太多了。我有一份新的文件要翻譯，跟你⋯⋯跟你一點關係也沒有。」

史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，放鬆許多。「那就好。我很擔心自己是不是什麼地方得罪你了。」

巴奇領著他來到飯聽。「沒有，根本沒有。來吧，我覺得這裡比較適合你們上課。」

「太好了。」

史蒂夫在凱爾身邊坐下，拿出巴奇毫無概念的畫具。他希望自己可以坐下來陪他們，但他得先把派烤好。

他回到廚房檢查派烤得如何，烤箱裡傳出來的香氣聞起來又香又可口。他準備煮咖啡，又不確定史蒂夫的口味，於是他走去飯廳，眼前的景象讓他停下腳步。史蒂夫跟凱爾靠得很近，前者正在向後者展示各式刷具跟畫筆，介紹它們的專有名詞。

巴奇慢慢走過去，史蒂夫注意到他的到來，抬頭對他微笑。

「想問你喝咖啡的習慣，除非你想喝別的⋯⋯」

「我喝黑咖啡。」

巴奇點點頭，轉身回到廚房去煮咖啡。派已經好了，他於是把派從烤箱裡拿出來，切了兩片，在上面灑了一些肉桂粉。他把派盛給他們的時候，凱爾忍不住開心尖叫。

「史蒂威，你一定要嚐嚐看。這是最最棒的派了！」接著，就跟平常發出如此宣言那樣，把手臂伸得長長的。

「我肯定一定很好吃。」史蒂夫輕聲道。巴奇羞紅了臉，恨不得把自己的頭髮放下來。他忘了自己做飯的時候會把頭髮綁起來。

「說真的，巴奇，你太客氣了！」史蒂夫拿起叉子說道。

「拜託！這沒什麼。」

凱爾咬了一口，發出滿足的聲音。「你是客人，史蒂夫，我們應該，嗯⋯⋯外婆都怎麼說？」

他轉頭問巴奇，後者忍不住哈哈大笑。「好客。」

史蒂夫也笑了，他對站在凱爾身後看著他們的巴奇說：「對我而言，單是你的作陪就已經夠好客了。」

巴奇的心不由得顫抖。單純的讚美竟然讓他臉紅，他暗暗責備自己不爭氣的雙頰。

「你們忙吧！如果需要我的話，可以去辦公室找我。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他替自己拿了一塊派，工作的時候可以補充精力。抬頭一看，時間不知不覺已經過了一個半小時。他寫下最後一句文字，往椅背靠，快樂地舒了一口氣，然後閉上眼睛，伸展筋骨。

一陣敲門聲把他嚇了一跳。他從椅子上坐直，看見史蒂夫就站在門口，一臉難為情。

巴奇的腦子立刻浮現夢境的片段，他倏地站起來，桌上的文件散落一地。「嘿！」

「我可以進來嗎？」

「別傻了，當然可以。」

巴奇把地上的文件撿起，放回桌上，接著示意史蒂夫進來。他得開始東拉西扯，否則他的眼睛會回頭看辦公桌。他們在辦公桌上⋯⋯

_老天爺。拜託不要讓我再想下去。_

「Merda！」他詛咒道。（該死）

「那是什麼語言？」史帝夫微笑問道。

巴奇笑了笑，說：「不好意思，我的腦袋還停留在原來的語言。那是義大利語。」

史蒂夫站在辦公室中央，雙手插在口袋裡，興趣盎然地環視四周。「你的收藏好驚人。天啊⋯⋯我好佩服你，巴奇。」他轉過頭對他微笑。「我從來沒遇過像你這麼厲害的翻譯。」

「拜託。跟我認識的人比起來，我還差得遠。我有個朋友會說七種語言。」

「這就是我要說的，關於學費的部分。」史蒂夫興奮地說。

巴奇等著，盡量保持鎮定。「是喔？」

「我不要錢。我想學第二語言，我要你教我。」

巴奇震驚的表情應該是史蒂夫哈哈大笑的原因。他完全沒料想到會是這個樣子。

「喔，哇。」

「我想每上一堂美術課，你就教我一堂課。這樣我跟凱爾都學到有用的東西。」

巴奇把雙臂交疊在胸前。「你真的想學一個新語言？」

「我是真心誠意想學。」

「可是⋯⋯」巴奇的手在空中揮舞，想要表達自己的想法。「呃⋯⋯我不是老師。我的意思是⋯⋯我從來沒有教過什麼課，或教過什麼人。」

「別這麼說。我肯定你每天都在教凱爾。」

巴奇摸摸自己的後脖子。「這個嘛⋯⋯」

「你是在想該怎麼拒絕我嗎？」史蒂夫微笑問道。

「不是不是。我很樂意教你。」巴奇接著聳聳肩。「只是⋯⋯學習語言需要全心全意地付出，而且會非常吃力。」

「我也沒要去哪裡。」

巴奇發出一聲輕笑。「好吧！可是我得警告你，這需要你全心全意地付出。」

史蒂夫把手放在心臟的位置。「我向你保證。」

巴奇微笑，示意史蒂夫坐下來。對方在他身邊坐下後，他問道：「你想學哪個語言？」

史蒂夫聳肩。「我不知道。你覺得哪個比較好學？」

「嗯⋯⋯我推薦義大利語。他們有很多詞彙跟英語類似。我原本會選西班牙語，但很可惜，我不會說西語。」

「那就義大利語。」

巴奇乜斜著他。「你是認真想學，還是不想讓我付你學費？」

史蒂夫大笑。「我向你發誓，我是認真想學。簡直迫不急待。」

「好吧！那⋯⋯」巴奇站起身，走向辦公桌後面的書架，瀏覽架上的書。「開始上課之前，我先給你一些資料看一下⋯⋯我剛開始學義大利話的時候，買了一本書。先跟你說，只是一些句子跟詞彙。啊哈！找到了。」

他轉身，發現史蒂夫就站在他身後。「喔。」

謝天謝地，史蒂夫的眼睛正在瀏覽書架。「你知道嗎？我蠻想念閱讀的。」

巴奇清清喉嚨，感覺到自己的心臟怦怦怦，跳得很快。他開始認為自己可能是心臟病發作了。他得保持鎮靜。既然他接下來會花很多時間跟這個傢伙在一起，不如現在就開始練習。

他把注意力轉回到書架。 _今天先不要吧_ ，他想。

「我可能有本既能幫助學習，又能讓你重拾閱讀樂趣的書。」

他遞給他一本關於義大利文化的書。「一石二鳥。」

史蒂夫接過那本書，翻了一遍。「這很有啟發性。我看完馬上還給你。」

巴奇不以為意。「你慢慢看。這本書我看了三次。」

「我好了！」凱爾的聲音打斷他們的對話。

他們兩人同時轉身，史蒂夫領著凱爾坐在沙發上，看看他剛剛畫的作業。「哇，畫得很好。我們下次畫水果。」

巴奇在一旁看著他們，然後走到凱爾身邊。小朋友舉起手上的紙說：「你看吧！」

巴奇看到的是比例半相稱的箱子。最讓他驚訝的是描影。他輕輕摸了一下畫紙。「哇，凱爾，我真是覺得驕傲，小朋友。」

凱爾笑容滿面，坐在沙發上繼續埋頭於自己的畫作，東調調，西弄弄。巴奇挑眉看著小朋友，史帝夫則微笑看著巴奇。

「我們晚餐吃什麼，巴奇叔叔？」

巴奇摸摸凱爾的頭說：「我們昨晚吃披薩，今晚煮義大利麵，好不好？」

「好耶！」凱爾轉身對著坐在那裡，忙著看自己的手指的史蒂夫。對方突然變得寡言。「你呢，史蒂威？你喜歡義大利麵嗎？」

巴奇很驚訝凱爾直接認為史蒂夫會跟他們一起吃晚餐。從史蒂夫臉上的表情看來，他跟巴奇有同樣的想法。

「呃⋯⋯」他無助地看著巴奇。巴奇卻發現自己站在他侄子這一邊。

「順帶一提，你得跟我們一起吃晚餐。」

「好耶！」凱爾開心驚呼，又繼續在他的紙上描影。

史蒂夫看起來很掙扎。「巴奇⋯⋯謝了，可是我沒辦法。」

「為什麼？」巴奇不由自主地追問。「你要去哪裡嗎？」

史蒂夫蹙眉。「嗯，沒有。」

「你有別的事情要做嗎？」

「沒。」

「那就留下來吧！」

巴奇不讓史蒂夫有其它理由。他把凱爾從沙發上抱起來，問道：「凱爾，如果我們沒請史蒂夫吃晚餐，就這樣讓他回去，會發生什麼事？」

凱爾兩隻腿繞在巴奇腰上，一只手臂則環著他的脖子，震驚地說：「外婆會生氣的。」

史蒂夫忍俊不住，巴奇也跟著一起笑，然後說道：「我呢，可不想栽在我媽的盛怒之下。」

「什麼是『盛怒』？」凱爾皺著眉頭問巴奇。

史蒂夫站起來，雙手插口袋。「就是很生氣的意思。」

凱爾遙遙頭，好像很失望的樣子。「為什麼要用這麼難的字？為什麼？」

巴奇在他的臉上大大地親了一口，凱爾扭來扭去，想從他的手臂掙脫，以示抗議。巴奇一把他放下來，他立刻跑掉。

巴奇轉過身的時候，發現史蒂夫看似有些煩惱。他的眼睛又露出那個迷失的表情。巴奇什麼也沒問，只說：「義大利麵很快就好。」

史蒂夫清了一下喉嚨。「巴奇⋯⋯」

「來吧！別想太多。」他留下史蒂夫在辦公室，逕自往廚房去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

材料備妥，巴奇把頭髮紮起來，開始製作聲名遠播的番茄醬。

幾分鐘後，史蒂夫出現了。「我可以幫忙嗎？」

巴奇說：「除非你要我媽殺了我。這是獨家秘方，史蒂夫，你不能參與其中。」

史蒂夫舉起雙手，表示投降。

「至少讓我做點什麼。」

「不如你就坐在那裡，一邊喝酒一邊陪我聊天。」

巴奇拿了一瓶紅酒還有一隻酒杯，史蒂夫坐在巴奇前面的凳子上，看他切番茄。義大利麵在他身後的爐子上煮。

「我的天，你知道嗎？我覺得我不幫忙可能還比較好一點。」

巴奇把番茄放進鍋子裡，轉身問史蒂夫：「為什麼？」

「我很不會做菜！」

巴奇笑道：「拜託，沒那麼糟吧！熟能生巧。」

史蒂夫喝了一口酒。「相信我。佩姬以前⋯⋯」

巴奇快速把目光投向他，又轉身把香料加進鍋子裡。背對著史蒂夫，他決定順其自然，沒事一般，說。「我肯定她以前經常把你踢出廚房。」

他一邊攪拌鍋子，一邊屏息以待。

史蒂夫先是嘆氣，接著噗哧一笑。巴奇鬆了一口氣。「其實是反過來。」

巴奇轉身，笑著走到冰箱前面。「怎說？」他拿了蔬菜還有帕馬森起司，再用腳把冰箱門關上。

「她⋯⋯我的意思是，我很不會做菜，她常常取笑我。可是她比我還糟。」

巴奇對他微笑，開始切沙拉。「那你們都吃什麼？」

「叫外賣，或者出去吃飯。」

「哇，那真是！」

史蒂夫聳肩。「我已經很盡力了，可是我有一次竟然把烤乳酪三明治烤焦了。」

「那你真的是無藥可救。」巴奇笑道。

「嘿！」史帝夫舉起一根手指，指向巴奇。「至少我沒用微波爐煮水。」

巴奇一臉驚恐。「誰會做這種事，史蒂夫？」

「佩姬。」史蒂夫大笑一下，接著沈默下來。巴奇偷瞄了他一眼，發現他低頭看著酒杯，大概在回想過往。

「來。」巴奇把沙拉碗推向史蒂夫。「你可以放調味料。應該不難吧！」

 「我沒 _那麼_ 無藥可救，巴奇。」史蒂夫說著，從巴奇手上拿過油，醋，還有調味瓶。

「不曉得耶。就你所說的，我根本不應該讓你靠近我的廚房。」

史蒂夫加入調味料，笑道：「你這混球。」

「那你是個混蛋。」

巴奇看著他。史蒂夫正小心翼翼地用兩隻木製湯匙翻攪沙拉，臉上掛著一抹溫暖的笑容。

巴奇覺得自己好像征服了全世界。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

義大利麵很好吃。他們坐在飯廳，一邊吃晚餐一邊分享趣聞軼事。大部分是凱爾在學校裡永無止境的故事。史蒂夫就坐在那裡，趣味盎然地對他們的故事做出反應，尤其是凱爾的故事。巴奇全程笑容不斷。

晚餐結束後，凱爾準備上床睡覺。梳洗整理後，巴奇替他蓋被子。凱爾累了，一躺下去便馬上睡著。巴奇在他的額頭親了一下，習慣性把門留一道縫隙。

巴奇回到餐桌，準備收拾桌子，卻看見桌面已經被清空。

他發現史蒂夫已經捲起袖子洗碗，手臂都是泡沫。

「你在幹嘛，史蒂夫？」

他走過去拿，想從史蒂夫手上拿過盤子，對方卻用濕搭搭的手威脅他。「別過來。」

「不行——」

「別這樣，晚餐是你做的，至少讓我做點什麼。」

「你是我們的——」

「客人。我知道。而且還是個很難搞的客人。你就成全我吧！」

他臉上的表情既誠懇又著急。巴奇翻了個白眼，嘆氣道：「好吧！」

史蒂夫報以前所未見的燦爛笑容。巴奇輕輕對他大笑，把沒吃完的菜裝起來。接著，他替自己倒了一杯酒，也幫史蒂夫倒一杯，然後在凳子坐下來。

「你沒那麼難搞。」巴奇輕聲地說。

史蒂夫背對著他，語帶嘲諷地說：「最好是！等上了三、四美術課之後再說。」

巴奇注視著他的背影，不需要防備自己的臉部表情。廚房裡的氛圍透露著居家感，巴奇一想到這裡，心跳忍不住頓了一下。

他聽見自己嘆了一口氣，心中暗忖： _天曉得你二十四小時隨時都可以過來_ 。

他的沈默顯然促使史蒂夫回過頭看他。「巴奇？」

巴奇搖搖頭，啜一口酒。「不好意思，我在想工作的事。」

「我有件事一直想問你。」

「嗯？」

「這裡有沒有推薦的傢俱店？」

「那得看你想買什麼。」

「沒什麼特別的。就看起來不錯，但是價格合理。」

「我知道最合適的一家店。那裡有種復古感，店老闆是兩個姐弟，而且還是雙胞胎。」

「我猜想你跟他們是朋友吧！」史蒂夫笑道。

巴奇點點頭。「還用說。他們很棒。你什麼時候想過去跟我說一下，我可以載你一程。」

史蒂夫這時已經把碗洗好，正在擦拭雙手。「不用麻煩了。你只要告訴我怎麼走，或者店名就行了。」

巴奇示意他坐下來。「那你要怎麼運載你的沙發或茶几？騎摩托車嗎？」

「別傻了，當然是運送服務。」

「如果我可以替你免費載送，為什麼要花這個錢？」

「巴奇，我不能這樣麻煩你。你——」

巴奇挺直上半身。「你肯定需要在現場，兄弟。我認識他們，幫他們免費翻譯過一些文件。有我在，他們不會算你太貴。不是說他們的東西貴，只是——」

「不管怎樣，我不能打擾你的時間表。你有工作要做，還有截稿日期——」

「我其實需要休息一下。我通常譯完一份文件會休息個一、兩天，回來再用不同的角度編輯文件。」史蒂夫沈默不語，看著自己的雙手。巴奇微笑，心想自己應該是成功說服對方了。史蒂夫這時抬頭笑道：「好，但是有個條件。」

「說吧！」巴奇背脊放鬆，手上還握著擺在枱子上的酒杯。

「晚餐的碗盤由我負責洗。」

巴奇挑眉，一臉得意的笑，忍不住說道：「你是說你以後每天晚上都要跟我們一起吃晚餐，是這個意思嗎？」

巴奇第一次看到史蒂夫臉紅，而且一路紅到髮根。他實在太喜歡了。

「我怎樣都說不過你，是這樣嗎？」史帝夫嘆氣，看著巴奇的眼睛閃爍微笑。

巴奇將酒杯舉到唇邊，說：「答對了。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

幾分鐘後，巴奇把史蒂夫送到門口。

「好，你什麼時間比較方便？」史蒂夫一邊穿外套一邊問。

巴奇打開門，把一盒義大利麵遞給他。對方翻了翻白眼。「謝謝你。」

巴奇笑道：「早上的時間可以。十點左右？」

「那就十點。」

巴奇突然想起辦公室裡的書。「等等，還有書。」

他跑回辦公室，發現書在沙發旁的桌子上。他拿了書，回到史蒂夫身邊。

「你最好給我開始看，兄弟。」他把書遞過去。

「我會的。」

史蒂夫跨出大門，巴奇站在門邊。史蒂夫走下台階後又轉過身。

「今天晚上很謝謝你。你真的⋯⋯」史蒂夫低下頭，頓了一下。

巴奇覺得耳際轟轟作響，他很感謝夜晚的黑暗掩飾了他羞紅的臉。

史蒂夫嘆氣，微笑道：「對我非常大方，非常友善。謝謝你。」

巴奇想說些什麼，卻被怦怦亂跳的心臟搞得無法開口。終於，他提起勇氣，喃喃地說：「不客氣。」

他目送史蒂夫離開，直到對方距離黑漆漆的房子還有一半的路途，他才把自己家的門關上。他把背靠在門上，頭重重地往後仰。

「老天爺，請你救救我。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感情事最是傷神⋯⋯

「詹姆斯・巴恩斯，真是好久不見了。」一把磁性的聲音說道。巴奇轉過身，對圍著紅色圍巾的美麗女子微笑。

「汪達。」他回應對方，張開雙臂，與她擁抱。

她以綴滿首飾的手腕緊緊擁抱他。兩人把身體拉開的時候，她握著他的肩膀，仔細把他端詳一遍。「你看起來太瘦了，多吃一點。」

他笑道：「拜託，我又不是皮特洛。」

「你在說誰瘦啊？」

「嘿，小子！」巴奇說道。他走過去準備跟年輕小夥子擁抱，卻被對方一把緊緊摟住，稍稍從地上提起來，以證明自己的觀點。

「好啦好啦！」巴奇大笑嚷道。

兩人分開之後，巴奇拍拍對方的後背。「課業還好嗎？」

皮特洛用手順一順白金色的頭髮。「很好。對寫報告越來越上手了。」

「那就好。」

他很開心可以再次見到這兩姐弟。他們剛開張的時候，巴奇是他們首批客人之一。一發現他會說俄語，他們幾乎是黏著他不放。後來他有機會幫他們翻譯一些店裡需要的文件，順理成章和他們成了朋友。

想起史蒂夫跟他一起過來買傢俱，巴奇轉身去找他，發現對方正在看著他們這場小重逢。兩人對上眼的時候，史蒂夫別過頭去，假裝對一張貌似古董的桌子感興趣。巴奇記起對方並沒有他那麼擅長與人打交道。

他向史蒂夫示意。「嘿，史蒂夫，過來認識一下汪達跟皮特洛。他們是這裡的老闆。」

史蒂夫帶著靦腆的微笑，向他們走來。他非常正式地跟兩姐弟握手。「很高興認識你們。」

為了讓他感覺更自在些，巴奇就站在他旁邊。他用手表示道：「這是史蒂夫，我的新鄰居。他想找一些傢俱，所以我向他推薦你們，希望你們可以幫忙。」

「喔，兄弟，跟你介紹我們剛到貨的這一組新傢俱。」皮特洛興奮地說。

皮特洛一隻手臂繞過史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇注意到他的身體僵了一下，正要干涉，史蒂夫這時轉身看著他，嘴唇說了「救命」兩個字。他的表情有些詼諧，算不上認真。巴奇於是忍住想要大笑的衝動，朝他揮揮手。

當他回過頭的時候，汪達正瞇著一雙眼睛看著他。「怎麼了？」

「這個鄰居⋯⋯」她用濃厚的口音拖著腔調說道：「他長得很帥。你們兩個是一對嗎？」

巴奇兩眼睜大。「不是，我們不是。我只是幫他一點小忙。他大概一、兩個月前搬過來，所以⋯⋯」

她把紅色圍巾拉得緊一些。「真可惜，我相信你。因為你啊詹姆斯・巴恩斯，有顆善良的心。」她接著把手放在他胸口中間，得意地說：「而且對於我的誤解怦通怦通，跳得很快。」

他把她的手移開，盡可能用自己的頭髮掩飾羞紅的臉。「別再說了，好嗎？」

她舉手投降。他轉移話題，問道：「嘿，妳有沒有那種看起來老老舊舊的畫框⋯⋯就是有點復古的那種。」

「有有。別再喋喋不休了，詹姆斯，跟我來吧！」

她向他介紹好幾款漂亮的畫框。他盡量回想凱爾的畫紙尺寸大小。他想把史蒂夫畫的那幅他跟凱爾的素描框起來。他沒跟凱爾提過這件事，想著他可以買三個畫框，凱爾如果要的話，可以挑其它的框起來。

「我就要這些。」他拿了三款不同尺寸的畫框給汪達看。

「很好的選擇，可是你要注意，詹姆斯，擦拭的時候得仔細些，他們一積塵就很容易變醜。」

她表情嚴肅，他卻忍不住微笑。「了解。我會照辦的，汪達。」

汪達到後頭去拿畫框，他聽見史蒂夫有點膽怯的聲音。「呃，巴奇？」

他轉過身，與其說他看見對方坐在沙發上，不如說是完全埋在沙發裡。他臉上的驚恐表情讓巴奇噗哧笑了出來。他朝他們走去，剛好來得及聽見皮特洛最後一句推銷詞。

「相信我，史蒂夫，這擺在你家客廳很合適。」

巴奇站在年輕人旁邊，瞧了瞧沙發。深褐色，不是太討喜的顏色，而且看來也沒啥特別，反而有點像是要把人吞進去的樣子。

「你還好嗎，史蒂夫？」史蒂夫對皮特洛嘰嘰瓜瓜的推銷很是惶恐，巴奇盡所能不要笑出聲來。

史蒂夫不想得罪皮特洛，巴奇看他的表情就知道了。「我沒辦法決定，而且——」

皮特洛握著自己的雙手，說道：「我跟你說，兄弟，這個也很適合約會。」

「是喔？」巴奇問道，還假裝害怕，對史蒂夫挑眉，惹得後者也忍俊不住。「說來聽聽。」

「你知道，就是有女生去你的家的時候——這樣好了。」皮特洛焦躁地嘆氣。「你過來。」皮特洛說著，一把抓住巴奇的肩膀，稍微把他移了一下，結果巴奇一個踉蹌，毫無優雅可言地跌坐在沙發上，差一點就要坐在史蒂夫身上，所幸對方勉強挪開一些。最後，他們還是坐得很靠近，幾乎成了連體嬰。雙方為此大吃一驚。

「是不是？很完美嘛！你的約會對象去你家的時候，你就可以用這招——」

「我的天，皮特洛！不要再用這麼爛的推銷方式，你簡直丟盡我的臉！」汪達嚷嚷著，走了過來。她手上拿著的盒子應該是畫框。

巴奇有點不安的笑著，稍稍從史蒂夫溫暖的身體移開。他現在根本不需要遇到這種狀況。他尚未從那場夢境恢復過來。可是他又不想讓史蒂夫從他移動的方式誤以為自己是什麼傳染病。

於是，巴奇只移了一點點，轉頭問他：「你覺得呢？」

「我想我還是先別買沙發，只買茶几跟床頭櫃。」史蒂夫答道，眼睛卻沒看他。

「好。」

史蒂夫呼出一口氣，從沙發上跳起來，然後向巴奇伸出自己的手。巴奇愣了幾秒鐘，這個舉動讓他有些訝異。但回頭一想，覺得應該是沙發的關係。他根本完全被吞噬了。於是，巴奇握著史蒂夫的手，把自己提了起來。他一站起來，發現自己還握著對方的手，立即把自己的手抽回，插進口袋裡，轉過頭隱藏自己漲紅的臉。他的目光落在汪達畫了深眼影的雙瞳，後者一臉竊笑，然後轉身替他的畫框結帳。他緊跟在後，主要是不想看到史蒂夫。他已經夠尷尬了。

「對了。」她開口道：「你記得我之前老是纏著要幫你算命嗎？」

他翻了個白眼，掏出皮夾。「記得。我的答案還是不行。」

她朝他揮揮戴著戒指的手。「我沒要幫你算。」

「喔？那為什麼⋯⋯」

她把他的東西裝進袋子裡，遞了過去。「沒關係的，詹姆斯。你已經不需要我了。」

她對他眨眨眼，他大感不解。「妳知道嗎？我有時候真的不了解妳，汪達。我很喜歡妳，可是我不了解妳。」

「你不會了解的，即使你會說我的語言。」

「可是 _我會_ 啊。」他得意地笑道。

「那是什麼語言？」史蒂夫從後面問他。對方突然出現，讓巴奇嚇了一跳，身體不由得稍微退縮。他對剛剛意外的牽手尚未釋懷。

_他的手好溫暖_ ，他暗想。

「我會說很多種語言，其中一個是詹姆斯也會說的俄語。」

「那實在太強了！我也正要開始學習一個新的語言。巴奇會教我。」史蒂夫笑容燦爛地說。

汪達眼睛稍微睜大，隨即平和地看著眼睛四處張望，就是不看她的巴奇。她的眼睛有時候讓他感到害怕。他偶爾會感覺對方彷彿可以看穿他的靈魂。

「是嗎？」

「喔，巴奇超酷的，兄弟！」皮特洛加入討論，巴奇只想消失不見。

「好了，你們兩個，夠了。那，」巴奇轉向史蒂夫。「你有找到想要的東西嗎？」

「有喔！你過來看一下。」他們一起走向一張看起來挺不錯的茶几。「我想直接把這個帶走。店裡沒其它存貨了。」

皮特洛走到他們身邊，手臂交叉於胸前。「對啊！我們通常會提供客人新品抵達的日期，可是這個要六個月才有貨。再加上他是你的朋友，巴奇，所以我們就給你這個展示品。拜託，不要跟其他人說。」

巴奇點點頭，撫摸平滑的木質表面。「這個很棒。」

「是不是？」史蒂夫看來很興奮。

皮特洛把手伸向巴奇，後者一臉問號。「給我你的車鎖匙。史蒂夫拒絕我們的運送服務⋯⋯」然後給對方一張臭臉。史蒂夫開始結巴。

「我不是有意——」

「是我，皮特洛。」巴奇插嘴道。「是我主動提的。來吧！」他把鑰匙交給皮特洛。「你需要幫忙嗎？」

「不用。我後面有人可以幫忙。」皮特洛說著，往後面跑去。

史蒂夫最後買了那張茶几，還有一個小床頭櫃。床頭櫃被分解裝箱，方便放進車子運載。至於茶几，他們把後座放下來後，剛好塞得進去。巴奇跟兩姐弟擁抱道別，允若很快會再過來看他們。

一發動車子，巴奇轉頭對史蒂夫說：「不好意思，你沒找到合適的沙發。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「沒關係，反正也不急。」

「這裡附近還有一家不錯的店。如果你要的話，我們可以現在過去看一下。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「沒關係。我們先把這些搞定，其餘的改天再看看吧！」然後回以一個溫暖的微笑。

巴奇注視著那張笑臉超過數秒鐘，才轉回頭，從停車位駛出去。

「嘿，我忘了問你。」史蒂夫說道。巴奇嗯了一聲。「我注意到他們叫你詹姆斯。小娜跟汪達。」  
巴奇笑道：「對啊！那是我的名字。可是因為我中間名字的關係，我媽跟貝卡從我小時候就叫我巴奇，一直到現在。我最後反而很喜歡，現在也比較偏好別人這樣叫我。」

「巴奇是⋯⋯」

「布坎南。」

「啊。」

巴奇把目光投向他，看見他靠向車窗，望著外頭的景色。

過了幾分鐘，他們回到史蒂夫的家。史蒂夫下車把大門打開，巴奇等他一起把茶几搬下車。他們發現茶几無法從大門搬進去，史蒂夫於是建議從後面露台的門試試看。史蒂夫抓著茶几的一端，開始倒退走，邊走邊往回看，給巴奇帶路。後者用雙手握著茶几，隱約感覺有什麼東西歁進左邊手掌。他不以為意，繼續跟史蒂夫一起搬茶几，直到把茶几放在客廳裡。巴奇的眼睛快速瞄向佩姬的照片。還在那裡。

他別過頭去，避免讓史蒂夫看到。

「你覺得這裡怎樣？」史蒂夫環顧空無一物的空間問道。

他們兩人還站著，手握茶几邊緣。「反正你還沒其它傢俱，我覺得都好。不過你可以根據電視機擺放的位置決定。」

「我打算把電視機放那裡。」史蒂夫向巴奇身後的空間點點頭。

巴奇往後看，接著向史蒂夫示意他們目前站的位置不錯。他們把茶几橫著擺，巴奇把有些疼痛的手挪開，卻被什麼尖銳的東西刺戳隱隱作痛的左手手掌，不由得叫了一聲。

「啊唷！」然後搖搖他的左手。

史蒂夫倏地抬頭。「怎麼了？」

巴奇故作鎮定，連手看都不看，微笑搖頭表示：「沒事，我很好。」

可是史蒂夫看著他的表情讓他不由得眉頭緊蹙。「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫已經走到他身邊。「巴奇，你流血了！」

「什——喔。」

巴奇看著被擔心不已的史蒂夫握著的手，發現手掌旁邊有一道很深的傷口，整個被割開，血流不止。

「糟了⋯⋯」他小聲地說。

「到底發生什麼事了？」史蒂夫握著他的左手腕，把他拖到廚房去，立刻用毛巾把他的手裹起來。對不知從何而來的傷口，巴奇仍處在驚嚇中⋯⋯還有血。那麼多血。

「茶几底下可能有一根突出來的釘子，我⋯⋯」他搖搖頭，試圖忘記流血的景象。

史蒂夫把他安頓在空蕩蕩的廚房裡唯一的一張凳子上坐下，要他按壓毛巾，止住流血，待他去拿急救箱。巴奇看著他跑出廚房。是確確實實用跑的，跑進屋內不知何處。巴奇往他跑去的方向看了一下，又低頭看著自己的手。

幾秒鐘後，史蒂夫現身，用顫抖的手打開急救箱。巴奇有些替他擔心。「嘿，沒事的。只是皮外傷。」

史蒂夫頭也不抬，把所需的裝備一一擺放在大理石櫃台上。巴奇注意到那是一個手術箱，跟他自己家的急救箱不一樣。

「這不是 _皮外傷_ ，巴奇。這是傷口，很深，很嚴重的傷口。」

巴奇笑了，舉起受傷的手。「只是遣詞用字的差別。」

史蒂夫停下動作，微微笑出聲來。「全世界就你最應該重視遣詞用字的重要性。」

他接著轉頭要巴奇把手伸出來。他小心翼翼地把毛巾打開，巴奇看到傷口的狀況，不由得退縮。好噁心。他試著動動手指，卻被史蒂夫制止。

「別動。」

史蒂夫拿出酒精抹片，盡量把傷口清乾淨。「我要把傷口縫起來，否則很容易受感染。你放心，我以前處理過更嚴重的傷勢。如果太痛的話，你就想想一些⋯⋯我不曉得，一些讓你覺得愉快，美好的事情。」

接著他把巴奇的手放在櫃台上。他仍然站著，巴奇注意到他僵直的姿勢。他很緊繃。他戴上手套，開始動手。

縫合有些刺痛，可是巴奇無法想其它事情。他反而發現自己正盯著史蒂夫看。對方金色的頭髮，蔚藍的眼睛，紅潤的嘴唇。史蒂夫靠得很近，大腿都碰到巴奇的膝蓋了。巴奇的心臟頓了一下，還沒來由的屏住呼吸。他嘆了一口氣，發現自己就這麼花了幾分鐘的時間做白日夢。

「還好嗎，巴奇？」

「嗯。」巴奇輕聲回答。

「盡量先別看你的手。」

巴奇別過頭，可是他無法跟他的鄰居靠得這麼近，他於是開口問道：「你從哪裡學這會這個？你是做什麼的？你是醫生嗎？」巴奇接著發出緊張的笑聲。令他難受的是，他知道史蒂夫曾經做過什麼。想到小娜四處打探，他仍覺得不安。

史蒂夫面帶微笑看著他。那是巴奇好一陣子沒看到的悲傷微笑。如今再現，讓他心生難過。「不是。」

巴奇靜心等待，他祈禱史蒂夫會再度對他敞開心扉，哪怕只是一點點。這是一個機會。他祈禱史蒂夫會抓住這個機會。

他的祈禱有了回應。史蒂夫又開口道：「我⋯⋯我是前任聯邦探員。」

「喔⋯⋯」他舒了一口氣。「他們也訓練你做這個？」

「是啊⋯⋯你也可以說我渴望了解所有與醫療支援相關的知識。而且，」他拿了另一張面紙，擦拭他的手掌。巴奇堅持不看自己的手。

「佩姬也確保我多少懂得一些技巧。」

這倒是讓巴奇詫異。「她是醫生？」史蒂夫沒有回應，臉上是專心幫他縫合傷口的表情。巴奇繼續絮絮叨叨。「我肯定她一定是。我不相信她是個護士。就是⋯⋯不可能。」

史蒂夫笑了，挑眉看著巴奇，問道：「你怎麼得出這個結論的？」

巴奇紅著臉，朝她的照片點點頭。「嗯，她有⋯⋯呃⋯⋯有一股權威感。我有這種感覺。」史蒂夫對他的努力報以微笑，巴奇覺得自己簡直羞愧得快要死掉。

幸好史蒂夫給他留情面，笑道：「她會喜歡你對她的解讀。」

巴奇用另一隻手遮著自己的臉。「求你別再說了。」

史蒂夫說：「她曾經是一名探員。我們一起工作過。」

巴奇這才緩緩把手放下來。他沒料想事情會是如此，史蒂夫大概也感覺到他的驚訝，看了他一眼。「她是最優秀的聯邦探員之一。我們是這樣才認識的。」

「喔⋯⋯」巴奇發現史蒂夫開始變得有些肅穆。「你還讓我沒完沒了地猜下去⋯⋯」

史蒂夫笑道：「我只是想讓你轉移注意力。」他往後退一步，扯下手套。「好了。」

巴奇看著自己的手，看到完美的縫合。「哇。」

史蒂夫還沒要他把手撤回。他戴上新的手套，非常仔細地清理傷口周圍，最後再塗上一層藥膏。完成後，他轉身扔掉手套，把手洗乾淨。

巴奇把自己的手收回，仔細端詳。他感覺到史蒂夫就站在他身邊，接著又拉回他的手，放在他溫暖的手中。

「還需要包紮。避免浸水，接觸髒汙，甚至空氣。千萬別讓傷口受感染。」

史蒂夫從箱子裡取出紗布，開始細心地替他包紮傷口。巴奇對史蒂夫的關心忍不住感到滿心溫暖。史蒂夫很溫柔，巴奇還是第一次成為被照顧的人。他永遠都是在付出的那個人。這種感覺如潮水般將他淹沒，他閉上眼睛，深吸一口氣。

史蒂夫完成包紮，紗布沒有裹得太緊。巴奇正想把手抽回，史蒂夫卻握著不放，怔怔地看著他的手，手指在手掌還有傷口周圍來回摩挲。巴奇看見他搖搖頭，用以為巴奇聽不見的音量，小聲地說：「我好像總是傷害身邊的人。」

巴奇眉頭一揪。「什麼？」

史蒂夫深呼吸，往後退一步，轉身關上醫療箱。他背對著巴奇說道：「你待會兒應該到醫院去一趟。等你接凱爾放學，我帶你去——」

巴奇用完好的手抓住他。「這不是你的錯。」

史蒂夫轉身面對他，往櫃台靠。巴奇發現對方正處於恐慌邊緣。他呼吸急促，兩手穿過頭髮。「靠，你要開車。我載你去好了。」

巴奇哼笑一聲，轉身正對對方。他還坐在凳子上，於是他抬頭看著史蒂夫。「我的手沒斷，好嗎？只是皮外傷而已。」

「是割傷。」

巴奇點點頭。「我還能單手開車，好嗎？」

史蒂夫又是一副迷失的表情。巴奇站起來，拍拍他的肩膀。他走回客廳，想把史蒂夫拉回他們的對話。他實在不希望對方想太多。

「那，你打算把沙發擺在哪裡？」

他轉過身，發現史蒂夫還在廚房裡。客廳對著廚房，所以他看得到他的背影。對方沒有回答他，只用嚴肅的語氣說：「你一定要去檢查傷口，懂嗎？」

巴奇站在那裡，輕輕撫摸受傷的手掌。抬頭看的時候，史蒂夫仍背對著他。巴奇不理解檢查傷口的必要。史蒂夫已經幫他處理好了，但他決定替對方想一下。

「如果這樣會讓你好過一些，我會請克林特幫我看看。」

史蒂夫轉過身，臉上掛過微微的笑容。「真的嗎？」

「真的。」

「一定要今天檢查。」

「我會打電話叫他晚上過來。」

「一言為定？」

巴奇輕輕笑了，但一看到史蒂夫嚴肅的表情，隨即也認真起來。史蒂夫走向他，正想伸手碰巴奇的肩膀，卻又把手縮回去，改將雙手插入口袋。「拜託你，一定要打電話給他。」

他的表情讓巴奇驚訝。那個表情除了絕望，還有巴奇無以名狀的情緒。「一言為定。」

史蒂夫重重嘆了一口氣，巴奇完全理解。即使對方全身緊繃，巴奇的手還是堅定的握著史蒂夫的肩膀。「無論如何，這不是你的錯。這是意外，我自己應該小心點。」

史蒂夫別過頭。「如果不是我的話——」

「嘿，看著我。」

史蒂夫看著他的時候，巴奇好想給他一個擁抱，可是他不能這麼做。他只能微笑。「是我自己選擇來這裡的。是我自己一開始搬茶几覺得痛的時候，選擇什麼都不說的。而且我得感謝你，因為我現在並不覺得痛了。傷口很快就會好的。」

「喔，我忘了。」史蒂夫走到廚房，拿了看似止痛藥的東西。史蒂夫把藥放在巴奇完好的手上。「這些讓你帶回去。你等等就會感覺到傷口作痛。」

「史蒂夫，我家有泰諾林。」

他把巴奇的手放在自己的手上合起來。「求求你，拿去吧！」

巴奇點點頭，史蒂夫才把手鬆開。

為了舒緩緊繃的氣氛，巴奇又問了一次：「你想放哪裡？」

史蒂夫皺眉。「放什麼？」

「沙發。」

「喔⋯⋯我不知道。隨便哪裡吧！」

「我想，」巴奇四處走了一下，眼睛巡視客廳。他停在史蒂夫對面。「你應該把沙發放在那裡，這裡可能還能放一張躺椅。」

他不禁抬頭微笑，看來對自己的建議頗滿意的。可是一看到史蒂夫一副若有所思的樣子，他的笑容垮了下來。巴奇喊他名字的時候，史蒂夫眉頭依舊揪得緊緊的。

史蒂夫倏地說道：「給我你的手機。」

「喔，呃⋯⋯」巴奇把手機拿出來，解鎖後遞給他。 _他可能想用手機吧！_

史蒂夫的手指在手機螢幕上快速飛舞，然後把手機還給他。「好了。我已經輸入我的手機號碼，還給自己打了一通電話，這樣我也有你的手機號碼。如此一來，你如果需要什麼協助，隨時可以打給我。」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇的肩膀垂了下來。「你不需要——」

「克林特替你檢查的時候，跟我說一聲。拜託你。」

巴奇點點頭，把自己的手機放回口袋裡。意識到自己現在擁有史蒂夫的手機號碼，他的心臟狂跳不已。他覺得這根本是個危險的誘惑。他了解自己的浪漫情懷。他會開始三不五時檢查手機，看看是否有史蒂夫的任何訊息。 _等等，我這是在幹嘛？_ 他心想。他突然感覺到胸口沉沉的。他有點希望史蒂夫沒他的手機號碼。

他脫口而出：「我該走了。凱爾再一個小時就放學了。」

「喔，好。」

史蒂夫把他送到大門，卻沒馬上開門。他突然轉身，巴奇差一點就跟他撞個滿懷。巴奇用安好的手貼在史蒂夫的胸口，隨即迅速把手抽回，彷彿被灼燒到似的。

「你的手，我真的很抱歉。」

「真的沒關係。我要跟你說幾次呢？」

史蒂夫把門打開。「我會跟讓你知道的。」然後笑了。是巴奇喜歡的那個笑容。

那個笑容讓巴奇感覺輕盈不少。他也報以一個微笑，搖搖頭，走出史蒂夫家。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇在學校停車場等著。他提早到了幾分鐘。他把車子熄火，往駕駛座椅背靠。

「今天是怎麼了？」他自言自語。

他看看自己的手。要在這種狀況下打字會很困難。幸好他已經完成翻譯，接下來只剩下編輯的部分。他可以在不讓受傷的手疲勞的情況下工作。

他假裝打字的動作，傷口並不疼，只是可以感覺到縫合處的緊繃感。除此之外，他還可以勝任。

他想起史蒂夫的手在他手上的感覺。巴奇把自己的手靠得更近，輕輕摩挲，回想史蒂夫裹好紗布，手指輕觸他手掌的感覺。他也想起史蒂夫說他總是傷害身邊的人。 _他這是什麼意思呢？_ 他心想。

也許是跟他之前的工作有關？巴奇推斷。還是跟佩姬有關？他為佩姬的死感到自責嗎？但話說回來，她又是怎麼死的？小娜說他做過英勇的事⋯⋯

想到這裡，巴奇的心揪得緊緊的。史蒂夫的肩膀看似負擔了全世界的重量。他有好多事情不跟巴奇分享，而巴奇多希望他可以這麼做。他希望史蒂夫可以敞開心扉，對他宣洩。他想知道自己是否可以幫上什麼忙。

「總有一天。」他跟自己說。

他的思緒又回到史蒂夫的手指輕輕劃過自己手掌的當下。史蒂夫沒必要那麼做。一想到這裡，巴奇的心臟頓了一下。一抹微笑掛在他臉上，他實在很想把自己的手放在臉頰上，只為了⋯⋯車門這時突然打開，把他嚇了一跳。

「你絕對不相信——巴奇叔叔，你的手怎麼了？」凱爾一上車就驚恐地問道。

這個小孩觀察敏銳，巴奇為此感激不已。他這一點很像他母親。

「沒事，小朋友。只是皮外傷。」

「你怎麼弄到的？」凱爾一邊繫安全帶一邊問。巴奇把車子從學校開走之前，再三檢查安全帶是否係好。

「喔，我在搬東西，結果被釘子割到了。是我自己不小心。」

「痛嗎？」

巴奇以大笑緩和氛圍，但一看到凱爾的表情，立刻停下來。他的眼睛除了驚恐，還有淚水在打轉。

「嘿。」巴奇摸摸他的背。「沒事的。不痛，一點也不痛。我甚至不用去醫院。」

凱爾嘆了一口氣，擔心的表情依舊。「可是巴奇叔叔，你應該去醫院檢查一下。」

「沒事的。史蒂夫幫我清理傷口，還縫合傷口。他受過這方面的訓練。」

「史蒂威？！」凱爾眼睛睜得老大。

「是啊！」

凱爾往椅背靠，巴奇瞄了他一眼。「哇！他是醫生嗎？」

巴奇皺眉，不曉得應該怎麼說比較好。「不是，但他受過醫療訓練。」

「喔。」

看著突然沈默的小孩，巴奇胸口一緊。「我跟你說，你不用擔心。克林特叔叔晚上會過來幫我檢查傷口。」

他還沒打電話給克林特，但如果現在跟他的侄子這麼說會讓他安心的話，有何不可？

凱爾微笑，鬆了一口氣。「好。」

巴奇摸摸他的頭，改換車道，更動他們的目的地。

「巴奇叔叔？」

「嗯？」

「我們要去哪裡？」

巴奇面帶勝利的微笑。「我們要去採買材料。下個星期是感恩節。」

「好耶！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

看見凱爾心情變好，開始談論學校裡的事，巴奇感到放心。

他把車子在超市前面停好，兩個人解開安全帶。可是凱爾在下車前，要求巴奇給他看看他的手。巴奇伸出手，凱爾輕輕握著，湊近端詳，然後捧到唇邊，溫柔地親了一下。

「好了，這樣就好多了。」凱爾得意地說。

巴奇有些哽咽，他把小朋友拉過來，親吻他的額頭，說：「愛你喔，小朋友。」

「我也愛你。」

他們走進超市，凱爾因為巴奇的手受傷，堅持不讓他推推車。巴恩斯馬麻會帶火雞，其它菜單則由巴奇負責掌廚。於是，他開始把食材裝進推車裡，一路走到烘焙區。他正打算找食用顏料，卻發現凱爾還站在水果區。他往回走，看見凱爾正在想辦法抱起一顆鳳梨。

「凱爾，你不是討厭鳳梨嗎？」

「這不是給我的。」凱爾回答，又叫了一聲。「啊唷！」

「好啦，讓我來。」

「可是巴奇叔叔，你的手——」

「我的右手沒事。」於是，他拿了一顆鳳梨，放進推車裡。凱爾接著又要他再拿一顆鳳梨。

「兩個？這是怎麼回事？學校作業嗎？」

「不是，這些是要給史蒂威的。因為某些原因。」

巴奇蹲下來，碰碰他的鼻子。「可以解釋清楚一點嗎？」 

凱爾舉起手，開始解釋。「第一，因為他喜歡鳳梨。我問他最喜歡的水果是什麼，他跟我說的。

巴奇壓抑臉上的笑容。「第二呢？」

「他救了你的手。」

「很合理。」

「還有第三，因為我們明天要畫水果。所以，總結來說⋯⋯」

巴奇昂起眉毛。他應該是在學校學到的這句的。「總結來說？」

凱爾臉頰羞紅。「一個是給他吃的，另一個是畫畫用的。」

凱爾接著挺直腰，巴奇搓揉他的手臂。「好。還有什麼要給史蒂威的嗎？」

凱爾搖搖頭。

「好吧！我們來找感恩節要用的東西吧！」

凱爾推推車，半走半跑往走道另一邊推去，示意巴奇追上來。

他的手機這時響起收到簡訊的鈴聲。

_找了克林特沒？_

巴奇微笑搖頭。他看見凱爾在麥片區停下來，離自己有幾步之遙。

_今晚。別擔心_

_到時跟我說，巴奇。不然⋯⋯我去突擊你。_

巴奇笑了。

_我們會拍張自拍照。_

他接著打電話給克林特。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

八點鐘，巴奇很慶幸克林特可以過來。

「這他媽的是怎麼發生的？最好是什麼精彩事蹟，巴奇。」

克林特坐下來，示意巴奇坐在他對面。他們就坐在在飯廳裡。克林特把巴奇的手放在桌上，解開紗布。巴奇敘述事情發生的經過，傷口接觸到冷空氣的時候，他不由得抽痛了一下。傷口一直都暖暖的，他如今別過頭，看都不想看。

「靠！」克林特輕聲地說。

巴奇的心臟快從喉嚨跳出去了。「怎麼了？很嚴重嗎？」

「不是，是他的縫合真他媽的完美。」

巴奇沒來由的覺得驕傲，但還是踢了一下克林特的脛部。「嘿！搞什麼鬼，巴奇？」

「你嚇死我了。」克林特接著檢查傷口，發現傷口正在癒合，而且非常處理得很乾淨。他笑了。

「又怎麼了？」

「沒事。我情願你留著他的縫合。傷口很乾淨，而且正在癒合。我想頂多三天就會好了。」

「所以我在感恩節之前會好囉？巴頓，你一定得跟我說清楚。我可不想被我媽碎唸。你知道她的。」

克林特拿了消毒濕紙巾，開始清理傷口周圍。「喔，巴恩斯馬麻。靠，我好想她。你記得——」

「克林特！」

「是是，一定會好的。」清理乾淨後，他接著用新的紗布包紮傷口。

「我想現在只需要一樣東西。」克林特用醫生的口吻說。

「什麼東西？」

他用非常嚴肅的口吻說：「你就讓史蒂夫親一下，還是舔一下——痛耶！」

巴奇一直在踢他的腿。

「巴奇叔叔，那是你的聲音嗎？」凱爾從他的辦公室嚷道。

「沒事的，凱爾。是你的克林特叔叔。他弄痛自己了。」巴奇瞪著痛得哀哀叫的克林特。

「你們好了嗎？」凱爾擔心地問。

「快好了。」

巴奇接著聽見他的腳步聲走回去坐下，繼續畫畫。凱爾之前詢問過是否可以不要在場。巴奇了解他的侄子，知道對方沒辦法見到他受傷的樣子。

克林特把傷口包紮好，建議他如果還繼續感覺傷口作痛，就服用泰諾林。

巴奇在克林特檢查包紮的時候拿出手機，想拍下他們兩個人的自拍照，卻被後者制止了。

「齁，別吧！你也是？小娜都不停——」

「史蒂夫要看到我接受檢查的證明。你不用笑還是幹嘛。」

他按下手機，拍了一張照片。巴奇笑著揮揮受傷的手，克林特看來像是來不及提防的樣子。照片效果讓巴奇忍俊不住。

他才把照片寄出去，馬上就收到回覆。他在克林特整理的時候讀訊息。

史帝夫的訊息寫道： _謝天謝地。他怎麼說？_

「克林特，他在問你的意見。我該怎麼回答？」

「跟他說他的縫合很漂亮，簡直是夢寐以求。」覺得自己說得很奇怪，克林特整張臉皺成一團，但巴奇已經在傳訊息了。

_說你的縫合很漂亮_   
_難得他會這麼說_

他笑著把手機收起來，卻發現克林特瞇著眼睛在看他。

「幹嘛？」

「你們兩個現在互傳簡訊了？」

巴奇掉頭看別處。「閉嘴。他想知道我傷口的狀況，所以今天跟我要手機號碼。他還是感到很內疚。」

「是齁。」

巴奇對他皺眉。他很清楚巴頓那個聞名遐邇的語氣。

「你這什麼意思？」

克林特拍拍他的膝蓋，臉上掛著虛假的笑容。「沒什麼，你的傷口沒事。」

「你如果現在不告訴我你腦子裡在想什麼，我馬上打電話給小娜。」巴奇挑眉，得意訕笑。

克林特嘆氣道：「我不怕她。為什麼你們老覺得我怕小娜？我跟她結婚了耶。」

巴奇偏頭，克林特無奈地說：「好吧！陪我走到門口。我不想讓凱爾聽到。」

克林特拎起包包，巴奇陪他走到門口。克林特轉身面對他，神情肅穆，巴奇霎時間有些害怕。

「就⋯⋯小心點，知道嗎？」

「你這什麼意思？」

「就——」

巴奇突然感到不滿。「他是個好人。我很驚訝你的太太沒跟你提——」

他止住不語。因為克林特的手指正指著巴奇的心臟。「這個。我說的是這個，不是他。」

巴奇的情緒緩和下來，盡量不讓自己因難堪而臉紅。他咽了一咽，試著表現無所謂的樣子。「我對他沒感情，還是其它什麼⋯⋯他是直男，如果你還不知道的話。」

「我知道你沒有。我只是不想你後來產生感情。」

克林特接著一把抓住他的脖子，把他摟得緊緊的。巴奇內心矛盾不已，他突然間替自己感到有些難過跟可憐。他拍拍克林特的肩膀，有些不安地笑笑。

兩人分開後，他把克林特往大門推。「回去吧！別讓小娜等太久。」

「我明天再過來看你們。同樣時間。我可能會替你拆線。」

巴奇點點頭，揮手示意他趕快回家。巴奇目送克林特把車開走，眼睛停留在史蒂夫家。

他的心頓了一下。

一聲嘆氣。

「我恐怕已經太遲了，克林特。」他對著黑夜，輕輕地說。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完美景象⋯⋯是就好了。

「史蒂威！」巴奇才把門打開，凱爾立即大叫，一把抱住他們的鄰居。

「哇喔！嘿，小子。」史蒂夫往後退一點，抓住環抱著他的腰的一雙小手臂。「怎啦？」

巴奇在一旁開心地看著他們。史蒂夫報以一個溫暖的笑容。

「我今天好想趕快畫水果喔！」凱爾興奮地說。

「好啊！來，拿去。我帶了一些過來。」史蒂夫把手裡的袋子遞給他。

「哇！我們也有準備耶！」

「那你先去整理一下，我隨後就來。」史蒂夫拍拍他的背說道。

凱爾接著往他們上課的老地方走去，史蒂夫回頭對巴奇說：「嘿。」

「如你所見，他今天一點也不興奮。」巴奇開玩笑道。

史蒂夫也笑了，然後朝巴奇受傷的手點頭。「你的手還好嗎？」

巴奇把門關上，轉身面對他。「很好。我今天去了克林特的診所。小娜威脅我說，如果我不過去仔細檢查，她就要跟克林特離婚。」

史蒂夫蹙眉表示不解，巴奇則訕笑道：「不要問我。我覺得自己有時候比他們還要關心，甚至投入他們的婚姻。」

「所以我才這麼驚訝。」史蒂夫毫不遲疑伸手握住巴奇的手。「你對每個人都那麼關心。」

巴奇屏住呼吸。那雙溫暖的手多麽讓人親近。史蒂夫的手指輕輕撫過裹著紗布的手掌。

「呃⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯克林特拆掉了。」史蒂夫面帶疑惑看著他，巴奇繼續解釋道：「我是指縫合。他先拍照存擋，因為根據他的說法，醫學院的學生應該以你的縫合為範本。」

史蒂夫只是微微一笑，他還握著巴奇的手。「都沒事了？」

巴奇目不轉睛地看著他，無法移開目光。「呃，嗯。還驗了血，都沒事了。」

史蒂夫點點頭，巴奇覺得有些不好意思。他緊張地笑道：「我⋯⋯還需要用到我的手，史蒂夫。」

「我的天，對不起。」史蒂夫結結巴巴，漲紅了臉。

巴奇回以一個微笑，把他帶到飯廳去。為了替他解圍，他問道：「那本書看了嗎？」

「嗯。我很喜歡。很有意思。」

「那就好。我在辦公室，有什麼需要就叫一聲。」

史蒂夫坐在椅子上，一看見擺在桌子中間的鳳梨，臉上旋即露出笑容。巴奇轉身往廚房之前，聽見史蒂夫輕聲對凱爾說：「這是給我的？謝謝你，凱爾。你真是貼心。」

巴奇笑著把他買回來的水果沙拉拿出來。他沒辦法烤點心，甚至切任何東西，所以只能如此。雖然這件事讓他很煩擾。

 _媽如果知道就好了。_ 他心想。

他拿出兩個小塑膠盒，打開後放了兩根小叉子，端去給在飯廳裡的兩個人。

「配合你們主題的水果沙拉。」他把沙拉放在桌上，宣佈道。

「耶！謝謝巴奇叔叔。」凱爾立刻動手，把一片橘子放進嘴巴裡。

史蒂夫盯著水果沙拉，又看看巴奇，表情讓人難以抓摸。

巴奇有些不安。「你不喜歡水果沙拉？是過敏嗎？不好意思，史蒂夫——」

史蒂夫伸手拿了盒子。「不是不是。沒關係，我只是——」他搔搔頭。「呃，謝謝你。你不需要這麼大費周章。」

「拜託！我也不過把盒子打開而已。請慢用。」

他親親凱爾的頭。小朋友要巴奇張開嘴巴，他配合照做，順利一口接住朝他扔過來的葡萄。他得意地對自己的侄子上下挑動眉毛，咀嚼多汁香甜的葡萄。凱爾咯咯笑，巴奇摸摸他的金髮，轉身準備離開。正要步出飯廳之前，他回頭瞄了一眼，發現史蒂夫一直盯著他看，他的心跳停了一下。對方的臉上還是那個難以捉摸的表情。巴奇迅速回過身，走回自己的辦公室，臉上一陣紅一陣熱。

 _我為什麼會同意替他上語言課？_ 他心想。

他走到辦公桌後面，一屁股坐進旋轉椅。他兩手穿過頭髮，滿腦子現在只想著該如何應付今晚的第一堂語言課。

「沒事的，沒事的。放輕鬆。」他閉上眼睛，自言自語。

一個深呼吸，他打開電腦，登入系統，他還有份文件需要好好編輯。

一個小時後，凱爾出現在辦公室門口。巴奇過於投入文件，沒馬上注意到他，直到聽見他敲門的聲音。

巴奇從螢幕後面探出頭來。「凱爾？上完課了嗎？」

小朋友的眼睛閃爍興奮。「還沒。我想請你關門。」

「嗯？為什麼？」

凱爾握著門把，準備把門闔上。「我們要放音樂，而且會很大聲喔！我們不想吵到你。」

巴奇挑眉微笑道：「放音樂啊！這是什麼教學嗎？」

看到凱爾的表情，巴奇忍不住大笑。那個表情通常用來表達對巴奇使用大人的字的不滿。那些凱爾不懂的字。

「好啦，巴奇叔叔。我不知道那是什麼意思。史蒂威說那是他在⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯美術學校學的，還是⋯⋯好啦掰！」

凱爾把門關上。巴奇揪著眉頭。凱爾看來有些魂不守攝。巴奇猜想可能是他對美術日益增加的興奮之情。巴奇聳聳肩，繼續工作。過了幾分鐘，一陣音樂傳來。他決定把耳朵關起來，專心工作，因為編輯過程真是難搞。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

一個小時後，他發現幾乎八點了。這表示美術課已經結束了。他揉揉太陽穴，登出系統。是時候準備一下他替語言課買的東西了。

他打開抽屜，拿出他從書店買的東西：一本最新版本的義大利話詞彙本，他自己以前也有一本、一張關於發音的CD，還有一些練習本。開始第一堂課之前，他還需要問史蒂夫一些問題。

他把所有材料放在辦公室那張沙發前的桌子上，做了一個深呼吸。他有些興奮，因為這畢竟是他第一次教語言課。他希望自己既對得起所教的語言，也能對對方有所交代。

他站在書櫃前尋找另一本小冊子的時候，辦公室的門開啟，凱爾的聲音傳入耳際。

「巴奇叔叔？」

巴奇轉身，一手還在書櫃上。「上完課了？」

「嗯，可是你可以過來一下嗎？」

「好啊！給我一分鐘。」他又轉回身繼續搜尋他的藏書。

凱爾沒把門關上就離開了。巴奇喃喃自語：「找到了！」那是他還是學生的時候用來練習的小冊子。史蒂夫之後可以當參考用。他把小冊子放在桌上，步出辦公室。

他走到飯廳去。「希望今天上課一切⋯⋯」

巴奇被眼前的景象嚇呆了。餐桌已經擺上食物，有披薩還有中餐。一切都準備好了。連鳳梨也切好了。

史蒂夫跟凱爾站在一旁，把手舉向空中。「將將！」

巴奇無法動彈，也無法理解眼前到底發生了什麼事。史蒂夫和凱爾倒是一臉驕傲，笑容燦爛。一想到這一切是他們策劃的⋯⋯突然間⋯⋯巴奇腦海中浮現了那個景象。那個他想象中理想的全家福。

他不曉得他們為什麼要這麼做，卻忍不住哽在喉嚨的感動。他從沒想過會看到這個景像。是凱爾的聲音把他拉回現實。

「晚餐準備好了，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇還僵在原地，不發一語。凱爾笑著走過來，拉著他沒受傷的手。「來吧，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇被凱爾拖著走。他努力移動雙腳，視線不曾從史蒂夫身上移開。對方正看著他跟凱爾，臉上盡是暖暖的笑容。

好不容易可以開口，巴奇喃喃地問：「這是怎麼回事？」

「我們想說既然你的手受傷了，晚餐應該由我們來做。也不是說我們真的做晚餐，因為我會把廚房燒掉，所以我們叫了外送。我不曉得應該叫什麼，可是凱爾說你喜歡中餐，他喜歡披薩，所以⋯⋯」

史蒂夫說著，並沒看著他，只是安排凱爾在他面前坐下，接著把巴奇引到主位坐下來。巴奇仍處於驚嚇狀態。他的心臟被溫暖和愛充滿，就快爆炸了。他不知該如何是好。

「你真的不需要⋯⋯」他低聲地說。

「拜託！」史蒂夫替他到了一杯柳橙汁。「我最多也只能這樣。」

「巴奇叔叔，別擔心。下次換你煮。」凱爾說道，然後接過史蒂夫倒給他的柳橙汁。

此情此景讓巴奇哽咽，無法說話。他沒辦法呼吸。倏地，他突然站起來。「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯去洗一下手。馬上回來。」

他幾乎是用跑的衝進洗手間。他把門鎖上，雙手扶著洗手台，呼吸沈重。他想著可能擁有的景象就在外頭。一張全家福。「這不是真的。」

他感覺一顆眼淚從臉上滑落。「不可以。」他斥責自己。

他打開水龍頭，用右手快速以冷水洗臉。他們替他準備的一切不止溫暖他的心，更讓他幾乎淚眼潰堤。他抓了一條毛巾，遮住自己的臉，深深的呼吸。

他再次端詳鏡子裡自己的臉，看來不像剛流過眼淚。他點了點頭，又一個深呼吸。「沒事了⋯⋯沒事了⋯⋯」

搖晃雙臂，放鬆身體，他走出洗手間，回到飯廳。雖然親睹史蒂夫在坐那裡宛如一家人讓他心痛，他還是笑得燦爛，因為如此景象看了還是讓人開心不已。

他發現史蒂夫還沒開動。

「你還沒開動？」巴奇坐下來，對他微笑。

「在等你。不像凱爾。」他斜眼看著小朋友。

凱爾滿嘴都是披薩。「我是小孩子耶！」

兩個大人對他哈哈大笑，開始吃晚餐。巴奇覺得這是他這陣子最棒的晚餐了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫堅持洗碗，還提醒巴奇他們之間的約定。凱爾和巴奇一起把清理桌面，向巴奇徵求看電視的同意。畢竟是星期五，巴奇答應了，但要他先刷牙，換上睡衣，以防他在沙發上睡著了。

巴奇確認凱爾在沙發上蓋好被子，電視頻道轉到他喜歡的節目之後才回到廚房去。他發現史蒂夫已經洗好餐具，正在擦手。

巴奇把水裝進電動水壺，開始煮水。「謝謝你。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩膀。「不客氣。這是我們的約定，記得嗎？」他把毛巾放到一邊去。

巴奇看著自己的雙手說道：「我說的不是洗碗的事⋯⋯不過我還是得謝謝你。我要說的是晚餐。」

史蒂夫咬咬自己的下唇，笑道：「我什麼都沒做，巴奇。我只是叫外送而已。」

巴奇皺著眉頭說：「我沒聽見門鈴響。」

一抹粉紅爬上史蒂夫的臉頰。「我叫他們不要按門鈴。而且，凱爾也幫忙看著。」

「這樣啊。」

「還有音樂。」

巴奇搖搖頭，笑道：「我就知道音樂有問題。」

「不過坦白說，我們在美術學校真的有使用音樂。」

「你唸過美術學校？」

「閒暇之餘。」

史蒂夫看到巴奇拿出兩個茶杯。「你要做什麼？」

「泡茶。我覺得對上課有放鬆效果。」

「哎呀！我是要上戰場打仗嗎？」

「你要開始學習新的語言，最好有心理準備。」巴奇朝他眨眼。出乎他的意料，史蒂夫竟然漲紅了臉。巴奇開心地笑了，提醒自己要經常這麼做。

他把一個茶杯遞給史蒂夫，兩人一起朝辦公室走去。巴奇轉身對凱爾喊道：「小朋友，你如果需要我們的話，可以來辦公室找我們。」

「好！」凱爾從客廳嚷道。

「東西都在辦公室裡準備好了。沒意見吧？」

「沒問題。」

巴奇示意史蒂夫先坐下，自己則坐在沙發上。他確保兩人之間保持一定的距離，因為他們會坐上兩個小時，他肯定不想有什麼想法⋯⋯或記起什麼夢境。

_天啊！_

他清一下自己的喉嚨，喝了一口茶，再把杯子放在桌上。「好，我得先問你，你想從中獲得什麼？」

史蒂夫迅速轉移目光，耳根子都紅了。「呃⋯⋯」

巴奇覺得自己是個混球。「嗯，不要誤會。我的意思是，你是不是也想學會怎麼寫，還是只想會講而已。很多人只想學會話，有的卻想全部都會，你明白嗎？」

「噢，我明白你的意思。我覺得我比較想學會說，然後了解這個語言。我的意思是⋯⋯我沒把算像你這樣。」

巴奇笑道：「這也不無可能。你搞不好會比我優秀。」

史蒂夫悶悶地竊笑，又輕輕地說：「你是無人能及的，巴奇。」

然後看著他。巴奇盯著那雙藍色眼睛，霎那間，他發現自己的目光竟然移向史蒂夫的嘴唇。他立刻轉頭，緊張地笑道：「來吧！我們開始上課。」

他拿起準備介紹給史蒂夫的小冊子，感覺到史蒂夫的目光還在他身上。他當下覺得自己的肌膚一陣灼熱。對方搞不好只是在看他手上的小冊子，巴奇就已經有這種反應！

 _我為什麼覺得這樣沒問題？為，什，麼？_ 他在內心大喊。

「好，你覺得義大利話聽起來應該怎樣的？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。巴奇移一下身子，在沙發上側坐，說道：「 _Ciao. Come stai? Il mio nome è Bucky._ 」

他的鄰居盯著他，過了一會兒才說：「呃⋯⋯我只聽到是，我猜想你是在做自我介紹。」

巴奇笑道：「很好。你沒猜錯。」

「這也不是什麼了不起的成就，巴奇。」他喝了一口茶，坐直身體。「你剛剛說了什麼？」

「我說：『嗨，你好嗎？我的名字叫巴奇。』」

史蒂夫點點頭，巴奇拿了一本小冊子。

「好，我們就從數字開始，好嗎？」

「好。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們最後學了數字，還有基本的WH問句。發音對史蒂夫有些困難，巴奇安慰他多多練習，就可以熟能生巧。

「這是道地的CD。我不信任YouTube上面的影片，除非對方是以意大利為母語的義大利人。不然用這個就可以了。你也可以跟我練習。如果你不太確定，把聲音關掉，我會跟你說的。」

「好。」

「你接下來要做的就是熟背我們今天學的內容。還有這個。」巴奇翻開練習本，標示要他寫作業的部分。「就你已經學的，你可以先寫這些作業。我不想你第一天就塞一堆東西在腦袋裡。」

「嗯，坦白說，我覺得我應該先背熟這些，還有日子的義大利文。」

「這些給你。」巴奇拿出一個裝了字卡的盒子。想起過去的回憶，他忍不住微笑。「我以前在倫敦的時候，會把這些掛在公寓裡。這些日子是以義大利文標示，你就先從這些開始。」

他把字卡遞給一臉訝異的史蒂夫。「我就覺得你是拿甲等，上課會坐在第一排的學生。」

巴奇笑道：「沒錯，還會問一堆問題，搞得我其他朋友哀嚎不斷，被他們嫌棄。」

史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭，把字卡放進巴奇給他的本子裡。巴奇用自己的膝蓋推推他。「你呢？你又是什麼樣的學生？」

史蒂夫一個呼吸，臉皺成一團。「我是常常打架的那種⋯⋯」

「少來了！你？」巴奇聞言驚訝地笑了。他往椅背靠，把頭倚在上面。史蒂夫也跟著照做，把頭轉向他。

「也不是很戲劇化，至少我自己是這樣想的。我大部分時候跟惡霸打架，還有⋯⋯反抗制度。」

巴奇點點頭。「嗯，非常戲劇化。」

「你不知道，巴奇。我那個時候瘦瘦小小的，可是不管被欺負的人是我自己還是別人，我從來不因此退縮，少打一拳。」

他的目光從巴奇臉上移開，大概跌入記憶裡。巴奇也相信他所說的。「所以你才成為聯邦探員？」

巴奇等他回答。史蒂夫毫無笑意，哼了一聲。「是啊！我希望能夠幫助別人，尋求正義，還有⋯⋯」他用雙手示意，卻找不到合適的字眼。

巴奇了解他想說什麼，於是輕聲問道：「你為什麼辭職不幹了？」

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，直視前方。「無論是過去，還是現在，貪污依舊無所不在。很多人不再認同我所認同的原則。他們已經無法辨識真偽對錯。」

受到鼓舞，巴奇又問了一次：「你認同什麼？」

史蒂夫微笑，轉過頭看著巴奇。他們現在靠得更近了。史蒂夫的目光在他臉上停留一下，又轉回頭。「正義。忠誠。自由。實實在在去抓壞人，而不是跟他們勾結。」

巴奇注視他幾秒鐘，自己旋即也直視前方，兩個人就安安靜靜地坐在那裡。一切既安詳又平靜。

覺察到史蒂夫會回到平常嚴肅的樣子，巴奇脫口而出道：「這個星期四是感恩節，我們會在我家慶祝。大家都會過來，蒙帝跟達尼現在這裡，所以他們也會過來。他們其實並不過節，但還是為了吃的而來，你要不要加入我們？」

史蒂夫轉頭看他，臉上盡是猶豫。巴奇立刻收回所說的話。「呃⋯⋯除非你要跟家人慶祝。不好意思，我竟然自下判斷⋯⋯」

「不，巴奇。沒關係。我沒家人，所以我通常跟朋友一起慶祝。可是，呃⋯⋯山姆已經邀請我跟他的家人一起慶祝了。」

巴奇別過頭，不想流露失望的表情。一股微微的忌意油然而生。「山姆是跟你一起跑步的同伴？」

史蒂夫嘆息。「嗯。他跟他家人很搞笑。我很喜歡他們，可是我真不曉得要怎麼撐過去。」然後一陣輕笑。

巴奇發現他的牛仔褲上面有一個刮洞，開始摳上面的線頭。「他們住附近嗎？」

「距離這裡大概三十分鐘。」

巴奇點點頭，抬頭微笑看他。「嗯，那就好。希望你玩得開心。」

史蒂夫的眼睛在他臉上停留了幾秒，巴奇蹙眉，心想自己臉上是不是有什麼東西。他正想問的時候，史蒂夫突然坐起身。「好了，我該走了。兩個小時對你來說會不會太多了？」然後看看手錶。「已經十點了。」

巴奇坐起來，扭扭脖子。「不會，其實剛剛好。我上午比較有效率，你挑對時間了。」

「你會跟我說吧！我的時間很彈性，只是想提醒你我目前沒工作。」史蒂夫站了起來。

巴奇也站起來，陪他走到大門。「好。你想找工作嗎？如果需要的話，我可以幫忙。」

史蒂夫穿上掛在壁櫥裡的外套。巴奇沒印象他什麼時候掛進去的。 _可能是在我工作的時候？_ 他想。

他觀察史蒂夫，剎那間意識到史蒂夫對他們家何等熟悉。他別過頭，心裡一陣痛。史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，那裡頭帶著一股情緒，讓巴奇忍不住抬頭。他發現史蒂夫正微笑注視著他，搖了搖頭，卻未曾移開目光。

「怎麼了？」巴奇瞇眼問道。

「沒什麼，只是⋯⋯對你的問題表示感謝。我覺得自己還沒準備好開始新的工作。我是說⋯⋯我還不知道自己到底要什麼。」

巴奇很快發現電視機還開著，接著看到凱爾的腳掛在沙發邊緣。「真糟糕！他在沙發上睡著了。」

他走到客廳，史蒂夫也跟著一起過去，把電視機關掉。巴奇蹲在凱爾面前，輕輕搖了搖凱爾的肩膀。「黑，凱爾？凱爾？醒醒，小朋友。」

凱爾只是深深吸氣，絲毫沒有要醒過來，或者有所意識。史蒂夫輕聲說：「我猜他今天累了。」

巴奇抬頭，準備把她抱起來。史蒂夫快快阻止他，小聲但嚴肅地問道：「你想做什麼？」

巴奇不解的看著他。「你說勒？我要抱他回床上睡。」

「不行，你想都別想。這樣可能會讓傷口裂開。」

巴奇把雙臂往半空舉。「又來了。我沒事，克林特也這樣說。」

「話是這麼說沒錯，可是你的傷口也才過了一天。還是讓我來。」

史蒂夫把書放在茶几上，脫下外套，拿掉被子，突然又停下，轉頭對巴奇說：「除非你不想我抱他⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯」

巴奇嘆了一口氣，聳聳肩膀。「好吧！但是要確保他不會醒過來，否則看見你抱他，他肯定會嚇壞。」

史蒂夫嘻笑道：「我終於要把他抬起來，他卻無緣清醒目睹。」

巴奇大聲竊笑，隨即捂住自己的嘴巴。他在史蒂夫的肩膀上捶了一下，後者則輕輕用雙臂抱著凱爾。巴奇趕快引導史蒂夫到凱爾的房間，就在他辦公室隔壁的第一個房間。他把門打開後立刻開燈，以便史蒂夫看路。他拉開漫畫主題的被子，史蒂夫輕輕地迅速把凱爾放在床上。小朋友馬上捲曲身體，翻身轉向另一邊，一個嘆息，睡得深沉。

巴奇替他蓋上被子，親了親他的額頭，確認被子蓋好後，才關燈把門半掩。史蒂夫已經先行離開房間。巴奇走過玄關，發現史蒂夫已經拿了原先放在茶几上的書，正在穿外套。

「謝謝你剛剛幫忙，太麻煩你了。」

史蒂夫舉起一隻手。「可以了。你可以不用什麼都跟我道謝。」

巴奇盡量不臉紅，蠻橫地說：「好啊！如果你停止為我的手傷道歉，我就停止道謝。」

史蒂夫噘著嘴，指著他說：「那不一樣。」

巴奇把手臂交叉在胸前，等著。史帝夫終於屈服，聳了聳肩膀。「好吧。」

兩人哈哈大笑，一起走向大門。巴奇把門打開。「星期天見？」

「沒問題。」

他朝巴奇舉了舉手上的書，走回自己的家。巴奇親眼看著他走進家門，才把門關上。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期六。今天晚上不只是巴奇跟巴頓一家的聚會，他在美國的外國朋友也會一起加入。這一次，他們全部堅持要在他家做晚餐，因為他受傷的手已經痊癒了。

娜塔莎做了一道俄羅斯菜，蒙帝烤了英式麵包，達尼做了甜點。至於克林特，他則訂了六份披薩，其中兩份全是他的。

「這些沒你做的好吃，但我原諒你。」克林特一臉不滿地對他說。

「你真是大方。」巴奇說。

達尼把他推出廚房，他只好跟小朋友一起坐在飯廳裡。

「巴奇叔叔，不要動！」妮可嘀咕著。

「幹嘛？你們想畫我嗎？」

「對啊！」

「我以為你不喜歡畫畫，妮可。」

「我們在看誰畫你畫得比較好。」

「我們知道史蒂夫畫你畫得最棒了，巴奇叔叔，可是我們要比賽看誰會贏。」凱爾說道。他咬著下唇，畫得很專心。

「那誰是裁判？」巴奇有些讚佩。

「蒙帝。」

「哦？是喔！好吧！」

他這時想起史蒂夫，趕快拿出他的手機。

「巴奇叔叔！」

「對不起，對不起！就畫我用手機的樣子，好嗎？」

「好吧！」

「這樣會比較容易，凱爾。」妮可悄悄地說。

兩個小朋友於是咯咯笑。

巴奇開始輸入簡訊：  
_**我們現在有個聚會，要過來嗎？**_

他把簡訊發送出去，馬上得到回覆。

_**我被這一家子綁架了。** _

還附上一張照片，一大家子在客廳裡。史蒂夫不在照片中，但有他的跑步同伴。

_**我的廚房被綁架了。** _

_**被誰綁了？** _

_**死黨。** _

_**為什麼？** _

_**他們說我的手受傷了，決定自己做晚餐，可是明明傷勢已經復原了。** _

_**我最喜歡他們了:D** _

_**你這叛徒！** _

巴奇等了一下，但史蒂夫沒有再傳訊息。他於是把頁面往下滑，重看之前的訊息。他笑了一下，妮可又嘀咕。「巴奇叔叔，不要笑！」

「哎呀！對不起。」

又一則訊息：他們做的菜沒你好。

這是補償嗎？你這叛徒。

_**不⋯⋯是？** _

_**原諒你** _

_**他們做了什麼菜？滿足我的好奇心** _

_**小娜＋蒙帝＋達尼 各做一到家鄉菜** _

_**喔，酷喔！克林特呢？** _

_**他很不開心，因為他原本要我做披薩** _

_**他可以再等等。他應該最清楚** _

_**克林特－披薩＝不開心的克林特** _

_**他可以叫外送** _

_**有啊！他說沒我做得好** _

巴奇等待回覆。雖然兩個小朋友在他旁邊嚷嚷，但此時他卻感覺飯廳裡只有他一個人。

此話不假。

他正在輸入訊息的時候，史蒂夫又傳了一則過來。

_**你的披薩＝天堂** _

得知史蒂夫這麼喜歡他做的披薩，巴奇內心充滿溫暖。他在默默提醒自己待傷勢完全復原，要在史蒂夫過來給凱爾上美術課的時候，替他烤一個披薩。如此一來也不會顯得太明顯。 _對吧？_ 他心想。

我再不把手機收起來，山姆的母親會殺了我。

_**喔，好好玩兒。;)** _

_**謝謝。你也是。;)** _

「史蒂威在哪裡？」妮可問道。

巴奇想要抬頭，但又想起小朋友說的話。「我現在可以抬頭了嗎？」

他們兩人嘻嘻笑。「可以了。」

他抬起頭，問道：「可以讓我看我的畫像嗎？」

進入眼簾的兩張很好笑的泰迪熊畫像。「嗯⋯⋯」

兩個小朋友突然放聲大笑，巴奇驚訝的表情讓他們笑得更大聲。「你們兩個小——你們根本不是認真的，是不是？」

「對啊！」

巴奇把手機放進口袋裡，神情嚴肅地看著他們。「好吧！現在是抓癢癢時間！！」

他隨即站起來，兩個小朋友從椅子上跳下來，一邊尖叫一邊逃跑，巴奇發出低吼，尾隨在後。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期二晚上，美術課進行順利。凱爾的繪畫技巧越來越好了。巴奇這次可以做飯，於是烤了他大受歡迎的披薩。

他沈浸於史蒂夫看到披薩的表情。一副樂不可支的樣子。

他們的語言課越來越有趣、好玩，史蒂夫也越來越進步。發音對他而言還有些許的困難，但巴奇向他保證，多說多聽才是訣竅。於是，巴奇給史蒂夫一些義大利電影和電視節目的DVD。大部分都是經典。

「裡頭有字幕嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇翻白眼。「沒有。史蒂夫，這就是重點。你得依靠你到目前為止所學的，然後讓精進聽的能力還有發音。」

「你說得倒輕鬆。」

巴奇輕輕在他肩上捶了一拳。「你就聽，跟著重複一些詞彙，讓舌頭更溜。」

「我希望這些是很不錯的電影。」

「喔，這些真的很不錯，尤其——」

門鈴響起，兩人一動也不動。

「你有客人要來嗎？」史蒂夫看見巴奇眉頭緊蹙，問道。

「沒。」

巴奇站起來，史蒂夫緊跟在後。「等等⋯⋯」他示意巴奇要小心。

「放心，有可能是哪個鄰居⋯⋯」他想在門鈴再次想起之前趕快開門，以免吵醒凱爾。

他沒檢查窺孔就直接把門打開。他的眼睛睜得大大的。

「媽！」

「我的巴奇！」他的母親開心尖叫，踏進大門，緊緊擁抱他。

他頓了幾秒鐘才伸手回抱他的母親。她原本跟他說星期三晚上才會過來。他聞著她的頭髮，立刻有了家的感覺。她把手臂收緊，搖晃著他，他輕輕笑出聲來。

「媽，妳怎麼會在這裡？」

「你這什麼意思？我來過感恩節啊，傻瓜。」

「我知道，可是——」

她捏了捏他的臉頰，阻止更多的話從他的嘴裡說出來。「你怎麼了？沒吃飯嗎？」她問道，雙手撫過他的臉，肩膀，還有手臂。

一想到他在史蒂夫面前被自己的母親當小孩看待，巴奇害羞得連髮根都紅了。他朝史蒂夫的方向瞄了一眼，看見對方克制想要大笑的衝動。

溫尼佛・巴恩斯注意到了，然後停了下來。「喔。」

她整理一下脖子上的藍色圍巾。「不好意思，我不知道你有客人。」

巴奇搖了搖頭，把門關上，替他母親提了沈重的行李還有她的外套。「媽，這是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

巴奇站在兩人中間，史蒂夫伸出他的手。「很高興終於有機會見到您，巴恩斯太太。」

她伸手與他相握的時候，史蒂夫把她的手拉到唇邊，親了一下。她拉長「喔」的語調，她的兒子則開心地對她微笑。巴奇補充道：「我給他上課。」

「上課？」她丈八金剛摸不著頭腦，隨即又挑了挑眉。「這是不是你們年輕人的說法⋯⋯好像那個什麼⋯⋯是什麼來著⋯⋯」她閉上眼睛，努力回想。「喔，你阿姨有跟我說過⋯⋯炒飯⋯⋯我的意思是——」

「媽！我的天啊！」巴奇尖叫。

很好。他想要消失不見了。他迅速抓住他母親的肩膀，直視她的眼睛。「史帝夫是我的鄰居，我在替他上語言課，作為他幫凱爾上美術課的酬謝。」

「喔。」她轉向史蒂夫。「噢，真是不好意思，親愛的。我不是故意——」

「沒關係，巴恩斯太太。」史蒂夫輕輕地搓揉她的手臂，但巴奇還是看到他眼裡的笑意。巴奇瞪著他看。

「好吧！你們繼續上課，不用理我⋯⋯」

她正要從巴奇手上拿回自己的東西，史蒂夫開口道：「沒關係，我準備要離開了⋯⋯」

「是嗎？」巴奇皺著眉頭問。

「是啊！我去拿我的東西，馬上離開。」

史蒂夫走進辦公室，巴奇則斜眼看他的母親。對方只是聳聳肩，臉上卻掛著狡猾的笑容。

巴奇幫她把外套掛好，跟著正要走出辦公室的史蒂夫。「我忘了問⋯⋯沒功課嗎？」

巴奇看著他發問時的無辜眼睛，竟有想要一把將他抓過來忘情擁吻，然後把他抱得緊緊的衝動。 _這想法從哪兒來？_ 他自問。

「沒有。感恩節快到了。你就好好看電影吧！」

「那蠻好的。」他舒了好長一口氣。

史蒂夫準備離開，巴奇跟在後面走，這才發現他的母親不見蹤影。他四處張望，最後決定放棄。她可能正在打開行李。史蒂夫把門打，跨了出去，巴奇站在門口。

「已經在偷懶了齁，羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫倒退走。「被你發現了，巴恩斯。」

「我還以為你是最佳學生。」巴奇盡量不要竊笑。

史蒂夫一隻手放在自己的胸膛上。「你傷了我的心，巴奇。」

巴奇跟他揮揮手，笑著把門關上。他臉上還掛著笑容，直到他轉身發現他母親站在玄關，雙手叉著腰。

「媽，你嚇到我了。」

他一隻手順過自己的頭髮。她瞇眼看著他。「好奇怪，他看起來完全是你會喜歡的類型。」

巴奇哀叫道：「媽，完全不是你想的那樣。他只是我的鄰居。」

「而你剛好就像一隻犯相思的小狗，在他身邊打轉。」

他實實在在地頓了頓腳，連他自己都感到驚訝。他的母親就是有這種本事，讓他完全倒退成一個小孩。「媽，我不是小狗。」

他們兩人互瞪好一陣子，最後還是她先輕輕大笑，打破僵局。她走過去擁抱他，一只手臂勾著他的手臂。「你當然不是，親愛的。你只是犯相思。」

他絕望地搖搖頭，她則引導他到客廳去。「來，跟我說說所有關於你的史蒂夫・羅傑斯的一切。」

巴奇把頭往後仰，拉長尾音哀叫道：「媽。」

他慶幸史蒂夫不會和他們一起慶祝感恩節。溫尼佛・巴恩斯會把他生吞了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 1\. WH問題就是以what、when、where、who、whom、which、whose、why及how開始的問題。  
> 2\. 「炒飯」即上床的意思。原文為Netflix and chill。希望這樣翻譯還行。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情緒大爆發。

巴奇家中充滿溫馨的節日氣氛。

他面帶笑容，揉捏製作披薩用的麵團。這並不是傳統的感恩節晚餐菜色，可是克林特前一天晚上打電話來，要求巴奇無論如何務必替他烤一個披薩，否則就要他好看。

巴奇知道那不過只是克林特嚇唬人的空洞威脅，但還是滿足對方的要求。他很愛他的朋友。

從窗戶看出去，他看見史蒂夫黑漆漆的房子。巴奇之前傳簡訊給對方，說既然是假日，美術課跟語言課可以順延一天。對方也答應了。

披薩醬已經準備好，巴奇舀了一些，塗在餅皮上，再撒上一些佐料，然後是起司。他最後做了兩個披薩。嘴饞的克林特總是想多吃一些。

門鈴此時響起，巴奇看看時鐘，現在才四點，還有時間。他們決定六點開始用餐，如此一來，每個人都趕得上。

「凱爾，可以麻煩你去開門嗎？」巴奇從廚房喊出去。

他的母親就在他身邊，替她拿手的綠豆燉鍋完成一道程序，準備放進烤箱裡。他把披薩放進冰箱裡。目前暫時還不需要烤披薩。

巴奇正在洗手，就聽見巴頓一家的聲音。克林特這時突然跟妮可出現在廚房裡。

巴奇微笑轉身，看見克林特雙臂展開。「巴恩斯馬麻！」

「克林特，親愛的！喔，還有漂亮的公主。」她親了親妮可，小朋友紅著臉跑出廚房。

克林特跟巴奇的母親擁抱，還幾乎把她從地上抬起來。「喔！你這個傻孩子，快把我放下來！」

他在她臉上大聲親了一下，小娜此時現身。

「哈囉，馬麻。」小娜開心地跟她打招呼。巴奇只有在他母親在的時候，才看得到那個笑容。那是小娜單獨留給她的笑容。

「嗨，我的好孩子。」

兩人互相擁抱。溫妮佛把手放在小娜的肩膀上，端詳她的肚子。「沒消息？」

巴奇把手擦乾淨，看見小娜竟然刷的臉紅，他忍不住挑了挑眉毛。

「沒。我們暫時還沒要擴充人口。」

小娜接著把帶來的菜放進食物櫃裡。「我又做了蘋果蛋糕，你們沒意見吧！」

「沒問題。」巴奇在她的臉頰親了一下，小娜也抱了他一下，然後跟他一起站在流理台附近。

克林特一隻手臂搭在溫妮佛肩上。「我們私奔吧！巴恩斯馬麻。就我跟你，好不好？」

正在喝水的巴奇被嗆到了。溫妮佛失聲大笑， 小娜雙手舉高。「拜託妳，馬麻！我求妳把他帶得越遠越好。這傢伙好黏人！」

克林特朝小娜眨眼，咬了咬自己的唇。「妳昨天晚上可不是這麼說的。」然後轉向溫妮佛，說道：「她簡直黏著我不放。」

巴奇噁心得臉都歪了。「喔，我的天！拜託你，夠了！」

「閉嘴，巴奇。他們兩個最可愛了！」溫妮佛捏了捏克林特的臉頰。

克林特對巴奇眨眼。「他只是不爽，因為他都沒爽到。」

巴奇冷冷地看著他。「我才替你烤披薩，你這王八蛋！」

「詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯！不准說髒話！」

「可是媽——」

「你看嘛！巴恩斯馬麻！」克林特幼稚地嘀咕。

「沒事沒事，親愛的！」她拍拍克林特的臉頰，隨即去檢查火雞。

巴奇不滿地哼一聲，舉起雙手。「真是不可思議！我要去找真正愛我的人。」

「喔，詹姆斯⋯⋯」小娜哈哈大笑，克林特接著一舉把她整個人抱起來。巴奇離開廚房的時候，聽見他們笑聲。

他自已也不禁笑了。今天真是個美好的日子。他至親珍愛的人都來了，而且今天是感恩節，是他最喜歡的節日之一。他想起史蒂夫沒有家人，默默祈禱他在山姆家玩得開心。

他發現兩個小朋友圍著茶几，擠在一起。

「妮可，過來親一個。」

小朋友竟然不滿地呼了一口氣。穿著花花連身裙的小女孩跑向他，很大聲地在他臉上親一下。在她跑走之前，巴奇握著她的手問道：「妳在急什麼？」

「我得跟凱爾完成拼字遊戲。我們一定要贏。」

巴奇不解地皺眉。「為什麼？」

「把拔說如果我們準時完成，他會像史蒂威那樣把我們舉起來。」

「他真的這樣說？」他哈哈大笑。妮可又親了他一下，跑回茶几前面。

確認小朋友一切都好，巴奇回到廚房去。他們想盡快完成拼字遊戲，但卻拒絕接受他的幫忙，甚至叫他離開。

「你可不是史蒂夫啊，兄弟！」他一走進廚房，立刻對克林特說道。他發現克林特坐在凳子上，小娜則坐在他的大腿上。他們看來正在跟他的母親轉述一個故事，惹得她哈哈大笑，滿臉通紅。

「嗯？」克林特揪著眉頭。

「你現在竟然脅迫小孩子？真是低級啊，巴頓。」巴奇走去站在他的母親身邊。後者給他一碗馬鈴薯泥，要他用馬鈴薯壓泥器把所有材料跟馬鈴薯和在一起。他開始動手，確保所有材料都和得剛剛好。

「我沒有！我只是答應他們一些事情。」

「一些你辦不到的事情。」巴奇笑道，一邊搗馬鈴薯，一邊對沾在臉上的頭髮呼氣。

「拜託！你以為只有你的男朋友可以做伏地挺身？」克林特語帶挑釁，小娜則是竊笑。

他的母親轉向他，目光炯炯有神。「巴奇，你有男朋友？」

「我沒男朋友，媽。他們只是在取笑我。」他說完，瞪了他們一眼。

「那你們說的是什麼人？」

小娜清清喉嚨，用做作的嚴肅語氣說道：「是史蒂夫，他的鄰居。」

「喔喔，我終於知道為什麼了。」溫妮佛擠眉弄眼，開始整理流理台。

巴奇哀歎道：「你們真的很煩耶！」

溫妮佛繼續說道：「我見過他。很優秀的年輕人。」

小娜坐直身子，把下巴捧在手上。「他是不是很夢幻，馬麻？」

「我覺得這個問題應該問巴奇。」她壓抑想笑的衝動，巴奇則是把碗放下，離他們遠遠的。

「我不想跟你們瞎攪和。」

除了巴奇，他們全都笑成一團，他又不滿地呼了一口氣。所幸門鈴這時響起，及時解救他。原本皺眉蹙額的表情轉換成開心喜悅。離開被巴頓一家侵佔的廚房，他走到大門去開門。

蒙帝立刻給他一個緊緊的擁抱。巴奇接著擁抱達尼。兩位客人都各帶了一道菜。

「你們太客氣了。我媽已經——」

巴奇停止說話，對蒙帝舉起的手感到好笑。「一提到你母親我就投降了。那位迷人的女士在哪裡⋯⋯」

他話沒說完，就依照巴奇提供的答案往廚房走去。

達尼跟巴奇一起大笑。正要關門的時候，達尼的話讓巴奇停下手邊的動作。

「嘿，巴奇，我們剛剛看見你的鄰居史蒂夫。」

巴奇皺眉。「是喔！在哪裡？」

「就在他家門口。我們開車經過，向他揮手，可是他大概沒看到我們。我只是很驚訝你沒邀請他過來。」

「我有。可是他說他會在朋友家過節。」

達尼聳聳肩，把東西拿進屋裡。巴奇走在他後面，腳步緩慢。他覺得有什麼地方不對勁。 _山姆家是提前慶祝嗎？_ 他暗忖。可是現在還不到五點，而且史蒂夫說從這裡到他們家只要三十分鐘路程。

他決定這大概沒什麼。最合理的解釋是，山姆家大概是提早慶祝。

走進廚房，巴奇戴上一個虛假的微笑。他看見蒙帝正在擁抱他的母親。

「英國女王怎比得上你，親愛的。」蒙帝宣稱。

溫妮佛笑著說：「見到你真好啊，蒙帝！」

她接著也給了達尼一個擁抱。達尼每次見到她總會親一下她的手。

此情此景讓巴奇內心感動不已。巴奇在國外唸書的時候，溫妮佛常常寄餅乾還有很多東西給巴奇，他們每個人都愛上她，她也從未忘記他們。每次到倫敦探望巴奇，她總不忘做飯給他們吃。他的母親把他的朋友也當成自己的兒子看待。

接著是一陣旋風式的行動，巴奇的朋友迅速把他們做好的菜拿到飯廳去。巴奇走到水槽前，假裝洗手，眼睛卻偷偷盯著史蒂夫的家。樓上透著微微的光，幾分鐘前原本還是一片漆黑的。

他的心不住地往下沉。史蒂夫有沒有可能跟他說謊？為了避免過來，所以說謊？但為什麼呢？他以為他們之間一切都很好。

巴奇咬著嘴唇，看著窗外。他明明就在那裡。

「親愛的？」

他從思緒中回到現實，發現廚房空無一人，只剩他的母親站在他身邊，一臉憂心。

她看出他疑惑的表情，解釋道：「他們正在擺設桌面，準備吃飯，有的已經開始喝酒了。」

「我猜猜看⋯⋯克林特跟小娜？」

她笑了笑，伸手碰碰他的肩膀。「發生什麼事了嗎？」

他注視著她的眼睛，不禁覺得自己好像變回小時候，需要他母親的幫忙，心中的話就這麼脫口而出。

「是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯史蒂夫。」

「喔？怎麼了？他出事了？」

「嗯，我想應該是吧！不是妳想的那樣。」巴奇嘆了一口氣，鼓起勇氣說：「妳過來之前，我有邀請他來我們家吃感恩節晚餐，因為他沒有親人，可是他跟我說他的朋友已經邀請他了。剛剛達尼卻跟我說，他在史蒂夫家外頭遇到他。」

他從窗戶指了指史蒂夫的家。他的母親探頭看了看。

「那是他的房子？角落那棟？」

「嗯。」

他的母親又看了一下，嗯了一聲。

巴奇嘆氣道：「這表示他沒去。我的意思⋯⋯我不曉得，我從來沒想過他會對我撒謊。」

她拍拍他的肩膀，臉上帶著一抹微笑。巴奇知道那個微笑的意思。那個微笑表示「我有辦法」。

「什麼？」他怯怯地問。

她把手擦乾淨，離開前扔下一句：「去了就知道啦！」

「媽？」他問了一聲，看著她走出廚房。

隔了一秒，他才恍然大悟。「媽！」

巴奇跑出去，剛好他的母親正在穿外套。「媽，妳到底想做什麼？」

「什麼？沒啊，我打算自己過去，親自邀請他。」她轉過身，大聲嚷道：「小朋友，我們走吧！你，跟我一起過去。」

兩個小朋友跑了過來，巴奇設法介入他們之間。他不能讓這種事發生。要是史蒂夫想一個人靜靜呢？ _不，他肯定想要獨處。_ 再者，他也不想讓史蒂夫知道他一直都在半偷窺他。

「等一下，我們哪裡也不去。」

「胡說！」

她替小朋友穿上外套，彷彿準備要去散步。巴奇盡量保持冷靜。「媽，求求妳⋯⋯」

「你不用跟著來，親愛的。」

「發生什麼事了？」小娜走過來，幫她女兒圍上圍巾。克林特也跟著過來，然後是蒙帝跟達尼，站在客廳裡。

「到底發生什麼事了？」蒙帝問道，大感疑惑。

巴奇盡量維持呼吸正常。他跟史蒂夫已經建立了良好互動，對彼此的空間互相尊重，他不想毀掉他們的關係。

他轉向他的朋友，想要解釋到底是怎麼回事，達尼已經朝大門點點頭。「巴奇，你母親已經出去了。」

「靠！你們兩個，待著別動。」他示意蒙帝和達尼，兩人嗯了一聲，回去坐下，繼續喝酒。

巴奇連外套也沒穿就衝了出去。他只穿了一件綠色格子襯衫，還有牛仔褲。他跌跌撞撞地跟在他們後面，無視迎面的颼颼冷風。他好不容易追上他們，小娜跟克林特悠哉悠哉地走在他的母親和兩個小朋友的後面。當他趕上他們夫妻倆，他發現小娜正在用手機錄影。

「小娜！妳這是搞什麼？」巴奇幾乎是用喊的。

「閉嘴。這可是精彩畫面。」

他覺得自己的心臟就快停止跳動。他追上他的母親，對方一手牽著一個小孩。「媽⋯⋯」

他在她面前停了下來，她很自然地從他身邊繞過去。「媽，拜託妳不要這樣。我求求妳。」

「我聽不見你在說什麼，親愛的。你們有聽見什麼嗎，小朋友？」

「沒有！」兩個心懷不軌的小孩一邊咯咯笑，一邊甩著她的手。

巴奇站在那裡，有些透不過氣。克林特和小娜從他身邊經過，他握著胸口，跑向克林特。

「克林特⋯⋯我好像心臟病發作了。」

克林特嘆道：「你不是。」

「你這是哪門子的醫生？」巴奇捂著胸口，對他大喊。他跟他們走在一起，覺得自己的心臟正在縮小，慢慢縮小。

「性感的那種。」小娜故意拉長語調。克林特一隻手臂搭在她肩上，兩人親密接吻。

這邊廂的巴奇努力想要呼吸，那邊廂的兩個傢伙卻在親熱。「嘿！」

他們停止接吻，小娜把手機對著他。「這是巴奇的表情。無價。」巴奇不曉得她在跟誰說話，還是錄影給誰看。

「你只是很恐慌。」克林特告知。

「而且很可愛。」小娜對他微笑。

他簡直受夠了他們。確定小朋友不會聽見他的聲音，他呼吸淺促，指著小娜說：「去你的！」然後轉向克林特。「還有你，幹！」

克林特往巴奇身後瞧了瞧，對前面不曉得是什麼點頭道：「巴恩斯馬麻已經站在門口囉。」

巴奇的驚恐指數立即飆升。他往前跑去，內心詛咒此時放肆大笑的兩個人。他跳了兩個台階，在他的母親敲門前抓住她的手臂。

他嘶聲道：「媽，拜託！要是他根本就想躲避這一天呢？妳這樣會讓他覺得不好意思。妳會讓我覺得不好意思。讓妳兒子丟臉，妳一點都無所謂嗎？」

她只是哼著曲子，把兩個小朋友攏在身邊。巴奇嚇傻了，她竟然在哼法蘭克・辛納屈的《My Way》。她看著他，把自己的手臂從他手中拉出來，伸手敲門。

「我們在吃晚餐卻把人家丟在這裡，那才丟臉。」

「可是我明明有邀請他。」

他根本手足無措，所幸沒人開門。他豎起耳朵，卻沒聽見任何聲音。他的母親又敲了一次門。

「媽，他不在家。我們走吧！妳的火雞快涼了。」

她竊笑道：「拜託。我的火雞好得很，親愛的。」

他背對著門，試圖把他母親帶開，正好看見克林特跟小娜就站在她身後。他們竟然有臉跟她站在同一邊。

「走吧！我們——」

剩下的話被開門的聲音止住，他僵在原地，心臟就快從胸口爆開，因為他聽見自己的名字。「巴奇？」

他回過頭，看見史蒂夫，一顆心往下墜。對方看起來跟他們在萬聖節第一次見面時一模一樣。他模樣頹廢，穿著運動長褲還有一件破掉的汗衫。他的眼睛還有點紅紅的。

巴奇的疑慮獲得證實。史蒂夫根本不想慶祝感恩節。

 _可是他不需要說謊啊。_ 他心想。

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇開始結巴，眼睛看來看去，就是不是看史蒂夫。

溫妮佛把他推到旁邊去，開始施展自己的魅力。「嗨，史蒂夫，親愛的。你好嗎？」

巴奇不可置信地看著自己的母親。對方明明看起來一團糟。史蒂夫努力露出笑容。

「我很好。」他注意到站在門口的一群好奇的人。「發生什麼事了嗎？」

「是啊！是這樣的，我們的火雞已經擺在餐桌上準備好了，可是我們需要有人切火雞。這兩個小朋友，」她示意凱爾和妮可。「跟我說你有多強壯，多會做伏地挺身⋯⋯」

巴奇終於了解他的母親為什麼堅持要帶兩個孩子過來。

秘密武器。

突然間，兩個小朋友跨過門檻，一人一邊拉了史蒂夫的手。巴奇肯定自己會因為丟臉，當場暈倒。

「拜託，史蒂威！我們不要克林特叔叔抬我們起來。」凱爾哀求道。

「對啊！他是我把拔，我很愛他，可是他沒有你強壯。」妮可懇求道。

「嘿！」克林特非常不滿，巴奇倒樂在其中。

「真是我的乖女兒！」小娜在後頭喊道。

史蒂夫則呆了一秒，看來手足無措。他看著巴奇，欲言又止。巴奇也無話可說。

「我們很歡迎你加入我們，親愛的。」溫妮佛說。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，笑道：「我怎能拒絕呢？好吧！我待會兒就過去。給我十分鐘。」

溫妮佛兩手一拍，開心地說：「太好了！那，巴奇呢⋯⋯」

巴奇突然發現自己被推過門檻，史蒂夫不由得往後退。

巴奇踉蹌了一下。「媽！」

「巴奇會在這裡等你，確保你及時趕上。對吧，巴奇？」

「對吧，詹姆斯？」小娜在後面問道。

「實在沒這個——」史蒂夫的話被打斷了。

「我沒聽見。來吧，小朋友！我們去準備一下。」

「耶！」

巴奇惶恐地看著眾人離開，留下他跟史蒂夫杵在那裡。他巴不得可以被腳下的地板吞掉。史蒂夫示意他一起進屋裡。把門關上後，史蒂夫不好意思地看著巴奇，說道：「就當自己家。我去換衣服。」

巴奇發現客廳已經佈置好了，而且煥然一新。他傻傻地脫口問道：「茶几呢？」

他轉身看著快要走出客廳的史蒂夫。對方搓搓後脖子回答：「呃⋯⋯我退回去了。」

巴奇十分不解。「為什麼？」

史蒂夫雙手插進口袋。「茶几跟其它傢俱不搭。」

巴奇環顧四周。怎麼會不搭呢？客廳裡的傢俱以淺綠色為主，淺藍色為輔，放了那個茶几會有畫龍點睛的效果。

房子裡的氛圍有些緊繃，巴奇並不覺得史蒂夫的狀況真的很好。他不像兩天前才在他家裡為了義大利語發音結結巴巴的學生，或是晚餐後幫忙洗盤子的人。

史蒂夫正要轉身離開，巴奇不禁用猶豫但輕柔的聲音說：「你不需要騙我。」

史蒂夫停下腳步，巴奇的心臟也跟著停止。就是這個了。就是這個會改變一切的話題，但巴奇由衷希望並非如此。

史蒂夫回過頭，疑惑地看著他。「什麼？」

巴奇有些緊張。「呃，我邀請你的時候，你不用藉故說你會去山姆家。我會理解的——」

「山姆確實邀請我去他家，巴奇。我沒騙你。」他的語氣帶著怒意。

巴奇決定小心處理。「好，那你為什麼還在這裡？」

史蒂夫仰頭看了看天花板，然後掉頭，垂下肩膀。「山姆確實邀請我去他家，我也真的打算過去。可是我今天早上起來的時候，發現我真的沒辦法⋯⋯」他嘆了一口氣，巴奇可以感覺到從他身上散發出來的痛苦。

史蒂夫很痛苦，巴奇卻不知如何是好，他簡直快發瘋了。於是，他往前兩步，發現史蒂夫插在口袋裡的手握成拳頭，而且全身發抖。

巴奇猜想或許是時候直接了當詢問對方。

「你為什麼沒辦法？你知道⋯⋯你可以跟我說的——」

「因為我沒什麼值得感恩的，巴奇！」史蒂夫大聲咆哮，巴奇停下腳步。「沒有！你明白嗎？沒有！」

巴奇站在原地，動也不動，努力抑制想要過去擁抱史蒂夫的衝動。於是，他慎選辭彙，給對方一個溫柔的微笑，說道：「別這麼說，史蒂夫。值得感恩的事情很多——」

「有什麼值得感恩的？」史蒂夫把手舉向空中，語調滿是輕蔑。「感恩我給她下最後通牒嗎？感恩我們分手之後一整年都沒聯絡嗎？一整年，巴奇！感恩她流血致死嗎？什麼，巴奇？告訴我有什麼值得感恩的？因為我他媽的根本不覺得有任何值得感恩的事情。」

巴奇倒抽一口氣。他看見史蒂夫的眼眶噙著淚水，他得盡量讓自己不掉淚。他趁史蒂夫平復呼吸的時候往前一步。

「你有朋友。你關心你的朋友。你有兩個小粉絲，凱爾和妮可。」他試著微笑，讓一切不至於太難受，可是史蒂夫看來還是很憤怒。

史蒂夫冷笑道：「你根本不了解。你怎麼會懂？你有一個大家庭，朋友滿天下，你怎麼知道什麼叫失去？」語畢，史蒂夫叱鼻。

巴奇只覺得一桶冷水澆在頭上。他從來沒過史蒂夫會如此無情。他從來沒想過對方會這樣傷害他。不是現在這樣。巴奇開始覺得心臟收緊，很痛很痛。他驚恐又受傷的表情顯然撼動了史蒂夫。對方的臉上是驚訝跟內疚的表情。巴奇看著史蒂夫因為恍然大悟而張大的眼睛。

「巴奇⋯⋯ _幹_ ⋯⋯我不是故意的——」

巴奇雙手舉起，阻止對方再說下去。他開始往後退。「我絕對沒想到所有人當中，竟然會是你對我說這種話。」他嘴唇緊抿，開始倒著走。「你說的沒錯，史蒂夫，我哪裡知道什麼叫失去？我每天都被提醒著！我把扶養那個孩子，看著他日漸長大，卻清楚知道他的母親永遠都不會看到他成為多麽優秀的孩子⋯⋯」

現在輪到他呼吸沈重。從史蒂夫的表情，他意識到自己現在也很憤怒，所有情緒都宣洩出來。他並不想這樣。他向來都是那個冷靜的成年人。

空氣緊繃，彷彿一扯就斷。巴奇輕輕搖了搖頭，別過頭去。他清了清喉嚨，確保淚水不會在史蒂夫面前潰堤後，說道：「你不用過來了。我會跟我媽說你身體不舒服。」

說完，他用力把門關上，對史蒂夫的哀求無動於衷。

_他以為他是什麼人？_

巴奇邁開步伐走回家，怒火隨著每一步升高。他絕對不想如此。不是今天，更不是在感恩佳節。

可是⋯⋯ _他憑什麼？_

「幹！」他對著冷氣怒罵。

他覺得自己的臉一陣熱。他用跑的完成最後幾步路，進門之後，差一點用力甩門，但最後還是讓自己保持冷靜。有客人在，全家人都在。

他用力扯下外套，幾乎扔進衣帽間裡。

「史蒂夫呢？」

他轉身，發現小娜站在那裡，腰上抱著妮可。他差點想罵髒話，一想到有小朋友在，馬上轉換語言。

「Я действительно не волнует.」（我根本懶得關心。）

不等對方的回應，他回到廚房去。他慶幸大家正在忙著擺桌，一群人在廚房裡進進出出。他把窗簾拉上，穩住呼吸，努力恢復平靜。想當然爾，小娜跟著他進來了。他回過頭瞄了一下，發現妮可沒跟她一起。

「怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎？」她關心地問道。

他低下頭，一個深呼吸，卻沒轉身。他不是小孩子，他不需要任何人的介入。這是他跟史蒂夫之間的事。

背對著小娜，他喃喃道：「沒事。」

他揉揉眼睛，突然覺得好累好累。他停止回想跟史蒂夫之間所發生的事，打開水龍頭，沒來由的洗手。他希望嘩啦嘩啦的水聲可淹沒所有的聲音，同時防備小娜想說些什麼。

「詹姆斯，嘿——」

門鈴這時響起。他聽見小娜的嘆息聲。她離開廚房，過了幾秒，巴奇聽見小朋友大聲叫喊：「史蒂威！」

「嘿，各位！」史蒂夫的聲音聽幾來很正常，好像什麼事都沒發生過。

小娜開口，聲音蓋過小朋友的。「注意禮貌，小朋友！」

他又打開水龍頭，就只是洗個杯子。 _他為什麼要過來？幹！_

然後他想起披薩。「幹！」

他笨手笨腳地把手擦乾，轉身要去開冰箱，發現史蒂夫就站在門邊，流理台的後面。

「嘿。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

巴奇一語不發，瞪了他幾秒。對方看起來跟剛剛一樣，只是把運動長褲換成了牛仔褲。他看來是一路跑過來的。

巴奇移開目光，走到冰箱去，以避開對方。他把兩個披薩盤拿出來，慶幸烤箱已經預熱好了。他把烤盤放進去，開始烤披薩，全程很清楚史蒂夫還站在廚房裡。他頭也不回，只說了一句：「我在準備晚餐。」

「巴奇，我只是想說——」

「我很忙。不好意思。」他拿了沙拉碗，衝出廚房。他的心臟狂跳不已，他發現自己一直在發抖，手中的碗差點掉下去。

「啊，沙拉⋯⋯你非得是個健康狂嗎？」克林特俏皮地說。

巴奇沒心情開玩笑，卻又不想讓任何人懷疑哪裡有問題。小娜一個人就夠了。

於是，他掛上竊笑的表情，說道：「虧你還是個醫生。」

克林特東張西望，確定沒人看見他之後，對巴奇比了中指。巴奇搖搖頭說：「我在披薩裡面下了毒。」

「我還是會吃的！我死都是披薩鬼，巴奇。」

「說什麼死啊活的？」溫妮佛從客房走出來，手上拿著一疊餐巾紙。「不許你們說這些。你看，我帶了這些過來，巴奇。」

她在每個盤子旁邊都放了一張。「喔，我的天！媽，你還買這些？而且還是同樣的設計！」

巴奇用手撫著其中一張餐巾紙，嘴唇微顫。貝卡以前很喜歡這些。他還記得她的先生有多討厭這些餐巾紙，她卻總是強迫對方使用。

「巴奇？」

「嗯？」

「你剛剛放空了，親愛的。沒事吧！」

「沒事。媽，我去拿披薩，妳請大家先找位子找坐吧！」

他回到廚房，擔心史蒂夫還在那裡。謝天謝地，裡頭空無一人。對方大概在什麼地方陪小朋友吧！巴奇檢查披薩，多等了七分鐘才把它們拿出來。味道實在太誘人了，難怪克林特這麼喜歡。可是在感恩節吃披薩？

他把披薩切片，放在托盤上。他提著兩個托盤，準備離開廚房之前，先做了兩個深呼吸。他知道自己最終還是要面對史蒂夫的。對方畢竟會出現在餐桌前。

「早死早超生⋯⋯」

他戴上燦爛微笑的面具，搖晃手上的兩個拖盤。兩個小孩一邊開心拍手一邊尖叫，連克林特也加入鼓掌的行列，這才讓他打從心底真正的笑了出來。克林特真像個小孩。巴奇把托盤放在桌子的尾端，驚覺他的位子就在史蒂夫的對面。

_幹！_

對方當然會坐在他的母親，桌上主人的旁邊。她向來讓客人坐在她旁邊。他們的座位配置是這樣的：巴恩斯馬麻是主人。她的左手坐著巴奇、凱爾、克林特，還有蒙帝。她右手邊則是坐著史蒂夫、小娜、妮可，還有達尼。

巴奇恨死了史蒂夫就坐在他正面對。 _這要我往哪裡看？_ 他心想。他決定哪裡都看，就是不看正前方。他感覺得到史蒂夫的眼睛停留在他身上，他盡量壓抑心中的怒火。

溫妮佛清清喉嚨，宣佈每個人都必須手牽手，說出他們所感恩的事。

她咧嘴燦笑，開始道：「我很感恩在場每一位都健健康康的，讓我得以在今天見到你們。」

她接著捏了捏巴奇的手，示意輪到他了。「喔。呃⋯⋯我很感恩媽沒把火雞給烤焦了⋯⋯」

全場哄堂大笑，她輕輕在他手上打了一下。「嘖，你這小鬼！」

「開玩笑，我是開玩笑的。她最會做菜了。嗯⋯⋯」他停頓一下。即便他才剛史蒂夫吵過架，他不想更改早已準備的好感謝詞，也沒這打算。於是，他清了清喉嚨，說道：「我很感恩在場的每一位。」他盡量不往對面看。「謝謝你們出現在我的生命中⋯⋯我也很感恩克林特還沒把披薩塞得滿嘴都是。」

「我自己也很驚訝。」克林特說。

輪到凱爾。巴奇原本以為他的感謝詞會跟過去每年一樣短小精悍，所以凱爾的話，讓他有些驚訝。「我可以最後才說嗎？我還在想。」

巴奇捏了捏他的手，笑道：「可以啊！」

克林特坐直腰。「我很感恩可以認識你們，但最重的是⋯⋯可以吃到巴奇的披薩。」

大部分人對他說的話都怨聲載道。

「上帝保佑英女王！」蒙帝把頭抬高。

巴奇聞言皺眉，小娜則睨他。「為什麼你一來這裡就會這麼愛國？」

「我也不知道為什麼啊，公主。但說真格的，謝謝你們的熱情款待，還有這個佳節。」

「我很感恩認識你們如此美好的朋友。」達尼看著他們微笑道。

「我很感恩媽咪還有爹地，還有巴奇叔叔跟凱爾⋯⋯還有我的朋友瑪莉安。」妮可興奮地說。

小娜親了親她女兒的額頭，再轉頭看著眾人。「我很感恩我可愛的小家庭，還有我的大家庭⋯⋯就是你們，如果你還在狀況外的話。」

她還是如此姿意放肆，巴奇為此感到寬心。可是當她的目光朝他看過來，他看見對方眼裡的關心。他掉頭往別處看。

終於輪到史蒂夫。「呃⋯⋯我很感恩⋯⋯」他清清喉嚨，巴奇忍不住往他的方向看，發現史蒂夫低著頭，他於是決定這樣看著他是安全的。

「坦白說，我很早以前就沒有父母了⋯⋯這些年我都是跟朋友一起過節。我很感謝我的朋友山姆從未放棄過我。感謝瑪莉亞——她雖然已經回到紐約了——還是經常打電話關心我。可是我最感恩的是⋯⋯認識巴奇跟凱爾。」他停頓一下，把頭抬起來，跟巴奇四目相視數秒。巴奇別過頭去，心跳紊亂。「如果不是他們，我還會是那個住在角落的傷心怪鄰居。所以，謝謝你們所做的一切。」

巴恩斯馬麻喃喃道：「太感人了。」

凱爾也小聲地說：「不客氣，史蒂威。」他的聲音細得只有巴奇聽得見。

達尼看著凱爾說道：「輪到你了， _le petit prince_ 。」

巴奇感覺凱爾捏了一下他的手，他也回握。「嗯，我很感恩這裡的每個人。我很感恩英國跟法國給我們蒙帝跟達尼。」

這句話讓每個人捧腹大笑，凱爾笑容燦爛，表情得意。

「我很感恩克林特叔叔跟小娜阿姨，你們好棒喔！還有妮可，謝謝妳做我永遠的好朋友。」

「我很感恩史蒂威教我美術課，而且這麼酷。我很感謝外婆煮了這麼大的火雞！可是我最大的感恩要給我的巴奇叔叔。」

他轉過頭看他的叔叔，眼裡盡是愛。巴奇好想用親吻把他淹沒，但是凱爾接下來說的話讓他呆若木雞，無法言語。

「我沒有爸爸媽媽，可是我有巴奇叔叔。他就是我的爸爸媽媽。我愛你，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇看著這個小孩，無法動彈。凱爾從未提過他的父母，也從未暗示過巴奇是他們的替身。巴奇的眼睛在凱爾的臉上搜尋。就在那裡。貝卡的眼睛。霎時間，他被提醒貝卡永遠不會知道凱爾已經長大成如此乖巧的孩子。

他的眼睛起霧。他鬆開他母親的手，緊緊摟著凱爾，把臉深深地埋在他的頸間。他呼吸著凱爾的氣息，感覺到凱爾在他的肩膀上親了一下。

除了他母親抽鼻子的聲音，全場一片靜默。他清了清喉嚨，把自己從凱爾的懷抱拉開。他不想在眾人面前哭泣，讓小朋友尷尬。他拍拍凱爾的背，摸摸他的頭髮，凱爾為此噘嘴。

巴奇笑道：「反正你本來就很帥。」

凱爾也伸手把巴奇的頭髮撥亂，作為報復。

「你們夠了喔！」克林特開口道。「我要吃我的披薩。」

凱爾展開雙臂。「今天是最最棒的一天了！」

眾人哈哈大笑，克林特拍拍巴奇的背。巴奇很感謝對方的介入，把氣氛弄得輕快些，但他仍感覺胸口一股重重的壓力。凱爾的話還在腦海心底迴盪，他努力讓呼吸保持正常。

他的母親拍拍他的手，然後請史蒂夫切火雞。後者原本拒絕，但眾人反覆呼喊他的名字，他最後只好照做了。巴奇全程注視著凱爾。他長高了些，金色的頭髮顏色變得比較深，他不需要協助就可以傳遞裝著馬鈴薯泥的大碗。

貝卡卻無緣目睹這一切。

他覺得有些窒息，急需氧氣。他倏地站起來。眾人看著他，他開始結巴。

_不要哭。不要哭。_

「我，呃⋯⋯我馬上回來。」

他聽見他的母親輕輕喚他的聲音，但他直接步出飯廳，往自己的辦公室走去。他把門關上，坐在沙發上，終於讓自己失控。他克制自己的音量，縱情哭泣。他把雙手握成拳頭，抵著自己的嘴巴，痛苦地閉上眼睛，回想最後一次見到他妹妹的時刻。

回想他如何搭飛機前往另一州以辨識他的妹妹還有妹夫的屍體；回想他的妹妹傷痕累累的臉孔如何烙印在他記憶裡。一想到這裡，又一波情緒席捲而來，他發出痛苦的哀鳴。

他用掌坵捂住自己的眼睛，不願意想起這些。於是，他的腦海立刻浮現她宛如音樂的美妙笑聲、她捶打他的拳頭、她輕盈的重量，讓他得以抱著她繞泳池一圈，再毫無預警地把她扔進泳池裡。

凱爾的話重複在他腦海裡播放，一想到他的妹妹永遠都無法認識凱爾，而她的孩子也永遠無法認識他偉大的母親，他止不住哭泣。

五年過去了，失去她的痛歷歷如昨。凱爾雖然填補了貝卡的位置，卻也一再提醒他已經貝卡已經不在了。偶爾想起，他還是心痛不已。

巴奇對一切感到傷心難過。她永遠都不會知道凱爾現在多麽熱愛美術。他多麽喜歡漫畫，多麽厭惡艱深的新詞彙。他如何在巴奇騷他癢的時候大笑。他如何緊緊擁抱巴奇，或他如何展開雙臂宣告每天都是最棒的一天。

門外有人輕輕敲門。巴奇沒有抬頭。他知道他的母親或小娜最終還是會過來安慰他。

門被打開，又輕輕關上。

巴奇一語不發，只聽見一句輕輕的「嘿。」

他猛一抬頭，看見史蒂夫站在那裡，雙手插在口袋裡。他最不想讓史蒂夫看見他現在這個樣子。兩人四目交接數秒，巴奇別過頭，用手臂擦拭眼淚。他拿了擺在桌上的面紙盒，抽了一張面紙擤鼻涕，眼睛直視前方。他感覺到史蒂夫走了過來，在他身邊坐下。

他坐得很近，比平常還要近，然後轉頭看著巴奇。

「凱爾是我見過最聰明的孩子。」他輕聲地說。

就這一句話，止住的眼淚又回來了。巴奇用手遮住臉，失聲痛哭。他感覺到史蒂夫的手撫著他的背。

他轉向眼神充滿同情的史蒂夫，哽咽地說：「所以我才這麼難過，史蒂夫。我妹妹無法見到這一切，凱爾的父親也也看不到。」

他手捧胸口，呼吸有些用力。史蒂夫表情堅定，手扶著巴奇的後脖子，有些力道的壓著。

「你聽我說。有你照顧她，那孩子是全世界是 _最幸運_ 的孩子。你妹妹知道，凱爾的父親也知道。他們絕對不作他想。」

就這樣，他投入史蒂夫溫暖的雙臂。

巴奇緊緊抓著史蒂夫，靠在他的肩膀上哭泣，以抑制他的哭聲。史蒂夫的雙臂則緊緊地把他環住。  
過了彷彿數小時之久，巴奇逐漸恢復一些理智跟禮數，把自己從史蒂夫懷抱抽離。「對不起，我剛剛不應該對你發脾氣，或強迫你——」

「不，巴奇，別這麼說。要道歉的人應該是我。我簡直是個渾蛋，不經大腦就說了我不該說的話⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

他抿著嘴唇，嘆了一口氣。他握著巴奇的肩膀，壓了一下。「我對自己說的話感到非常抱歉。如果我可以把時間倒回，阻止我的笨嘴巴，我會馬上這麼做。」

巴奇清清喉嚨，點點頭。「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

他用手指梳過自己的頭髮，往後靠在沙發椅背上，舒了好長一口氣。他覺得自己被掏空，身心俱疲。史蒂夫還在看著他，接著模仿他的坐姿。他們兩個人就這麽坐著，間中只有巴奇輕輕的，顫抖的呼吸聲。

「兩年前。」史蒂夫開口道，放在膝上的兩隻手相握，有些緊張。

巴奇轉過沈重的頭看著他。

「佩姬跟我分手。我們爭吵不斷，有好有壞。我那個時候已經辭職了。然後有一天，我發現她其實對我曾經著手的一個案子一路都很清楚。那個案子有些見不得人的事，還涉及一些貪污的探員。細節我就不多說，省得你無聊，可是⋯⋯她知道。我整個抓狂，因為她知道發生什麼事，卻毫無行動。我跟她對質。她說她一直都知道這件事，但為了揪出同夥，確保人贓並獲，他們還是讓那些人為所欲為，你懂嗎？」

史蒂夫嘆氣，揉了揉自己的額頭。「我很火大，還搞不清楚怎麼回事，我給她下了最後通牒。話就這麼⋯⋯這麼說出口。我跟她說要嘛選擇我，要嘛選擇工作。她當然選擇她的工作。就像我說的，我根本就知道她的答案，我也不怪她。」

他又苦澀地笑了一下。「她如果沒選擇工作，我應該會對她很失望。可是話一出口，我當下就後悔了。她甚至也不用說什麼。她脫下戒指就離開了。就這樣離開了。第二天，她傳了一則簡訊給我，要我想想我們一年後會怎樣。我猜⋯⋯她是給我另一個機會。」

巴奇的呼吸這時已經恢復正常，他擦了擦眼睛，看著史蒂夫。

「但好笑的是，我們最後並沒有再說話了。她搬了出去，我嘗試繼續過自己的日子，開始接案作畫。我給她空間，她也給我空間。可悲的是，我們就這樣過了一年。然後有一天⋯⋯其實是半夜的時候⋯⋯我接到瑪莉亞打來的電話。」

他做了一個深呼吸，雙手穿過頭髮。「她跟我說佩姬在一次行動中中彈了。她其實是流血致死的。因為開槍射傷她的人不曉得怎樣竟然抓到她，讓她慢慢流血而死。瑪莉亞他們後來逮到兇手。雖然是同一天，卻已經太遲了。她一跟我說佩姬過世，我就沒再聽下去。反正結局是一樣的，過程已經不重要了。」

「我跑出我住的公寓⋯⋯真的用跑的，一路跑到醫院去。我不敢相信佩姬・卡特就這樣⋯⋯死了。」

他坐起身，手肘撐著膝蓋，垂下頭來。「接下來六個月我一直在哀悼，哀悼我一整年都沒跟她說過一句話。我後悔辭職⋯⋯不然我會現場協助她，保護她⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇坐起來，毫不遲疑地握住他的雙手，捏一下。「這不是你的錯。你一定要記住，這不是你的錯。」

一顆眼淚滑落史蒂夫的臉頰，他的臉上浮現一個悲傷的笑容。「你知道整件事最可悲的是什麼嗎？她的律師一直想跟我聯繫，我卻一直逃避對方。六個月後，對方終於找到我，跟我說我們沒有聯絡的那一年，佩姬在特區的郊區用我們的名字買了一棟房子。她在遺囑註明把房子留給我。我簡直大吃一驚。她從來沒提過更新遺囑這件事。我完全崩潰了。我開始問自己很多問題。她是不是想過要復合？她是不是真的準備好要跟我一起成立一個家庭？是不是因為這樣，所以她才要我等一年？」

巴奇鬆開雙手，垂下眼簾。史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。「後來我決定尊重她的意願，搬過來住在她的房子裡。巴奇⋯⋯我真的很高興我做了這個決定。」

巴奇抬起頭，一臉不解。史蒂夫笑道：「我搬進去的幾天後，有人來敲門玩不給糖就搗蛋。我很慶幸自己替他們開門。」

巴奇的心頓了一下。「你的意思是⋯⋯」

史蒂夫發出一陣輕輕的笑聲。「是啊！她好像知道我會住在一個很好的社區，認識一群很好的人。我猜某方面而言，她在幫我繼續過自己的日子，停止哀悼。」

「我真不敢相信我有可能會見到她。」巴奇低聲說道。

「你會喜歡她的，巴奇。她也會對你印象深刻。」

他拍拍巴奇的肩膀，繼續說道：「所以我今天才這麼生氣，情緒有些低落。我覺得自己不應該這麼快樂⋯⋯過去幾個星期，我過得很快樂。學習新的語言，教美術課，認識不同人，結交新朋友，跟山姆一起跑步⋯⋯然後我突然想到我根本不配有這種感覺——」

「不，史蒂夫！」巴奇抓住他的手。「她不會想看見你這樣的。」

「我不知道我什麼時候才會完全原諒自己⋯⋯完全接受這件事，你懂嗎？」

「史蒂夫⋯⋯這不是你的錯。」

史蒂夫難過地看著他。巴奇又輕輕重複一次。「不是你的錯。這是事實。」

一陣敲門聲打斷他們。門輕輕開啟，巴奇看到他的母親溫柔的臉龐，情緒又開始起伏。他的嘴唇開始顫抖，眼眶泛淚。

「喔，親愛的⋯⋯」

他感覺得史蒂夫站起身，她開口道：「不用起來。」

她走了過來，在巴奇對面的桌子坐下，雙手捧著他的臉，輕輕地用拇指抹去他的淚水。巴奇偏過頭呼吸她的氣息，在她的手掌心親了一下。

「你不知道⋯⋯不知道我多麽以你為傲。」

她俯身親吻他的額頭，短暫停留一下。他感覺得到她輕微的顫抖，知道他的母親為了他，正努力穩住自己的情緒。他拍拍她的手。

「謝謝妳，媽。」他小聲地說。

她整理一下他垂下的髮梢，然後看著他。雖然淚水在眼眶中翻滾，她的眼睛還是閃爍著微笑。

「蕾貝卡以你為傲。我很清楚。她不會另作他想。」

巴奇點點頭，他的母親把注意力轉向史蒂夫，伸手握著對方的手。「謝謝你，親愛的。」

巴奇望著史蒂夫，發現對方紅了臉，有些結巴。「呃，為什麼？」

溫妮佛搖搖頭，捏了捏他的手。「沒為什麼。」

「那，您別客氣。」

她拍拍兩人的膝蓋，站了起來，擦了擦自己的眼睛，說道：「好，這樣就好了。火雞還等著你們一起吃呢！來吧！起來，快起來！」

「我們隨後就來，媽。」巴奇擤擤鼻子，用手順了順頭髮。

她對他們微笑，接著走出辦公室。史蒂夫碰碰他的手臂。「嘿？」

「嗯？」

「我對自己剛剛的行為感到抱歉——」

「不，史蒂夫——」

「等一下，先聽我說完，好嗎？」他握著巴奇的肩膀。「剛剛對你發脾氣，我真的很抱歉。我最不想傷害的人就是你。真的。」

巴奇笑道：「我確實過度反應了⋯⋯你很難過⋯⋯」

「你的反應完全合理。」

「下一次，就⋯⋯直接跟我說。我們是朋友，對不對？」

史蒂夫點點頭，拍拍他的肩膀。「當然。我會的。我答應你。」

巴奇接著把他往門外推，臉上帶著微笑。「去吧！我隨後就來。我想先洗把臉。」

史蒂夫對他搖了搖頭，走了出去。

巴奇整理好之後，發現自己的眼睛跟鼻子還是紅紅的。他做一個深呼吸，往餐桌走去。他發現全家人大聲喧鬧，到處都是。小娜已經坐在克林特的大腿上，餵他最後一片披薩。

一見到她，蒙帝跟達尼立刻一起擁抱他，再回到各自的位子上。小娜跟克林特示意他過去，攬著他的腰跟他擁抱，讓他不禁放聲大笑。他走過去坐在他的母親旁邊。他很感激他們對方才的事不發一語。他們了解他，並用他們的方式表達對他的支持跟尊敬。

他的母親切了一片火雞肉給他。他突然四處張望，尋找史蒂夫跟孩子們的身影，想著他們在哪裡。  
他的母親往前向他傾靠，輕聲地說：「他跟孩子們在外頭⋯⋯做伏地挺身還是什麼的。」

巴奇試著不讓自己臉紅。「我不是⋯⋯」

她朝他眨眨眼，拍拍他的手臂，放了一盤沙拉在他面前。「吃吧！」

他決定順其意，不做反抗，笑著問道：「他至少有吃一些吧！」

她又輕聲地跟他說：「他真是個好人⋯⋯他不想讓孩子們看見你這個樣子，所以藉故離開餐桌。他說他晚點再吃。」

巴奇好想跑到後院去擁抱史蒂夫。他以為自己已經很清楚史蒂夫的為人了，但對方的善良還是讓他驚訝。他坐在那裡，被所愛的人包圍著，內心暖呼呼的。

他很肯定這個夜晚會越來越好。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句話：神經大條。

感恩節的第二週。雪已經開始下了一些些，看來今年應該不會下太多雪，巴奇為此非常感激。

溫妮佛在感恩節兩天後回去紐約，房子裡少了她的活力與熱情，讓巴奇更是想念她。美術課和語言課仍照常進行。

史蒂夫如今已經可以用義大利話進行簡單的會話，如：打招呼，問路等等。他很快就理解巴奇丟給他的問題，讓巴奇驕傲不已。

星期天，巴奇正在檢視他的電子郵件，決定接下來要接哪個翻譯案子。他的工作量一直非常穩定，客戶也越來越多。螢幕畫面往下滑，請求他翻譯的電郵目不暇給。他決定從最先收到的電郵開始，一路檢視到最新收到的電郵，並提醒自己要挑選最短的文件來翻譯。聖誕節即將到來，他不想佳節期間還在工作。

聖誕期間，他的時間是屬於凱爾的。

他才剛回拒了幾封翻譯要求，辦公室的門這時打開了。看見史蒂夫跟凱爾站在門外，他忍不住皺眉。他才剛離開飯廳，好讓他們開始上課。

「我們可以進來嗎？」史蒂夫問道，一隻手搭在凱爾的肩上。

巴奇發現他們兩個人都各自拿了自己的畫簿。「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫抓抓自己的頭，看起來有些緊張；凱爾則在原地跳上跳下，語氣盡是興奮。「我可以跟他說嗎？可以嗎，史蒂威？」

「好啊！」史蒂夫輕聲笑道。

還坐在旋轉椅上的巴奇從辦公桌滑開，卻沒站起來。他覺得有什麼尷尬的事情即將發生。「到底是什麼事？」

「史蒂威要教我怎麼畫你。」

_沒錯，很尷尬。_ 他心想。

史蒂夫笑道：「是擺姿勢，凱爾。我們得先問他才行。」

他抬起頭，巴奇吞嚥了一下。史蒂夫清了清喉嚨。「首先，你不是在翻譯吧！」

「沒。我已經交稿了，而且今天是星期天，我只是在挑下一個案子。等一下，替你們擺姿勢？會不會太快了？有些高階？」

凱爾抬頭看史蒂夫，後者解釋道：「嗯，我接下來原本想教大自然繪畫，可是這小子迫不急待想跳過這個，直接學畫人像，所以我想我們可以開始——」

「那我是不是得坐著不動？我的意思是，我總得⋯⋯」他看了看螢幕。他今天晚上得決定一個客戶才行。

史蒂夫揮揮手。「不用不用，所以我才挑這個時候。你只要假裝我們不在這裡就行了。你可以自由活動。其實⋯⋯我們也需要用到你的周遭環境。」

「什麼？」凱爾抬頭看著史蒂夫問道。

他拍拍凱爾的頭，微笑回答：「我等等跟你解釋。那巴奇，我們得到你的允許嗎？」

巴奇聳聳肩。「應該可以吧！你知道我很樂意幫忙，可是我的臉會一直黏著螢幕。你需要我移一下嗎？我覺得我可以⋯⋯」他滑動椅子，準備移開電腦螢幕，史蒂夫馬上制止他。

「不用，你只要照平常那樣就行了。你的臉不會是焦點。我們會畫手臂，肩膀⋯⋯你等等就知道了。」

「好。」他鬆了一口氣。他最不想要的就是讓史蒂夫長時間聚焦於他的臉。「你們要坐哪裡？」

史蒂夫指著沙發前面的桌子。「我可以搬動這個嗎？」

「請便。」

史蒂夫把桌子橫著擺。他坐在地板上，然後拍拍旁邊的位子，示意凱爾也坐下。他們就在坐巴奇對面，一目了然。巴奇突然有些難為情。他瞥了他們一眼，發現他們非常投入繪畫世界裡。史蒂夫向凱爾靠了過去，指導他從哪裡開始畫。巴奇發現對方在不親自動手的情況下，盡量教導。

史蒂夫抬頭，正好他對上眼。巴奇迅速轉移視線，看著自己的螢幕 _真是該死！_

他繼續瀏覽電子郵件，一邊看一邊提醒自己即將到來的休假，砥礪自己看完所有的信件。

過了約莫十五分鐘，空氣中只有畫筆接觸畫紙窸窸窣窣的聲音，還有史蒂夫跟凱爾的竊竊私語，巴奇決定開口填補安靜的空間。

「那，你們等一下畫好之後會作比較嗎？因為這根本不公平，史蒂夫，你自己也很清楚。」他從螢幕後面探頭竊笑道。

史蒂夫佯裝不滿。「不會，我們之所以一起畫是要讓他了解整個過程是怎麼回事。我們沒要作比較。」

「對啊，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾強調道，臉部表情跟史蒂夫一模一樣，巴奇努力想要抑制自己的笑聲，但卻失敗了。倒是凱爾的下一句話馬上讓他嚴肅起來。

「哇，史蒂威！你這麼快就畫臉了？」凱爾驚呼，靠過去看史蒂夫的畫簿。巴奇試著讓自己的心跳速度減緩。他也想看看那張畫像，卻被史蒂夫臉上的紅暈分散注意力。

「嗯，這個嘛——」

巴奇總是在史蒂夫害羞臉紅的時候才有勇氣對他大膽直言。於是，他取笑道：「哇，史蒂夫，你是把我的臉記住了還是怎樣？」

史蒂夫看著巴奇，眼睛饒有興味。他的嘴角翹起。「這個嘛，我的確有過目不忘的本領。」

「那是什麼意思，史蒂威？」

凱爾坐得更靠近史蒂夫。小朋友臉上迫切想跟史蒂夫學習任何東西的表情，讓巴奇內心覺得溫暖。「意思是就算我才看過一次，我還是可以把所有東西的細節畫下來。」

「哇！」凱爾用崇拜的眼神看他。

巴奇就這樣看著他們，一臉傻呼呼的微笑。然後他嘆了一口氣，繼續看螢幕。幾分鐘後，他把範圍縮小到只剩三個客戶。他揪著眉頭，咬著自己的下唇，神情專注。他用手揉了揉臉，突然聽見史蒂夫輕輕地說：「啊，不要⋯⋯」

巴奇猛地一抬頭。「啥？」

他看著史蒂夫。對方顯然對他竟然開口說話感到驚訝。「呃⋯⋯」

「你剛剛說什麼？」

「不好意思，我只是在畫你的表情，然後你⋯⋯」他向四周揮手示意。

「喔，對不起。」他停了一下，想了想，又說：「你要我再皺一次眉嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，繼續埋首畫畫，喃喃道：「還有咬你的嘴唇。」

巴奇想他的心臟一定是停止跳動了。他的臉一定漲紅了。他的眼睛一直盯著史蒂夫，所幸對方並沒有再往他的方向看過來。他吞嚥一下，也不曉得是今天晚上第幾百次了。

_天啊！凱爾就在這裡。_ 他心想。

巴奇還在盯著他看，史蒂夫這時與他對上眼，說道：「或者不用。我只是因為已經開始畫你那個樣子⋯⋯我真是個白癡。你不要理我。」

他把畫紙放一邊，巴奇立刻脫口而出道：「不，我了解。沒關係，我可以照做。」

他又做了一次。他咬著下唇，想辦法從三封電郵當中選一個。皺眉咬唇。他想辦法不讓自己全身著火。史蒂夫是個畫家，他大概只是想把他的樣子畫下來而已。整件事跟性一點關係也沒有。

_完全沒有！_ 他在心裡大喊。

「好了！」凱爾宣佈。巴奇為此大大鬆了一口氣。

史蒂夫看來也很樂意把他的畫簿放一邊。他轉向凱爾說道：「我看一下。畫得很棒，凱爾！你下一次可以在線條上畫一點陰影⋯⋯像這樣子⋯⋯」

他示範給凱爾看。巴奇也放鬆了一些，終於點開他決定選擇的案子。這一次是法文。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，吃過晚餐後，凱爾回房睡覺，兩個大人開始上語言課。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？可是請你不取笑我。」

巴奇把一本書放在一邊。「當然。你要問什麼？」

「呃⋯⋯『我想你』的義大利話怎麼說？」

巴奇沒料想會是這個問題。他以為史蒂夫的問題會跟發音有關。

即便如此，他還是微笑回答：「沒問題。 _Mi Manchi._ 」

史蒂夫仔細地看著他，接著笑道：「等等，講慢一點，語言先生。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「 _Mi Manchi._ 」

「 _Mi Mancheee._ 」

「不對。不要太過強調，懂嗎？」巴奇指導他。

史蒂夫揪著眉毛，點了點頭。「好。」

「好。來，第二個字的發音可以輕一點。」

「了解。麻煩你再說一次。」史蒂夫說道，眼神堅定。他偏著頭，巴奇發現對方正專注於自己的嘴唇。他潛意識舔了舔唇，又說了一次。

史蒂夫皺著眉，無聲地跟他重複一次。他第二次就說對了。

「很好。」巴奇對他微笑。

「謝謝你。拼法？」史蒂夫拿了支筆，準備寫下。

「嗯，沒問題。」

巴奇把句子拼給他聽。他看著史蒂夫專心把句子寫在筆記本上，他心中滿是欽佩。史蒂夫又靜靜地重複一次發音。巴奇突然有股想要親吻對方臉頰上的衝動。史蒂夫今天早上有刮鬍子，他的臉頰應該很柔嫩。發現自己竟然有這種想法，巴奇顫抖地呼一口氣。

史蒂夫抬頭。「怎麼了？」

巴奇用心醉的微笑看著他。「沒事。」

史蒂夫有些害羞。「我有點想跟紐約的朋友炫耀一下。我打算寄卡片給他們，想在上面寫 _Mi Manchi_ 。」

「瞧瞧你，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。愛炫耀先生。」

史蒂夫頑皮地捶了他肩膀一拳，兩人哈哈大笑，繼續上語言課。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，為了給凱爾一個驚喜，巴奇買了一個軟木塞佈告欄，掛在飯廳裡。如此一來，他只要完成一副不錯的素描，就可以釘在上面。凱爾也可以放上自己喜歡的畫作。佈告欄目前有些空，但他們兩人自信上完所有課程之後，上面會有滿滿的作品。

巴奇希望美術課可以持續好長一段時間。好長好長一段時間。

「好，我們把你的東西放上去吧！」

「我選右手邊。」凱爾打開他的其中一本畫簿說道。

巴奇聞言皺眉。「為什麼？」

「這樣史蒂威也可以放他畫的作品，有一邊是他的。」

對於孩子如此單純的想法，巴奇一時間語塞。他只是親了親凱爾金色的頭髮。「那你明天問他，好不好？」

「好。」

他們接著開始挑選素描。釘了四張之後，凱爾拿出第五張，藏在懷裡。

「嗯⋯⋯我沒給他看這張。」

「是喔？我可以看嗎？」

巴奇蹲下去。凱爾搔搔頭，有些猶豫不決。「這是我自己畫的。可能還要加油——不對——我還要加很多很多油，可是我想先給你看。」

巴奇端視眼前的小臉蛋，清楚看見緊張的情緒，圓圓的臉頰上還泛著羞怯的粉紅。「好啊，小朋友。不管是什麼，我相信你一定畫得很棒。」

「好，可是你不可以笑喔！」他把畫紙翻過來，巴奇頓時目瞪口呆。

那是一張粗略的素描。他們圍在飯桌前，巴奇坐在主人位，史蒂夫和凱爾則坐在他左右兩邊。臉部表情尚未畫上去，但身材肢體合乎比例。素描把重點放在巴奇的頭髮，史蒂夫寬厚的肩膀，還有凱爾蓬蓬的頭髮，和沒法著地的短腿。

「凱爾，這⋯⋯畫得太好了。」

小朋友睜大眼睛。「真的嗎？真的嗎，巴奇叔叔？」

「真的啊！你怎麼⋯⋯？」

巴奇從凱爾手上把素描拿過來，近距離端詳。凱爾走過來，靠在巴奇的肩膀上，手臂繞過他的後背，搭在他的肩上。

「巴奇叔叔？」

「嗯？」

「我想把這個當聖誕禮物送給他。」

巴奇轉頭看他。「所以你才沒請他幫忙。」

「對啊！」

「所以你才這麽快就叫他教你畫人物嗎？」

凱爾點點頭。巴奇搖搖頭，驚訝地看著他。「你為什麼選擇畫這個？這張圖？」

「嗯⋯⋯」巴奇此時已經席地盤腿而坐，凱爾把下巴靠在他的頭上。「我喜歡我們的美術課，而且他每次來都會告訴我好多新的東西。可是我最喜歡我們一起吃晚餐的時候，我希望他看到我們在一起這麼快樂，就不會想離開了。」

巴奇猛地把頭轉過來，凱爾也往後晃了一下。「離開？你為什麼這麼想？」

小朋友在巴奇身邊坐下來，接過畫紙。「我們畫畫的時候，他會一直說很多紐約的事。很多耶，巴奇叔叔！」

巴奇鬆了一口氣。「他是從那裡來的啊，凱爾。他一定會常常提到那裡。我也是從那裡來的，記得嗎？你媽媽也是。」

「我知道，可是⋯⋯」

巴奇的心臟近乎慌張地撲通亂跳。史蒂夫有跟小朋友提過離開的事嗎？

「他有跟你說嗎？他真的跟你說過他要離開嗎？」

「沒有，巴奇叔叔。我只是不想他離開而已。我很喜歡他。他是⋯⋯史蒂威啊！」

巴奇帶著憐愛的微笑看著他，示意他坐在自己的大腿上。「過來。」

凱爾坐了上去，往後靠在他身上。巴奇親了親他的頭，下巴輕輕抵著他頭。「史蒂夫沒要離開。至少就我所知。而且他如果要離開，我想他也不會忘記我們的，我也很肯定他會回來看我們的。」

「可是我不要他離開。」

巴奇發現自己差一點開口表示同意，向自己的侄子坦承自己的想法。他於是恢復鎮定。凱爾不需要知道他無聊愚蠢的迷戀，他也必須解除他的侄子對於史蒂夫會離開的想法。

巴奇深吸一口氣，說道：「我們沒辦法控制別人的生活，小朋友。而且我覺得你根本不用擔心。」

凱爾抬頭。「真的嗎？」

「對啊！他在這裡有房子，我想他應該也沒這麼快離開。他很喜歡那棟房子。」

他別過頭去，想著那棟房子是佩姬，想著房子是怎麼來的，想著史蒂夫會永遠對房子眷戀不捨。

凱爾嘆氣道：「我想你說的沒錯。」接著又問：「那你聖誕節要送他什麼？」

這倒讓巴奇措手不及。他最近忙著翻譯那份法文文件，還沒想到這個。

「我也不曉得。你要幫我嗎？」

「好啊！」

一堆點子一窩蜂在他的腦子裡湧現。「我想我可以在網路上幫他買什麼。要不要跟我一起去辦公室看一下？」

「好耶！這是最最棒的一天了！」

他們最後在網路上瀏覽了各式各樣的東西，但巴奇還是不滿意。凱爾建議買畫具或者書籍，巴奇說會再想想。凱爾最後拿了巴奇小時候愛看的一本書，躺在辦公室的沙發上，沈迷其中。

事實上，由於他們沒要留在家裡過聖誕節，巴奇對送禮一事矛盾不已。凱爾不曉得他已經訂了前往迪士尼世界的機票，而且他們要跟巴頓一家一起去。

這一切早在史蒂夫搬過來，成為他們生活的一部份之前，早就安排好了。

然後，他靈機一動。他知道要送史蒂夫什麼了。他從椅子上跳起來，嚇了凱爾一大跳。「對不起，我只是想打個長途電話。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天，史蒂夫過來的時候，對軟木塞佈告欄的主意欣喜不已。凱爾要他把他的作品放在去的時候，史蒂夫溫和地跟他說上面不應該有他自己的東西。他最後成功說服凱爾佈告欄上應該只放凱爾自己的作品，紀錄他的成長與進步。

那天稍晚，史蒂夫正在洗碗，巴奇則在泡茶。

巴奇看著窗戶外頭，說道：「明天不會下雪。」

「真的嗎？終於。我討厭冬天了。」

「我也不喜歡。」水煮開後，巴奇拿出兩個杯子。

「我明天早上要去一家離開鎮上十五分鐘，專賣有機蔬果的商店，需要我替你帶什麼嗎？」

史蒂夫看看窗外，停下洗碗的動作，旋即又繼續洗碗。「我不曉得，可是我想跟你一起去。這種天氣可不能讓你一個人出門。」

巴奇聞言蹙眉，一邊挑選茶包口味一邊看著他。「我剛剛才告訴你明天的天氣預報。」

「是啊！可是我不信任路況。我要跟你一起去。」

巴奇用自己的肩膀推了他一下，語帶諷刺地說：「所以你是我的白馬王子囉？」

史蒂夫笑著關掉水龍頭，把手擦乾，說道：「不是。你自己就是個王子，巴奇。」

巴奇注視他幾秒鐘，害羞地笑了。他把杯子遞給史蒂夫。「 _Andiamo_ ，史蒂夫。來看看你這次有沒有忘記給你的作業。」

「就那麼一次，巴奇。一次而已！」

巴奇哈哈大笑，兩人一起往辦公室走去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天早上，巴奇完成編輯四頁文件，還剩下兩頁要處理，門鈴這時響起。他快速儲存文件，登出下線，臉上帶著一抹微笑。他拿了車鎖匙，外套還有圍巾，一開門就看見史蒂夫，對方的手上還提著兩個大杯裝的旅行外帶杯。

「鏘鏘！」

巴奇一臉燦爛的笑容。「這是什麼？」他從史蒂夫手中接一個杯子，轉身把門關上，鎖好。

「熱巧克力。我自己做的。」

巴奇大吃一驚。「你？史蒂夫・羅傑斯？等一下。」他看了看史蒂夫的房子。「房子沒被燒掉⋯⋯嗯——啊唷！」他揉揉被史蒂夫捶了一下的前臂。

「這是我的秘密。這是我唯一會做的東西。」史蒂夫跟著巴奇上車，繫上安全帶。「其實，我是昨晚上網找的。」

巴奇笑道：「無論如何，謝謝你。」

史蒂夫在他發動車子之前握著他的手。「喝一口看看。」

巴奇皺眉。「你看起來不是很相信的樣子。」他接著打開杯蓋，聞著飄散在冷空氣中的巧克力香氣。

「坦白說，我自己還沒嚐過。我超怕自己搞砸了，可是我發誓我完全按照步驟做⋯⋯」他話語漸弱，巴奇喝了一口，心滿意足地嗯了一聲。

「很好喝，你過關了。」

史蒂夫在半空舉拳，得意地說：「太好了！」

他開始喝自己做的熱巧克力，巴奇則無法把手中的杯子放下。這杯熱巧克力太好喝了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇買了一些新鮮蔬果，史蒂夫則只買了鳳梨，前者看了不禁微笑。兩人於是出發回到鎮上。

「你介意我們到超市一趟嗎？我得替凱爾買些牛奶跟麥片。」巴奇瞄了史蒂夫一眼，問道。距離他去接凱爾放學還有一些時間。

看著史帝夫大口咬下老闆免費送給他的蘋果，巴奇笑了。女老闆大概無法抗拒那雙藍色眼睛。

「不介意，我也需要買些東西。」

他們在社區附近的超市停下，各自拿了一個購物籃，各走各的。巴奇在麥片區，想幫自己挑一款新口味。他三不五時喜歡嚐試不同的味道。

「不好意思。」

巴奇轉身，看見一個手上拿著一盒果醬餡餅的年輕男子。「嗯？」

「這裡選擇好多，我不曉得該從何下手，你會推薦什麼麥片？」

巴奇差一點脫口說出「你在開什麼玩笑？」但想想對方大概是有些不知所措，想找人替他拿主意。

「呃⋯⋯這個嘛，我個人還蠻喜歡這些口味的。香甜玉米片跟Special K。可是你也可以試試⋯⋯」發現男子怔怔地看著他，眼睛眨也不眨，巴奇話語漸弱。他正想問對方是否還好，男子自己先搖搖頭，有些害羞。

「不好意思，我對這個很不在行，可是千萬不要以為我是怪咖。我根本不管這些麥片，我只是想找藉口跟你說話。」

_這倒讓人驚訝。_ 巴奇心想。他不曉得該做些什麼或說些什麼。

「喔。」

「待會兒要不要一起喝咖啡？」

巴奇驚訝地抬了抬眉毛。他完全沒預期會有這種事。距離上一次有陌生人這樣跟他搭訕或約他出去，已經很久很久了。過去五年，他窩在這個安靜的社區裡扶養他的侄子，沒好好想過要「認識新朋友」。

可是他已經知道自己的答案。他的生活沒有約會的空間，這個陌生人也不用知道這件事。他多花了幾秒鐘思考如何回答問題，男子趕緊道歉。

「我的天，你不是同性戀！對不起，我——」

「沒關係，我是同性戀。我只是⋯⋯」巴奇決定做他最討厭做的事。

他撒謊。「不好意思，我有對象了。」

男子低下頭，難過地微笑道：「我就知道。像你這樣的條件，怎麼可能沒對象。」

巴奇微微紅了臉。他一手穿過自己的頭髮。「呃⋯⋯不好意思？」

男子哈哈大笑。對方即使不是他的菜，笑起來的樣子還是很可愛。

「別這麼說。那個人是個幸運的傢伙。」

巴奇對自己扯謊感到羞愧。「謝謝你。」

「那，祝你有個愉快的一天。」

「你也是。」

他接著舒了好長一口氣，擺動雙臂，放鬆自己。 _嗯，剛剛那樣還行。_ 他心想。事情其實很簡單，但他發現自己只想把整件事從記憶中抹掉。他隨手抓了兩盒麥片，放進籃子裡。他轉身往另一區走去，發現史蒂夫看著各種廠牌的瓶裝水，一臉困惑跟苦惱。巴奇做了個深呼吸，然後微笑。他不禁懷疑，也有些擔心，眼前這個人是不是他方才撒謊的原因之一。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們走回車子，史蒂夫提議由他開車，巴奇把鎖匙扔給他。他們上了車，巴奇搖下車窗。今天天氣晴朗，讓他非常開心。通常每年到了這個時間，溫度會降得很低，各種戶外活動會因降雪暫停。今年倒沒有這種狀況，所以他實在很開心，否則他們的聖誕旅行就毫無意義了。

史蒂夫把車子停在巴奇家的車道上，卻沒有下車。巴奇給了他一包他在收銀台買的星把水果軟糖。史蒂夫往自己的嘴巴扔了一顆，關掉引擎，兩個人就坐在那裡，享受寧靜的時光。

「工作還好嗎？」史蒂夫把糖果吞下後問道。

巴奇一邊咀嚼一邊點頭。「還不錯。還剩下兩頁需要編輯。這個步驟超麻煩的。」

史蒂夫笑了。他解開安全帶，卻猶豫著是否要下車。巴奇把糖果放回袋子裡，打開車門。看見史蒂夫一動也不動，他關上車門，用充滿關心的眼神看著他。

「史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫並沒有往他的方向看，手指反而開始在駕駛盤上無聲地輕輕拍打。「那個男人是誰？」

巴奇往椅背靠。「啥？什麼男人？」

史蒂夫這次倒是轉過頭看他，表情有些緊張。「在超市的男人。」

「你可以說得更明確一點嗎？超市有好多人。你是指收銀員？」

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，顯然已經心煩意亂。「在麥片區跟你說話的男人，巴奇。」

巴奇絞盡腦汁思索。 _史蒂夫是怎麼看見他們的？他又不在那裡。_

「你到底怎麼⋯⋯你真的是個聯邦探員，我只能這樣說。」

他想把這段詭異對話的氣氛變得輕鬆些，果然奏效了。史蒂夫哈哈大笑，轉身側坐。「我只是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯在找你，一轉到那一區就看見你們，所以我又往回走了。我不想打擾你們。」

「其實你不用往回走。我根本不認識那個傢伙。」

「那他想做什麼？」

他實在沒辦法迴避這個問題。巴奇一口氣回答道：「他想約我出去。」不曉得為什麼，承認這件事讓他覺得害羞，他於是假裝整理袋子裡的東西。

「是喔？」史蒂夫又開始敲手指。巴奇抬頭看他的時候，他又轉移目光。「那你怎麼說？」他輕聲地問。

巴奇嘆氣道：「我跟他說我有對象了。」

史蒂夫猛地抬頭，瞪大了眼睛。「真的？」

巴奇翻白眼。「是啊，史蒂夫。你沒見過我的隱形男友嗎？隱形先生。」

史蒂夫輕輕捶了一下他的膝蓋。「混球。」

「蠢蛋。」

史蒂夫接著皺眉問道：「那你為什麼那樣說？」

巴奇轉身對著他，雙手放在膝蓋上。「這是我的標準答案。也不是說我常常被人搭訕，可是⋯⋯我有小孩。我這輩子最在乎的就是他。而且，誰會想跟一個有小孩的人交往？錯，誰會想跟一個有小孩的人發展穩定關係？」

「可是巴奇，你不可以這樣想。你看我的朋友山姆。他現在的女朋友是個單親媽媽，有一個小孩，他很愛他們，而且他已經準備要跟對方求婚了。」

巴奇報以一個真誠的笑容。「因為他是個好人。山姆應該是個寶。」

史蒂夫微笑道：「他的確是。我肯定還有很多像他這樣的男人。」

巴奇盡量保持心平氣和，不被惹惱。史蒂夫不了解他。每次只要提起這件事，沒有一個人了解他。他嘆氣道：「跟別人交往表示要跟我的小孩分開，我沒辦法⋯⋯對對方也不公平。而且，我的長遠目標是擁有一段認真的感情。」

「所以呢？你要永遠保持單身嗎？」

巴奇抓抓頭，想要給他一個很好的答案。 他真的不知道。他覺得自己永遠也不會知道。

然而，他發現自己發自內心地說：「我不知道。但我肯定我不會隨便找個什麼人。他必須夠好，才值得我把他帶進凱爾的生命裡。他必須全心投入，不會離開我們。他必須是一個伴侶。這種人很難找。」

史蒂夫親切地看著他，輕輕推了推他的肩膀，說道：「你總有一天會找到他的。我很肯定。」

巴奇看著他，試圖從他的眼神裡捕捉其它意涵。他傻傻地期望能找到什麼，找到這個突如其來的問題背後的真正原因。可是史蒂夫看來那麼誠懇，巴奇的期望落空了。對於史蒂夫是否會有所回應，任何回應，他早就把那一點小小的期待拋諸腦後，從未考慮過這件事。然而，他發現自己此時真的希望對方會有所回應。看著史蒂夫的當下著實驚醒夢中人。

史蒂夫是朋友，他只是關心巴奇而已。於是，巴奇深吸一口氣，戴上微笑的面具。

話說出口的時候，他並不是在撒謊。他說：「我不急。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

聖誕節前兩個星期，史蒂夫帶了三人份的熱巧克力跟甜甜圈來上課。巴奇慶幸當天是週五，因為凱爾吃過甜食之後會精神亢奮。

那天晚上用過晚餐後，他們開始上語言課。史蒂夫已經不需要幫忙，可以自己處理對話了。巴奇考他日子跟月份的詞彙，問他問題，他都能正確回答。

巴奇決定暫時不教新的東西，史蒂夫則向他再三確認自己的咬字發音。下課的時候，巴奇坐立難安，不曉得應該怎麼跟對方說他們的聖誕計劃。他一直想著要說，卻說不出口。

他很感激史蒂夫主動開口。「嘿，我需要你的幫忙。我該送凱爾什麼聖誕禮物？」

「當然是畫具。」

史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛。「喔，你是酷叔叔，應該什麼都準備好了。」

巴奇笑道：「我不曉得。我又沒把所有畫具都買給他。他也喜歡書，還有漫畫。」

「那你呢？你送他什麼？我或許可以參考一下。」史蒂夫一邊問一邊整理手冊，檢視字卡。

巴奇看了看四周，轉頭對他說：「我一直想跟你提這件事。」

他語氣裡的不安大概讓史蒂夫察覺到有何不妙，因為對方停下手邊的動作，抬頭看他。史蒂夫把書放回桌上。

「什麼事？」他聽來有些不安。

巴奇微笑，向示意對方並不是什麼嚴重的事。「我大概一年前就已經在安排這件事了。呃⋯⋯我要帶他去迪士尼世界。」

史蒂夫睜大雙眼，鬆了一口氣，大笑道：「我的天！這實在⋯⋯哇，巴奇！」

「我知道。可是我還沒跟他說。我們，還有巴頓一家。我們明天晚上會跟小朋友說，因為明天是星期六。」

「哇！我的意思是⋯⋯好，我知道每個小朋友都很愛迪士尼世界，只是我沒想到他也是粉絲。」

「他去年其實有跟我提，可是我跟他說要等他十歲才會帶他去。那當然是個善意的謊言。我只是想存夠錢⋯⋯你知道⋯⋯才可以負擔全程。很顯然我沒辦法讓他等到他十歲。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，用力拍了巴奇的後背。「你實在是⋯⋯這真的太好了。所以是⋯⋯你要給他機票，夏天帶他去——」

「不是，我們會在那裡過聖誕節。呃⋯⋯我們訂了下個星期的機票。」史蒂夫的臉頓時沉了下來。「喔⋯⋯」

巴奇停了一下，內心不覺有些愧疚。 _可是為什麼會有這種感覺呢？_

「我們會在那裡待兩個星期。包括跨年前夕。」巴奇補充道。

史蒂夫微笑著，別過頭去。「哇⋯⋯這會是很棒的假期。」

「對不起，我沒早點跟你說——」

「我的天，巴奇，別這麼說。沒關係，真的沒關係。」

巴奇忍不住覺得史蒂夫得情緒有些失落。他要怎麼過聖誕節？他沒有親人。

「你可以跟我們一起去，如果你要的話。」他不經思索，脫口而出。一如往常。

史蒂夫看起來有些震驚。「不行，當然不行！這是你跟凱爾共處的時間。只有一家人在一起才更有意義。」

_你也是一家人啊！_ 他想著，對這突如其來的想法驚訝不已。

_中止！_

「你有什麼計劃嗎？」他站起來，走去拿幾本他一直想給他的書。他不想坐著等史蒂夫的答案，讓對方尷尬。

他給他時間。史蒂夫嘆道：「呃⋯⋯我會留在這裡。山姆在這裡，我想我以前的同事瑪莉亞跟考森會過來。你不用替我擔心。」

巴奇站在那裡，差一點就提出要出錢幫他買機票的想法。可是如果他真的提了，史蒂夫會怎麼想呢？他想起克林特的建議。他不想得罪對方，或讓對方覺得需要他的施捨。再者，這又說明巴奇是怎樣的人呢？他不想讓對方窒息。他們是朋友。除此之外，別無其它。

當然，巴奇之於史蒂夫他不像山姆之於史蒂夫。或瑪莉亞，或考森。

所以，他決定尊重這一點。

但他會想他的。 _真該死！_

「我們休假這兩個星期，你可以讀這些書。」

史蒂夫一臉愁苦。「不會吧！已經有作業了？」

「你以為。這些書是關於學習外國語言的時候，該如何教育自己，讓自己更精進。相信我，這些書會很有幫助的。」

「我會盡快把書還你。對了，你們什麼時候出發？」史蒂夫把那幾本書跟其它書放在一起。

「星期一。」

史蒂夫立刻抬頭。「靠！那是兩天後。凱爾的禮物該怎麼辦？我什麼都沒做。」

巴奇向他揮揮手。「等他回來的時候再給他。不要給自己太大的壓力。再說，這樣你也有多一點時間決定。」

史蒂夫看來很用力地在思考，隨即又點點頭。「好。」他對巴奇微笑道：「那，今天是最後一堂——」

「不是，星期天還有一堂。我們是星期一中午的飛機。而且，我怎麼可能不給你作業。」

史蒂夫肩膀垮了下來。「你根本想害死我，對不對？」

巴奇拍拍他的肩膀。「一點點而已。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天是星期六。三個大人跟兩個小孩圍坐在桌前吃東西。得到克林特跟小娜的許可示意，巴奇深吸一口氣。

「小朋友，聽好了。」

兩個小孩停下手邊的動作，抬頭看他。「我們有個驚喜要給你們。是我們準備的驚喜喔！」

「是什麼，巴奇叔叔？」凱爾神情興奮地問。

他很欣慰這兩個聰明小孩知道聖誕老人並不是真的，否則這個對話會非常麻煩。

「呃⋯⋯我們只幫你們準備了一份聖誕禮物。實在很可惜。」

看見他們失望的臉龐，他忍住笑容。凱爾咬咬自己的嘴唇才開口道：「沒關係。心意比較重要。史密斯老師都是這樣說的。」

「對啊！沒關係的，媽咪，爹地。」妮可拍拍她母親的手說。

巴奇差一點跟想要親吻他們的衝動妥協。他們怎麼如此幸運，有這麼乖巧的孩子？

小娜顯然沒有同等的克制力。她握著凱爾的手，親了親妮可的頭。「我實在拿你們兩個沒輒。」

「其實，禮物還蠻大的，所以我們要現在就跟你們說。」

兩個孩子乖乖坐好。「好。」

「到底是什麼？」妮可不耐地問。

「我們明天要去迪士尼世界。」

如他所料，三個大人得把耳朵遮起來。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

出發當天，巴奇早早就起床，泡咖啡跟洗澡。收到翻譯稿子已經收到的確認通知，款項也存入他的帳戶後，他到凱爾的房間叫他起床。

一個小時後，確保凱爾已經用過豐盛的早餐，他們準備出發。距離起飛還有四個小時，但早點到總是好的。巴奇確認凱爾已經拿了自己的背包，然後把自己的信差包斜掛在身上，拖著他們的行李出門。

「我們可以去跟史蒂威說再見嗎？」

「我們當然要過去啊！我正要跟你說。」他微笑對侄子說道。

確定家中所有開關都關好之後，他把門打開，凱爾走在他前面。

他們差一點就跟史蒂夫撞個滿懷。

「史蒂威！」凱爾擁抱他。

「嘿，小朋友。」

「嘿！我們正要過去你那裡。」巴奇把門關上，鎖好。

「喔？」

巴奇側頭道：「你該不會以為我們會不告而別吧！」

「我其實是過來想載你們到機場去的。」他一邊說一邊堅持幫他們把行李放上車。

「沒關係的，史蒂夫。你不用——」

「幹嘛客氣呢？為什麼把車子留在那邊浪費錢？我可以過去接你們。好不好？我也沒要去哪裡。」

「你確定嗎？非常非常確定？」

「百分之百。」

「耶！」凱爾雙臂舉向空中。

史蒂夫笑了，跟凱爾互相擊掌。他伸手要了鎖匙，巴奇扔給他。「謝謝你，史蒂夫。我真的很感謝你。」

「今天是最最棒的一天了！」

兩個大人放聲大笑。凱爾一路上跟他們說了關於迪士尼世界的一切。他過去幾天霸佔了巴奇的電腦，上網找了各式各樣的資訊。

凱爾要巴奇把他寫了行程計劃的筆記本拿給他。巴奇從信差包拿出筆記本，伸到後面去把筆記本遞給他。過程中，他聞到了史蒂夫身上的味道。對方噴了淡淡的身體噴霧，巴奇多花了一點時間伸到後面去。他近距離注視史蒂夫，又迅速轉移目光，在位子上坐好。所幸史蒂夫正在跟凱爾互相交換訊息。凱爾很驚訝史蒂夫曾經去過一次迪士尼世界，在筆記本上寫下要去逛的景點。

停車前，史蒂夫先讓他們下車，要他們到登機門之前等他。

克林特打電話給巴奇，通知他他們一家已經在登機門了。巴奇趕快領了登機證，把行運托運。他看了看時間，還有兩個小時。他們到一間咖啡館去，巴奇傳簡訊給史蒂夫，通知他地點。接著，他傳了一則訊息給皮耶特，臉上還掛著一抹微笑。

_別忘了喔！聖誕節早上。必要的話，用跑的。_

他很快就收到回覆。

_放心。我跑很快地，記得嗎？;P_

他輕笑一聲，然後看見史蒂夫朝他們走來。巴奇已經先幫他們點了兩杯咖啡，還有一杯巧克力牛奶給凱爾。後者正在筆記本上寫東西。

「嘿！」史蒂夫坐下來，上氣不接下氣。

巴奇饒有趣味地看著他。「你是用跑的嗎？」

「是啊！」

巴奇把飲料遞給他。史蒂夫一副被擊敗的表情。「你不用這樣。我還想幫你們買呢！」

「閉嘴，喝你的。」

他們坐在那裡，靜靜地喝著咖啡，間中只有凱爾問史蒂夫關於迪士尼的問題，還問巴奇什麼時候登機。

二十分鐘過後，為免排隊的人太多，巴奇說他們該走了。史蒂夫陪他們走到海關。

「就是這裡了。」史蒂夫呼了一口氣。

「嗯，就是這裡了。」

巴奇不曉得該如何表現。他原本以為會很簡單，如今真要分開了，竟如此艱難。史蒂夫看著凱爾，跪在地上，雙手握著他小小的肩膀。

「我們很快就會再見喔，小朋友。」

巴奇仔細看著。凱爾有些猶豫地把自己的手放在史蒂夫的肩上，說道：「我會想你的，史蒂威。」

「我也會想你的，小傢伙。」

「我不小了，我已經六歲了！」

史蒂夫笑了笑，凱爾的小手臂環著史蒂夫的脖子，緊緊摟著他。巴奇擔心自己的心臟就快從胸口爆裂開來。他想捕抓這一幕，永記於心。既然不能用手機拍照，他努力留意每個小細節，將眼前的畫面銘記心上。

史蒂夫閉上雙眼，呼吸凱爾的氣息。這個舉動讓巴奇別過頭去。

_我做了什麼？_

史蒂夫接著拍拍凱爾的背，把自己拉開。「別忘了玩加勒比海盜的設施喔！」他朝巴奇點了點頭。「記得確保你的叔叔不會害怕。」

「哈哈。」巴奇說道。「很好笑。你的能耐就這樣嗎？」

凱爾咯咯笑。「我會牽他的手的。」

這倒讓史蒂夫捧腹大笑。他示意凱爾靠近一些，在他耳邊說悄悄話。巴奇聽不見史蒂夫到底在說什麼，倒是凱爾點頭如搗蒜。

「我知道了，史蒂威。」

凱爾走到巴奇身邊，依偎在他懷裡。史蒂夫站了起來，對巴奇微笑。

巴奇脫口道：「別忘了我給你的功課。」

「對啊！史蒂威。」

「你們兩個現在是聯合起來欺負我嗎？好⋯⋯我知道是怎麼回事了。」

凱爾開心地笑了，史蒂夫也跟著一起笑。兩個大人就在那裡站著。巴奇還在思索該說些什麼，史蒂夫站得更近一些，一把將他抱住。巴奇發現自己也收緊了手臂。意識到自己的行為，他正要鬆手，史蒂夫強壯的手臂把他圈得緊緊的。

巴奇聽見自己的笑聲有些透不過氣。他拍拍史蒂夫的背，說道：「我們很快就再見的。」

「嗯，一定要。」史蒂夫說道，然後清了清喉嚨，往後退。

巴奇凝視對方的藍眼睛，最後才移開目光。他可不想在機場讓自己丟臉。

互相揮手道別後，巴奇跟凱爾往登機門走去。通過安檢後，巴奇拎了凱爾的背包，自己的信差包還有鞋子。他先確定凱爾已經準備好，自己也整理好之後，轉過身去，發現史蒂夫還站在那裡。一抹燦爛的笑容在巴奇臉上綻放。史蒂夫揮揮手，巴奇也對他揮手。

「他還在嗎？我要看，巴奇叔叔。抱我上去。」

巴奇輕聲笑著，一隻手臂把侄子抱起來凱爾立刻把雙臂繞過巴奇的脖子，雙腿則是圈著他的腰。

「小心點，小朋友。」巴奇有些上氣不接下去地說道。凱爾用力地跟史蒂夫揮手，差點讓他重心不穩。

史蒂夫比凱爾還要搞笑，一邊揮手一邊在原地跳躍，巴奇忍不住對他搖頭。

凱爾咯咯笑，巴奇開始倒著走。他提不起勇氣先轉身。史蒂夫顯然也是。巴奇於是用嘴巴形成三個字：「回去吧！」

他這時發現史蒂夫根本是個呆子。對方竟然大聲喊道：「你先！」

結果嚇到一個從史蒂夫身旁經過的老太太。他跟對方道歉的模樣實在太可愛了。

「史蒂威好好笑喔！」凱爾一邊揮手大笑一邊說。

人潮越來越多，阻檔了巴奇的視線，他看不見史蒂夫了。於是，他嘆了一口氣，轉過身去。凱爾還在他懷裡，不想下來。

「史蒂夫跟你說了什麼，嗯？」

「什麼意思？」凱爾把玩著巴奇的頭髮問道，幫他把頭髮塞到耳後，巴奇為此非常感激，因為他的手已經滿了。

「剛剛啊。他在你耳邊說悄悄話⋯⋯還是說這是個秘密？」他對還在把玩他頭髮的侄子眨眼。

「我覺得應該不算秘密。他人好好，他要我⋯⋯」接著他嘗試模仿史蒂夫的聲音。「好好替我照顧巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇心頭一驚，腳步慢了下來。他在消化那句話。「他⋯⋯他是這麼說的？你確定他真的是這麼說的？」

凱爾要求他把自己放下來，巴奇照做。「對啊！你放心，巴奇叔叔。我會照顧你的。」

巴奇花了幾秒鐘在孩子面前平復心情。凱爾根本不曉得那些話對他的影響有多大。他對單純的孩子笑道：「呃⋯⋯謝謝你喔，凱爾。」

「嗯⋯⋯」凱爾聳聳肩。「你如果害怕的話，我們去坐海盜船的時候，我會牽你的手的。」 

巴奇停下腳步，瞪大眼睛看著他。「你以為自己很幽默，是不是？」

凱爾想要假裝嚴肅的表情，最後卻忍俊不住，笑著從巴奇的身邊跑走。巴奇搖搖頭，跟在後面。他的腦子告訴他不要過度解讀史蒂夫對凱爾說的話。

但是他的心又是另一回事了。他的心已經起飛翱翔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 1\. Andiamo即「走吧！」的意思。  
> 2\. 故事已經進展到一半了，有沒有人跟我一樣，快被這兩個傻子氣死？


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等我回家。——紅髮艾德[《照片》]()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：從沒去過迪士尼世界，倒是去過迪士尼樂園⋯⋯喔，兩人對彼此的想望達到最高點。
> 
> 譯者按：我也只去過加州的迪士尼樂園，好想再去一次呀呀呀。然後，真不好意思，我一直卡在幾個句子上，反反覆覆，最後決定：啊，就這樣吧！翻得不好的地方，請見諒。

他們一降落，巴奇立刻打開手機檢查時間。看到史蒂夫傳來的簡訊，他嚇了一跳。簡訊是一個小時前傳來的。

_到了傳簡訊給我？_

巴奇在衝動之下，用手肘推了推剛摘下耳機的凱爾。

「拍一張搞笑自拍照給史蒂威？」

「好耶！」

於是，巴奇裝鬥雞眼，凱爾扮鬼臉，拍了一張照片給史蒂夫。對方的回覆是：

_:P_

兩個小家庭一起走到克林特租的車子。迪士尼的度假飯店可以派車接他們，但克林特堅持要租一部車，以便自由進出。他堅持巴奇不需要另租一部。

一踏出機場，風有點大，但天氣晴朗。巴奇立刻大口呼吸，沈浸陽光裡。克林特把車子開過來的時候，巴奇喊道：「我要坐前座！」

小娜竊笑。「請便！」她把克林特推開，坐在前面。

「不公平耶，小娜！是我先說的！」

克林特從車上叫道。巴奇正忙著把行李放進後車廂。「我們還沒到神奇王國，你已經像個小孩子了。」

巴奇笑了出來，確定孩子們都安全坐好之後才上車。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們最後住在同一層，房間距離彼此很近。巴奇找不到有兩張床的房間，只好接受有超大雙人床的房間。他很滿意，凱爾則興奮極了。

「就跟我小時候一樣耶！巴奇叔叔，你記得嗎？」

巴奇摸摸他的頭。「是啊！就像以前那樣。」

一直到他四歲之前，凱爾都是跟巴奇一起睡，捲曲在他身邊。

他們安頓好之後，便一起去吃午餐。身處在迪士尼世界，孩子們簡直開心得不得了。他們五個人決定聖誕節當天才去神奇王國，於是他們先從動物王國開始玩。那裡人潮擁擠，他們一整天都待在那兒，享受快樂時光。克林特跟小娜曾經來過迪士尼世界，對他們而言，一切都很熟悉，所以只有巴奇，凱爾跟妮可興奮地到處跑來跑去。巴奇一邊照顧孩子們一邊玩兒，克林特跟小娜則悠閒地跟在他們後面。

等他們回到飯店，他們都累了，巴奇還差點沒時間刷牙。他快速讓凱爾梳洗更衣，上床睡覺。

凱爾把自己捲在巴奇懷裡。想到凱爾還是個嬰兒的時候也是這樣，巴奇忍不住微笑。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，一行人一大早前往大型游泳池。天氣如此晴朗，他們也不想管太多。巴奇甚至不想下水，因為陽光和煦啊。克林特於是陪小朋友下水，嬉戲玩鬧。克林特比他們還要孩子氣。

巴奇在池畔其中一張躺椅上躺下，墨鏡遮眼，享受陽光。小娜則坐在他旁邊的躺椅上做日光浴。

「真不敢想信我竟然在這裡，而不是在法院。」她滿足地嘆息道。

「噓⋯⋯我正在跟太陽享受親密時光。」太陽的溫度讓巴奇全身活了起來。

他非常珍惜晴朗的天空，慶幸自己是坐在這裡，而不是寒冷的特區受罪。北部現在應該很冷吧！他的腦子馬上想到史蒂夫。他立刻拍了一張朗朗晴空的照片，沒下標語就傳給他。從他躺坐的角度，他看見孩子們正沉浸在自己的小宇宙裡。克林特從池子裡走出來，一路走到他們面前。

「你擋到太陽了，巴頓。」巴奇慵懶地說。

「喔，不好意思，殿下。」

克林特隨即跳到小娜身上，後者大聲尖叫，讓一旁的巴奇也嚇了一跳，捧著自己的胸口。「靠，克林特！你嚇死我了。」

克林特整個人就躺在小娜身上，她試著從他的身下脫困。「齁，你全身濕搭搭的！」

「為妳而濕，寶貝。」他故意拉長語氣，一臉得意的笑。

「我的天，克林特！你也太噁心！」巴奇用手臂遮住眼睛。他根本不想看他們兩個親熱。他聽見小娜一邊笑一邊哄她老公從她身上下來。

「你知道她可以修理你吧！」巴奇說道。想著孩子們還在池子裡，他坐起身留意他們，看見他們正在玩小水槍。

「對啊，克林特。我用大腿就可以幹掉你。」小娜面帶威脅表情，但是效果不彰。

巴奇竊笑，瞥了他們一眼。克林特接著一臉燦爛的笑容，說道：「那我死是快活鬼。」

巴奇哧之以鼻，提醒道：「在你們表現得像發情的兔子之前，請記得你們所處的地方是小朋友遊戲的公共場所。」說完又把視線放在孩子們的身上。

他聽見克林特的哀叫，還有小娜的嘆息。「小兔子的時光不再。」

巴奇蹙眉，回過頭看他們。克林特側躺著，勉強支撐自己。如果小娜動一下，他會整個人掉下去。只見他一隻手臂環著她的腰，她則是玩著他的頭髮。

巴奇不想看見他們失望的表情，他於是說：「呃⋯⋯這樣吧！如果你們想抽一個晚上享受二人世界，我可以幫你們照顧妮可，替你們帶小孩。」

「哎呦，你就是這麼願意犧牲奉獻。」小娜甜甜地說，卻饒有興味地挑眉。

巴奇對她翻了個白眼。「我這是在做好人。」

克林特坐了起來。「話說你什麼時候不是好人了？」

巴奇轉過頭來，對他們搖搖頭。「操你們兩個。」

「說到操——」

「我的天！」他轉身背對他們，留意孩子們。

「我們覺得應該是倒過來。你出去玩兒，讓我們照顧小朋友。」

巴奇全身起雞皮疙瘩。他搓揉自己的手臂。這個話題對他而言一點也不有趣，尤其是在這對八卦夫妻的面前。他們明知道他對這件事的立場。然而，他忍不住眉頭深鎖。「你們以為我跑來奧蘭多是要風流快活？我是陪我的小孩來的。」

小娜坐起身，克林特挪得靠近一些，好讓她坐上自己的大腿。「我們不是要你談戀愛還是結婚。就一個晚上，你就出去好好玩兒，來點不一樣的。」

巴奇又把視線放在正在跟其他同齡孩子一起玩的兩個小朋友身上。「我現在玩得很開心，謝謝關心。」

「就我記得，巴恩斯，你有一次去紐約，讓你媽替你照顧你侄子，好讓你出去找一夜情。」

巴奇把頭垂下，不敢相信他們竟然挑這個時候提這件事。在公共場所，而且是公共泳池。他只想跟他那個叫做太陽的朋友共享美好時光。

「所以呢？」他看了他們一眼，不耐地問。

克林特向四周揮了揮手。「我只是覺得這是你的機會。你在另一個州。不受限制，沒有牽絆。」

他搖搖頭。「去年不一樣。」

克林特蹙眉。「是有多不一樣？」

小娜清了清喉嚨，但巴奇還是可以感覺到她的竊笑。「去年沒有史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

巴奇第N百次把頭垂下。他轉頭正想好好跟他們爭辯，卻看到克林特用毛巾遮臉，假裝睡覺。即便心中不耐，這個舉動倒是讓他不禁莞爾。另一方面，小娜則一臉挑釁，故意激他辯駁。他實在什麼都不想做。

他摘下墨鏡，看著他們說：「我不想聽你們說話，計時⋯⋯開始！」

他的手機這時響了一下。他拿起手機，站起來一看，是一則簡訊。

_氣死我了。你怎麼可以霸佔太陽！_

巴奇微笑著走到泳池的另一頭。他叫了叫小朋友，要他們擺個搞笑的姿勢。他們給了他一個很棒的姿勢：妮可裝魚臉，凱爾跳進池子裡，雙臂展開。巴奇笑了笑，拍下這個畫面，立刻寄給史蒂夫，訊息寫道：

_這樣算補償嗎？_

沒幾秒鐘，史蒂夫回傳：

_你最過分了！_

他聽見有人對他吹口哨，抬頭一看，小娜正對著他搖搖頭。「那肯定是羅傑斯。」

克林特對他太太擠眉弄眼。巴奇把手機鎖上，扔在躺椅上。他指著泳池說：「我現在就把自己淹死，總好過跟你們坐在一起。」

不聽他們的懇求，他立刻往水裡跳。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天稍晚，盡情享受在迪士尼好萊塢影城還有艾波卡特的每一分鐘後，他們一起在那裡吃晚餐。等上菜的時候，凱爾向巴奇要了他的畫簿，開始畫素描。巴奇微笑看著，偷偷拍了一張照片，寄給史蒂夫。

_你看你對我的小孩做了什麼。_

他把手機收起來，享受與成年人共處的時光。他已經好久沒有跟克林特和小娜聊自己感情世界以外的話題了。

回到飯店，兩家人各自回房，準備上床休息的精力所剩無幾。巴奇檢查手機的時候發現一通史蒂夫打來未接來電。他要凱爾先去刷牙，自己則趕快撥史蒂夫的手機號碼。他的手機顯示電話是一個小時前打來的。

史蒂夫接起電話，巴奇正要說「嘿」就聽見一個噴嚏聲。他把手機從自己的耳朵拉開。

「不好意思，巴奇。」史蒂夫接著咳嗽。

巴奇輕聲道：「希望你沒事。」

「謝謝。」

「不好意思，我沒聽見手——」

「沒關係。那個⋯⋯」

「那個⋯⋯」巴奇覺得自己好像剛跑完一場馬拉松，心跳非常不規則。他們分開兩天了，間中只是互傳簡訊。

「跟我一點關係也沒有。」

巴奇從思緒中驚醒。「什麼？」

「凱爾的照片。你的訊息。那個孩子本來就該當畫家⋯⋯早在我出現之前就是了。」

巴奇笑道：「你真該看看他，史蒂夫。他什麼都畫。馬路，建築，看到什麼就畫什麼。他甚至讓克林特替他擺姿勢，克林特得動也不動地坐上三十分鐘。我在旁邊看著也很開心，反正克林特是個麻煩鬼，他根本需要自己的保姆。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，隨即咳得很厲害，嚴重得巴奇得等他咳完。「聽起來很糟。什麼時候開始的？」

「昨天。天啊，巴奇⋯⋯我眼睛根本睜不開。我已經在床上躺了一整天。」

「怎麼會這樣？等等，我猜猜看。你在冬天還光著上半身跑步。你怎麼搞的？」巴奇發現自己很不高興，哼了一聲。

史蒂夫擤了擤鼻子，巴奇聽著都替他覺得難過。「我一直都是這樣。我覺得是特區的問題。我以前在紐約光著上半身跑步根本沒事。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「拜託！請不要怪罪華盛頓特區。紐約的冬天永遠比特區還糟。」

「為什麼我覺得自己好像被攻擊了？」史蒂夫有些不安地問道。

「因為你要小心啊！你有去看醫生嗎？」

史蒂夫竊笑。「沒。我只是小感冒而已，巴奇。」

「你聽起來一點也不像是小感冒。我把我們家庭醫生的名字傳給你⋯⋯這樣好了，我直接打電話給他，替你預約——」

「巴奇！真的不用。我沒事的。山姆的母親幫我煮了雞湯，而且山姆每隔幾個小時就會過來看我。他已經替我買了成藥。」

「可是⋯⋯」巴奇揉揉自己的額頭。

「如果變嚴重，我會去看醫生的。別擔心。跟我說說奧蘭多的陽光有多燦爛，好不好？」

巴奇嘆了一口氣。凱爾穿好睡衣跳上床的時候，他依舊眉頭深鎖。「你在跟誰講電話？你為什麼不開心，巴奇叔叔？」

凱爾如往常用手掌覆蓋巴奇的眉頭，想要緩解他的情緒。巴奇疲倦地對他微笑道：「是史蒂夫。」

「喔！我可以跟他說話嗎？拜託拜託！」他把手臂繞在巴奇的脖子上。

他笑了。「史蒂夫，凱爾要跟你說話。」他把手機遞給盤腿而坐的凱爾。小朋友對著手機吃吃笑。

「嗨，史蒂威。」

巴奇深吸一口氣，下床去換衣服。他盡量不要想太多。可能只是小感冒。但一想到那個嚴重的咳嗽聲，他不禁又眉頭深鎖。史蒂夫是那種關心別人多於關心自己的人。

巴奇從浴室出來，準備上床睡覺。他看見凱爾跪坐在巨大的床上，全神貫注地用手機拍他的素描。

「你在幹嘛？」他忍不住微笑。

「我要傳我的素描給史蒂威。他說他想看。」他突然抬頭，把手機放下。「巴奇叔叔⋯⋯可以嗎？這是你的手機，而且⋯⋯」

「當然可以。」他走過去，側躺下來，用手肘撐著身體。凱爾挑了一些素描，繼續拍照。

「我的手機就是你的手機。我是屬於你的。」他捏了捏小朋友的臉頰。

凱爾聞言皺眉。「這樣不行，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇笑道：「是我主動提議的啊。任何屬於我的一切都是你的。我的心，我的靈魂，我的眼睛，還有我的手臂，如果你要的話。還是你要我的腳——啊呦！」

凱爾跳到他身上，坐了上去。「你好傻喔，巴奇叔叔。」

凱爾把自己安頓在他胸前，有些居高臨下。巴奇呼一口氣道：「我哪裡傻了？」

「我不能拿你的⋯⋯」凱爾思索該如何表達自己想說的。巴奇興味盎然地等著。「你的東西？」

巴奇放聲大笑，把小朋友從身上抱起來，放在身旁。「這表示我很愛你啊！」

凱爾翻了個白眼。「你為什麼不直接說呢？我也愛你。」

巴奇拿了自己的手機。「來吧！把照片寄出去，我們該睡了。」

凱爾把照片寄出後便睡了。巴奇把燈關掉，卻無法馬上入睡。他發現自己跟史蒂夫的對話尚未結束。他想確定對方會好好照顧自己。他轉身拿起放在床頭櫃上的手機，差一點就想打電話，但凱爾輕柔的呼吸聲阻止他這麼做。而且，史蒂夫應該睡了，他畢竟累壞了。

他於是傳簡訊給他：

_多喝水。熱茶加幾滴檸檬汁對喉嚨有幫助。祝你早日康復。_

他等了幾分鐘，沒有回應。史蒂夫應該是睡著了。巴奇搓揉自己的臉，他接下來一個小時都在看書，等待睡意降臨。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇很想繼續睡覺，可是擱在他臉上的那隻腳另有想法。他把凱爾的腳移開，從床上坐起來，揉揉自己的臉。凱爾腳朝床頭，倒過來睡。巴奇拍拍他的背叫他起床，準備下樓吃早餐。

小娜打電話給他，告知他們已經在樓下了。凱爾在浴室裡的時候，巴奇拿起手機，準備打電話給史蒂夫，想想又覺得傳訊息可能會比較好一點。他不想吵醒對方。

_今天覺得如何？希望有好一點。_

他們下樓吃早餐的時候，他直接走到他們的桌子那裡。巴頓一家看來神清氣爽，早餐已經吃了一半。

「這裡有什麼好吃的？」他問道，順手把手機跟門卡放在桌上。

「鬆餅好好吃喔，巴奇叔叔。」妮可說著，嘴巴又塞了一塊鬆餅。

「我也要。」凱爾拍拍巴奇的手說道。

「好啊！走吧！」

「咖啡也不知為何，特別好喝。」小娜補充道。

巴奇偷偷笑了笑。他拿了兩盤鬆餅，凱爾則拿了兩杯柳橙汁。叔侄倆走回他們的桌子，坐了下來。

巴奇檢查手機，發現史蒂夫尚未回覆訊息。他把手機放一邊，開始吃早餐。

克林特和小娜告知他今天的行程，以及他們已經準備好前往哈利波特魔法世界所需的一切。兩個孩子又一陣尖叫，惹得大人哈哈大笑。即使他們早就知道這個景點本來就在行程裡，他們還是覺得不可思議。

女服務生走過來問巴奇要不要咖啡。即便他平常不太喜歡喝飯店的咖啡，但基於小娜的推薦，他還是接受了。

果然不差。

喝完咖啡，他又檢查一次手機。

「不！不行，巴奇。是你說放假期間不准工作的。」小娜抱起自己的女兒，責備道。無論孩子抗議多少遍，她就是喜歡把她抱起來。

他正要告訴她檢查手機無關工作，他只是想知道史蒂夫病情如何，但還是把話吞了回去。他現在最不想要的，就是讓這對夫妻取笑他。他於是點點頭，把手機收起來。

「妳說的沒錯，對不起。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他還是在前往哈利波特魔法世界的路上打電話給史蒂夫，但對方沒接電話。他盡量保持鎮定，不要驚慌。手機可能改為靜音模式。史蒂夫可能在休息。

他把手機放回口袋裡，決定好好享受這一天。

他們一抵達目的地，巴奇即嘆為觀止。凱爾拉著他四處走，止不住手舞足蹈。巴奇很多年前看了整套書，去年又唸給凱爾聽，七本書全在一年內全部唸完。凱爾愛上了這個景點，巴奇也忍不住用拍的用錄的，紀錄小朋友到處探索，到處評論的畫面。

一日行程結束前，他們在其中一家小店駐足，巴奇趁機在與眾人上車前再打一通電話給史蒂夫。電話響了又響，他一邊檢視店內的魔杖跟鎖匙圈，一邊回頭看兩個小孩。看見克林特跟他們一起，他放心不少，然後向克林特示意他在講電話。

電話被接起來的時候，巴奇鬆了一口氣道：「怎麼搞的，史蒂夫？我打了一整天電話，你沒事吧！」

「呃⋯⋯史蒂夫睡著了。」電話另一頭的聲音說道。

站在店門口的巴奇站在原地，一動也不動。他的心砰砰狂跳，所有不安的念頭湧現腦海。發現他不發一語，那把聲音又說道：「我是山姆。史蒂夫的朋友。」

「呃⋯⋯嗨，山姆。我是巴奇・巴恩斯。我是史蒂夫的——」

一陣柔和溫暖的笑聲傳入耳際。「我知道你是誰，老兄。所以我才把手機接起來。我不想吵醒他，所以啟動靜音模式。他從今天早上就一直睡到現在。」

巴奇坐在一張長凳上。「他還好嗎？」

「沒事。我在清晨六點鐘發現他在你家的車道上剷雪，直接把他拖回家。」

巴奇嘆道：「他在搞什麼鬼？我沒要他這麼做，而且我昨晚打電話給他的時候，他已經生病了。」

「這就是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。從來不懂得替自己著想。我過來看他的時候，他已經剷了整個社區一半車道的雪。他有些發燒，我硬是逼他洗熱水澡，吃藥休息。所以不好意思，是我把他的手機轉為靜音模式。」

巴奇一只手梳過自己的頭髮。「不，沒⋯⋯沒關係。我只是有些擔心，想看看他好不好。」

他感覺得到山姆的微笑。「我發現幾通未接來電，所以才決定接起來聽。」

「他會沒事吧！」

「嗯，沒事——」

「因為我有叫他去看醫生。我的醫生，可是他拒絕了。我還是可以給你對方的電話——」

「巴奇，沒事的。只是嚴重一點的感冒。我剛剛檢查過他的體溫，燒已經退了。他只是需要休息而已。」

巴奇雖然鬆了一口氣，但如果可以聽見史蒂夫的聲音，他會更放心。「好。請替我好好教訓他。」

山姆大笑，巴奇也不禁莞爾。「喔，我早就削他一頓了，不過我可以替你再罵一次。」

「謝謝。呃⋯⋯可以請你轉告他我打過電話來嗎？」

「沒問題。」

「還有拜託他別再剷我們家車道的雪了。」

「一定一定。」他清清喉嚨，又補充道：「很高興終於能跟你說上話，巴奇。」

「彼此彼此。保重了。」

「你也是。」

他掛上電話，用手機輕輕敲著自己的下巴。一股同時想揍史蒂夫，又想擁抱史蒂夫的衝動湧上心頭。 _至少我知道他現在沒事了。_

感謝老天，還有山姆在。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上很晚的時候，他收到史蒂夫的簡訊。凱爾已經在他身邊睡著了，他則在看電視，音量已經關掉。小朋友的手臂圈著巴奇的腰，輕輕打呼。

_山姆很喜歡你。你是怎麼辦到的？_

巴奇笑著輸入訊息。

_因為我們兩個都覺得你是蠢蛋！_

_是這樣喔！_

_沒錯！_

他的手機這時響起，巴奇立刻接起來，免得吵醒凱爾。他低聲地說：「嘿⋯⋯」

「喔，時間不恰當嗎？靠，已經很晚了⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我再打——」

「不不，沒關係。我還沒睡，倒是凱爾已經睡著了。」他把自己從凱爾的手臂抽離，走到房間另一頭的桌子，在椅子上坐了下來。

「你有好點嗎？」巴奇問道，用手梳過頭髮。

「好多了。還會一直咳，暫時死不了。」

巴奇接著聽見一陣哐噹聲響。他應該是在替自己煮什麼。

「你如果沒有蠢到在生病的時候剷雪，這一切就不會發生了。」

「巴奇，我只是想幫忙做點什麼。我無聊到沒事做。」

「你可以開始寫我給你的作業。」

「早就寫完了。」

巴奇頓了一下。「哇。那要你看的書呢？」

「還沒。已經看完一本，還有一本要看。」

巴奇嘆息道：「除了整理我們家的車道，請你找點別的事做。我們還想回去的時候看見你完完整整的。」

「天啊⋯⋯感覺還要等很久。」

一陣沈默，巴奇的心隱隱作痛。他拿起一支筆，開始在飯店提供的記事本上亂塗亂寫。「很快就過去了。」

史蒂夫一聲輕笑。「我那樣說真的很自私。那跟我說說⋯⋯凱爾今天做了什麼？」

「你坐下來了嗎？因為這要講很久。」

「我時間多的是。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

聖誕前夕，孩子們異常亢奮。他們迫不急待早上的到來，而且他們的活力也傳染給巴奇，讓他同樣期待不已。

他們正準備上床睡覺的時候，他收到史蒂夫傳來的訊息。

_把這個秀給凱爾看。這是我送給他的聖誕禮物。_

巴奇立刻拿給正在床上畫畫的凱爾看。他們倆一起看照片，是一份已經包裝好了的大禮物。「哇！你覺得這是什麼，巴奇叔叔？」

「我不曉得耶！」

「我可以打電話給他嗎？」

巴奇看看時間。「可以啊！」

才過數秒，史蒂夫就接起電話。凱爾把自己埋在枕頭裡，畫簿早拋在一旁。「嗨，史蒂威！對啊！我看到了。嗯⋯⋯那到底是什麼？看起來好大⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好。我等不急了。好，好謝謝你！」

他把手機還給巴奇。凱爾抿著唇，嘆氣道：「我好想念史蒂威喔！真希望他也在這裡。」

巴奇摸摸他的頭，嗯了一聲。「我也是。」

睡覺前，巴奇為了確保皮耶特沒忘記他們的約定，傳了一則訊息給他。那小子立即回覆。

_放心，巴奇。一切包在我身上。_

闔眼休息之前，巴奇把鬧鈴設定在清晨五點半。他想把時間算好。

一夜無夢。鬧鈴響起的時候，他醒過來，等候皮耶特的訊息。

時間分秒不差。

_我扔下就跑了。_

他臉上浮現笑容，內心雀躍不已。

_謝謝。我欠你一個人情。_

_客氣什麼！_

他輸入一則新的訊息給史蒂夫。

_外面有個給你的包裹。;)_  
_來自我們兩個的聖誕祝福。_

溢於言表的興奮與期待讓他無法重回夢鄉，他索性起床洗澡。他很肯定史蒂夫會喜歡凱爾的禮物。他們用在汪達店裡買的畫框，把史蒂夫畫了他們的那張畫框起來。

他把自己擦拭乾淨，換上牛仔褲跟汗衫，準備在神奇王國開啟他們的聖誕早晨的時候，他竟然有些猶豫了。他停下梳頭髮的動作。萬一史蒂夫不喜歡他送的禮物呢？

他送了一本直接從義大利購買的皮革裝訂畫簿。他聯繫上他的朋友安傑洛，請他買了好大一本的畫簿，在封面刻上用義大利文寫的「此為史蒂夫・羅傑斯所有」。他是請對方到他在羅馬最喜歡的一家店幫他找畫簿。安傑洛寄了好多張照片給他，巴奇最後選定一本。那是一本黑色畫簿，封面內頁都是達文西著名的畫作。他把錢匯給他的朋友，請對方速遞過來。收到畫簿的時候，巴奇臉上漾開的笑容大得他自己都覺得臉快裂開了。畫簿很精美，皮革的味道也很新鮮，讓他想起義大利。

巴奇知道這份禮物不算什麼，但他由衷希望史蒂夫的聖誕節會因此更加快樂。他知道史蒂夫大概有十幾二十本畫簿。他只希望自己送的這本特別一些。

「聖誕快樂！」一個小小的身軀跳到他身上，讓他失去平衡，兩人跌成一團，凱爾趴在他身上，親著他的臉。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

神奇王國果然名符其實，真的很神奇。

巴奇跟兩個小孩的下巴都掉到地上，無法合攏。他們到處跑，以免錯過任何一處。他們見到了貝兒，還有阿拉丁，還有很多很多迪士尼人物。巴奇確保小娜和克林特拍下每一瞬間，他也跟自己家的小孩自拍。

他們也確保取得一些景點的快速通行證。小娜在城堡前面請人幫他們拍一張全家福。他們拍了兩張：一張甜蜜溫馨，另一張則是耍寶搞笑。

他們後來發現還需要額外一天探索整個神奇王國，決定下週在跨年前夕再來一次。

吃晚餐的時候，克林特和小娜把準備好的禮物送給巴奇。那是一條綴有一個K字母的銀色項鍊。巴奇眼眶泛淚，當場就把項鍊戴上，然後緊緊擁抱他們倆。

至於巴奇送給他們的禮物，他告知是在另一個旅遊景點的水療紓壓療程。他們隨時都可以去，而且他會替他們照顧小孩。

克林特和小娜並沒有跟他擁抱，兩人反而當眾接吻，熱情到巴奇得把兩個小孩的眼睛遮起來。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們一回到飯店房間，凱爾哎一聲就在床上躺下。

巴奇啪啪拍了兩次手。「不行不行。不可以這樣。快點！你還得洗澡。」

「齁！巴奇叔叔，拜託啦！」凱爾接著盡量把手臂張開，握著被子兩端。

巴奇看見他這個樣子，不禁啞然失笑。還來不及阻止自己，他也在凱爾身邊躺下，然後拿出手機，拍了一張照片。他翻過身，呼一口氣把垂在臉上的頭髮吹開，檢視照片拍得如何。

好得不得了。

巴奇拍拍凱爾的肩膀。「快點，小朋友。你知道自己應該做什麼。你不可以這樣就上床睡覺。」

凱爾嘟嚷著坐起來。他突然頭一轉，說：「啊，巴奇叔叔！我們忘記打電話給史蒂威！」

巴奇正躺在床上。他微笑著掏出手機檢查時間。大概十點。

「我今天早上已經替我們傳了一則簡訊給他。我們還是來檢查看看。」

他把剛剛拍的照片寄給他。上面寫著： _當你在聖誕節來到迪士尼的神奇王國⋯⋯_

過了幾分鐘，凱爾正在幫巴奇把一邊的頭髮綁成辮子的時候，史蒂夫的回覆傳來。

_我肯定每分每秒都值得⋯⋯_

巴奇笑了笑，立刻打電話過去。正在等的時候，凱爾要他開擴音。他把手機放在兩人中間，史蒂夫一接起電話，說了一聲「嘿，」他們大喊：「聖誕快樂！」

史蒂夫的笑聲在房裡迴盪，巴奇也跟著笑了。凱爾接手對話，俯身對著放在床上的手機。

「史蒂威，你喜歡我送的禮物嗎？」

「我好喜歡喔！這是我收過最棒的禮物了。最棒的！」

巴奇迅速觀察侄子的表情。凱爾笑容燦爛，臉都紅了。「那就好，史蒂威。」

「我實在太喜歡了，禮物現在已經掛在我家的客廳裡了。」

凱爾驚訝不已。「真的嗎？哇！」

「是啊！等你一回到家，我立刻給你看。」

「謝謝你，史蒂威。」

「你叔叔還在嗎？」史蒂夫有些猶豫地問。

「在。他現在躺在床上，我在幫他綁辮子。」

史蒂夫笑了出來。「真的嗎？那我非看不可。」

巴奇開口道：「想都別想，羅傑斯！」

「喔，史蒂威！我坐海盜船的時候有握住巴奇叔叔的手喔！那個好好玩喔！」

巴奇的音量微微揚起。「我們坐了兩次，羅傑斯！真是謝謝你喔！」

凱爾咯咯笑，史蒂夫嘆道：「哎，你這麼容易害怕也不是我的錯，巴奇。」

「喔喔喔。」凱爾遮住自己的嘴巴。巴奇兩眼睜大，佯作震驚，逗得凱爾笑得更大聲。

他好愛小朋友眼中閃爍的光芒，於是繼續娛樂他們兩人。「我回去一定會報復的，史蒂夫。你等著瞧。」

凱爾止不住地笑，才躺下來就被巴奇催促去衣服。「齁，巴奇叔叔⋯⋯」

「現在。快去！」

巴奇關掉擴音，把手機移到耳畔，看著侄子拖著步伐走進浴室。「別忘了刷牙，換上新的睡衣。」

耳際傳來史蒂夫的聲音。「我非常同情他。順帶一提，你真的非常狠心。」

「喔？是喔！」

兩人又笑了一下，隨即安靜下來。巴奇橫躺在床上，注視著天花板。

「謝謝你的禮物。你太破費了，巴奇。」

巴奇吸了一口氣道：「也是， 我的確送了禮物。我們送了禮物。我們是朋友，史蒂夫。你沒那麼容易甩掉我們的。」

史蒂夫只是微微笑了笑，巴奇又補充道：「而且，我也希望我的禮物可以贏過你其他朋友送的禮物。」

他不曉得自己為什麼會那樣說，也不曉得自己哪來的勇氣。他只是慶幸沒把氣氛搞得太尷尬，而且他還把史蒂夫逗笑了。

「你還真的贏了。但說實在的，你真的去義大利買的嗎？還是⋯⋯我是指那個刻印⋯⋯」

「我在那裡有個朋友。我還記得有一家賣紀念品的別緻小店⋯⋯所以我還可以選一本畫簿⋯⋯喔，他每寄一張畫簿的照片過來，我就回一次『不行』，搞得他心煩氣躁。你真該聽聽他如何用義大利人響亮的聲音咒罵。反正，就一直找，找到一本合適的為止。我希望紙質還不錯。」

另一端的史蒂夫沈默不語，巴奇愣了一下。他回想自己剛剛所說的話。 _我是不是說錯什麼了？_

他坐起身。「史蒂夫？」

「呃，嗯⋯⋯我還在。畫簿很好，真的很好。我想我應該不會馬上使用。實在太精緻了。」

「讓我驕傲一下，史蒂夫・羅傑斯，你就畫吧！」他說著，脫下自己的鞋子。凱爾這時已經換上新的睡衣，從浴室走出來。

「我⋯⋯我得跟你說一件事，巴奇⋯⋯」

「喔？等等，你該不會又跑去整理我們家的車道吧！我對天發誓，史蒂夫——」

「不，不是的。我⋯⋯我收到你的簡訊，看到包裹躺在外面的時候，我甚至還沒打開⋯⋯我⋯⋯這樣說好了，在那一刻之前，我這輩子從來沒有遇過讓我啞口無言的狀況。從來沒有人像你這樣對我這麼好，就連我最親密的朋友也沒有。」

巴奇覺得耳祭轟轟作響，臉也漲得通紅。「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「我覺得我想說的是⋯⋯你有我。一輩子的朋友。無論發生什麼事我都會在你身邊。」

巴奇的心揪了一下。史蒂夫的坦言縱使讓他的心飛揚，他還是無法忽視隱藏其中的刺痛。他苛責自己。史蒂夫只是真誠相待，史蒂夫既誠實又美好⋯⋯他實在應該停止這段迷戀。他為什麼還想要得到更多呢？

「謝謝你。」他從嘴裡逼出這句話。

凱爾鑽入被窩，親了一下巴奇的手，頭一枕上枕頭，立即進入夢鄉。

巴奇扯著牛仔褲上的線頭。他決定誠實以待。史蒂夫不會知道他心中的想法，但他還是說了。

一個呼吸，一句話。「你也有我，史蒂夫。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們在下一週到海邊去。他們是開車過去的，而且這次由巴奇當駕駛。克林特嚷著要坐前座的時候，小娜把他推到一邊去，迅速在巴奇的身邊坐了下來。

「我還是愛你的。妳無法改變這個事實。」他隔著關上的車窗對她喊道。

她做了個鬼臉，對他伸舌頭，他竟然舔車窗，讓巴奇震驚不已。

巴奇大喊：「趕快上車啦！」

「對啊，爹地！我們要在太陽下游泳。」

「克林特叔叔，你好好笑喔！」凱爾一邊繫安全帶一邊說。

旅途充滿活力，巴奇搖下車窗，享受新鮮空氣和晴朗天氣。小娜打開收音機，無視車上兩個男人對她的音樂口味的不屑，只接受小朋友點歌。

沙灘上的遊客有點多，有些擠，他們還是找到一處，一行人全坐下來。小娜讓她的女兒替自己的後背擦防曬乳，克林特則坐在她腳邊替她按摩。

幾分鐘後，巴奇幫孩子們把克林特埋在沙堆裡，目標是高度及肩。他們才埋到克林特的腰部，巴奇要孩子們繼續堆沙，他要下海游一趟。他跳進水裡，浮出水面的時候，感覺精神煥發，心情暢快。他游啊游，覺得自己游得夠遠了才又回到岸上。

他用手把濕透的頭髮梳過順好，走到克林特那兒，由高往下俯視。

「他們或許應該把你的頭也埋了。」他雙手叉腰，喘氣道。

「真好笑，我還以為你被鯊魚吃掉了。」

「這裡有鯊魚？」妮可低聲地問，身體有些畏縮。凱爾在兩個大人之間看來看去。

克林特兩眼睜大。「不不不，沒有沒有——」

「幹得好啊，老公。」小娜站起來，把兩個孩子從克林特身邊拉開。「沒有。這裡很安全，不要離海灘太遠就行了。」

巴奇補充道：「而且有我在啊，小朋友。」

說完一把將妮可扛在自已肩上，惹得她開心尖叫，凱爾則是跑在他們前面。他們游了一會兒，克林特後來也加入他們。

孩子們接著想玩水，築砂堡，大人就在旁邊看著。他們正在討論隔天的行程的時候，一個男子打斷他們的談話。

「嘿，兩位！玩得開心嗎？」

巴奇和克林特停下對話，前者不語，清楚了解對方的目的。他發現那個人一直在觀察他跟孩子們。另一方面，克林特一如往常，毫無察覺。

「很好啊！你呢？」克林特單純地反問。

那個人根本不把克林特當一回事，眼睛一直盯著巴奇。他指著大海說：「要去游泳嗎？看誰可以游得最深？」

巴奇立刻用手臂環過克林特的脖子。「不好意思，我正在跟我的先生說話，你有點打擾到我們。」

克林特一臉迷惑的表情真是無價，巴奇差一點就裝不下去。

那個人舉起雙手表示投降。「喔，好⋯⋯」

然後呼了一口氣，轉身離開。克林特看著他們兩個人，從巴奇的懷抱裡撤出來。

「剛剛是怎麼回事？」

巴奇聳聳肩，克林特卻對他搖頭。

「等一下⋯⋯我現在是你老公了嗎？我是說，我很榮幸啦，可是⋯⋯那個男的⋯⋯」他探頭想看那個人，卻已經找不到了。

巴奇吹了一口氣。「他剛剛已經盯著我看了二十分鐘。」

「真的假的？哇，我還真是遲鈍。」

「你現在才發現？」巴奇笑了，看著兩個正在築沙堡的孩子。他用手機又拍了一張照片。

「等一下⋯⋯可是如果他有意思，你為什麼要假裝自己已經有伴了？他不是你的菜嗎？」克林特又回頭想找到那個人。

巴奇把兩隻手臂交叉於胸前。「呃⋯⋯我沒興趣，也沒心情。」

他瞄了一下正在用奇怪的眼神看著他的克林特。巴奇摘下自己的太陽眼鏡。「幹嘛？」

克林特抓抓頭。「你知道我一直以為小娜只是在開玩笑，可是我想她說的沒錯。」

「你到底在說什麼？」他的視線又移到孩子們身上。 _小娜又跟他說了什麼？_ 他暗忖。

「你簡直在迷戀史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

巴奇不只肩膀垮了下來，連頭也垂了下來。「又來了。」

克林特竟然走過來站在他面前，用手指戳他的胸口。「齁，我的天！我就跟你說嘛！我要你小心點，不要陷得太深，不要對那個傢伙產生感情。」

巴奇第一次發現克林特是真的很生氣。他從來沒見過他這個表情。非常嚴肅認真的表情。

他拉開克林特正在戳他的手指。「我對他沒感情——」

「少跟我來這套！」

巴奇後退一步。「你到底有什麼問題？」巴奇盡量壓低音量。

「有問題的人不是我，兄弟，你才是有問題的人。」

巴奇移開目光，嘆了一口氣。他實在不知道他們夫妻倆什麼時候才能放過他。如果跟克林特說些什麼，應該也不會怎樣。只要可以停止討論這個話題。「好！我暗戀那個傢伙。你滿意了吧！只是無傷大雅的暗戀。」

「暗戀？」克林特手臂交疊。

「嗯。」巴奇迴避他的目光。

「到底是對誰無傷大雅？對你嗎？我現在就可以告訴你對他倒是無傷大雅，因為痛苦的人不是他。」

巴奇低頭，把腳埋進沙裡。「你放心。會過去的。」

「到底什麼時候才會過去，巴恩斯？蛤？他介紹女朋友給你認識的時候嗎？要你跟對方做朋友的⋯⋯」

巴奇用手穿過已經乾了的頭髮。「你以為我不知道嗎？我知道我是個蠢蛋，好嗎？」

克林特嘆了一口氣。「你不是蠢蛋，巴奇。」

「我知道你覺得我很蠢。」

「我不是這個意思⋯⋯」他把手放在巴奇的肩膀上，對方猛地一扭，不讓他碰他。

巴奇的眼睛甚至不看他。他清了清喉嚨道：「我需要一點空間。替我看一下凱爾。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」

他不理會克林特，逕自往他們位子的反方向走。他一直走一直走，直到人潮漸少。他選了安靜無人的一角坐了下來，看著遠處的遊人。

他還是感覺到胸中那股微微的痛。他內心深處很清楚克林特是站在朋友的立場關心他，可是克林特不明白。他們全都不明白。這只不過是一場暗戀，根本傷害不了誰。 _怎麼會呢？_

他掏出手機，瀏覽他跟史蒂夫互相寄給彼此的照片。他在史蒂夫寄來的一張照片停下。那是聖誕節的時候拍的。史蒂夫擠在瑪麗亞跟考森中間，拍照的人應該是山姆。他們過去探望他，帶了一堆禮物送給他。考森一個人就帶了三份禮物。巴奇把照片放大，目光集中在史蒂夫身上，忍不住微笑。雖然明知道自己這樣做很蠢，他還是情不自禁。

他不經思索，撥了史蒂夫的號碼，一邊等一邊聽著海浪拍打岸上的聲音。手機響了兩次，史蒂夫喜悅的「嗨！」傳入耳祭。

巴奇微笑道：「嗨。」

「你們今天去哪裡？」

巴奇舒了一個長嘆。「海邊。」

「啊！你這簡直是羨慕死我了，巴恩斯。」史蒂夫哀聲嘆氣，接著笑了出來。

巴奇沒回話的時候，史蒂夫那一頭的聲響停了下來。「巴奇？」

「嗯？」巴奇喃喃道，閉上眼睛。他只是不想開口說話。他只想聽聽史蒂夫的聲音。如此而已。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫的語氣充滿擔憂。

巴奇清了清喉嚨。「沒事。你怎麼會這樣想？」

「你聽起來不像平常的你。」

巴奇玩著沙子，看沙粒從指縫中流過。史蒂夫的語氣多了一點活力——大概是想緩和氣氛——「我需要幫你教訓什麼人嗎？用揍的還是踢的？還是要威脅他們？你說吧！」

巴奇竊笑，決定配合他一下。「你就為了這個大老遠從特區來到佛羅里達？」

「馬上。」史蒂夫毫不猶豫地說。

這就是巴奇的失誤。他希望自己沒問這問題。他不應該讓這場迷戀將他吞噬。他不能放任何感情。 _就是，不行！_ 他心想。他試著調整呼吸，不覺顫抖了一下，連呼氣也跟著發抖。「我⋯⋯我該掛電話了。」

「嘿，嘿⋯⋯巴奇，等一下。」史蒂夫馬上說。

「嗯？」

「別這樣。」史蒂夫輕聲鼓勵道。「發生什麼事了？你可以跟我說的⋯⋯」

巴奇揉揉自己的額頭，好幾次張開嘴巴，不知道該如何回答。他不能告訴對方他不開心的原因。他和克林特之間的爭執基本上跟史蒂夫有關。

但他還是說了部分的實話。那是他當下才發現的。

「我不曉得。我想我只是⋯⋯想家。」

電話裡沈默了一刻，史蒂夫深深了一口氣。「這個嘛，容我告訴你，你到底錯過了什麼。有雷喔⋯⋯其實也沒啥。」

巴奇輕聲笑了。「說來聽聽。」

「首先呢，山姆成功了。他向他的女朋友求婚，對方答應了。」

巴奇挺起腰桿。「真的嗎？你怎麼都沒跟我說？」

「出奇制勝啊，我的好朋友。」

巴奇眉頭一蹙。「那什麼意思？」

他感覺得到史蒂夫在聳肩。「還有，我發現我們的鄰居真的很棒。」

「本來就是，你這傻蛋。」雖然知道史蒂夫看不見，他還是搖了搖頭。

「可是齁⋯⋯我本來以為就只有你而已。拍謝。」

「你真是不可思議。」巴奇躺了下來，閉上眼睛，讓陽光溫暖全身，讓史蒂夫的聲音將他包圍。「就這麼多嗎？」

「還有。讓我向你娓娓道來，我截至目前為止，如何應付降雪⋯⋯」

巴奇莞爾，沈浸於接下來的對話裡，讓一切將他覆蓋，只剩下他，太陽，還有史蒂夫。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他走回去的時候，凱爾向他奔跑過來。巴奇將他舉起，抱在懷裡，小朋友緊抓著他不放。「嘿，小朋友。」

「你去哪裡了，巴奇叔叔？」

凱爾聽起來很擔心。巴奇停下腳步，輕撫他的背。「嘿，沒事的。」

「我好想你。而且你沒看到我蓋的沙堡。」

巴奇親了他一下。「對不起，我只是需要走走，看看這片海灘有多大。」

他深感愧疚，一時間也不知該如何回答。凱爾捏了捏巴奇的臉頰，小手撫過巴奇深鎖的眉頭。「你好傻喔！一定很大啊！」

巴奇親了親他的小鼻子。「帶我去看沙堡，好不好？」

「好啊！可是你要把我放下來，因為我要用跑的，而且你很慢，因為⋯⋯你老了。」

巴奇驚恐的表情讓他咧嘴笑了。「你完了。這可是你自找的。」

「不要！」

巴奇把他壓在地上，一直搔他癢，直到克林特出現為止。

巴奇放過凱爾，讓他跑開去。「快點！不然要倒了！」

「我隨後到。」

他拍拍自己的手，把指縫間的沙子拍掉。克林特就站在他面前。

「巴奇——」

「沒事的，克林特。」他說道，眼睛卻沒看他。

「不，等等。我應該跟你道歉。我太過分了。」

「你只是在盡朋友的責任，我很感謝你。」

「剛剛完全沒必要。再說，好管閒事是小娜的責任。」他眨了眨眼，巴奇笑了。

克林特向前擁抱他，握著他的脖子。「你知道我很愛你，我有時候會替你擔心。你是全世界最好的人，看你受傷害簡直是罪過。」

巴奇不放心讓自己開口說話，他只是回抱克林特，拍拍他的背。「謝謝你，可是你真的不用替我擔心。拜託，我都已經三十一歲了。」

「嗯，我知道⋯⋯雖然我跟你不像你跟小娜或蒙帝或達尼那樣，可是你是我最好的朋友。我永遠都會陪在你身邊，而且我發誓，再也不會提那件事。」

巴奇點點頭，又抱了他一次。他們一起孩子們走去，坐下來聽他們跟他解釋城堡裡住著什麼人。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們在跨年前夕來到神奇王國，身邊圍繞了很多人還有神奇非常的人物。巴奇讓凱爾坐在他的肩膀上，一起等待煙火跟倒數。

克林特就站他旁邊，肩上坐著妮可，一隻手臂將小娜擁在懷裡。雖然到處都擠滿了人，巴奇卻覺得這是他這輩子最棒的跨年夜了。

接近午夜時分，凱爾把玩著巴奇的頭髮，妮可則在吃糖果。

「來囉來囉！小朋友！」克林特喊道。

妮可興奮尖叫，小娜被她女兒的舉動逗笑了。巴奇握著凱爾的手，盡量往外伸展，一起開始倒數。

十、九、八⋯⋯

「我愛你們！無需理由。」小娜向他們喊道。

七、六、五⋯⋯

「除了這裡，我哪都不想去⋯⋯再者，應該要有披薩啊！小娜！」

小娜不理會他，反而撥亂他的頭髮。「哎唷！」

有那麼一刻，巴奇覺得他或許應該拿出手機。他想到昨天晚上，想到史蒂夫跟他說他會看電視的跨年轉播。

他當下做了決定，掏出手機的時候，心臟狂跳。他撥通電話，抬頭看著凱爾。

「我打電話給史蒂夫。」

「喔耶！巴奇叔叔，你快打。好棒喔！」

他把手機貼近耳朵，聽聽看史蒂夫是否已經接起。一聽見對方溫柔的「嗨！」巴奇開了擴音，把手機舉給凱爾，讓他把手機舉得高高的。在場的每一個人一起高聲倒數，巴奇大聲笑著，欣喜若狂。

三、二、一。

「新年快樂！」

凱爾把手機湊向自己。「新年快樂，史蒂威！」

巴奇抬頭看著凱爾，他的臉上寫滿前所未見的喜悅。巴奇意識到這趟假期是來對了。

凱爾把手機還給他，抓著巴奇的頭親了下去。巴奇哈哈大笑，握著孩子的手親了親，才跟史蒂夫說話。

「嘿！新年快樂，史蒂夫！」

史帝夫的笑聲猶如禮物。「新年快樂！」

煙火響徹雲霄，絢爛奪目，讓他忘了跟電話裡的人說話。倒是史蒂夫的笑聲引起他的注意。

「去吧！快去慶祝！」史蒂夫笑著，在另一頭喊道。

「好！我們很快再見喔！」

「對了，巴奇？」

「嗯？」他屏息問道。

「謝謝你。」

巴奇的心飛了起來，飛得高高的「不客氣。」

掛上電話之前，他們聽見凱爾費盡全力大喊，兩人不由得大笑。

「這是最最棒的一天了！」


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山姆・威爾遜登場。

機場內一片鬧哄哄，川流不息的人潮讓巴奇不得不抓緊凱爾的手，一起往行李輸送帶走去。

巴頓一家決定再多待兩天。巴奇沒辦法留下來。他還有工作，凱爾還要上學。

他們兩人對史蒂夫會來機場接他們都感到興奮不已，巴奇的內心尤其。凱爾在他身邊蹦蹦跳跳。史蒂夫在跨年後的第二天就傳簡訊給他，說會來機場接他們，還駁回了巴奇所有的抗議。

_我要去接你們。就這麼說定了！_

巴奇後來把航班資訊傳給他，說他們大概在下午抵達，並事先向他致謝。

看到他們的行李出現在輸送帶上的第一批行李當中，巴奇鬆了一口氣。他把行李提起來，一手拖著行李，另一隻手則是拉著凱爾的手。

「史蒂威呢？」

一群商務乘客從他們的身邊跑過去，巴奇避開他們，以免被撞到。「他應該在什麼地方，我們會找到他的。他——」

「他在那裡，巴奇叔叔！我看到他了，我看到他了！」

巴奇的心臟撲通亂跳。他環視四周，卻找不到史蒂夫。凱爾拽著他的手，讓他踉蹌了一下。「巴奇叔叔，拜託你放手。」

「凱爾——」

小朋友用力狂揮手，大喊「史蒂威！」巴奇的目光這才找到對方。

他的心跳霎時停了一下。史蒂夫就站在人群中，雙手插在口袋裡，巴奇的眼睛一落在他身上，他馬上露出大大的笑容。

巴奇看著史蒂夫。對方一看見他們先是一個大笑，接著興奮地揮手。巴奇鬆開凱爾的手，小朋友背著自己的背包，在人群中左閃右躲，巴奇盡量讓他保持在自己的視線範圍內。小朋友跑著，史蒂夫也跑向小朋友，避開手肘，肩膀還有行李。巴奇見狀，放慢了自己的腳步。

「史蒂威！」

凱爾把自己投入史蒂夫的懷抱，後者也一把將他抱起來，摟在懷裡轉圈圈，開懷大笑。巴奇停下了腳步，被眼前這一幕震懾住了。他這才驚覺他跟凱爾與史蒂夫・羅傑斯之間建構的關係有多麽密切。他做了兩個深呼吸，提起腳步，走向他們。

當他走到他們身邊的時候，史蒂夫放下凱爾，摸摸他的頭，然後全身轉向巴奇。

巴奇仔細端詳他。他一點也沒變。頭頂的頭髮長了一些，留了幾撮垂在額頭上。他的表情看著令人滿是喜悅，巴奇輕輕說了一聲：「嘿！」

史蒂夫搖了搖頭，眼睛掃視巴奇的臉。他笑了笑，說道：「過來。」

接著，史蒂夫把他擁入溫暖的懷抱。巴奇放下行李把手，雙臂環繞對方，緊緊擁抱。他感覺到史蒂夫把他的臉埋進自己的頭髮裡，鼻子則是貼著他的後脖子。

巴奇深吸一口氣，將全部記於心上。

「歡迎回家，巴奇。」

巴奇盡量讓情緒保持平穩，避免過於激動。「能見到你真好。」

「天啊⋯⋯可以見到你真是太好了。」史蒂夫低喃。他後退一步，與巴奇的目光對視幾秒後，才笑了笑，雙手合掌。

「好，在我們離開這裡之前，我有句話想說。」然後轉身跟凱爾說：「是義大利話喔，小朋友。」

巴奇忍不住蹙眉，但臉上的笑容依舊。

史蒂夫往後站。「我得趁忘記發音之前說出來。」隨即看了一下自己的手掌。巴奇的心都融化了。 _這個呆瓜竟然寫在手掌上_ ，巴奇心想。

「你這是作弊，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，凱爾站在巴奇身邊。

「 _Tu e Kyle mi siete mancati tanto._ 」

巴奇笑了，還鼓掌三次。「哇，史蒂夫，說得很標準啊！我太驕傲了。」

史蒂夫挑起一道眉毛，得意地說：「我有個很棒的老師。」

「我們也很想念你。」巴奇微笑補充道。

「好啦！你們可以告訴我那是什麼意思嗎？」

史蒂夫蹲下身，將凱爾的雙手捧在自己的手上。「我剛剛說『我很想念你跟凱爾。』」

凱爾笑道：「我也很想你，史蒂威。」

史蒂夫瞄了巴奇一眼，然後鬆開他的手。「想給我背嗎，凱爾？」

「好耶！」凱爾說，眼睛卻看著巴奇。對方點頭表示同意。

「上來吧！」史蒂夫輕而易舉地把他背起來。巴奇這時也情不自禁了。

「等等，我可以拍張照嗎？」他一邊問一邊拿出手機。他試著不讓自己臉紅，所幸史蒂夫並沒有表現得很奇怪。

「可以啊！」

凱爾在史蒂夫的耳畔說了一句話，但音量也足夠讓巴奇聽到。「我們來扮鬼臉。」

「你說怎樣就怎樣。」

「準備好了嗎？」

巴奇把畫面拍了下來，三個人笑著離開機場，往停車場走去。

 

＊＊＊

 

回家的路上，凱爾鉅細彌遺地描述他在迪士尼世界的每一個經歷，遇到的每一個人物，玩過的每一個設施。巴奇只是往椅背靠，閉上眼睛，聆聽侄子的熱切之情，還有史蒂夫的興奮之意。

「所以你叔叔全程都很害怕囉！」史蒂夫問道，還假裝咳嗽。

巴奇轉頭看史蒂夫，一臉不滿。史蒂夫想要忍住大笑的衝動，卻完全失敗。

「喔，史蒂威！他流好多汗喔！」

巴奇回頭看凱爾。「你是怎麼搞的？我哪有流汗。」

凱爾吃吃笑，史蒂夫則透過後視鏡看著凱爾。「他現在跟我同一國。史蒂威隊。」接著又轉頭，挑眉瞄了巴奇一眼。「你放心，巴奇，我會替你保守秘密的。」

「很好啊，史蒂夫。很好。」

他們在紅綠燈前面停了下來，隨即聽見安全帶解開的聲音。凱爾立刻出現在兩人中間，親了一下巴奇的臉頰。「我是巴奇叔叔隊的，永遠都是。」

巴奇笑了，要他趕快回去坐好。他的眼睛與史蒂夫相視，後者的目光充滿溫柔。

巴奇聳聳肩，假裝沒事一般。「他很喜歡高調表達心意。」

史蒂夫回過頭看小朋友。「放心，凱爾。我也偷偷是巴奇隊的。」

「好耶！」

巴奇望著窗外，告訴自己不要臉紅不要臉紅。

 

＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫把車子停在自己家的車道上。

「我們為什麼會停在這裡？」巴奇不解地問。

史蒂夫解開安全帶。「這個嘛，我想請你們過來吃午餐。我覺得應該是有點晚的午餐了。」

「可是⋯⋯等等——」

史蒂夫把自己的手放在他的手上，輕輕捏了一下。「來吧，巴奇！我一直等著你們回來做這件事。」

巴奇有兩次張開嘴巴想說什麼，最後還是放棄了。他點點頭，史蒂夫鬆開手，巴奇當下就想念那股溫暖了。

「走吧！來吧，凱爾，我有禮物要給你。」

「耶！」

小朋友跳下車，巴奇也跟著下車。天氣還是很冷，他把外套扣好，正想去檢查凱爾，史蒂夫早已經把孩子背在背上了。

史蒂夫開路，巴奇索性把所有行李留在車上，凱爾還是背著自己的背包。

史蒂夫才把門打開，巴奇立刻想起最後一次出現在他家的情形。他實在不想記起當初他是如何憤怒地從這裡走出去的。

史蒂夫還背著凱爾，讓出一條路給他進去。「進來吧！」

巴奇環顧四周。有一台新的電視機。牆上掛了好幾個畫框。佩姬的照片還在上面，淹沒在新的畫框之中。畫框裡裝的是他們社區的照片，還有一些紐約的景象，凱爾的作品也在其中。遠遠的一角，是一張餐桌。巴奇的腳步因為某個東西停了下來。

他看了看廚房。「你下廚？」

史蒂夫把凱爾放下來，小朋友先是看了一下自己框起來的素描，接著坐在沙發上，打開自己的背包。史蒂夫把鑰匙放在玄關旁邊的小桌上，脫下自己的外套，示意巴奇把自己的外套交給他。

「我發誓我原本打算整理的，可是時間不夠充裕。」他把外套放進衣帽間，巴奇發現對方臉頰泛紅，忍不住竊笑。

「我再問你一次，你是不是下廚了？」

「啊，巴奇，你不要這麼驚訝嘛！」史蒂夫翻了個白眼，往廚房走去。

巴奇緊隨在後。「我之所以驚訝是因為房子竟然還在。」

史蒂夫打開爐子，捲起袖子，檢查鍋子。他顯然已經煮了一半的午餐，雖然天曉得午餐是什麼。

「你們不在的時候，我決定去上烹飪課。」

接著，他拿出一個沙拉缽，巴奇靠著流理台，不曉得該說些什麼或做些什麼。

「我的意思是⋯⋯所以你做了午餐？」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，把巴奇帶出廚房。「請你離開我的廚房。」

他領著巴奇坐在餐椅上，桌上早已經擺好餐具。史蒂夫也把凱爾叫了過來，跟他的叔叔坐在一起。

巴奇不禁微笑。史蒂夫不但邀請他們共進午餐，還親自下廚。單是他迫不急待想讓他們品嚐他的手藝，就足以讓巴奇滿心暖意。

他只希望史蒂夫的廚藝不錯。

「我們等等吃什麼，史蒂威？」凱爾提高音量問道，以便讓史蒂夫聽見。小朋友在巴奇前面的椅子上坐了下來。

「那是驚喜。不過既然午餐還在煮，我們先去瞧瞧你的聖誕禮物吧！」

「好耶！」

「來吧！」史蒂夫牽起凱爾的手，巴奇就跟在他們身後。他還沒進去看過其它房間，可以參觀一下也挺有意思的。

史蒂夫把他們帶到後面一個房間去。巴奇試著轉移目光，不去注視周遭環境。史蒂夫打開房門，凱爾發出一聲驚嘆，巴奇當場呆住了。

那是一間畫室，裡頭滿滿的盡是畫布，顏料潑濺得到處都是，牆上則掛滿了畫作。史蒂夫笑著，輕輕推了凱爾一把。史蒂夫放開他的手，走到一張木桌的後面，拿出兩個被包裹起來的物品。

巴奇馬上把點線拼湊起來，猜到對方替凱爾準備了什麼禮物，不禁替自己的侄子感到興奮。

「這是送給你的，凱爾。聖誕快樂！」

凱爾怔怔地站在那裡，瞠目結舌，目光飄移在巴奇跟史蒂夫之間。巴奇同情不知所措的小朋友，遂走過去站在他的身邊。

他輕觸凱爾瘦小的肩膀。「你該說什麼？」

「聖誕快樂。謝謝你，史蒂威。」

史蒂夫只是摸摸他的頭，往後站一步，讓他拆禮物。

「我們把禮物打開來看，好不好？」

「嗯⋯⋯好。」

凱爾拆開看起來很大的板子，發現那是一幅空白的畫布。「這是什麼？」

史蒂夫把第二份禮物拿給他。「這個也打開。它們是一起的。」

凱爾依指示照做，然後一頭霧水的站在那裡。巴奇微笑向史蒂夫點點頭，對方於是拿起畫布，放在畫架上。

凱爾又驚呼一聲，目光急切地在兩個大人之間看來看去。

「我的天！巴奇叔叔，你看！」

他走上前觸摸一下，不可置信地笑了。「我可以畫畫了？像真正的畫家那樣嗎？」

「是啊！」

「可是我不知道要怎麼畫。」

「我可以教你啊！」

「真的嗎？」史蒂夫點點頭。

凱爾摟了一下他的腰，接著又抱了一下畫布。「我發誓我會讓你感到驕傲的，大板子。」

巴奇和史蒂夫失聲大笑。巴奇把凱爾帶到身邊。「那是畫布，小朋友。」

凱爾翻了翻白眼，戲劇化地嘆了口氣。「你又用大人的字了，巴奇叔叔。」

他捏了捏小朋友的臉頰。「本來就是那樣叫的啊。」

「你真的是最棒的小孩了，凱爾。」史蒂夫說著，又摸了摸他的頭。

「不對，你知道什麼才是最棒的嗎？」

兩個大人搖搖頭。

凱爾敞開手臂。「今天是最最棒的一天了！」

「天啊，我好懷念聽到這句話。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。一發現巴奇正在看著他，又立刻把視線掉開。

「好了，午餐應該差不多了，我們走吧！」

 

＊＊＊

 

「天啊，我好撐喔！」巴奇說著，往椅背靠。「我們不在的時候，你到底發生什麼事了？」

史蒂夫為他們煮了義大利麵和肉丸子，美味可口得巴奇跟凱爾很快就把盤子掃精光。

史蒂夫站起來，一邊笑一邊把空盤子疊起來。凱爾已經撤到畫室去參觀跟觀察了。

「就跟你說了，我去上了烹飪課。」

「在哪裡上課？」

「山姆的母親很大方，不但讓我用她的廚房，還給我她的其中一個秘密食譜。」

「哇。」

「想當然爾，她也很有耐心。我有好幾次把她的地盤搞得亂七八糟。」

他走進廚房，巴奇拿著已經吃完的沙拉缽跟在後面。

「巴奇，別這樣！你今天是我的客人。」

「少說廢話！」

史蒂夫只好順其意，把盤子放進洗碗槽裡。巴奇站在一旁。「這是怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫拿過他遞過來的碗。「什麼意思？」

巴奇的手往四周揮來揮去。「下廚這件事。」

史蒂夫背對著他，但他發現對方的耳朵都紅了。巴奇希望自己根本沒開口問。他很明顯讓對方覺得不好意思了。

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「我想或許是時候該學學烹飪了。而且，我好無聊。」

巴奇沈默不語，隨即閃到一邊去，讓史蒂夫拿出一碗麵糰。

「這是什麼？」巴奇兩眼撐開，既敬佩又驚訝。

「我想替你跟凱爾烤餅乾⋯⋯如果你要的話。」

看著高頭大馬的男人在廚房裡忙進忙出，盡其所能，巴奇的心都融化了。他忍不住輕聲地說：「你實在不需要這麼麻煩。」

史蒂夫舉起手。「好了，別再說了。你算一下你自己請我吃過幾次飯了？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「那不一樣。」

史蒂夫拿出已經刷上奶油的烤盤，開始把麵團一匙一匙地放在上面。

他接著把烤盤放進烤箱裡，再把手洗乾淨。他把烤餅乾的時間設定為十二分鐘，然後開始整理廚房，巴奇一直跟在他後面。

「那讓我洗碗吧！你在我家也是這樣。」巴奇說著，開始捲起袖子。

「門都沒有！你有時差——」

「我沒有！也不過兩小時的飛行。」

史蒂夫的目光變得柔和。「你就讓我來吧！就這麼一天。」

巴奇被那個表情深深吸引住，他嘆了一口氣。「好吧！」

史蒂夫把東西都放一邊，卻沒有開始清洗。

「你已經在偷懶了？」

「不是，是時候給你聖誕禮物了。」

巴奇完全沒預料到這件事。「喔⋯⋯史蒂夫，你不用——」

史蒂夫翻了個白眼。「是誰在另一個州的時候還請人把我的禮物送過來的？」

史蒂夫示意他跟著走。巴奇以為他們要往畫室去，但史蒂夫卻往走廊最後一個房間走去。

一踏進史蒂夫的臥室，巴奇倒抽一口氣。 _我為什麼會在這裡？_ 他暗忖。

「不好意思，我是在生病期間畫的，沒辦法走到畫室去。而且，我最近發現這裡的光線實在太棒了。」

史蒂夫站在臥室中間，巴奇盡量不去看那張床。他發現史蒂夫看來也很緊張。對方走到睡床的另一頭，拿出一個靠在牆上的大板子。巴奇原本以為那是一個罩著一塊布的板子，直到對方把板子擺在窗台上。

「事先聲明，我才剛完成，所以沒辦法包起來。真不好意思。」

巴奇猜測即將看到的禮物，吞嚥了一下。

史蒂夫把罩布拉下，那是一幅畫。一副潑畫⋯⋯畫的是他跟凱爾。

他屏住呼吸。那幅畫以七彩顏料完成。畫裡的巴奇把頭靠向凱爾，下巴抵著小朋友的肩膀，兩人目光朝下。畫裡的他們正在微笑。

巴奇一時無法理解自己眼前所看到的。他搖搖頭，嘆為觀止，然後湊近看仔細。

「你怎麼⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯」他想伸手觸摸，隨即止住。他看著忐忑不安的史蒂夫。

「我想不出送什麼禮物才好，所以決定送你一副畫。我的意思⋯⋯我想你可以掛在你家的辦公室裡⋯⋯」

巴奇只是怔怔地注視著他，史蒂夫忍不住紅了臉。「你不喜歡這幅畫。我了解⋯⋯太超過了，對吧！我就知道——」

「少說廢話。」

巴奇伸出手臂，一把環住他，把對方抱得緊緊的。史蒂夫顯然沒想到會是如此，他往後踉蹌一些，笑聲中鬆了一口氣。

巴奇發現自己快要掉眼淚了，因為他從未見過這麼精緻的作品。畫的是他跟他的小孩。氛圍跟神韻的捕捉何等動人。

他沒有放手，輕聲地問：「你是怎麼⋯⋯我是說那個姿勢⋯⋯」

史蒂夫的手摩挲他的背。「我有超強記憶啊，記得嗎？我記得你們在一起的時候的表情⋯⋯我是說雖然沒有什麼特殊時刻，可是⋯⋯你明白我的意思。再說，你不曉得他在你身邊的時候，你自己是什麼表情。」

巴奇笑了笑，發現自己的手指抓著史蒂夫的襯衫，緊握不放。「謝謝你。你根本不知道這個禮物有多棒。」

「那，我的禮物勝過你所有朋友的禮物囉？」史蒂夫低聲在他的耳畔問道。

巴奇壓抑一陣顫抖，睜開眼睛即看到那張床就在眼前。他意識到自己身在何處，所作為何。他的心臟開始劇烈跳動，擔心史蒂夫的胸口可以感覺到他的心跳，他往後退一些。史蒂夫的手臂緩緩垂下。他們的臉龐交錯彼此，如此靠近，巴奇也由於史蒂夫蔚藍的雙眸，並未全然後退。

「裁決是什麼？」

「啥？」巴奇問道，迷失於蔚藍之間。

史蒂夫微笑著瞄了那幅畫一眼。「我的禮物勝過其他的人的？」

巴奇笑了。「你這混球。是，你贏了。」

「坦白說，我希望我可以送你更好的禮物。你應該得到最好的一切，巴奇。」

接著，他看著史蒂夫慢慢伸手，觸摸他的頭髮。巴奇覺得口乾舌燥。不知為何，他覺得他們的距離靠得太近了。 _是我自己往前靠了嗎？還是他？_

對方從他的髮梢拔了個什麼東西出來，面露不安神色。他搖搖頭，迅速把手收回。「只是棉絮⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」

巴奇的眼睛在他的臉龐來回探索。

「史蒂威！」

一聽見凱爾在走廊上跑動的聲音，兩人立刻往後站，拉開彼此的距離。凱爾出現的時候，臉上盡是困惑的表情。「廚房裡有鈴聲。我猜應該是烤箱。」

史蒂夫動作迅速。「是餅乾喔！謝謝你通知我。」

他回頭看了巴奇一眼，才走了出去。凱爾正要跟著他，卻撇見那幅畫，腳步嘎然止住。

他驚訝得下巴快要掉下來了。巴奇忍俊不住，哈哈大笑。

 

＊＊＊

 

「這是最最棒的餅乾了！」

巴奇對凱爾搖搖頭，舒服的窩在沙發上。史蒂夫遞給他一杯剛煮好的咖啡。

「你確定嗎，凱爾？要是你待會兒改變主意呢？」史蒂夫問道。

滿口餅乾的凱爾搖搖頭。「才不會呢！」

「來吧！我們該走了。」

「等一下，巴奇。拜託，你們才剛過來而已。」史蒂夫抗議道，凱爾也跟著嘟嚷。

「我們該換衣服了，還得打掃房子，採買吃的用的。」

他一站起來，史蒂夫伸手拍了一下他的肩膀。「好。不如你們先回去，我替你們把禮物帶過去。」

「好。我們走吧，凱爾。」

巴奇拿了車鑰匙，跟史蒂夫揮揮手，然後開一小段路程，和侄子一起回家。

把車子停好後，巴奇下車，把信差包斜掛在胸前，把家門打開，再回頭把他們的行李從車上拿下來。他們一進到屋內，巴奇立刻打開溫度調節器，房子逐漸恢復生氣。他讓凱爾把行李放進巴奇的房裡，取出自己的東西。

巴奇開始打掃有些積塵的房子。隨著時間一分一秒流逝，整間屋子越來越溫暖，不再感覺乾冷。他接著去檢查浴室，替凱爾放熱水。他讓小朋友洗澡，再穿上新買的睡衣。

十分鐘後，史蒂夫的聲音出現在客廳裡。「我可以進來嗎？」

巴奇背對著門，一邊清冰箱一邊竊笑。「你還要問嗎？快進來吧！」

他一轉身，看見史蒂夫手捧兩個大型褐色紙袋，擺在流理台上。

「你拿的是什麼？」巴奇不解地問。

「吃的用的。」

巴奇眨了兩次眼睛，史蒂夫有些忐忑。「我，呃⋯⋯今天早上幫你們買的。我知道你回來會有時差——」

「才兩小時的飛程，史蒂夫！」

「你還有個小孩。」

「這⋯⋯我不能這樣麻煩你。」巴奇站起來，輕聲地說。

「反正我東西都買了，巴奇。你就把東西放進冰箱裡，我去把禮物帶過來。凱爾的畫架得架好。」

他說完便迅速離開。巴奇這時也把他摸清楚了。「別以為你這樣就沒事了，羅傑斯！我跟你沒完沒了！」

「我沒聽見。」對方隨即把門關上。

巴奇笑了。他開始把食物放進冰箱裡，一看見史蒂夫誇張到從牛奶到冷凍貝果，什麼都買了，他忍不住嘆氣。但一看到史蒂夫連小朋友喝的果汁都買了，他停下手邊的動作。他抿了抿唇，深吸一口氣，心裡因為史蒂夫的貼心舉動柔柔地抽痛著。

_真該死！我才不會哭。_

凱爾穿著睡衣從浴室出來。「我好睏喔，巴奇叔叔。」

「這樣啊，你想瞇一下，還是直接上床睡覺？」巴奇瞄了下時鐘。已經傍晚六點半了。

「瞇一下。我明天不用上學，對不對？因為時差的關係。」

巴奇大笑，示意他走過來。他親了親凱爾的臉頰，拍拍他的背。「你從史蒂夫那裡學來的？」

「拜託，巴奇叔叔。我想後天才回學校。」

「其實你不用擔心。我早在出發前就跟學校說好你會晚兩天回去。」

凱爾跳到巴奇身上，差一點就摔倒在地上。「小心點。好啦，到客廳去瞇一下。」

凱爾親了親了自己的叔叔，然後離開廚房。幾秒鐘後，巴奇聽到電視機低低的聲音。

廚房整理好，食物都放進冰箱裡之後，巴奇才去洗澡。享受過熱水的洗禮，他換上運動長褲還有汗衫，脖子上掛著一條小毛巾，到客廳去檢查凱爾。

他發現小朋友已經睡著了，下半身還罩著一件外套。那是史蒂夫的外套。一回頭，他就看見史蒂夫在飯廳的一角架設畫架。

「嘿。」巴奇低聲地說。

史蒂夫稍稍回頭也小聲回了一個「嘿」，又繼續把畫架移到再角落一些的位置，然後放上畫布。

「你覺得怎樣？我想放在這裡挺好的。」他雙手擺在髖骨上，問道。

巴奇的手梳過濕濕的頭髮。「嗯，這裡蠻好的。我需要移一下桌子。」

「好。」史蒂夫正想這麼做，卻被巴奇制止了。

「這個不急，我明天自己來就可以了。來吧！幫你煮杯咖啡。」

「好。你的畫在那邊。」他指著靠著牆，蓋著一塊布的畫布。「我猜你應該想明天掛起來。」

「嗯。來吧！這個明天再說。」

巴奇量了兩人份的咖啡粉，然後打開咖啡機。他猜想「瞇一下」的凱爾應該睡得很沉，似乎很難叫醒，於是直接把他抱回已經暖呼呼的房間裡。替凱爾蓋好被子後，巴奇回到自己的房間把毛巾放好，才又回到廚房去。史蒂夫就坐在其中一張凳子上，瀏覽手機。

一切寧靜安詳，巴奇覺得非常溫暖，因為史蒂夫在這裡。回到他們的生活裡。巴奇把咖啡倒進兩個杯子裡，過去坐在史蒂夫旁邊。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫說道。他喝下第一口，心滿意足地嗯了一聲。

巴奇喝了一些，拿出自己的手機。「謝謝你所做的一切，史蒂夫。」

「又謝我了？巴奇，我以為我們已經——」

「可是⋯⋯買吃的用的⋯⋯你其實不需要這麼做。」他用肩膀碰了碰史蒂夫，對方也輕輕用自己的肩膀推了回去。

「我們是朋友，也是鄰居。再說，我自己也想這麼做。」史蒂夫把玩著杯子。「我想我只是很開心你們回來了。我發誓沒有你們，這個社區簡直無聊死了。」

巴奇笑了笑，雙肘抵著桌子，轉頭對他說：「少誇張了。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「哪有，我只是據實以報。」然後敲敲巴奇的杯子。「這個城市現在明亮許多。」

巴奇別過頭，看著自己的咖啡。他想起自己的手機，想要轉移話題。「我錄了小娜跟克林特在游泳池比賽的畫面，讓你看看。」

史蒂夫笑道：「天啊，這我非看不可。」

一整個晚上，他們一起觀賞錄影還有照片，彼此交換過去兩個星期所發生的所有一切。

 

＊＊＊

 

到了月底，巴奇給史蒂夫第一個語言測驗。他對這件事一直猶豫不決，但最後決定這麼做也許比較好。就是測試一下對方的記憶力。

想當然爾，史蒂夫一口拒絕了。

「我為什麼不能練習就好？為什麼一定要測驗？」

巴奇嘆了一口氣，把考卷遞給他。卷子足足有三頁長。「史蒂夫，拜託！只是選擇題⋯⋯大部分啦！而且，聽寫的部分還是由我唸給你聽，根本就不對。下次考試，我會替你找個義大利語是母語的人。」

「下次？」

巴奇翻了個白眼，給了他一支鉛筆。「快點寫吧，羅傑斯。我開始懷疑你根本不喜歡上學。」

史蒂夫坐直身體，把考卷放在桌上，已經開始閱讀第一題。「我畢竟不像你，巴恩斯。我不是書呆子。」

「混球！」

「你才混球！」

巴奇回去坐在自己的辦公桌前，上線登入後，開始工作。「你不介意我打字吧！」

史蒂夫雙眼睜大。「你要留我一個人對著考卷？」他皺著一張臉，非常不滿，巴奇啞然失笑。

「真是的，你這個傢伙！放心，聽寫是最後一項，快寫吧！」

「這考試沒有明確的完成時間吧！」

巴奇翻白眼。「我的老天爺！沒有。你可以慢慢來，史蒂夫。」

「等等，我不了解第一題。」

巴奇嘆氣道：「了解問題既是答案的一部份，也是考試的一部份，史蒂夫。」

「少在那裡囉唆，你就直接跟我說吧！」

巴奇把題目跟他過一遍，才又回到自己的座位上。他手上這份文件要求從英文翻譯成法文，可是其中一段的翻譯讓他覺得不大對勁，需要再確認一次。

他從螢幕後面探出頭看看史蒂夫，發現在對方已經寫到第二頁。 _很好_ ，他心想。

「嘿，你介意我打個電話嗎？」

「不會。」史蒂夫咬著鉛筆說。他的手指正指著他在閱讀的文字。

巴奇笑了笑，然後打電話給達尼。

他的朋友把電話接起來，巴奇盡量長話短說。他把法文譯文唸了一遍給對方聽。他有時候會這樣，跟講母語的人確認內容。他就是如此一絲不苟。

掛上電話後，他發現史蒂夫正盯著他看。「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫張開嘴巴兩次，接著一抹粉紅爬上他的雙頰。巴奇笑了笑，那是他喜歡的表情。「怎麼了？快說。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，用鉛筆敲敲自己的膝蓋。「沒什麼。我只是很驚訝你可以這麼快速又自然的轉換語言。那是天份。」

巴奇突然覺得很不好意思。「才不是，史蒂夫。我只是鑽研、死背而已。基本上，就是花了很多年才有這樣的成績。根本沒那麼簡單。」

「謝謝喔！我現在一點壓力也沒有。」

「不是不是，我不是那個意思。我——」

「我只是在開你玩笑，巴奇。不要當真。」史蒂夫笑道。

巴奇往椅背靠，把文件往下刷。他漫不經心地說：「放心，我相信你的舌頭會非常靈活。」

語畢，四周一片寂靜。緊繃的寂靜。他把幾秒前說過的話在腦子里重複播放。他動也不動，握著滑鼠的手僵在那裡。不幸的是，他並不是躲在螢幕後面，他只能看著史蒂夫，眼睛睜得大大的。他的朋友也在盯著他看，一邊的眉毛挑起。他覺得自己的臉熱得發燙，耳朵轟轟作響。

他搖搖頭。「那不是⋯⋯那個說法完全不對——那不是我⋯⋯天啊，我實在很抱歉——」

史蒂夫一陣狂笑，鉛筆還掉到桌子上。「放心，巴奇。」然後擦擦眼睛。「那句實在太妙了。」

巴奇把一張紙捲成一團，向他扔過去，直接打中史蒂夫的額頭。看見史蒂夫一臉震驚的表情，巴奇放聲大笑。「我在考試耶！我都精神受創了，你還打我？」

「齁，閉嘴！」

巴奇又繼續對著螢幕，心臟仍然狂跳不已。 _天啊，我實在有夠蠢。_

「巴奇叔叔？」

兩個大人同時抬頭，看見凱爾的衣服沾滿顏料。巴奇哀嘆：「凱爾，我已經跟你說過要小心點了。我下次得幫你買一件繪畫罩衣。」

史蒂夫示意凱爾過來坐下。「藝術家不穿罩衣的，巴奇。」

「對啊，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾接著又小聲地說：「我還是想要一件。」

史蒂夫笑了笑，凱爾要他們兩個一起過去看他的作品。

 

＊＊＊

 

巴奇收到小娜的簡訊時，凱爾正在學校裡。

_SOS_

_妳在哪裡？_

_我現在過來。我需要伏特加。_

_我有酒。_

_喔，詹姆斯。為什麼？_

他快速把正在翻譯的段落完成，準備烤一個派。她只要這樣跟他傳訊息，他就知道是女人問題。而且不是隨便什麼女人問題。是小娜的女人問題。

他才把派放進烤箱裡，門鈴正好響起。他才把門打開，只見小娜與他擦身而過，蹬著紅色的高跟鞋，立刻往他的廚房走去。

「我很好，謝謝妳的關心，小娜。」

他一走進廚房，就看見她拿著酒瓶，直接一飲下肚。

他大吃一驚。「嘿！」然後從她手裡拿走瓶子。他拿了一個酒杯，替她倒了一些。

「啊啊，巴奇！我不知道該怎麼辦啦！」她趴在流理台上，把頭靠在伸出去的手臂上。

「怎麼了？妳接了很難打的官司嗎？拜託不要跟我說妳要替黑社會——」

「別傻了。話說回來，替他們打官司比這件事容易多了！」

「請解釋『這件事』。」他一邊問一邊檢查他的派。還未烤熟。他不想喝酒，反而替自己倒了一杯咖啡。現在還是上午，早得很。

巴奇走過去坐在她面前，拍拍她的手。「有什麼問題，說來聽聽。」

她頭也不抬，咕噥道：「我不曉得情人節要送克林特什麼才好。」

巴奇差一點被噎著。「就這樣？天啊，我還以為是什麼可怕的事。」

「是嗎，詹姆斯？天底下還有比不曉得該在最浪漫的節日送你的靈魂伴侶什麼禮物更糟的事嗎？」

聽到「靈魂伴侶」，巴奇的臉上露出微笑。認識克林特之前，小娜從未如此浪漫過。看來是愛讓她展現了細緻敏感的另一面。

「我相信妳會找到合適的禮物的。」

「無論我送他什麼，他送我的禮物總是更勝一籌。你記得去年嗎？」

巴奇把杯子送到唇邊，嗯了一聲。小娜坐了起來，用手撥了撥紅色秀髮。「他帶我去巴黎，我的老天爺！」

「我記得，因為我替你們照顧小孩。」

「所以我該怎麼辦？再過兩天就是情人節了，詹姆斯。」

巴奇把手臂交疊於胸前。「而妳竟然過來問我有什麼點子？我最後一次談戀愛是五年前。而且還是不甚愉快的戀愛。」

她揮揮手，喝了一口酒。「你超浪漫的。全世界都知道。」

他只是竊笑。她嚴肅地看了他一眼。「我記得你對那個王八蛋有多好。他根本不值得你的用心。」

他四處張望，嘆氣道：「我不曉得，小娜。」

「齁，詹姆斯！」她嘟嚷著。

他用擦了擦自己的臉，說道：「我懂什麼？」

「我不曉得啊。如果是你，你會怎麼做？給我一點建議。」

他搓搓自己的手臂，一邊想著自己的會怎麼做，一邊聳肩。「我⋯⋯我一直覺得單純就是最浪漫的事了。」

她一臉不滿地看著他。「你如果說俄語，我可能還聽得懂。」她的語氣盡是嘲諷。

「嘿，是妳來求我的。」

「我洗耳恭聽。」她說著，修整完美的指甲敲著大理石表面。

「我的意思是⋯⋯替他做晚餐，在家裡度過浪漫的一夜。我覺得這是最浪漫不過的事了。單純就好。」

小娜仔細考慮這個建議。巴奇起身把派從烤箱裡拿出來。那股香氣實在太誘人了。他切了一塊給她，還在上頭灑了肉桂粉。

「你好壞。」她滿嘴是派，說著又繼續用叉子吃派。

巴奇替自己拿了一塊，開始吃了起來。「這是我的想法。妳的廚藝很棒，這個部分根本不需要協助。妳只要把妮可送過來就好了」

「那天是星期天，學校怎麼辦？」

「我會送她去學校。之前妳不在家，克林特在醫院值大夜班也是這樣安排的，記得嗎？」

她舒了一口氣，點頭道：「你知道嗎⋯⋯我挺喜歡你這個主意的。」

他對她眨眼。「那就好。那，妳還有別的事嗎？因為我還有一篇超級文件要趕。妳要的話，可以繼續待著。」他站了起來，她晃著叉子說：「我把這塊派吃完就走。」

巴奇回到辦公室，繼續翻譯那份德文文件。十五分鐘後，巴奇聽見小娜在廚房洗盤子的聲音。接著，她出現在辦公室門口，手裡拎著包包，跨進辦公室。

「好啦，我要走——」

話語卻嘎然而止。巴奇蹙眉看著她。「小娜？」

他發現她正盯著史蒂夫畫的那幅他跟凱爾的畫。他坐了起來，嚴陣以待。

「這是怎麼回事，詹姆斯？」她輕聲問道，原本伸出去想要觸碰畫布的手又收了回去。

他吞嚥一下，清了清喉嚨說：「呃⋯⋯是史蒂夫送給我的聖誕禮物。」

她特意挑起一根眉毛，眼睛注視著他，心中暗自盤算。

「小娜⋯⋯不是妳想的那——」

她舉起雙手，他止住不語。「我沒要假設什麼，也沒要奚落你。」

離開之前，她轉身竊笑道：「或許我應該問他如何解決我的困擾。他顯然非常浪漫。」

她眨眨眼，巴奇只覺腳下的地板應該張開，把他整個吞掉才是。他簡直尷尬得要命。然後他聽見小娜從大門喊了過來。「掰啦，小情人！」

他嚷了回去：「那是聖誕禮物！」

隨即攤在椅子上，悶哼一口氣。

 

＊＊＊

 

星期天已然來到。小娜一大早就把女兒送到巴奇家。她大聲地在巴奇臉上親了一下，說自己欠他一個人情。他把她送出門，開始替小朋友做午餐。

距離太陽下山還有兩小時，兩個小孩說想要去社區的公園玩兒。天氣不算冷，但有些涼意，他確保他們都穿上外套。

才走出家門，凱爾兩手互握，問道：「史蒂威可以跟我們一起去嗎？」

妮可拉拉巴奇的手。「對啊！拜託，巴奇叔叔。我好想念史蒂威喔！」

他從沒想過他們今天會見到他。 _萬一對方有其它節目呢？_ 他暗忖。應該很難。 _他還在哀悼他的前任未婚妻。_

但無論如何，一想到要跟史蒂夫度過這一天，他還是有些緊張。他通常會在這一天烤餅乾，然後跟凱爾一起到公園玩耍。儘管如此，他還是答應了。

「好吧！可是我不曉得他會不會在家，而且我們不能硬要他一起去喔。」

小朋友跑向史蒂夫家，巴奇不疾不徐，緩步走過去。

他們站在門口等巴奇。他跳了三個台階，敲了三次門。

妮可轉身牽他的手。大門打開的時候，巴奇的呼吸頓了一下。史蒂夫上身沒有穿衣服，下半身則是一條運動長褲，而且低得有些不應該。

「嘿，各位！」

巴奇迅速別過頭去，幸好妮可先開口。「哇！你看起來好像超級英雄喔！」

「看吧！我就跟妳說了。」凱爾說道。

史蒂夫笑了笑，抬頭道：「嘿，巴奇，有什麼事嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯」他覺得自己雙頰發燙，外頭突然變得好熱。所幸凱爾接話。「我們要到公園去，你要跟我們一起來嗎？」

「喔，好啊！給我五分鐘換衣服。」他看著巴奇。「你們可以進來等。」

「沒關係，我們可以先過去。」

「除非我比你們先到。」史蒂夫挑眉反駁。

「是齁！小朋友，我們來比賽囉！」

孩子們笑了，巴奇遂帶著他們往公園走去。幾分鐘後，史蒂夫突然出現在他身邊。

「嘿！」他幾乎是對著巴奇的耳朵喊。

「我的天！」巴奇跳開幾尺。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「不好意思，可是你得小心注意啊。」

「不要對我耍你的間諜招數。」

史蒂夫蹙眉。「間諜？我以前是探員，巴奇。」

巴奇輕輕捶了一下他的肩膀。「隨便啦！」

安靜地步行幾分鐘，經過幾戶房子後，公園就在眼前。史蒂夫清了清喉嚨。「妮可為什麼會在這裡？」

「情人節啊！」

「呃⋯⋯我不明白。」

「她的父母需要獨處的時間，我提議幫他們帶小孩。」

「那學校呢？」

巴奇聳聳肩。「我會帶她去。她也不是第一次來我們家過夜。再說，她很乖，很好相處。」

他走著走著，發現史蒂夫停下了腳步。

「史蒂夫？」

他看了一下巴奇，又摸摸自己的脖子，繼續往前走。「我以為你自己有節目。」

巴奇哼了一聲，笑道：「有啊！跟我的隱形男友。你見過他，記得嗎？」

史蒂夫捶了一下他的前臂。「你願意替他們顧小孩，真的很無私。」

「他們是我最親近的朋友，我願意幫他們做任何事。而且你看看，她是個天使。」

他們看著妮可跑來跑去，追著凱爾跑。後者總是順利躲過，她每次只要一錯過，就會咯咯咯地笑。

一行人來到了公園，開始玩飛盤。可以如此奔跑嬉戲，感覺實在太棒了。巴奇不禁問自己為什麼不常如此。

他們玩了三十分鐘後，凱爾宣佈既然今天是情人節，他要史蒂夫讓他站他寬寬的肩膀上。

巴奇搖搖頭。 _又來了。_ 他心想。「不行！絕對不可以！」

「巴奇叔叔，拜託啦！」

更糟的是，史蒂夫竟然幫凱爾說話。「對啊，巴奇！今天是情人節。」

巴奇眉頭深鎖。「 _這個_ 跟 _情人節_ 有什麼關係？」

兩個小朋友遂將他抱住，搞得他搖搖晃晃，後退幾步。

「你放心，巴奇。我會確保他的安全。」

巴奇看著眼前三個目露懇求的人，隨即指著史蒂夫說：「我會一直跟在你身邊。」

對方雙手互握。「太好了！來吧，凱爾！」

他一把將凱爾抱起來，讓他坐在自己的肩膀上。巴奇設法放鬆心情。「好了！這樣就好了，對不對，凱爾？」

「不要，我要站起來。」凱爾低頭看著史蒂夫。「我可以站起來嗎，史蒂威？」

「可以啊！」

「史蒂夫，不行！」巴奇站得更靠近些，碰碰凱爾的腳。「這樣不是很好嗎，凱爾？」

「不要，我要看見全世界。」

「巴奇，巴奇，你聽我說。」史蒂夫開口道。「你站靠近一點，幫忙他站起來。」

巴奇越來越煩躁，差一點就要發火。他問道：「怎麼可能？」

「你就⋯⋯」史蒂夫一隻手握著巴奇的肩膀，把他拉得更近。巴奇距離史蒂夫的胸口緊幾寸之遙。為了孩子，他忽視自己的尷尬。

「把你的手舉起來，支撐凱爾的手，他就可以站起來了。」

巴奇全身發抖，史蒂夫又碰了碰他。「嘿，巴奇。放輕鬆，有我在。」

他點點頭，抬頭看著凱爾，怯怯地笑道：「好，小朋友，把你的手放在我手上。」

巴奇伸出雙手，凱爾把自己的小手放在他手上。巴奇發現史蒂夫正站穩腳步。

「小心點，小心點。」巴奇說。

「放手。巴奇叔叔，你放手。」

「你確定嗎？」

「他現在站很平穩。放手吧，巴奇。」

巴奇這才發現自己跟史蒂夫之間只有幾寸距離。他看著史蒂夫令人安心的藍色眼睛，屏住呼吸。

「拜託你，史蒂夫。」他哀求道。他實在很替凱爾害怕。

「有我在。別擔心。」

巴奇往後退了一些，一看見凱爾到底站得有多高，他發出緊張的笑聲。他繞著他們，不敢再往後退。

「巴奇，你得往後站。」史蒂夫說。「不然你這樣會影響我們。」

「不行，我辦不到。萬一他摔下來呢？萬一你⋯⋯」他咬著牙說。

「他不會摔下來的。我不會讓他摔下來的，我發誓。」史蒂夫接著稍微抬了一下頭。

「凱爾，你盡量站好，可以嗎？」

「我可以看好遠喔！」

「凱爾，我發誓⋯⋯你就照史蒂夫話的做。」

巴奇根本是在他們身邊繞圈圈。妮可替他們興奮尖叫，凱爾這時問道：「我可以手臂張開嗎？」

「不可以！」巴奇大喊。

史蒂夫略略抬頭。「可以。他可以的，巴奇。這樣有助平衡。你就做吧，凱爾！」

凱爾果然照做，巴奇努力不讓自己心臟病發。

「今天是最最棒的一天了！」

「凱爾，我想這樣應該夠了。下來吧！我們可不想讓史蒂夫太累了。」

史蒂夫翻了個白眼，巴奇回以一個威脅的眼神。

「好了，凱爾。巴奇，你站靠近點，讓他跳進你懷裡。」

「我的天！等一下等一下。凱爾，沒我指示，不准你跳下來。」

「巴奇，放鬆點，好不好？」

巴奇甩甩手臂，做了兩個深呼吸。「好。三、二、一。」

凱爾俯身往巴奇身上跳下去。後者牢牢將他抱在懷裡，轉了一圈。「謝天謝地，我們以後不會再做這種事了！」

「巴奇叔叔好傻喔！」凱爾說道。巴奇把他放下來，吻了吻他兩邊臉頰，小朋友旋即跑走。

史蒂夫對他們大笑，轉身問小女孩：「妳呢，妮可？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「不行不行，她的父母不會允許的。」

「不要。史蒂威，我不要玩這個。」她躲在巴奇身後。

「好。」史蒂夫把雙手叉在髖骨上喘息。

「巴奇叔叔，不如你來試試看。」正在玩飛盤的凱爾建議道。妮可加入他的遊戲，接住飛盤。

巴奇竊笑。「不了，謝謝。再說，這也不可能。我是大人，我會壓壞他的肩膀的。」

史蒂夫把頭偏向一邊。「我想我應該沒問題。」

「這個嘛——」

史蒂夫兩手一拍。「小朋友，你們說呢？我要不要把他舉起來？」

「要！要！」兩個小孩跳上跳下。

巴奇發現史蒂夫正一步一步走向他。他不安地笑了笑，一邊往後退一邊指著他說：「羅傑斯，不要再靠過來。」

史蒂夫高舉雙手，表示投降。「人民已經表決了，巴恩斯。你知道我得聽他們的。」

他又往前走了一步，笑容不懷好意。巴奇臉都紅了。「我反對！」

「別這樣，巴奇。」史蒂夫說道。他往前一步，巴奇就往後一步。

「你如果再走過來⋯⋯」

「你會怎樣，巴奇？」史蒂夫笑著問道。

巴奇四處張望。「我就⋯⋯我就揍你。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不會，你才不會。」

「你怎麼知道？」巴奇問，腳步依舊往後退。

史蒂夫停了下來。「因為我了解你。」

「哎呦！拜託，巴奇叔叔！我保證你從上面可以看見其它的房子，很漂亮耶！」

巴奇回過頭看自己的侄子。「我不需要看到那些房子，凱爾。我完全——啊呀！」

他沒留意向他走來的史蒂夫，只感覺到史蒂夫的肩膀碰到自己的腹部，對方就這麼輕而易舉地把他扛在肩膀上。

「耶耶！」小朋友又是尖叫又是大喊。

巴奇發出一聲驚呼。「放我下來，你這個大⋯⋯笨蛋！」

他揮動手臂，想要抓住什麼，卻是毫無意義的掙扎。他眼前只看得到史蒂夫的臀部，而且他根本沒這個心理準備。他只好用手抓住史蒂夫的汗衫，暴露對方的下背。

「巴奇，不如我們去轉一圈，怎樣？」

「不要不要！我對天發誓，羅傑斯！」

他接著驚叫一聲，不禁對這個莫名其妙的狀況哈哈大笑。孩子們歡樂的笑聲飄散在空氣中，史蒂夫也跟著一起笑了。

「跟我求饒，我就把你放下來。」

「門都沒有！」巴奇語氣堅定，還抬頭以示抗議。他立刻想到反擊之道，隨即馬上進攻，大喊：「抓癢癢！」

「啊，巴奇！不要這樣！」

他在史蒂夫腰的兩側搔癢，對方突兀地轉圈圈。「夠了夠了！」

兩人跌跌撞撞，巴奇感覺史蒂夫想把他放下來，卻因為他扭來扭去，兩人最後跌到在地，手腳糾纏成一團。但是史蒂夫身手敏捷，最後是他背朝地面倒了下去，巴奇則直接趴在他身上。

他們忍不住笑成一團，直到史蒂夫發出疼痛的呻吟。「哎唷！」

巴奇匆忙爬起來，人依舊在史蒂夫身上。他平復呼吸，笑道：「活該！」

可是史蒂夫一臉疼痛，眼睛眨了兩次，巴奇見狀馬上嚴肅起來。「嘿，嘿⋯⋯」

「我看見星星⋯⋯還有小鳥。」

「這個嘛，」巴奇抬頭一看。「我們頭頂上的確小有鳥飛過，可是沒有星星。」巴奇接著爬起來，胸靠著胸，捧著他的頭。「嘿，把你的眼睛閉上。」

史蒂夫緩緩呼吸，閉上雙眼。巴奇用手把他的眼睛遮住，從一數到十。目睹眼前的情形，孩子們都安靜了下來。巴奇看了看他們，要他們放心。

他回頭看著躺在他身下的男子。巴奇發現自己跟史蒂夫豐滿紅潤的唇靠得好近好近，近得他只要往前湊就能偷親史蒂夫。他搖了搖頭，把手移開。「好了，把眼睛睜開。」

史蒂夫聽從指示，睜開眼睛，咧嘴微笑。巴奇鬆了一口氣。

「你現在看見什麼？」巴奇望進那雙深邃無比的藍眸，低聲問道。

史蒂夫注視著他，輕聲地說：「你。」

巴奇倒抽一口氣，充滿驚嘆的眼睛在史蒂夫臉上游移。史蒂夫這時做了一個深呼吸，巴奇才意識到自己一半的身體還在史蒂夫身上。他感覺到對方胸口的膨脹，人被帶回到現實。

他別過頭去，把自己推了起來，才要伸手拉史蒂夫一把，對方又沒事一般一躍而起。

「愛炫耀。」巴奇喃喃道。

史蒂夫正要回嘴，小朋友馬上跑過來抱住他。「你沒事吧，史蒂威？」

「沒事，小朋友。謝謝你們。我們現在跑回去，你們說好不好？」

「好耶！」

「準備好囉！預備備，起！」

三個人往前奔跑，跑向公園的另一邊。史蒂夫慢下腳步，倒著跑。「來吧，巴奇！怎麼啦？不想跑嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「你這個混球！」

「你才混球。」

史蒂夫隨即緊追著孩子們跑。巴奇悠哉悠哉地走著，視線不曾從他們三個人身上移開。他利用此時在公園裡不受干擾的時刻，用力呼吸，回想剛剛的感覺。感覺自己與史蒂夫靠得多近，感覺當時的心情。他用手按住自己的胸口，發現心臟狂跳。

「天啊，我真是可悲。」他自言自語道。

他聽見一陣微微的小朋友的笑聲，抬頭看見史蒂夫一把將妮可抱起來，大聲地說：「抓到妳了！」

妮可開心地尖叫。巴奇一邊笑一邊小跑步追上他們。

他們沒花幾分鐘就到家了。巴奇跑上台階，兩個孩子跟在後面。

巴奇把門打開，回頭看見史蒂夫還站在車道上，兩手插在口袋裡，有些不知所措。

「進來吧！」

「真的嗎？」他帶著期待問道。

「還用說。」

史蒂夫也隨著他們進屋去。

巴奇先照顧兩個孩子，監督他們洗手洗臉，換上乾淨的衣服，接著如先前答應的，帶他們一起烤餅乾。

史蒂夫觀察他們幾分鐘後，開口說：「巴奇，我回去拿畫簿，等等再回來，可以嗎？」

「沒問題。」

巴奇把材料拌一起，直到麵糊的濃稠度令人滿意為止。妮可簡直樂不可支。她先前問了巴奇他們是否可以做情人節主題的餅乾，幸好巴奇家裡有個心型的餅乾模子。十分鐘後，史蒂夫氣喘吁吁地回來了。

「喔，太好了！你們還在烤餅乾。」

「我可以永遠烤餅乾。」妮可宣稱。

「我可以永遠畫畫。」正在壓模子的凱爾說。

巴奇微笑看著他們，抬頭瞄向史蒂夫的時候，他發現對方拿的畫簿正是他送的聖誕禮物。他的心跳停了一下。

「我們可以聽音樂嗎，巴奇叔叔？」妮可滿懷期待地問。

「可以啊！替我把手機拿過來。」

他挑了老歌，找到一首貓王的歌。

「我好愛貓王。」史蒂夫一邊畫一邊輕聲地說。

妮可開始跳舞，巴奇看著她笑了。凱爾把手洗乾淨後，跟史蒂夫一起坐在流理台旁邊。他拿了自己的畫簿，開始跟史蒂夫竊竊私語，巴奇沒空問他們在聊什麼。

巴奇對妮可曼妙的舞姿感到驚訝。

「是誰教妳跳搖擺舞的？」

「媽咪。」

一想到小娜精湛的舞藝，巴奇笑了。他把手洗乾淨，開始拉著妮可的手轉圈圈，最後把她拋向空中。曲畢，一舞結束，巴奇屈膝行禮，妮可也屈膝行禮。

史蒂夫和凱爾一起鼓掌，前者更是著迷不已。「我永遠無法像你剛剛那樣跳舞。」

巴奇把烤盤放進預熱好的烤箱裡，拿出一個小台階讓妮可站上去洗手。

「少來了，我才不相信。你之前也說你不懂烹飪，看你現在多厲害。」

史蒂夫竊笑道：「我還是不懂烹飪。就只會某幾道菜而已。」

一首慢歌響起。妮可兩手互握，說道：「來吧，史蒂威。」

「不要害怕，史蒂威。」凱爾一邊畫一邊說。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，放下手中的鉛筆。「不要。我腳好大，我會踩到妳的。」

看著史蒂夫假裝的孩子臉，巴奇不禁笑了。他不曉得為何會受到那個表情的鼓舞，但他不由自主地脫下圍裙。史蒂夫開始搖頭。

「不要。」

巴奇繞過流理台，把畫簿放到一邊去，伸手把史蒂夫拉起來。「來吧！這很簡單。」

握著史蒂夫的大手，巴奇忍不住陶醉其中。他設法不讓自己臉紅，祈禱自己的假裝成功。

史蒂夫看來害怕得絲毫沒有察覺到。「相信我，巴奇。我一定會搞砸的。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「你才不會。我們對他有信心，對不對，小朋友？」

「對！」

史蒂夫垂下頭，不開心地說：「佩姬好一陣子不跟我跳舞是有原因的。」

巴奇握著他的雙手，微笑道：「我可不會放棄你。」

接著，巴奇低聲地說：「而且，我要以牙還牙。你剛剛可是把我當一袋馬鈴薯扛起來。」

史蒂夫竊笑著，任由巴奇引導他。史蒂夫低著頭，眼睛注視著自己的腳，兩人跳得有些跌跌撞撞，他還踩了巴奇的腳兩次。史蒂夫終於不耐煩地呼了一口氣，停了下來。

「就說我無藥可救了。」

巴奇看見他臉上的失望表情，拒絕就此放棄。他旋即把史蒂夫拉了回來，握著他的手說：「不是，你當然不是。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。巴奇又說道：「首先，我要你抬頭看我。先別管你的腳。」

「你倒說得容易。」

「來吧。」巴奇鼓勵他。史蒂夫把頭抬起來，臉上有些難過，有些緊張。「很好。」巴奇柔聲地說。

他注意到史蒂夫吞嚥了一下，神情慌張。巴奇於是繼續說：「好，我們現在就隨著音樂擺動。我不會用數一、二、三那招。你想怎麼動，就怎麼動。」

接著，他把右手搭在史蒂夫的肩上，另一只手則握著他的手，手臂舉起。「好，接下來呢⋯⋯」史蒂夫表情困惑。

「你猜怎麼著。」巴奇停了下來，要妮可把他的手機拿過來。他瀏覽自己的歌單，挑了一首搖擺舞的音樂。

史蒂夫一臉驚恐。巴奇揮揮手說：「我沒要謀殺你。放輕鬆。」

「我連慢舞都不行，你竟然要我跳搖擺舞？」

巴奇開始跳舞。用腳打節拍，來回前後擺動，又握著史蒂夫的手，自己轉了一圈。「來吧！就跟著音樂搖擺。把眼睛閉上，好好玩兒。」

「加油，史蒂威！你行的。」凱爾放下鉛筆，開始鼓掌。

「如果我可以，你也可以的，史蒂威！」聽到妮可大聲打氣，史蒂夫笑了。

他跟著巴奇的舞步，盡所能快速移動自己的雙腳。發現自己竟然不再跌跌撞撞，他開心地笑了。他們一起擺動雙臂，巴奇炫耀一點舞藝，流暢地旋轉。他好久都不曾如此跳舞了。最後一次是跟小娜，在倫敦的一家小酒館裡。

史蒂夫大笑道：「你的腳是怎麼回事？也跳得太快了吧！」

「這就是跳舞啊，羅傑斯！」巴奇喘息道。

他們充分利用廚房的小空間。孩子們跟著音樂拍手，讓史蒂夫對跳舞多了一點勇氣。大部分舞步還是由巴奇主導，他發現史蒂夫跳得很盡興。史蒂夫最後跳得有些隨性，巴奇任他自由發揮。他帶著前者旋轉，直到音樂結束。

「耶！你成功了，史蒂威！」孩子們齊聲叫道。

兩個大人氣喘吁吁，史蒂夫兩只手臂抱著巴奇，後者感覺自己的心跳急速。他回抱史蒂夫，大聲拍拍對方的後背。

「幹得好！」

「喔，我的天！我從沒想過跳舞竟然這麼有趣。」

烤箱的鈴聲響起，巴奇從他的懷抱抽離。他把頭髮紮起來，拿出烤盤。

「誰想吃餅乾？」

「我們！」

 

＊＊＊＊

晚餐由巴奇掌廚。一頓下來，他們不僅飽食一餐，還分享了許多故事。巴奇和史蒂夫負責整理善後。史蒂夫把碗盤收好後，要巴奇跟他一起出去。

「先讓我泡茶。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，抓了他的手臂。「先放著，跟我來。」

巴奇揪著眉頭，有些不解，但還是讓史蒂夫把他拉了出去。史蒂夫的手握著他的手腕，非常溫暖。巴奇很快就忘了這件事，因為凱爾和妮可就站在客廳裡，手上各拿著很大的一張紙。

「這是什麼？」

史蒂夫站在他身後，雙手放在他的肩上。「他們有東西要給你。」

「情人節快樂！」

孩子們把手上的紙轉了過來，上面畫了一顆大大的心，裡頭寫著他的名字。他笑了出來，有些哽咽。「這是⋯⋯你們怎麼⋯⋯為什麼？」

妮可跑向前抱著他。「巴奇叔叔好傻。今天是情人節。這是我的。」

他拿過畫紙，把她抱了起來。「畫得真好。我會放在我的辦公室裡。」

他親了親她紅潤的臉頰，再把她放下來。凱爾接著走過來，巴奇用力把他摟在懷裡，然後端詳他的畫紙。凱爾還在上面簽了名字。「你現在有簽名啦？」

凱爾驕傲地挺胸。「每個畫家都有。對不對，史蒂威？」

「還用說。」

巴奇親了親凱爾的額頭，然後看著他們三個人。「你們什麼時候畫的？」

「你在做晚餐的時候。」

在讓自己丟臉之前，巴奇擦了擦眼睛。凱爾每逢情人節都會送他小禮物，但這次有妮可跟史蒂夫加入，讓他不由得有些情緒激動。

他擁抱兩個孩子。「謝謝你們。這是我收到最漂亮的作品了。」

「我們把它們釘在板子上吧，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾興奮地說。

「好啦！來吧！」

他轉身往飯廳走的時候，史蒂夫的聲音讓他止住腳步。「我⋯⋯我該走了。已經有點晚了。」

「嗯，如果你想回去的話。不過你應該跟我們一起把這些釘起來。」

史蒂夫看著他，表情有些怪異，接著微笑道：「好啊。」

巴奇回以一個微笑，一行人一起走到板子前面。

這是巴奇有史以來最棒的情人節了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫終於找到了一份工作。他在上語言課的時候告知巴奇，他接受了山姆的邀請，決定到退伍軍人協會跟他一起工作。山姆認為史蒂夫可以提供繪畫課，做為退伍軍人的治療。史蒂夫很喜歡這個主意，欣然接受這份工作。

巴奇對此大表贊同，也替他感到高興。

過了情人節兩個星期後，巴奇準備給史蒂夫一個突擊測驗。他很期待看到對方惶恐的表情。測驗是長達一頁的詞彙測驗。史蒂夫應該應付得來。

凱爾把巴奇前一天買給他的畫布準備好，畫筆也擺好了。巴奇看看時鐘，已經六點十分了。

 _奇怪了_ ，他心想。史蒂夫向來不是提早到，就是準時出現。門鈴六點三十分才響起。

巴奇跳到門前，凱爾尾隨在後。「你終於來了。」

但眼前不是史蒂夫。是山姆。巴奇從未正式認識他，但他看過對方跟史蒂夫一起跑步，記得他的長相。

巴奇的心不知何故，竟然揪了一下。山姆為什麼會在這裡出現呢？

「嗨，你是巴奇・巴恩斯？」

「我是。」他輕聲回答。

「我是山姆・威爾遜。很高興終於見到本尊了。」他伸手一隻手，巴奇怯怯地跟他握手。

「你一定那個很棒的小朋友凱爾了。」山姆蹲了下來，伸出手。凱爾抬頭看看巴奇。後者對他點頭示意，凱爾才跟山姆握手。

巴奇對山姆的意外到訪有些不解。「你如果要找史蒂夫的話，他不在這裡。我們還在等他。」

山姆揉了揉自己的脖子。「我不是來找史蒂夫的。事實上，是他叫我過來的。他沒辦法過來了。」

凱爾抱著巴奇，問道：「為什麼？」

山姆張開嘴巴兩次，又看看巴奇。「我可以私下跟你聊幾句嗎？」

巴奇設法讓自己鎮定下來，可是內心的恐懼讓他的心臟幾乎停止跳動。他拍拍凱爾的背。「小朋友，你先進去，好不好？我等等就過來。」

「好。」

凱爾回到屋裡去，巴奇確認他不會聽到他們的談話。他試著不要想太多，不要做過多揣想。他把門半掩，站在門外。

「說吧！他可以打電話過來，可是你卻來了。」

山姆表情遂變，嚴肅非常，把頭垂下。巴奇深呼吸，屏住氣息。他要自己做好心理準備，又祈求上蒼山姆不會說出口。然而，他的內心卻隱隱不安。

什麼不好的事即將發生。果不其然。

「出了一場意外⋯⋯」


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若我失去你 There would be a riot  
> 暴動勢必將起 If I ever lost you  
> －－雷可福磊斯樂團《暴動》 — Rascal Flatts “Riot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 我不是醫生。:P  
> 但我有找參考資料喔。

巴奇用力跑，盡快跑，穿過醫院長廊，引人側目。

山姆跟他說史蒂夫發生了車禍，所幸已無大礙。他們兩人昨天下午步出退伍軍人協會的時候，史蒂夫看見一隻小狗準備過馬路，迎面而來的車子卻沒有慢下來的意思，史蒂夫於是衝出馬路。他原本以為自己速度夠快，但等車主終於把車子停下來的時候，已經撞上了史蒂夫。衝擊力道難免，史蒂夫的身體整個左半部撞上車蓋還有擋風玻璃，手臂骨折，暈迷過去。

巴奇佩服自己在山姆面前保持鎮定，但對方一離開後，他沒跟凱爾說明原因，馬上把他送到小娜家，只表示他要去探望一個人。

他遲早還是要告訴孩子的，但不是在巴奇本身情緒還很激動的時候。小娜什麼也沒問，只說晚一點可以找她聊聊。

他的腦子裡充滿各種想法跟臆測，想得他快瘋了。山姆肯定只說了一半的事實。他感覺情況應該很糟很糟，可是他一想到山姆告知消息時的表情跟語氣，旋即放鬆幾秒鐘，然後又開始慌張。

「這位先生？」一個護士對他叫道。

像是打滑一般，他停下腳步，轉身看著對方。開口說話的時候，他已經上氣不接下氣了。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

護士皺著眉頭，點頭表示了解。「請問您是家屬嗎？」

巴奇愚蠢地回答：「不是。」

她看了他一眼。巴奇搓揉自己的額頭，補充道：「我是很親近的朋友。我真的是。」

「先生，不好意思，可是——」

「我認識山姆・威爾遜。」他說，心中希望他們知道他是誰。

「親愛的，這裡每天人來人往，我沒辦法記住——」

他走向醫護站，抓著櫃檯。「拜託一下。我已經知道房間號碼了，我大可直接跑過去，但基於禮貌跟尊重，妳一叫住我，我就停了下來。」

她又看了他一眼，一語不發，整理手邊的文件。巴奇用手梳捋過頭髮。「小姐，拜託妳。我今天晚上如果沒見到他⋯⋯我會睡不著的。我求求妳！」

他發現事實的確如此。他的心正隨著每一秒的流逝，一點一點碎去。他無法想像今天晚上會如何度過。他一定要見到他。他 _必須_ 見到他。

「去吧！你去吧！」

「謝謝妳！」

他往前跑，拐了一下，錯過了病房。他往回走，握著門把。做了兩個深呼吸，他發現自己的手抖得厲害，無法好好握著門把。在太平間看著貝卡的記憶突然席捲而來。他想起自己走進冰冷的房間認屍的景象。

他往後退一步，握著自己的胸口，閉上眼睛，調節呼吸。

「他沒事，他沒事。山姆是這麼說的，他不會說謊的。」

他又擦了擦自己的臉，直接衝了進去。

如此唐突的進場讓病房裡的人嚇了一跳。

他尋覓的雙眼落在躺在病床上的史蒂夫。對方背後墊著兩顆枕頭，清醒得很。他的左手臂上了石膏，臉上盡是傷痕。他的嘴唇被割破了，額頭上還有一道很深的傷口，臉頰則是瘀傷，藍色綠色紅色。

史蒂夫瘀青的臉上露出了笑容。很大的笑容。「巴奇！」

巴奇就站在那裡，房門在他身後闔上。他這才發現房裡還有另一個人，一個看起來非常專業的人。

史蒂夫笑了笑，從床上坐直一些。「我不曉得你喜歡這麼戲劇化的出場。」

巴奇搖搖頭，朝他過去。「我一聽到消息就立刻過來了。」

他一直盯著史蒂夫看，伸出去的手只懸在白色床單上頭，沒有觸摸。史蒂夫給他一個難過的笑容，接著示意房裡的另一個人。

「巴奇，這是瑪莉亞・希爾。我朋友，也是前同事。」

巴奇這才恍然大悟。他曾經在照片裡見過她。是巴奇在奧蘭多的時候，史蒂夫寄給他的聖誕照片。

她隔著病床伸出手。「鼎鼎大名的巴奇・巴恩斯。很高興終於見到你。我到剛剛還以為你是史蒂夫虛構的人物。」

巴奇回以一個勉強的笑容，輕輕地說：「興會。」

兩人握過手之後，巴奇就杵在那裡，眉頭深鎖，看著病床。瑪莉亞這時清了清喉嚨。

「我需要出去打幾通電話，失陪一下。」

門一關上，史蒂夫笑了笑。「不好意思，她就是這麼專——」

「她比我還早知道？」巴奇咬著牙問道，看也不看史蒂夫一眼。他覺得很憤怒。他不但晚了一天才知道，他顯然也是最後一個才被通知的人。整件事讓他不滿。非常不滿。

「嘿，巴奇。看著我。」

他把頭轉向左邊，與對方近距離相視。他的喉嚨不由得一緊。他於是沈默不語。

「她原本就在特區了。我們昨天下午約好一起吃午餐，可是我好像爽約了。」

史蒂夫隨即笑了笑，巴奇失控了。「夠了！不要拿這種事開玩笑！」

史蒂夫嚴肅了起來。巴奇往後退，走到床腳去。「你這個笨蛋！你他媽的到底在想什麼？蛤？整個人衝到車子前面——」

「我沒有衝——」

「喔，那我想你的手臂是自己斷的囉！還有你整張臉青一塊紫一塊——」

「我總不能讓那隻狗被撞死，巴奇——」

「狗跑得比你還快！那隻狗根本躲得過。」

「那隻狗只有三條腿！」

巴奇看著史蒂夫眼中的怒火，這才不說話。他從沒見過那個表情。他從沒見過對方如此氣憤，用那種表情看他。

巴奇嘆了一口氣，用手順了順頭髮。他低聲地說：「我的天。」

接著，他聽見史蒂夫發出長長的嘆息。「巴奇，過來。」

巴奇抬頭直視對方。那些瘀傷。他無法忘記貝卡臉上的瘀傷，只是眼前的臉龐還活著，還動著。

他吞嚥了一下。史蒂夫側過頭，對他伸出完好的手。「過來這裡，好不好？」

巴奇咬咬唇，繞過病床，走到對方沒有受傷的那一側。史蒂夫拍拍身邊的空位，巴奇坐在邊緣，與他面對面。

史蒂夫把自己的手放在床上，手心朝上。巴奇注視著那隻手，不放心讓自己近距離看著史蒂夫。他一定會失聲大哭。他知道自己一定會。他只是怔怔地看著自己的雙手。

「巴奇？」

巴奇頭也不抬，用嚴肅的語調說道：「你以後不准再做這種事了，聽見沒？」

「巴奇⋯⋯」

「答應我，你後不會再做這種蠢事。」

經過好幾秒的沈默，史蒂夫終於回答：「我沒辦法保證。」

巴奇抬起頭，看見史蒂夫無奈的表情，巴奇有些哽咽。「你有關心你的朋友。你要我怎麼跟凱爾說？他很在乎你——」

「我知道他在乎——」

「我在乎！我他媽的在乎。」看見史蒂夫難過的表情，他鎮定自己的情緒。

他們凝視彼此，沈默不語。然後，史蒂夫清了清喉嚨，說道：「你說得好像是我的錯似的。」

「根本就是你的錯。哪有人這樣把自己扔到車子前面的⋯⋯你從今以後要記住，你身邊有關心你的朋友。你朋友還希望你在他們身邊。」

史蒂夫迴避他的目光。巴奇這次伸手握住他的手。掌心有些冰冷，巴奇用兩手握著，希望傳遞一些溫暖。「你不是一個人。你並不孤單。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

「我⋯⋯」巴奇深吸一口氣，有些顫抖。「我曾經在車禍中失去親人，我⋯⋯」

史蒂夫一把將他拉過去，用完好的手臂擁抱他。巴奇呼氣，把對方抓緊在胸前，謹慎避開石膏。他想閉上眼睛，但一想到淚水勢必奪眶而出，又打消念頭。他不想這樣。不是現在，更不是在對方面前。於是，他緩緩舒一口氣，眼睛往上看。

「對不起。」史蒂夫低聲地對著他的脖子說。

巴奇點點頭，發現自己的手抓著病袍，手指觸碰到史蒂夫的肌膚。

他呼出一口氣，將自己的身體拉開，細細觀察史蒂夫臉上的瘀傷。太可怕了。最讓他感到驚嚇的是史蒂夫的眼睛發紅，那片蔚藍不再。

 _這只是暫時的_ ，他想著，但脫口而出的卻是輕輕的「你不應該受傷的。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，微笑道：「這個嘛，你撞上——」

巴奇立刻用手輕輕摀住他的嘴巴，搖搖頭說：「不要，不要拿這種事開玩笑。」

巴奇知道史蒂夫大概只是想緩和情緒或氣氛，但巴奇卻無法應付。他在一場車禍中失去了凱爾的父母，如今差一點就失去了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的眼睛在他臉上搜尋一陣，然後點點頭。巴奇放下自己的手，兩人就這麼凝望著彼此，史蒂夫用自己的手摩挲巴奇的手。如此這般，過了數分鐘。巴奇也不曉得到底過了多久，房門這時打開了。

「喔，不好意思，我等一下再回來⋯⋯」

巴奇站了起來，往後跳了一下。瑪莉亞站在門口，手上拿著一杯咖啡。

巴奇把頭髮撩到耳後，感覺到自己雙手顫抖。「沒關係，我也該走了⋯⋯」

她搖搖頭，指著他說：「沒事，我待會兒再回來。」然後離開了。

史蒂夫笑道：「明白我的意思吧！」

巴奇的臉上終於浮現笑容，史蒂夫嘆道：「這才對嘛！」

「什麼？」巴奇不解問道。

「你的笑容。」

巴奇又笑了一笑。「混球。」

「你才混球。」

巴奇吸了吸鼻子，回到史蒂夫的床邊。「你需要什麼嗎？我可以幫你帶一些——」

「山姆已經幫我帶了。沒關係的，巴奇。」

「山姆跟我說了你手機的事，否則我早就因為你沒打電話通知揍你了。」

史蒂夫笑道：「是啊！我⋯⋯我昨天昏迷不醒，否則早就請山姆過去了。」

巴奇不由得發抖，旋即恢復正常。他握著史蒂夫的肩膀。「你的鑰匙呢？家裡的鑰匙？」

「被山姆拿走了，怎麼了？」

巴奇點點頭，直視前方。「我去跟他拿。」

「巴奇——」

「別說了，我就住隔壁，房子由我照顧。對了，你什麼時候出院？」

「再三天。需要住院觀察。」他哀了一聲。

巴奇緊張了起來。「怎麼了？」

「我的背。我需要躺下來。」

「好。」巴奇按著按鈕，史蒂夫隨著病床緩緩往後傾。巴奇又澎了澎枕頭。

史蒂夫躺下後，舒了一口氣。「凱爾呢？」

「我讓巴頓家替我照顧他。」

史蒂夫呼吸道：「那就好。」他閉上眼睛。「我好累。」

「沒關係，你就睡吧！」巴奇把手伸出去，正想替他順順那一頭金髮，卻又止住。他確保對方被子蓋好，避免著涼。

「回去陪凱爾吧！已經九點了，巴奇。」史蒂夫說著，閉上眼睛。

巴奇看看手錶，問道：「你確定？」

史蒂夫指著門。「有瑪莉亞在，我會沒事的。」

巴奇清清喉嚨。「好。你保重。」然後拍拍他的手。

「你明天會過來嗎？」史蒂夫抓著他的手指問。

「當然。」

巴奇放開手，發現史蒂夫已經睡著了。他輕手輕腳步出病房，一把聲音在走廊上叫住他。「巴奇！」

他回頭一看，是瑪莉亞。「嗯？」

「謝謝你。」

「謝什麼？」

「謝謝你讓他重新活過來。」

他揪著眉頭，對她的話感到不解。她拍拍他的肩膀，往史蒂夫的病房走去。巴奇目送她離開，轉身回去接自己家的小孩。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇把車子停在巴頓家的車道上。他坐在車上，暫時沒有力氣下車。

他剛剛去了一趟自己家，把凱爾的衣服裝進一個圓筒包裡，又拿了凱爾的書包，才來到巴頓家。他沒辦法看史蒂夫漆黑一片的房子。空蕩無人，好冷清。

他想著凱爾這個時候應該睡著了，不如直接讓他在那裡過夜。

他坐在車子裡，突然意識到自己並不想一個人度過這個夜晚。他接著開始想像沒有史蒂夫的生活。

不再有語言課。不再有美術課。不再有隔著廚房窗戶看他跑步的清晨。不再有溫暖的湛藍雙眸。不再有朋友跟他一起聊天⋯⋯他有可能因為那場車禍瞬間離開他們。就這樣離開他們。沒有說再見，沒有最後一刻。山姆有可能在昨天捎來噩耗，巴奇又會怎麼做呢？

他一時哽咽，開始急促呼吸。他對幽閉空間感到恐慌，馬上開門下車，把圓筒包掛在肩膀上，往巴頓家的大門跑去。

小娜穿著睡袍替他開門。她什麼也沒問，巴奇對此感激不已。他發現房子裡燈光昏暗，猜想孩子們應該是睡著了。他提著沈重的腳步走向沙發，癱坐在那裡。小娜拿了一杯酒給他，他回拒了。她在他身邊坐了下來。巴奇就坐在那裡，整整十分鐘，動也不動，不發一語。

「詹姆斯？親愛的？」小娜的聲音微顫。

他看也沒看她，問道：「凱爾呢？」

「睡著了。我給他換上放在我們家的睡衣。」

他點點頭。「好。」

小娜把自己的腿捲曲起來，背靠著沙發，搓揉他的肩膀，問道：「跟我說說，發生什麼事了？怎麼了？」

他的呼吸顫抖。

他咬了咬自己的下唇，盯著前方，腦子裡一直重複播放剛剛的畫面。他想起沒有的史蒂夫的房子看起來多麽不堪，還有他一臉的瘀傷。巴奇深呼吸，卻梗在喉嚨，最後變成一聲哀鳴。淚水就這麼掉了下來。

大顆大顆的眼淚，啪嗒啪嗒簌簌落下。他往前傾，手肘抵在膝蓋上。他的心抽痛著，他意識到內心那股感受到底為何，意識到自己為什麼會有這種感覺。

「嘿，嘿。」小娜也彎了下來，一邊摩挲他的背一邊把克林特叫過來。

克林特跑進客廳。

「巴奇？你什麼時候⋯⋯嘿⋯⋯」

他在巴奇腳邊坐了下來。小娜還在撫著他的背。

「怎麼了，兄弟？你哪裡不舒服嗎？」克林特輕聲地問。

巴奇搖搖頭，抓著自己的胸口，身上的汗衫在他的手裡揪成一團。

小娜開口道：「他就⋯⋯我不曉得。詹姆斯，你一定要——」

「我愛上他了。」

接著是一片沉寂，坐在客廳裡的三個人停下動作。連他都對自己的告白感到震驚。他用力揉了揉自己的眼睛，抬起佈滿淚水的臉。

「我愛上他了，然後那個笨蛋竟然跑去讓自己發生車禍。」

「什麼？他沒事吧！」

小娜驚呼道：「我的天！詹姆斯，他該不會——」

「沒！可是他有可能。他有可能就這樣死掉。」

「可是他沒有。」克林特站起來，往廚房走去。巴奇聽到一陣聲響，但他真正聽見的是自己狂跳不止的心。他用手臂用力擦掉淚水。

「這根本是貝卡的事歷史重演。」

「詹姆斯⋯⋯」

他搖搖頭，一邊用袖子擦鼻子一邊苦笑。小娜遞給他一張面紙。他轉過頭看她。

「我愛上他了。」

她點點頭，用溫柔的眼神看他。「我知道。」

「那好痛，小娜。」一個顫抖的呼吸。「好痛。」

克林特這時捧著三杯茶走了過來。他坐在巴奇的另一邊，把其中一個茶杯遞給他。巴奇不情願地接過，把杯子握在手裡，一滴未喝。

他低下頭說道：「你說得沒錯，克林特。這根本不是迷戀。我對他產生感情。我愛上他卻渾然不覺。我簡直是個笨蛋。」

克林特握著他的肩膀，堅定地按壓著。「你不是笨蛋。你無法控制自己愛上什麼人。瞧瞧我。我愛上了一個打斷我鼻子的女生。」

「而我愛上了一個叫我紅頭髮的蠢蛋。」小娜說。

巴奇不由自主地笑了，旋即又一臉肅穆。

他們三個人喝著茶，沈默了幾分鐘。過了一會兒，小娜說：「那，你打算怎麼辦？」

巴奇往後坐，覺得好累好累。他的頭隱隱作痛，胸口沈甸甸的。一抹難過的笑容浮現在他臉上。「沒。我沒要幹嘛。」

燈光微暗，氛圍安靜的客廳裡，小娜的茶杯碰撞茶碟的聲音顯得大聲。「搞什麼鬼啊你！」

他轉頭對她說：「妳要我怎麼做呢？那個傢伙是個直男，他在哀悼兩年前過世的前妻。我需要強調『前妻』這個部分嗎？」

她帶著挑戰意味瞪著他。「那你要如何什麼都不做呢，詹姆斯？我洗耳恭聽你的聰明計劃。」

克林特放下自己的茶杯。「她說的也不是沒道理。那傢伙跟你家就兩棟房子的距離。他幾乎每天替你的小孩上美術課——」

「你如果建議我把他從生活中切割，那你簡直大錯特錯。首先，他是朋友；再者，他對凱爾而言很重要。」他覺得口乾舌燥，遂喝了一口熱茶。「非常重要。」

「天啊，我不是那個意思。」克林特說。「我只是覺得你應該往前看。」

「那他該怎麼做呢，親愛的老公？」小娜的語氣充滿嘲諷。

克林特聳聳肩。「這個嘛，你可以來個盲目約會。把對方從你心裡去掉。你記得手受傷來我診所覆診那次嗎？有個男護士一直對你念念不忘，我可以替你——」

「克林特！」小娜直接打斷。「搞什麼東西啊你！」

巴奇一隻手捋了捋頭髮，嘆了一口氣。小娜清清喉嚨道：「我還有個既合理又直接了當的方法。」

他們看著她，她直接說：「你就告訴他你的心意。」

巴奇譏笑道：「喔，對齁！」

「我是認真的。我覺得⋯⋯你可能會覺得很驚訝，詹姆斯，可是我覺得他對你也有同樣的心意。」

「喔，是嗎？妳是基於什麼因素？」

她挑了挑眉。「我的直覺。你自己也知道的，我的直覺向來正確。我第一次見到克雷格就恨死那個王八蛋。」

巴奇累了。他不想再繼續討論這個話題。他自己還沒準備好去分析自己接下來該如何是好。於是，他把杯子放在桌上，站了起來。「你們不介意的話，我想去睡了。」

「詹姆斯，我還是覺得⋯⋯」

他轉過身，肩膀垮了下來，頭痛欲裂。「小娜，他是為了他的前妻才搬來特區，住進那棟房子的。他是為了他的前妻。」他繼續毫無情緒地笑道：「我要怎麼跟那個比呢？」

他兩個朋友無助地看著他。他懶懶地揮了揮手，往客房走去。他看見凱爾抱著被子，於是便走了過去，在他身邊躺了下來。擁著孩子，他閉上眼睛。

淚水再次落下。無聲無息。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我們得買好大好大的花，巴奇叔叔。整個鎮上，不對，是全世界最美的花。」凱爾在車上，坐在巴奇身邊，盡量把手臂伸長。

巴奇瞄了他一眼，臉上的笑容是過去二十四小時最真誠的一次。

他到學校把接凱爾回家後，才將史蒂夫的事告訴凱爾。他讓凱爾坐下來，好好解釋史蒂威如何救了一隻狗狗，如何在過程中受傷。凱爾臉上一直掛著擔憂的表情，而巴奇已經盡量把整件事說得很輕微了。

巴奇說話的時候，小朋友全程沈默不語。待巴奇說完，他一把緊緊摟著巴奇。「他會沒事的，對嗎？」

「對啊，小朋友。」

凱爾接著摸摸巴奇的額頭，紓解眉間的糾結。「他是史蒂威。他會沒事的。」

巴奇搖搖頭，親了親他的鼻子，兩人接著一起到廚房去烤最好吃的蘋果派。

他們先去了一趟花店。巴奇讓凱爾自由選擇他要的花類跟顏色，最後紮成一大束五顏六色的花束。二十分鐘後，他們走在醫院的走廊上。

儘管花束有些重，凱爾堅持要自己拿。巴奇一手拎著裝盒的派，一手護著凱爾的後背，嚴陣以待。他們來到病房，巴奇敲了三次門之後，聽見山姆的聲音。

他的心不由得一陣失落。他原本想跟史蒂夫獨處，但他以後或許應該避免這種狀況了。他對自己坦承愛上對方這件事仍感到有些迷惘。

他們走進病房，凱爾對陌生人的存在有些緊張，巴奇微笑著把他引進房裡。山姆跟瑪莉亞都在，還有照片裡的另一個人，考森。

巴奇站在門邊深呼吸。他實在沒想到他們也會出現，否則他希望凱爾可以跟史蒂夫獨處一段時間。

他朝他們點點頭。「各位好。」

史蒂夫坐了起來，臉上的笑容燦爛如陽光。「嘿！」

自昨天晚上的告白之後，巴奇這是第一次見到他。他早上沒辦法過來看他。一切對他而言過於赤裸了。

然而此刻，他內心怦怦亂跳。他好想就這麼走過去，把史蒂夫擁在懷裡，保護史蒂夫免於一切傷害。

山姆繞過病床，走了過來。他接過巴奇手上的盒子，一手握著他的肩膀，將他帶回現實。「嘿，你來啦！事先聲明，無論這裡頭裝了什麼，我要定了。」

巴奇笑道：「我可以替你烤各式各樣的派。跟我說一聲就可以了。」

山姆眼睛一亮。「派，是吧！」又回頭對史蒂夫說：「不好意思，兄弟。這個是我的了。」

巴奇不好意思地摸摸自己的後脖子。這時，史蒂夫示意他們過去。巴奇低聲跟凱爾說：「去吧！」

凱爾慢慢走向病床，用小小的聲音說：「嘿，史蒂威。」

史蒂夫臉上的表情有些心碎。「嘿，小朋友。」

凱爾接著捧上花束。「這是給你的，希望你會喜歡。」

史蒂夫接過花束，聞了聞。「我很喜歡。」他拍拍床邊。「過來跟我說說我錯過了什麼。」

凱爾看了看巴奇，握著自己的雙手，說道。「我不想弄痛你。」

「你不會的。我很好。來吧！」史蒂夫往旁邊挪了一下。「巴奇，把他抱上來，好嗎？」

巴奇饒有興味地搖搖頭。他把凱爾抱起來，放在史蒂夫身邊。史蒂夫把凱爾擁在一側，親了親他的頭。「我好想你，小朋友。」

凱爾抬頭注視史蒂夫數秒。巴奇還是有些震驚。雖然他已經替凱爾做好心理準備，但他知道凱爾大概是被史蒂夫臉上的傷痕嚇到了。

「我也很想你，史蒂威。」說著，凱爾把手臂繞過史蒂夫的腰，緊緊擁抱他，同時把臉埋入對方的胸口。

巴奇當下差一點就崩潰了。昨天晚上內心的絞痛此刻竟排山倒海而來。這時，有人迎面向他走來，把他嚇了一跳。

「嗨，巴恩斯先生。我是考森。聽聞你許多事蹟，真是久仰大名。」他一邊跟巴奇握手一邊說。

巴奇不由得臉紅。「呃⋯⋯希望都是好事吧！」

「所有關於巴奇的一切都是好的。」史蒂夫插嘴，然後回頭從床頭櫃拿了什麼東西。

巴奇實在太尷尬了，他希望自己可以消失不見。瑪莉亞對巴奇微笑，巴奇也朝他們點點頭。「史蒂夫也常常提到你們。很高興終於可以見到你們大家。」

「嘿，菲爾，我有件事想跟你談談。」她走了過去，抓了對方的手臂。

山姆示意他也要跟他們一起走。「我去買咖啡。巴奇，你的咖啡要什麼口味？」

「嗯，黑咖啡就行了。」

「好。你呢，老大？」他蹲了下來，與凱爾齊眼。

凱爾的手臂還環著史蒂夫的腰。「呃⋯⋯我不用，謝謝你。」

「那我就買果汁囉！什麼口味？」他在一旁詢問巴奇。

巴奇聳聳肩。「有什麼就買什麼吧！你實在不用這麼客氣。」

「哎呦！」他低聲地說。「我也要老大喜歡我啊！」接著拍拍他的肩膀，走了出去。巴奇對此舉非常感動，他轉回頭的時候，發現老大還貼著史蒂夫，在他的石膏上面上色。

除了叔姪倆跟病人，房裡非常安靜。他走過去，坐在床的另一側，雙手第一次感到緊張。他現在好像是從另一個角度看史蒂夫。

_我愛上他了。_

他這時意識到自己實在不應該再有這種想法，尤其是在對方面前。他得消除這些幻想。 _立刻，馬上。_

「你今天覺得怎樣？」

史蒂夫遞給凱爾另一支彩色筆，才轉頭看著巴奇。他把上了石膏的手臂伸長，以便凱爾在上面上色。

「很好。事實上，你們來了，我就覺得好得不得了。」史蒂夫說道，臉上發光。

巴奇觀察他的臉。那些瘀傷看起來比之前還可怖，但至少某些地方的顏色開始變淡了。

「對了，你後天出院，對吧！」

「是啊！」

「幾點？我過來接你。」

他搖搖頭。「沒關係的，巴奇。山姆會——」

「不行，我要過來接你。」

_我在搞什麼啊！好個繼續往前看。_

「巴奇，我已經跟山姆吵過這件事了。我可不想你們也為了這件事吵架。」

巴奇抿了抿唇，點點頭。「好吧！但我還是要跟他拿鑰匙。」

「好。」史蒂夫微笑道。

山姆後來回來了，眾人一起享用美味的派。凱爾全程一直倚在史蒂夫的身畔。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們一邊吃派一邊分享有趣的故事，主要是山姆敘述史蒂夫的尷尬事跡。巴奇之後著實覺得放鬆許多。山姆後來要巴奇跟他一起出去買咖啡。

叮囑凱爾好好陪著史蒂夫之後，巴奇跟著走了出去，隨即想到山姆即將結婚。

「嘿，恭喜你訂婚了。」

山姆看著他，一臉驚訝。「謝謝你，巴恩斯。是史蒂夫跟你說的？」

「是啊！」他不禁覺得有些愚蠢。「還是我不應該知道——」

「天啊，當然不是。你還真有趣。」山姆大笑道。他們走著走著，走到了醫院的餐廳，山姆半路攔住巴奇。

「我只想跟你說聲謝謝。」

巴奇聳了聳肩。「為什麼？」

「所有一切。」

巴奇將目光從山姆注視的眼神移開。「我也沒做什麼。」

「你沒見到他前幾個月的樣子。自從佩姬的事之後，他就變得不一樣了。他搬來特區的時候，我多開心。我立志要把他變回以前的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，卻一事無成。後來他⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？」巴奇小聲地問。

「他開始變得不一樣。是很好的不一樣，你懂嗎？好像以前的史蒂夫又回來了，甚至比以前的他更好。」

「那你為什麼要謝我？」不知何故，巴奇有些害怕知道答案。他不想自己的心又再遭受一次打擊。

山姆給了他一個奇怪的表情，接著笑道：「他的轉變從他提到認識你跟你的小孩開始。」

對於這個答案，巴奇不知該如何是好。 _這沒什麼啊，巴奇！我們只是幫他繼續前進，如此而已。_ 他內心的聲音對他吶喊。

他深吸一口氣，一時語塞。山姆笑著說：「走吧！買咖啡。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，巴奇安頓凱爾睡覺。他親了親他的額頭，正要離開的時候，凱爾伸手拉住他。

「巴奇叔叔？」

「嗯？」

「史蒂威會沒事的，對吧！」他的聲音有些哽咽，聽起來快要哭的樣子。

即使一顆心已經碎成千萬片，巴奇還是對他溫暖地笑了笑。凱爾從來沒有過這種表情。從來沒有。

巴奇要他挪個位子給他，然後在他身邊躺了下來。凱爾爬了上去，趴在巴奇身上。

「他當然會沒事啦，小朋友。別擔心，一切都很好。醫生也會把他治好的。」

凱爾抬起頭，眼淚在眼眶中打轉，尚未落下。巴奇決心不讓淚水潰堤。他用手捧著凱爾的臉，拇指來回在臉頰上摩挲。

「要是他以後都不能畫畫了呢？」

巴奇掩飾心碎的表情，看著孩子。「他沒事的。醫院六個星期後就會替他拆石膏，而且他是右撇子，絕對沒有問題。」

「要是他不能做伏地挺身，不能把我舉起來呢？」

「他一定可以的，我保證。」為了緩和氣氛，他又補充道：「我也會讓他把我舉起來。」

凱爾抿了抿唇。「可以嗎？以後⋯⋯」

巴奇把他的頭靠在胸前。「可以的。」

凱爾擤了擤鼻子，巴奇鑽進被子裡。「過來。」

凱爾抱著他。

「一切都會沒事的。史蒂威會很好的。」

「嗯，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾接著伸手捲著巴奇的頭髮。他很小的時候只要感到害怕就會這麼做。這也是巴奇一直蓄長髮的原因，盡管凱爾快要七歲了。

「今天是最最糟的一天了。」凱爾低聲地在巴奇的胸前說。

巴奇吸了一口氣，按耐自己的淚水。「嘿，他後天大概六點回家。我們可以先去他家，幫他準備一個驚喜。我已經跟山姆拿了鑰匙。你說好不好？」

凱爾抬起頭，露出這個晚上的第一個笑容，目光熠熠。「好耶！我要畫一個布條！寫⋯⋯歡迎回家，史蒂威！」

「好啊！然後我們要送個禮物給他。我想買手機。」

「手機？」凱爾不解地看著他。

「他的手機在車禍中壞掉了。」

凱爾緊緊抓著巴奇的手臂。「好耶！我的天，這是最棒的禮物了，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇笑著看凱爾從他的身上滑下來，躺在自己的身邊。「喔喔，我有好想多點子喔！」

巴奇在他的頭上親了一下，躺在他身邊，注視小朋友的興奮表情。他決定今晚要陪他一起睡。接下來兩個小時，凱爾跟巴奇一起腦力激盪，構思細節。巴奇則躺在那裡，把玩小朋友的頭髮，跟自己許諾：有生之年，決不讓自己的孩子體驗何謂傷悲。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，巴奇送凱爾上學後，開始從無到有，製作餅乾跟迷你披薩。他打算趁凱爾放學之前，送去給史蒂夫。

小娜跟克林特打電話過來的時候，他還在廚房裡忙得團團轉。他們想要跟他一起到醫院去探望史蒂夫。克林特發誓他絕對不是算準了巴奇會製作披薩才要去看史蒂夫的。

巴奇大約在十一點左右，在醫院的接待處跟他們碰面。克林特小跑步過去幫他拿東西。小娜對巴奇挑眉，他有些大聲地對她耳語：「拜託妳什麼都別說。」

她聳聳肩，把手臂交疊於胸前。「什麼？我只是在欣賞你的衣著。」

巴奇這才發現自己的穿了運動長褲跟一件有點破破的白色汗衫。「幹！」他忙著做吃的，把東西裝盒，完全忘了要換衣服。

她一臉訕笑。克林特趕上他們的時候，她把手臂還過對方的手臂。

「拜託你們不要丟我的臉。」走在他們的前面，巴奇回過頭對他們說。

「我們？是誰莫名其妙做了一堆吃的啊！」

克林特譏笑道：「你是不是也打算餵食護理人員？」

「給我閉嘴！」

他們走進電梯裡。克林特想要嗅嗅盒子裡的食物，卻被巴奇一把推開。他解釋道：「他的朋友都會過來看他，我也要想想他們。」

「好可愛喔你！像隻老母雞。」小娜故意拉長語調。

他翻了個白眼。他們三人走在長廊上，小娜跟她的丈夫一起走著，高跟鞋咯咯作響。巴奇幫他們帶路，來到病房前。他敲了三次門，他傾耳窺聽裡頭是否有何聲響，最後還是推門而入。

「我進來囉！」他微笑宣佈道。

只見史蒂夫側躺一邊，面向他們。裡頭沒其他人，窗簾大部分被拉上，光線有些黯淡。史蒂夫疲累地對他們微笑。「嘿，巴奇。你來了。」

他沒坐起來，一動也不動。巴奇覺得有什麼不對勁。史蒂夫今天看起來一點也不好。他於是趕快把東西放在病房另一頭的小桌上，趕到史蒂夫的身邊去，完全忘記跟他一起過來的那對夫妻。

「嘿。」他柔聲地說，想著是否應該摸摸對方的額頭。他最後還是這麼做了。史蒂夫的溫度還行，不是很燙，甚至溫度也不高。巴奇跪在地上，棉製運動長褲阻隔不了地板的冰冷。「怎麼了？你看起來不太好。」

史蒂夫輕輕地笑了。他伸出手讓巴奇握著。「我現在沒事了。」

巴奇溫柔地微笑。「要我請護士過來嗎？」

他左右揮揮手指，巴奇這才發現他的頭沒在動。一撮不聽使喚的頭髮垂在他的前額，巴奇好想替他把頭髮順好，但他還是克制自己這麼做。

「沒事的。只是剛好頭很痛。我只要⋯⋯不要動就行了。至少我覺得應該是這樣。」

巴奇點頭表示贊成。「好。」

史蒂夫疲倦下垂的眼睛，然後往巴奇身後看。「喔，你們好。不好意思，我沒辦法動⋯⋯」

克林特向他揮揮手。「別擔心，兄弟。我們只是想說要過來看看你。」

「希望你現在感覺好一些，史蒂夫。明天出院嗎？」小娜問道。

「是啊。」他細聲地說。「謝謝你們過來。」隨即痛得眉頭緊蹙。

巴奇急了，抬頭看著克林特。對方走過來檢視病例表。「你平常會這樣頭痛嗎？還是車禍後才這樣？」

「沒，是車禍之後才這樣。昨天晚上開始的。我沒辦法睡覺。這沒什麼。我之前遇過更糟的。」他笑著，捏了一下巴奇的手。「被子彈打過，被刀子刺過⋯⋯這沒什麼。」

巴奇也捏了捏他的手，然後輕輕地對他說：「嘿，把眼睛閉起來。」

「可是——」

「好嗎？」他不等史蒂夫回答，隨即把手捂著對方的眼睛，從一數到十。把手拿開之前，他低聲地說：「我要把手拿開了，可是別睜開眼睛，好嗎？你就好好睡。」

「可是你在這裡⋯⋯」

「別替我擔心。等你醒過來的時候，我還在這裡。」

史蒂夫握了一下他的手。「要是我睡上一整天呢？」

巴奇不由得笑了。「那我們就明天見啊。」

然後，巴奇把手從他的眼睛放下來。史蒂夫做了一個深呼吸，表情看起來放鬆許多。巴奇看著克林特，卻沒開口說話，以免吵到史蒂夫。他掏出手機，用沒被史蒂夫握著的另一隻手輸入訊息。他沒把訊息送出，只是把手機螢幕轉向他們。

_請他們幫他開個藥！_

克林特用手示意他會出去詢問一下。小娜看著他們，然後脫下高跟鞋，走到病房另一邊的椅子上坐下。巴奇還跪在地上，一隻手還被史蒂夫握著。

他一臉疑惑地看著她。她只是聳了聳肩膀，把兩腿折疊起來，一手撐著下巴。她指了指他的膝蓋，眼睛饒有興味地看著他，提醒他人還跪在地上。他站了起來，不知如何是好。想要伸手拿旁邊的椅子，卻又因為有些遠而失敗了。他得鬆開手才搆得到，卻又不想放開史蒂夫的手。

穿著絲襪的小娜走了過來，幫他把椅子搬過去。他用唇語說了聲「謝謝」，小娜只是翻了個白眼，又回到自己的位子上。

巴奇在地上跪得有點久，站起來的時候膝蓋有些酸疼，讓他忍不住皺眉。他坐在椅子上，一臉嚴肅，注視著史蒂夫。確定史蒂夫已經睡著了，他伸手順了順那一撮不聽話的頭髮。

他發現自己是第一次觸碰對方的頭髮。好柔，好軟。他覺得有些膽大，用手指梳了史蒂夫的頭髮四次，直到史蒂夫發出明顯的呼氣聲，把巴奇嚇得呆在那裡。他等了幾秒鐘，看見史蒂夫沒醒過來，才鬆了一口氣。

巴奇後來驚覺小娜也在病房裡，往她的方向看的時候，忍不住羞紅了臉。她搖搖頭，表達不認同。克林特這時躡手躡腳回到病房裡，牽起小娜的手，同時示意巴奇跟他一起出去。

巴奇把手抽出來，步出病房。他們離開門口幾步距離。

「怎樣？」

「是車禍的創傷。我們過來之前的幾分鐘，他們已經注射藥劑了。藥效已經開始發作。」

「難怪他想睡覺。」

「他會沒事的。我剛剛跟他的主治醫師談過。他們還是會讓他明天出院。」

巴奇搓揉自己的手臂，突然覺得冷。「謝謝你，克林特。」

「這沒什麼。」克林特這時又多看了他太太幾眼。「妳幹嘛光著腳？」

「那傢伙頭痛耶！我才沒那麼狠心，巴頓。」說著，她把高跟鞋穿回去。

克林特笑了笑，把她攬到身邊，溫柔地在她的額頭上親了一下。巴奇從未見過那股安詳。出乎他的意料，小娜竟然臉紅，一手把克林特拍開。

「沒讓你吃到披薩，真是不好意思，克林特。」

克林特揮揮手。「沒關係。你這個星期六就多做一些。」

小娜摟著克林特的側腰，依偎在他胸前。「好好照顧自己，巴奇。」

巴奇哼笑道：「躺在床上的人不是我，小娜。」

「我知道。」她輕聲地說。巴奇別過頭，心知肚明她所言為何。

他點點頭，無奈地目送他們離開。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他留下來，待在史蒂夫的身邊，三不五時注視著他。他沒帶書過來看，只好拿出手機，確保靜音模式開啟，檢查電子郵件。自從發生車禍之後，他既沒在工作，也沒接新的案子。

巴奇心想是時候瀏覽收件箱，閱讀新訊息了。他一邊看一邊把膝蓋抬到胸前。等時間差不多該去接凱爾放學的時候，他把被子蓋到史蒂夫肩膀上，以免對方著涼。

巴奇跟凱爾後回到家之後，直接到史蒂夫家去。巴奇開始打掃房子，凱爾則在餐桌前寫作業。巴奇整理廚房，把碗盤洗乾淨，接著打掃客廳，最後——非常不情願地——到史蒂夫的臥室去。關於這件事，他在內心交戰許久，最後還是做了無奈的決定。他猜想如果他是史蒂夫，他也會希望臥室整理乾淨，準備就緒。

緩緩把門打開，巴奇發現床並沒有整理。畫筆跟書籍到處都是，地上還散落一些襪子。

巴奇猶豫了幾秒，最後決定「少婆婆媽媽了」，走了進去。他把畫筆收起來，把書放好在床頭櫃上，把床單拿去洗。他要史蒂夫回來後，可以睡在乾淨的床單上。取出枕頭套的時候，他用手指感覺布料的觸感，然後不加思索，把鼻子湊上去，深深吸入上面的氣息。

 _是他，沒錯。_ 他的氣息滲透枕頭套，依舊濃烈。巴奇對自己的舉動蹙眉。「天啊！我他媽的在做什麼啊！」

他覺得丟臉得要命，暗暗責備自己。他快速把枕頭套，床單還是被子折好，迅速離開臥室。他繞到房子後面找洗衣機，卻遍尋不獲。他回到飯廳，要凱爾跟他一起回他們家。史蒂夫顯然是使用公用洗衣店。巴奇就用他們自己家的洗衣機洗床單。

他們花了三個小時才把房子整理得乾淨清爽。巴奇確認凱爾寫完作業後，才開車跟凱爾一起到醫院去。他想著可以再探望史蒂夫一趟。

他們抵達的時候，史蒂夫躺在床上，嘴巴張開，睡得很沈。病房裡空無一人。巴奇欣慰地笑了。史蒂夫還在睡覺，而且從他的表情看來，頭痛的問題不再困擾他。

巴奇低頭看著凱爾，輕輕把門關上。

「可是我們都還沒進去，巴奇叔叔。」

「明天吧！他需要休息。」

凱爾失望地嘆氣。巴奇捏了捏他的小手。「嘿，我們去買禮物吧！」

凱爾又恢復好心情，一路蹦跳到停車場。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天，巴奇送凱爾上學後，又檢查了一次電子郵件。他還沒決定好下一個客戶。他的心思完全不在這件事情上。接著，他用了一早上的時間做了鮪魚三明治，火腿起司三明治，還有小披薩。烹飪讓他心平氣和。他聽著四零年代的曲子，心情有些輕盈。

他把各式三明治放在托盤上，用錫箔紙蓋好，拿到史蒂夫家去，放在餐桌上。山姆剛剛傳了簡訊過來，告知史蒂夫大概四點左右出院。巴奇想在那之前將一切準備就緒。

他接著又回去烤了兩個肉桂蘋果派。山姆那天一直提到他的派，他想確保每個人都吃得到。  
把一切都準備好，確認史蒂夫的家可以住人之後，巴奇拿了車鑰匙，到學校去接凱爾放學。  
經過二十分鐘的車程，他們回到自己家。凱爾跑進跑出，梳洗乾淨，換上新衣。過去史蒂夫家的路上，他跑在巴奇前面，手裡拿著一條橫幅。

巴奇一邊對他的舉動大笑，一邊檢查時間。史蒂夫回來之前，他們還有十五分鐘。

打開史蒂夫家的大門，房子如今感覺溫暖許多，還有家的味道。相較於他跟凱爾過來整理之前，簡直迥然不同。凱爾堅持要親自把橫幅掛在飯廳的拱門上。

上面寫著「歡迎回家，史蒂夫」，還上了顏色。

巴奇讓他站在椅子上，稍微協助一下。掛好橫幅之後，他們掀開食物的蓋子，巴奇把飲料端出來，然後替凱爾拍了一張跟所有一切合照的照片。就在他按下按鈕的時候，凱爾伸出舌頭，跳了起來。

巴奇確認派已經切好，所有一切都擺放好之後，凱爾堅持要在台階上等史蒂夫。他們就坐在那裡，凱爾蹦來跳去，巴奇則檢查電子郵件。

十五分鐘過後，一輛車子駛上車道。巴奇的心怦怦亂跳。就是此刻。史蒂夫就要回到他們身邊。他愛的這個男人。

_打消這種念頭。_

凱爾走過去站在巴奇身邊，表情異常興奮。山姆下車，對他們揮揮手，他們也揮手回應。他們看著他從後座取出提袋，然後替史蒂夫開門。

看著史蒂夫柱著拐杖下車，巴奇的笑容消失了。他的心都碎了。他不曉得史蒂夫的腿竟然也有問題，但隨即又想起山姆跟他說過，史蒂夫的髖骨也被車撞到了。史蒂夫抬頭的時候，巴奇立刻在臉上掛了一個微笑。沒必要讓對方自怨自艾。

「史蒂威！」凱爾跑向前去，又停了下來。看來他跟他的叔叔有同樣的反應。於是，巴奇走向前，站在他侄子的身後，握著他的肩膀。「歡迎回家，史蒂夫。」

他們三個人擁抱的時候，山姆在旁邊看著他們。史蒂夫環視四周，深深吸了一口氣。「天啊，回來這裡真好。」

凱爾的眼睛一直看著拐杖。史蒂夫摸摸他的頭說：「這只是暫時的，凱爾。我不會用很久的。」

小朋友鬆了一口氣。「喔，好。」

山姆走過去，跟巴奇握手。「還好吧！」

巴奇發現自己咧嘴笑了。也許是天氣很好的關係，也許是因為史蒂夫終於回來了。

回到他們觸手可及的範圍。

「我很好，你呢？」

「差一點要揍那個傢伙了。」他低聲地說，往史蒂夫的方向點點頭。史蒂夫已經一拐一拐地走在他們前面，凱爾牽著他的手，像是在協助他走路。這樣的畫面讓巴奇笑了。

「為什麼？」

「他不想用拐杖。我是說⋯⋯他現在需要拐杖，可是經過幾次物理治療，他很快就會恢復正常。」

「有幾次療程？」巴奇問道，讓山姆先進屋子裡。他把門關上，一轉身，立刻尷尬地被史蒂夫擁在懷裡，對方裹著石膏的手臂崁進他的後背。

「喔。」巴奇驚呼，盡量讓自己穩穩地站好。他有些緊張地笑了。

「謝謝你。」史蒂夫收緊懷抱，才放開他。巴奇發現對方眼眶泛淚。「你⋯⋯這個好棒。謝謝你。」

他牢牢地握著巴奇的肩膀，後者大口呼吸。 _我為什麼要對自己做這種事呢？_

克林特的警告清晰迴盪在他耳邊。

「哇！巴奇，你這是超越自己啊！」山姆吹了一聲口哨，把圓筒包放在沙發上，過去檢視橫幅。他轉頭問凱爾：「這是你做的，老大？」

凱爾走過去站在巴奇身邊。「對啊。」他的聲音細小，巴奇發現凱爾在山姆身邊還是有些害羞。

「這太酷了！我想拍張照片，可以嗎？」山姆拿出手機。

凱爾笑容燦爛，往前站得近一些。「可以。」

山姆拍了好幾張照片，又叫他們站在那裡，讓他拍一張大合照。史蒂夫要他們過去，把凱爾攬在他的左手邊，巴奇則在右手邊。

巴奇的笑容有些不自然，但他還是撐了過去。一想到有一張看似全家福的照片，實際上卻不然，他的心不由得揪了下。山姆後來要巴奇也幫他拍一張，隨即過去站在巴奇剛剛的位子。

巴奇拍了好幾張照片，因為凱爾跟史蒂夫一直扮鬼臉，破壞畫面。

照片拍完後，山姆說他要開動了，如果他允許的話，他們可以也加入。史蒂夫跟巴奇相視而笑。

「他向來都這麼搞笑嗎？」巴奇手插口袋問道。

「是啊！油嘴滑舌，有時候很討人厭。」他笑著，正要前去加入山姆，卻忘了拐杖。他哎了一聲，差點摔倒，所幸被巴奇及時抓住，一隻手臂環抱他的腰。

「沒事吧！小心點。」

史蒂夫的呼吸有些沈重，然後點點頭，笑容有些勉強。「我沒事。只是一時忘記了。」

巴奇抿了抿唇，把拐杖遞給他。史蒂夫接過拐杖走到桌前，巴奇一路護著他。

他們圍坐在餐桌前，巴奇發現凱爾已經勇於跟山姆交談，內心非常感動。

「對了，史蒂威！我們有禮物要送給你。」凱爾站起來，繞到桌子另一邊，把禮物交給史蒂夫。

「喔？」史蒂夫接過禮物，表情十分驚訝。「是什麼？」

「打開看看。」凱爾雙手互搓，山姆呵呵笑著。

史蒂夫拆開禮物包裝，看著手上全新的蘋果手機，動也不動。巴奇屏住呼吸，希望史蒂夫不會覺得禮物太超過了。

史蒂夫抬頭看他。 _果然，他覺得太超過了。_

「哇！」山姆說著，湊前看個仔細。

「史蒂威？」凱爾把手放在史蒂夫的肩上。

對方中斷與巴奇的目光接觸，緊張地笑道：「我很喜歡。太謝謝你了。」

說完，抱了抱小朋友。巴奇脫口而出道：「山姆跟我說你的手機摔壞了，我們想說新手機⋯⋯」

史蒂夫的嘴巴張開兩次。「謝謝你，巴奇。呃⋯⋯我不知道該說些什麼才好。」

凱爾跑回自己的座位，巴奇的手臂環著他的椅背。他的眼睛落在山姆身上，對方正若有所思地注視著他。他別過頭去喝飲料。

史蒂夫把禮物放一邊，詢問凱爾在學校的狀況，小朋友沒有辜負期望。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

夜幕低垂，他們還在史蒂夫家。山姆跟他們道晚安，請巴奇陪他走回自己的車子。

他們走著，山姆轉過頭對巴奇說：「巴奇，我想請你幫我做一件事。」

「請說。」

「你就留著史蒂夫家的鑰匙吧！」他強調道。

巴奇眉頭深鎖，莫名覺得不安。「為什麼？」

「那個混蛋不懂得照顧自己。他受傷或生病的時候，簡直難搞得要命。他的傷勢需要止痛藥，可是我知道他肯定不會吃藥。所以我需要你確保他會乖乖聽話，就算是得衝進去把他叫起來吃藥。」

巴奇一點也不訝異。史蒂夫・羅傑斯就是這種個性。他承諾自己一定會照辦。山姆說若不是他接下來幾天有幾個工作坊要忙，他一定會親自處理。

巴奇回到屋子裡，發現凱爾睡在沙發上，史蒂夫坐在他旁邊，替他蓋上自己的外套。

「哎呀，真不好意思。」巴奇嘆息道。

「今天很興奮啊。」史蒂夫示意巴奇過來坐在他身邊。巴奇走了過去。

「謝謝你所做的一切。食物，房子⋯⋯」史蒂夫伸展完好的手臂，笑著大聲耳語：「這是最最棒的歡迎回家派對了！」

巴奇微微大笑。「真是拿你沒辦法！」

他們沈默地坐在那裡。過了幾秒，史蒂夫微微轉身，對著他說：「說真的，我不能收下手機。」

巴奇的心沈了下來。「什麼？為什麼？」

「開什麼玩笑？那一定很貴。」

「我才管貴不貴，好嗎？那是凱爾的心意，你絕對不能退還。」

史蒂夫瞪著他，兩人就這麼互瞪，直到史蒂夫終於放棄了。「好。下不為例。我可以把舊手機拿去修的。」

巴奇站起來抱起凱爾，竊笑道：「摔爛的那隻手機嗎？」

「山姆誇大其詞。」

「來吧，小朋友。」凱爾順從巴奇的指示，把腿圍在他的腰上，手臂圈著他的脖子。巴奇把手放在他的背上，史蒂夫站起來，拄著拐杖，把他們送到門口。

巴奇轉過身說：「我跟你說，我明天早上送凱爾上學後，會過來確保你有吃藥，所以你到時別慌張。我有鑰匙，不用擔心。」

史蒂夫驚訝得張大嘴巴。「我很後悔把你介紹給山姆。是他指使你這麼做的，對不對？」

「不說了。」巴奇得意地笑了，低聲說道：「小朋友睡著了。」

巴奇轉身用一隻手一開門，然後跟史蒂夫揮手道別。對方雖然噘著嘴，但還是向他揮了揮手。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天早上，巴奇把凱爾送到學校去，然後回家把咖啡喝完。接著，他拿了筆電，把一些文件放進他的信差包，衝到史蒂夫家去。

他用鑰匙輕輕把門打開。「史蒂夫？」

沒有回應。對方應該還在睡覺。

他把門關上，隨處走了一圈。早上的房子一片寧靜，透著溫馨，跟他幾個月前從窗戶跳進來相比，大大不同。

感覺彷彿是幾年前的事了。

他把輕手輕腳地筆電還有包包放在餐桌上。他四處張望，看著走廊。臥室的門開著。他悄悄地走過去，往裡面探頭。

史蒂夫睡得很沈。看到他裹著石膏的手臂被抬起來，巴奇鬆了一口氣。這表示他還懂得照顧傷勢。巴奇看看手錶，時間還早。他把門關上，回到廚房去。

他慶幸之前已經替可憐的冰箱補貨了。他拿出雞蛋，開始煮咖啡，最後決定煎蛋捲。他取出巧達起司，聽見開門的聲音。他清了清喉嚨，叫道：「早安！」

他等了一下，聽見腳步還有拐杖的聲音。他微笑著把蛋捲翻面。轉過身的時候，看見無比可愛的景象。

他的面前站著一個剛剛起床，還帶著一臉睡意的史蒂夫・羅傑斯。剛睡醒的頭髮微翹，汗衫皺皺的，長褲的其中一邊褲腳捲到膝蓋上，而且他還一邊揉眼睛一邊打呵欠。

「看看你。」巴奇失聲大笑。「我沒想到竟然有機會看見你這副德性。」

史蒂夫走到流理台，帶著警告意味指著他。巴奇替他倒了一杯咖啡，端上盛了蛋捲的盤子，上面還放了兩片吐司。

「先吃早餐，等等才可以吃藥。」

史蒂夫抱怨地哀嘆，巴奇發現對方還沒開口說話。他笑著替自己倒了一杯柳橙汁，坐在史蒂夫對面，吃著吐司。史蒂夫把咖啡放一邊，先從蛋捲動手。

史蒂夫發出心滿意足的聲音，吞了一口蛋捲。「這⋯⋯這簡直是天堂。」

「謝謝。」巴奇又咬了一口吐司。

史蒂夫恍然大悟。「等等⋯⋯你是不是⋯⋯」然後指了指冰箱。

巴奇一臉得意。「是的，給我閉嘴。」

史蒂夫舉手表示投降。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

要史蒂夫吃藥，巴奇得跟他進行一場纏鬥才行。經過一番爭論，對方才乖乖就範。史蒂夫喋喋不休地說自己不是小孩，巴奇全程只是大笑。他告知史蒂夫，自己把筆電帶過來工作，是為了好好盯著他，而且既然他有鑰匙，他也不能把他踢出去。史蒂夫不滿地呼了一口氣，然後宣佈他要去洗澡。

_山姆說得沒錯。他真是個難搞的傢伙！_

十分鐘後，巴奇聽見走廊上傳來好大的一聲碰。

巴奇等了幾秒鐘才叫道：「史蒂夫？」

他聽見一陣詛咒聲。巴奇站了起來，確認文件已經儲存好，走到臥室去。他敲敲微啟的門，咿呀一聲。

「史蒂夫？」

「嗯？」

巴奇探頭一看，發現在對方頹喪地坐在床上，手裡是一件汗衫，握成一團。

「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫揉揉自己的臉，表情無奈。「我他媽的連自己的衣服都沒辦法脫。」

他嘲諷地笑了笑，把那件新的汗衫扔到臥室的另一頭。巴奇走到他身邊。「嘿，別對自己這麼嚴苛。」

史蒂夫揉了揉自己的額頭。「真他媽的丟臉。」

巴奇把汗衫撿起來，站在史蒂夫面前。他不發一語，只是把手向他伸出去。史蒂夫看了看他的手，想了一想，才困惑地握著他的手。巴奇溫柔地把他拉起來，兩人站得非常靠近。巴奇知道自己就要越過未知的領域。他在玩火，但沒關係，他只是在幫他。再說，史蒂夫並沒有跟他同樣的感覺。

史蒂夫的目光在他臉上探索，但巴奇堅持不看他，否則他會失去所有的自制力。他的手伸向汗衫下擺，輕柔地，緩慢地捲起來，盡量不要碰觸到肌膚。

對方的腹肌已經展露出來，巴奇還是沒抬頭。他一直看著自己在捲汗衫的雙手。他不小心觸碰到皮膚的時候，史蒂夫輕呼了一聲。巴奇抬起頭，他的發問小聲得像是在低語。「還好嗎？」

他驚訝地發現史蒂夫的眼睛是閉著的。他可以數算他的長睫毛。「史蒂夫？」

「嗯。我是說⋯⋯我沒事。」

巴奇繼續把汗衫往上拉，拉到胸肌處，接著來到史蒂夫完好的手臂。他發現史蒂夫完全由他主導一切。他把對方的的手臂從汗衫的短袖拉出來。衣服現在脫了一半，到了肩膀處。真正棘手的才要開始。

巴奇把手伸到後面去，幾乎就要貼著史蒂夫寬厚的胸膛。他簡直需要放慢心跳，調節呼吸。他們如此靠近，簡直在呼吸彼此的氣息。

他把汗衫後面拉起來，手指輕觸柔軟的肌膚，用沙啞的語氣說：「頭低下來一點。」

史蒂夫聽從指示。巴奇小心翼翼地拉扯一下領口，以便衣服可以從史蒂夫的頭部套過。巴奇看到他一頭凌亂的金髮，不經思索，用自己的手把頭髮順好。

史蒂夫此時張開眼睛，注視著巴奇。片刻時間，後者的視線無法移開，迷失在那片湛藍的海洋中。

巴奇知道自己此時必定臉紅得像顆蕃茄，一路紅到髮根去。然而，他慶幸史蒂夫的臉頰也是一片緋紅，耳根子也是紅通通的。被人像個孩子般對待，幫他脫衣服，他一定覺得很不好意思。巴奇於是謹慎地把袖子從石膏套過，將目光移到左邊去。他站在原地，把汗衫放在床上，眼睛在史蒂夫左邊的瘀傷流連。他溫柔的觸碰對方的髖骨。「看起來好可怕。痛不痛？」

「現在不痛了。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

 _應該是痊癒了_ ，巴奇心想。他把頭抬起來的時候，發現史蒂夫正在凝視著他。

巴奇清清喉嚨。「石膏罩在哪裡？」

史蒂夫皺眉。「啥？」

「就是⋯⋯套在石膏上面。還是你沒有——」

「喔。」史蒂夫轉身往浴室走去，巴奇得到片刻可以呼吸的空擋。他用兩隻手捋頭髮，發現自己正在冒汗。

_很好。_

史蒂夫此時走回來，像個孩子似的遞過石膏罩。巴奇笑了。

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」巴奇一邊回答一邊把受傷的手臂牢牢裹起來，以免讓水滲入。

「可以了。」

「謝謝。」

巴奇用拇指指了一下。「我會在飯廳工作。」

他轉身準備離開，卻被史蒂夫拉住手腕。他回過頭的時候，已經感覺自己的臉在發燙。

史蒂夫用極其溫柔的表情看著他。「謝謝你。我是認真的。」

巴奇點點頭，想要離開，史蒂夫卻不放手。他反而往前靠得更近。「謝謝你幫我換上乾淨的床單。我昨天晚上睡覺的時候才發現的。」

巴奇幾乎快要融化，無法言語。他又點點頭，輕輕掙脫史蒂夫的手，留下半掩的門。他頭也不回地往飯廳走去。他需要呼吸。真真正正的呼吸。新鮮空氣。

他把飯廳所有的窗戶打開，探出頭深呼吸，閉上眼睛。剛剛是個失誤。史蒂夫寬厚，結實的胸膛映入眼簾，他立刻張開眼睛。他看著窗戶的景色，想要分散注意力。樹木茂盛，還有房子⋯⋯

「幹！」

他接著坐下來，繼續翻譯。工作總是可以轉移他的注意力，讓他忘記所有思緒跟聲音。他才要開始翻譯文件，卻聽見蓮蓬頭嘩啦嘩啦的聲音，霎時全身僵硬。

「不、可、以。」

他戴上耳機，開啟iTunes，聽他從未聽過的音樂。他現在不想跟著歌曲一起哼唱。簡直太干擾了。他這次選了另類音樂。他不知道那是什麼樂團。他點開整張專輯的preview，讓他們的歌聲充斥耳朵。

他把音量調高，聲音大得他完全聽不見頭嘩啦嘩啦的水聲。

三十分鐘後，他的腦子裡充滿了俄語詞彙。他正在聽第六張專輯，全神貫注看著筆電，嘴巴唸著俄文句子。此時，一個身影從身後籠罩他，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上。

「哇靠！」

他跳了起來，速度之快連耳機都扯掉了，椅子也往後倒。他抓著胸口，心臟噗通亂跳。他看見神清氣爽的史蒂夫拄著枴杖，用一條小毛巾擦著剛洗好的頭，努力抑制想要大笑的衝動。

巴奇深深吸了一口氣。「你他媽的想幹嘛，羅傑斯？謀殺喔！」

「我叫了你好幾次。我站在走廊上都聽得到音樂，你是想讓耳膜破裂流血嗎？」

「我想專心工作。」他把椅子撿起來，癱坐在上面，揉著自己的臉。「搞什麼啊，靠！」

史蒂夫笑道：「對不起。」他探頭看了看螢幕，拿了一張椅子，在巴奇身邊坐了下來。對方看著他，一臉狐疑。

「你想幹嘛？」

「解釋給我聽。」

「解釋什麼？」巴奇不解地問。

史蒂夫湊近看仔細，指了指螢幕上顯示的文件。巴奇點了點頭，卻沒有要動的意思。「好。可是先讓我的心臟恢復正常跳動。剛剛簡直快從我的胸口爆出來了。」

史蒂夫不可思議地說：「你也太誇張了。」然後漫不經心地把手放在巴奇心臟的位置。巴奇僵住了，瞪著睜大眼睛的史蒂夫。

「喔，我的天！巴奇。幹，我真的很抱歉！」

他把手放了下來。巴奇可憐的心臟又為了另一個因素瘋狂亂跳。

「放鬆點。」

「哼，誰叫你給我使間諜招數。」

「巴奇，最後一次提醒：我不是間諜。我是探員。」

巴奇笑了。史蒂夫常常為此不滿，他三不五時就喜歡這樣招惹他。「隨便啦！來，這個是SDL Trados。」

「那是什麼？」

巴奇用滑鼠點選欄位，解釋道：「這是，呃⋯⋯翻譯軟體。基本上，這個軟體提供了所有工具，協助編輯、管理的我案子，還有記憶庫跟專有名詞。比如說：如果我曾經做過類似的案子，它會叫出類似的檔案。我已經創造了各式的記憶庫，這樣就不用再去搜尋新的同義詞。我可以檢索一些句子、詞彙，不用從頭開始。」

「哇！」

巴奇坐直身體，點選另一個文件。「不僅如此。我有時候還是會用老方法，讓腦筋活動活動。」

「什麼老方法？」史蒂夫好奇地看著巴奇問道。

巴奇清清喉嚨。「我有時候會把文件列印出來，拿紙跟筆，還有一本字典，開始翻譯。我會把翻譯的內容寫下來。我有時候⋯⋯還蠻喜歡這樣做的。溫故知新。」

巴奇讓手指在觸控板上面滑動，關掉一些文件，縮小其它檔案。一切變得好安靜。他轉過頭，發現史蒂夫正在看著他，好像在觀察他。

他有些不安地笑道：「幹嘛？」

「嗯？」

「怎麼了？我臉上有什麼嗎？」巴奇往後退。

「沒有。只是⋯⋯你太不可思議了。我覺得你的工作非常高尚。」

巴奇害羞地點點頭，眼睛瞄到螢幕顯示的時間。

「糟了！我要去接凱爾。他們今天提早放學。」

他登出系統，用力闔上筆電，站了起來。史蒂夫也站了起來，拿了拐杖，轉過身去。

「你會回來吧！」他有些猶豫地問。

巴奇已經來到門口。「會啊！我先把東西留在這裡。我的筆電——」

「不是。我的意思是，把凱爾帶過來。我可以叫外賣，早點吃晚餐，還是吃晚午餐。總之，直接把他帶過來。」

巴奇站在那裡看著對方，想要了解他話裡的意思。史蒂夫垂下頭，隨即又把頭抬起來。「我只是很想念那個孩子。那幾天在醫院裡⋯⋯」

「好。」

「真的？」

巴奇向他敬禮，步出大門，跑回去開車。

三十分鐘後，他回來了，並把車子停在史蒂夫的車道上。他看見史蒂夫已經坐在台階上，向他們揮手，拐杖則擱在一旁。

凱爾下車，跑過草坪，跳上台階，伸出手臂抱住史蒂夫。「啊呀！嗨，小朋友。」

巴奇走了過來，將眼前的景象烙印在幻想中的家庭相簿裡。

「小心點，凱爾。注意一下史蒂夫的手臂，好嗎？」

「喔。對不起，史蒂威。」凱爾站在史蒂夫兩腿之間。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，搓揉他的手臂。「我很好。你叔叔只是喜歡小題大作。」

「對啊！他常常這樣。大事情，大人的字⋯⋯」凱爾說著，躲在哈哈大笑的史蒂夫身後。巴奇的臉上寫滿震驚。

「我以為你跟我同一國的，凱爾。」

小朋友吃吃笑，躲在史蒂夫後面，手臂環著他的脖子。史蒂夫完好的手臂繞到身後，護著凱爾。「他其實是跟我同一國的。面對事實吧，巴奇！」

「你在這裡做什麼？」

「呃⋯⋯等披薩外送賣。而且，我想呼吸一些新鮮空氣。」

「好耶！披薩！」

史蒂夫站了起來，巴奇突然逃離現場。他無法應付史蒂夫迎接凱爾回家的畫面對他造成的衝擊。史蒂夫永遠都不會成為他們家的一份子。總有一天，他會認識新的對象，或者巴奇會遇到新的對象——雖然不太可能——此情此景將不會再有。不會有史蒂夫等他們放學回家。

「我要去公園走走。」

史蒂夫眉頭一揪。「現在？」

「那食物怎麼辦？巴奇叔叔。」

「我等等回來。過來親一個。」

凱爾在他臉上親了一下之後，巴奇說：「快去洗手。」接著，在小朋友跑進屋裡的時候，拍拍他的屁股。

史蒂夫看著他，一臉關心。「你沒事吧！」

巴奇不得不撒謊。「嗯⋯⋯只是⋯⋯剛剛那些翻譯。我需要整理一下腦袋，用新的角度看那份文件。

「好。我們等你回來才開動，別遲到了。」

「好。」

他深深吸了一口氣，轉身背對史蒂夫，快步離開。他把雙手插進口袋裡，一路走到公園去，腦子裡全是矛盾的情緒。他已經在腦子裡替自己愚蠢的心建構了一個計劃，想好從今以後如何面對史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

他無法讓自己跟對方保持距離。他不止無可救藥地愛上對方，他也的的確確喜歡對方的陪伴。史蒂夫是個朋友。但更重要的是，凱爾很黏史蒂夫，而凱爾去哪，巴奇也會跟著去。他來到公園，躺在陰涼的草地上，用手枕著頭，看著晴朗的天空。

他只要埋葬那些情感就行了。

他呼吸新鮮空氣，一想到假如自己可以擁有一切，心中不由得抽痛。他可以啊。小娜說應該他坦白心意，直接告訴他。

「門都沒有。」他自言自語笑道。

他如果跟對方告白，他肯定會失去他。一切會變得很尷尬，他們會漸行漸遠，然後⋯⋯

「不行！」他坐了起來，拿定主意。他還是會愛著他，默默地。即無表白，何來傷害？至於未來，誰曉得呢？他或許會遇見什麼人⋯⋯或許最終不再愛史蒂夫。

他搖搖頭，訕笑道：「我在騙誰？」

獨處三十分鐘後，巴奇又走回史蒂夫家。快到目的地的時候，他發現凱爾正在前面的院子玩耍，接過史蒂夫丟向他的飛盤。

「巴奇叔叔！」凱爾跑過去擁抱他。史蒂夫站了起來，拄著枴杖。

巴奇在他的頭頂親了下。「嘿，小朋友。對不起，我遲到了。」

「沒關係。走吧！皮薩已經來了。」凱爾說完就往屋裡跑。

巴奇看著他，目光隨即落在史蒂夫身上。他的鄰居正在注視著他，然後試著走下台階。

「不要麻煩。我反正本來就要上去的。」

史蒂夫忐忑地笑了笑，搓搓後脖子。巴奇發現他手上拿著什麼。是一本書。

「這給你。」史蒂夫說著，把書遞給他。巴奇接過那本書，翻看一遍。史蒂夫又說：「我一直想給你這本書。是我從退伍軍人協會的圖書館借的。這是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯關於部隊裡的翻譯官的一生。」

巴奇皺著眉頭，抬頭看著史蒂夫。對方又繼續說：「呃⋯⋯我想說看了會了解你的生活⋯⋯我是指你的專業生活⋯⋯喔，我讀了之後才知道原來翻譯跟口譯是不一樣的。兩者不能混為一談。比如⋯⋯」他的表情有些煩躁，更加深巴奇對他的愛。「比如⋯⋯會翻譯的人不一定懂得口譯，你懂嗎？我到底在說什麼？你當然懂啊！總之，我覺得你應該會喜歡裡頭的故事。我希望你——」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇阻止他再說下去。他用手捋了捋頭髮，看看手上的書，又看看史蒂夫，笑道：「天啊，我以為自己⋯⋯」他注視著史蒂夫，無法抑止怦怦亂跳的心臟，還有對眼前這個男人滿滿的愛意。他以為自己可以抑制他的愛，對方卻做了這樣的事。

「什麼？」史蒂夫擔心地問道。

巴奇搖了搖頭，幾乎就要為自己的運氣落淚，隨即又想到至少史蒂夫還是他的朋友。「我以為自己已經讀了所有跟翻譯有關書⋯⋯」他舉起手中的書，笑道：「這本書卻出現了。謝謝你。我今晚會開始看，盡快還給你。」

史蒂夫咧嘴笑，露出一口白牙。「慢慢來。你不會失望的。」

巴奇又凝視了他一陣子，才移開視線，攙扶他走上台階。「走吧！皮薩在等著。」

他們走進屋裡，巴奇把門關上。他們一轉身就看見凱爾在餐桌前的模樣。凱爾滿嘴披薩，牽絲的起司過在他唇邊還有下巴。史蒂夫忍俊不住，巴奇則對自己的小孩皺眉。

凱爾笑了，聳了聳肩，伸長手臂。「這是最最棒的披薩了！」


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你存在我的血脈裡⋯⋯ Oh you’re in my veins…  
> 我無法忘記你。 And I cannot get you out.
> 
> 安德魯・貝爾 《在我血脈》 Andrew Belle’s “In My Veins”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 好啦，希望你們喜歡。;)

「嘿，我在想啊⋯⋯」巴奇啜飲一口咖啡，開口道。

星期六一大早，他正在在廚房裡，凱爾就坐在他面前。

「嗯嗯。」凱爾一邊畫畫一邊低喃。

巴奇瞄到他正在畫房子。

已經兩個月了。

史蒂夫出院後，巴奇和凱爾繼續協助他，陪伴他。繪畫課如今每天進行，語言課則是有空的時候再上，主要是因為史蒂夫不想麻煩巴奇。他的理由是：既然他自己本身忙於復健，巴奇應該把心思放在工作上。巴奇不接受他的解釋，決定每週至少上兩堂課。

史蒂夫上星期到醫院去拆石膏，凱爾堅持要跟著一起去，還拍了石膏拆下之前跟之後的照片。

「要不要給史蒂夫一個驚喜，辦一個晚餐派對？」

凱爾的興致來了。「是喔！為什麼？」

「他的石膏已經拆掉了，而且他也不需要用拐杖了，這些都值得慶祝啊！」不知為何，巴奇發現自己竟然在侄子面前羞紅了臉。

_真是可悲。_

可愛的凱爾，像是發現寶藏一般。「好耶好耶！巴奇叔叔，你的點子最最棒了！」

他拋開畫簿，全副精神放在巴奇身上。「只有我們嗎？」

巴奇又喝了一口咖啡。「不是。我們還可以邀請克林特叔叔，小娜阿姨，還有妮可一起參加。」

「好耶！」

「我也會邀請山姆。」

「山姆？」他的表情有些困惑。

「是啊！他是史蒂夫的好朋友。」

凱爾拿起鉛筆，繼續畫畫。「他好好笑喔！」

巴奇笑道。「他也是個好人喔！」

「我喜歡他，可是我更愛史蒂威。」巴奇的手停住了。他沒再喝一口咖啡。除了他自己跟巴頓一家，凱爾從來沒有宣告過對其他人的愛。

「你愛史蒂夫？」

「嗯，好愛好愛喔！他好棒喔！」

「為什麼？」巴奇不曉得自己為什麼要小朋友繼續說下去。

「嗯，第一、他是最最棒的畫家了！第二、他看起來好像超級英雄。第三、」他用手指算著，停了一下。「他對我好好喔！」

巴奇看著他。可以跟自己的叔叔分享這件事，凱爾開心地笑了。巴奇放下手中的杯子，繞過流理台，摟住自己的小孩。

「巴奇叔叔⋯⋯」凱爾一邊嘀咕一邊試圖掙脫他的手臂。巴奇在他的頭上親了兩次，小聲地說：「你是最最棒的小朋友了！」

凱爾咯咯笑，把他推開。「巴奇叔叔，你不行這樣說。」

「為什麼？我說的是事實。」

「不行，因為只有我才可以這樣說。這是我的⋯⋯台詞？」

巴奇笑道：「這樣啊！那我就用另一個語言說，你也不會知道啊！」

「不可以啦！」他跳到巴奇身上，兩個人滾到地上去，笑成一團。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇確定巴頓一家都可以參加之後，他們決定於下一個星期六舉行晚餐派對。派對當天，巴奇把晚餐都準備好了。小娜貢獻了一道俄羅斯菜，克林特則在廚房裡晃來晃去，想方設法偷幾片披薩吃。巴奇已經拍開他的手好幾次了。小娜索性把巴奇做的披薩，還有自己帶來的甜點藏起來，一次解決問題。

山姆帶了他母親做的燉鍋菜出現。巴奇很感謝所有這一切。桌子擺好之後，他衝回房間，換上乾淨的汗衫。接著，他走到客廳去，看見山姆跟克林特正在進行熱烈的討論，小娜則坐在地板上，跟凱爾還有妮玩剪刀石頭布。

「好了，各位！我要打電話叫他過來，請不要出聲。」

小朋友拋下小娜，嘻嘻笑地跪在地上，看巴奇打電話。他一邊把一根手指放在唇上，示意他們保持安靜，一邊等待史蒂夫把電話接起來。

「嘿，巴奇！怎麼了？」

巴奇跟他說他們需要多上一堂繪畫課。他不疑有它，問也不問，立刻答應。

掛上電話之後，巴奇轉身對客人說：「他竟然相信了！他現在要過來了。」

小娜竊笑著調整坐姿，把手臂搭在克林特的膝蓋上。「我覺得就算你不給他任何理由，他還是會過來的。他完全悉聽尊便啊！」

巴奇滿臉通紅，對她擺臭臉，卻驚恐地發現山姆指著她道：「她說的沒錯。完全同意。」

他張開嘴巴想要說些什麼，反駁什麼，卻失敗了。他於是轉身跑到廚房去。他需要給自己一點呼吸的空間。他有這麼明顯嗎？

過了沒多久，克林特出現了。「嘿。」

巴奇回過頭，驚慌地問：「我有這麼明顯嗎，克林特？拜託跟我說。」

克林特又是打開廚櫃，又是檢查烤箱，然後說：「你有沒有想過他說的可能是史蒂夫？」

巴奇皺眉。「我不明白你的意思。」

「他可能看見我們沒看見的。」克林特呼了一口氣，兩手叉腰，好像在找什麼。

巴奇只想了一下，卻被克林特的舉措干擾思緒。「你到底在幹嘛？」

「找我太太做的甜點。」

巴奇搖搖頭，把他踢出廚房，因為凱爾跟妮可此時大喊：「他來了！巴奇叔叔，快來！」

他示意他們往後退一點。小朋友手上拿著他們較早前畫好的橫幅。他把燈關掉，手握門把，等待史蒂夫的敲門聲。

史蒂夫一敲門，巴奇樂不可支，笑著把門打開。史蒂夫一進門，眾人齊聲叫道：「將將！」

他嚇得往後退了一點，四處張望，隨即笑了出來。巴奇把門關上，拍拍他的肩膀。

「這到底是怎麼回事？」史蒂夫笑著問道。兩個小朋友跑到他面前，給他看手上的橫幅，上面畫了「恭喜！」

他讚美孩子們的努力，蹲下去擁抱他們。待他站起來的時候，小娜就站在他面前，並給了他一個擁抱，親了親他的臉頰。「這個驚喜是特別為你辦的晚餐派對，慶祝你終於擺脫石膏跟拐杖。」

「喔。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。他看起來快要哭的樣子。他接著清清喉嚨。「你們太客氣了。」

山姆走過來擁抱他，還把他舉起來，讓小朋友開心地咯咯笑。「你也來了？」

「是啊！如果你有所懷疑，我現在是巴奇最喜歡的人了。」

史蒂夫挑眉看著巴奇。「是這樣啊！」

「沒錯！」看見巴奇有些結巴，山姆回了這一句。

克林特走上前，站在抱著妮可的小娜身邊。「喔，全都是巴奇準備的。我只是過來吃披薩。」

史蒂夫轉過身的時候，巴奇已經滿臉通紅。史蒂夫看著他的表情有些奇怪，巴奇心想辦派對可能有些超過了。幸好凱爾及時解救他。小朋友跳上跳下，站在巴奇身邊說：「我也有幫忙喔！」

史蒂夫看著小朋友，臉上的表情立刻變得溫柔，充滿疼愛。「太感謝你了。」凱爾只是伸出手臂，抱著史蒂夫的腰。

「你太客氣了。」史蒂夫一邊用手順了順凱爾的金髮，一邊對巴奇說。

巴奇搖搖頭，一手握著史蒂夫的肩膀。「這沒什麼。不過可別太習慣了。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，一隻手滑到巴奇的背部正中央，讓他感覺到笑聲的震動。巴奇又拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀兩下。史蒂夫把凱爾抱了起來，小朋友立刻將手臂繞過他的脖子。

「謝謝你幫忙。」

凱爾什麼也沒說，只是大聲地在史蒂夫的臉頰上親了一下。巴奇的心隨之膨脹。凱爾從未對如此對待過任何人。驚訝跟感動的不止他一人。史蒂夫跟小娜對這個舉動也同樣感到吃驚。

凱爾接著伸出雙臂。「這一定是最最棒的晚餐派對了！」

史蒂夫把他抱得更牢。「當然啦！因為這是你們兩個人辦的。」

「史蒂夫，放我下來。我們快去吃飯！」

史蒂夫把他放下，正想跟巴奇說些什麼，卻被興奮的小朋友拉走了。巴奇看著他們倆，臉上露出微笑，眼睛卻落在小娜哀傷的雙眸。

他不想在其中看見悲憫或同情，他於是藉故到廚房去拿酒。正在找最後一只酒杯的時候，他感覺有人在身後觀察他，轉身一看，是史蒂夫。

巴奇咧嘴笑道：「嘿，他們是不是讓你有些受不了？他們有時候會⋯⋯」他話沒說完，史蒂夫一個箭步將他擁在懷裡。他手上拿著玻璃杯，無法伸手回抱。

史蒂夫低聲道：「巴奇，你實在是⋯⋯」

巴奇感覺自己漲紅了臉，心臟撲通撲通跳個不停。他不想讓局面變得太尷尬，於是，他緊張地笑道：「什麼？」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，收緊雙臂，才把自己拉開，兩個人的臉靠得很近。史蒂夫湛藍的眼睛掃視巴奇的臉，後者不願意移開視線。「你真的⋯⋯你知道你其實不需要這麼做。」

「我知道。」巴奇終於別過頭去，把酒杯放在托盤上，還拿了一瓶酒。他很清楚史蒂夫的眼睛仍停留在他的身上。「凱爾跟我都很喜歡派對。真是，被你發現了！」

史蒂夫看似內心交戰，但還是笑了笑。「你不可以一直這樣，巴奇。你對我實在太好了⋯⋯」

「你只要不惹麻煩，我就會停止這麼做。」他看了看他的手臂。「還好嗎？」

史蒂夫這時看來有些煩躁，彷彿正在掙扎如何把話說出口。但他最終還是放棄了。他嘆了一口氣。「很好。感覺有些不一樣，可是我很快就可以做伏地挺身了。」

他從巴奇手上拿過那瓶酒，巴奇拿著托盤，兩人一起走到餐桌去。眾人都已經在位子上坐好了。

「那就好。拜託今天晚上不要讓小朋友坐在你的背上，然後做伏地挺身，好嗎？我最不想——」

門鈴此時響起，巴奇比任何人都要驚訝。史蒂夫也注意到了。「你還有其他客人嗎？」

「沒有。」

巴奇走到大門去，史蒂夫把托盤放到一邊，跟在他後面。巴奇把門打開，大吃一驚。

「媽！」

「巴奇！親愛的！」巴恩斯馬麻迎面給了他一個熊抱。他搖晃了一下，成千上萬的問題湧入腦袋。

「等一下⋯⋯發生什麼事了？妳怎麼會在這裡？」他握著她的肩膀問道。

她不滿地說：「我難道不能只是想見見你嗎？」

他瞇眼斜視。「才怪。因為妳才不會這麼做，媽。」

她接著把他推開，將史蒂夫的臉捧在手裡，擠成一團。若是其它時候，巴奇肯定會失聲大笑，但他忍不住對他母親的突然造訪心存懷疑。

「啊，你這可憐的孩子！我聽小娜說了⋯⋯真是很⋯⋯」她從頭到腳把史蒂夫檢視一番，讓他臉都紅了。「嗯，你看起來很好。」

「呃⋯⋯我現在已無大礙了，伯母。」他垂下頭，耳朵都紅了。巴奇簡直如坐針氈。

「你還可以做伏地挺身嗎？」巴恩斯馬麻問道，眼睛還在打量著他。

「呃⋯⋯」

巴奇跳出來說話。「媽，過來這裡。」他把她從史蒂夫身邊拉走，來到衣帽間。她一副無辜的表情看著他。巴奇幫她脫下外套，努力不要發火。

「小娜跟妳說的？」

「放心，親愛的。她說你要替史蒂夫辦派對，然後告訴我到底是怎麼回事，因為你啊，寶貝，忘了跟我說你的鄰居發生什麼事了。」

他正想說些什麼話反駁，凱爾這時向她跑了過來。「外婆！你來了！」她把他抱了起來。

凱爾在她臉上親了又親，惹得她哈哈大笑。祖孫倆一起往眾人齊聚的飯廳走去。巴奇原本還想繼續生氣，但是凱爾見到外婆的開心表情，又讓一切沒事了。

他嘆了一口氣，目光落在小娜身上。他指了指廚房的方向，小娜翻了個白眼，起身跟他一起走。巴奇讓其他人跟他的母親打招呼，自己卻站在廚房裡，怒火中燒。小娜就站在他面前。

一想到自己的母親可能知道他的感情告白，他內心覺得反感。他了解自己的母親。他現在最不需要的就是她插手干涉。干涉還是保守的說法。

他壓低音量，憤怒地問：「妳跟我媽說了，是不是？」

她雙手叉腰。「我什麼都沒說。」

「不要騙我。」

「我只是跟她聊天，提到你的派對，然後邀請她參加。天啊！我以為你見到她會很開心。」

他好想掐住她的脖子。「我知道妳的賤招，小娜。我不想讓我媽知道⋯⋯我跟妳還有克林特說過的事。」

她把手臂交疊胸前。「為什麼？讓你媽知道有這麼糟嗎？我覺得你如果跟她談談，會對你——」

「我的天！你跟她說了，是不是？」他焦躁地抓著自己的頭髮，轉身背對小娜，否則他一定會對她發飆。

「隨你怎麼想，詹姆斯。可是你一定要知道，她這趟過來對你只有好處，相信我。」

「妳給我搞這套，現在要我相信妳實在很難。」他轉身對她說。他很後悔說了這番話，但是她逼他這麼做的。

她抿了抿唇，瞪眼怒視。「我現在沒時間跟你發脾氣。我們現在得回到飯廳去，畢竟你做了這一切都是為了那個人，不是嗎？」

說完，她轉身離開，高跟鞋的聲音在廚房裡迴盪。巴奇緊緊抓著流理台，深深一個呼吸。「真是該死，小娜！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

晚餐派對很成功。巴奇成功假裝忘記小娜的行為，沈浸於他母親的陪伴。一整個晚上，他的母親霸著史蒂夫，跟他分享她在紐約生活的一切，還分享巴奇小時候的有趣事蹟，讓他十分不好意思。史蒂夫不只看起來很感興趣，還以至高的敬意跟熱情對待他的母親，讓巴奇又更愛他一些。

當溫妮佛開始稱讚巴奇某次獲得獎學金一事的時候，巴奇覺得局促不安。因為史蒂夫會抬頭看他，對他微笑。巴奇別過頭去，設法阻止他的母親再說下去。

徒勞無功。

他也避開跟小娜說話。巴頓家準備回去的時候，小娜走了過來，緊緊摟著他，小聲說道：「我知道你現在恨死我了，可是我不希望我們道別的時候還互生彼此的氣。」

他沒有回抱她。她快速鬆開手臂，然後離開。

下一個回家的人是山姆。巴恩斯馬麻宣告自己很愛他，讓對方眉開眼笑。「我如果還沒訂婚的話，一定會向巴奇提親的，伯母。」

「不、行。不、可、以。」巴奇不由得發顫，把山姆從他的母親身邊推開。史蒂夫走了過來，一隻手臂繞過巴奇的肩膀，把他拉近一些，低聲道：「你相信他以前也曾經對佩姬耍這招嗎？」

巴奇瞪大雙眼，看著臉跟他靠得很近的史蒂夫。史蒂夫用充滿笑意的眼睛看著他。「真的！幸好佩姬從沒他的迷湯灌醉。」

巴奇不曉得該說些什麼，山姆在他的肩上拍了拍。「對啊，巴奇！我已經被訂走了，算你走運。」

「我實在搞不懂現在到底發生什麼事了。」

巴恩斯馬麻哈哈大笑，在山姆的左右臉頰各親了一下，跟他道晚安。

凱爾早已經上床睡覺了。一整晚熱鬧哄哄，已經讓他累壞了。

「我也該走了。」史蒂夫從巴奇身邊移開，宣佈道。巴奇已經覺得冷了。

「這麼快？」他聽見自己這麼說。

他的母親看了他一眼。史蒂夫笑著說：「我已經叨擾太久了。我明天會過來上課，而且我這次有做功課。我發誓，巴奇。」

巴奇笑了。「好吧！明天同樣時間。」

史蒂夫轉向巴恩斯馬麻，在她的手上親了一下。「每次見到您都很開心。」

「彼此彼此，親愛的。小心慢走。」

「好的。」

他回過身，猶豫了一下，緊緊抱住巴奇，然後二話不說，衝出門去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇把一切整理乾淨，確認凱爾一切都好之後，回到客廳去，發現溫妮佛正在翻閱凱爾的畫簿。他知道自己無法繼續保持沈默，但她也不會主動說什麼，於是他決定直接與她對峙。

「媽，妳到底為什麼過來？」

她抬頭對他微笑。他嘆了一口氣，走過來站在她面前。「我很高興妳今天過來，可是我也知道妳有話要跟我說。媽，妳知道我很愛妳，可是妳為什麼選在今晚過來？」

她把畫簿放到一邊，眉頭緊蹙。「巴奇，我不明白你的意思。小娜跟我提了派對的事，我以為可以一石二鳥，既能見到你跟凱爾，又可以跟其他人一起吃晚餐。這沒什麼稀奇。」

他捏了捏眉心。「媽，拜託妳不要兜圈子了。小娜跟妳說了，是不是？」他等著無可逃避的結果，心臟撲通亂跳。

「你到底在說什麼？」她挺直腰桿問道。

他咬了咬下唇，避開她的目光。「媽，我不是笨蛋。小娜跟妳說我愛上史蒂夫了。」

沒聽見她任何回應，他回過頭去看她。只見他的母親神色大變，笑容也消失了。他呆在原地，無法動彈。小娜什麼也沒跟她說。小娜跟他說的是實話。

_糟了！_

「你說什麼？」他的母親悄聲問道。

他掩住自己的臉，希望地球直接裂開，把他吞掉。「我的天，我竟然上當了。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」她站了起來，向他走去。他把雙手舉起來，覺得非常丟臉。

他的內心害怕不已，抬頭一看見他的母親，喉嚨有些哽咽。他完全把事情搞砸了。她搖搖頭，臉上浮現一抹微笑。「天啊，這是好消息啊！親愛的——」

「媽，我的天！」他又用手捂著臉。她還是走過去摟住他，然後把他的手從臉上移開。看見她注視他的表情，他忍不住紅了眼眶。

「這並不是好消息，媽。」

她把幾根髮絲撂在他耳後。「為什麼？」

他別過頭去，顫抖地吸了一口氣。她輕聲道：「你如果以為他沒有同樣的——」

「他的性向跟我不一樣，媽。我還需要知道什麼？」

「你確定嗎？」

他翻了個白眼。「連妳也這麼想。」

她張開嘴巴，想要說些什麼，又打消念頭，走回去坐在沙發上。他困惑地看著她。她拍了拍自己的大腿，又拍了拍身邊的空位。

「過來。」

他小時候只要感到害怕或不開心，就會把頭靠在她的大腿上。那曾經是解決所有問題跟煩惱的最佳途徑。

「我已經不是小孩子了，媽。」

然而，他發現自己還是不由自主地走向她。她身上散發出來的愛跟溫暖如潮水般向他襲來。

「過來吧，詹姆斯。」

她只有在認真嚴肅的時候才會這麼叫他。他拖著腳步走過去，把頭靠在她的大腿上。她才一伸手溫柔地撫摸他的頭髮，他立刻就閉上眼睛。他想要把持住自己，卻忍不住倒抽一口氣，眼淚簌簌落下。

「沒事的，親愛的。沒事的。」

他小聲哽咽道：「我⋯⋯我好累，媽。」

她在他的頭上輕輕親了一下。「我知道，寶寶。」

他隨即翻身，抱住她的腰，讓眼淚傾洩而出。他不曉得自己哭了多久，只覺得自己好像輕盈了一些。於是，他又轉過身，盯著電視機。

「跟我說說史蒂夫。」

巴奇呼出好長的一口氣。「他很⋯⋯我簡直為他瘋狂，媽。好瘋狂。」

「是喔。為什麼？」

他揮舞著左手。「我可以寫成一本書。該從哪裡開始呢？他很善良，很大方。他對凱爾很好。」他爬了起來，盤腿而坐。他想起凱爾上星期跟他說過的話。「凱爾跟我說他很愛史蒂夫。」

他看著自己的母親，看她會作何反應。她只是露出會意的微笑。「嗯。看我外孫今晚的表現就知道了。史蒂夫也很愛那個孩子。」

「是啊。」他說。

他握著她的手，兩人就這樣肩並肩坐在那裡，安靜無語。約莫十分鐘後，她轉頭對著他。「你怎麼不告訴他？」

他用力搖搖頭。「不，不行。我不會冒這個險。」

「你不覺得這樣總好過『假如』嗎？」

「我如果真的跟他說，風險更高。」

「我不會給你壓力，或者嘮叨你，因為你已經是個大人了，可是⋯⋯」

她用手捧著他的臉，他閉上眼睛。「我並不覺得你會冒什麼風險，因為他是個好人。即使事與願違，他也不會對你有差別待遇。可是與此同時，我覺得⋯⋯不對，我相信他對你也有感情。」

他別過頭，把玩錶帶。「沒，他沒有。」

「你沒看見他今晚看你的眼神。」

巴奇自然不願意異想天開。「媽，就算你是對的，我也不想⋯⋯我不想第一個開口的人是我。我不想跟他疏離。要嘛他先開口，不然我就一直保持沈默，什麼也不說。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」

他轉頭看她，淚水在眼眶翻騰。「求求妳，媽。這是我的決定。我是經過深思熟慮才下定決心的。」

她在他的額頭親了一下。「你覺得自在的話就這麼做吧！可是你一定要知道，你向來都是這麼無私，看見你這樣，我也會心疼的。既然你也身為家長，我要你明白，看你這麼難過，卻無能為力，身為母親的我也很難受。」

他的母親眼眶泛淚，他忍不住對她難過地微笑。他親了親她的額頭，然後緊緊擁抱她。他最不希望讓他的母親擔心他的感情生活，無論空白與否。「我會沒事的，媽。妳別替我擔心。」

「我只是要你快樂，親愛的。」她的語氣令人心碎。

他收緊懷抱，輕聲地說：「我愛妳，媽。」

「我更愛你。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

一個星期後，巴奇正在看書。他已經把最近的一份翻譯交出去，暫時無意接新的客戶。他想多閱讀一些跟工作相關的書籍，所以送凱爾上學後，他到圖書館去借了幾本跟翻譯有關的書。

他才剛開始閱讀一本關於翻譯理論的書，門鈴此時響起。他哀嘆一聲，拖著腳步去應門。他手裡還拿著書，手指停在剛剛閱讀的頁面上。

一看見門外站的是史蒂夫，他立刻綻放笑容。「嘿。」

「嘿。你在忙嗎？」史蒂夫問道，語氣聽起來有些興奮。

「呃。」他舉起手上的書。「只是在看書。」

「我在想⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯我很喜歡那家賣有機水果的店，正打算過去，想問你要不要一起去？」

他完全沒預料會是如此，脫口而出道：「你不用工作嗎？」

史蒂夫刷地臉一紅。「呃，我今天休假。」

「喔。」

巴奇顯然沈默太久了一些，史蒂夫的臉上露出擔心的表情。「我以為⋯⋯我想說你也想去逛一下。我可以——」

「不，沒關係。我很樂意跟你一起去。等我拿一下車鑰匙。」

「喔，我想騎車過去。」

「喔⋯⋯好。」

「你騎過嗎？」史蒂夫挑眉，饒有興味地問道。

 _等等，他現在要我幹嘛？_ 巴奇暗忖。

他清了清喉嚨。「喔，你要我⋯⋯」

「沒錯！」

巴奇得想辦法脫身。他不能跟對方一起騎車，這對他那顆可憐的心而言，簡直是一場災難。他找了個藉口。「我沒有安全帽。」

史蒂夫從背後拿出一頂安全帽。「來。」然後遞了過去。「我還有多一頂。」

巴奇吞了一吞，接過安全帽。「我其實沒騎過摩托車。」

史蒂夫的笑容更燦爛了。「太好了！這可是你的機會。你準備一下，我去牽車。」

他沒等巴奇回答，就跑回自己家。巴奇最不想做的事，就是直接貼著史蒂夫的後背。旅途有點遠，天氣非常晴朗，但他不確信自己的是否可以應付。

可是史蒂夫看起來很興奮，巴奇不想讓那個表情失望。

他回到屋裡，換上牛仔褲跟汗衫，再套上一件皮外套。天氣雖然很好，但外頭的風還是有點大。他接著聽到摩托車的隆隆聲響，走出去一看，差一點就發出一聲呻吟。史蒂夫跨坐摩托車等他的英姿，肯定會在今天晚上魂縈夢牽。

「你該不是害怕吧，巴恩斯？」史蒂夫訕笑。巴奇走向前，輕輕捶了一下他的肩膀。

「誰怕誰，羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫加速引擎，等巴奇上車。巴奇深深吸了一口氣，戴上安全帽。他坐在史蒂夫身後，把手放在他的肩膀上。他從未如此靠近史蒂夫，近得可以感覺到他的肌肉收縮，感覺到他散發出來的溫暖。

 _沒錯，今晚肯定春夢無限。_ 他心想。

摩托車引擎轟隆，他們於是馳騁而去。跟史蒂夫貼得這麼近，巴奇的心跳激動，手也緊緊抓著史蒂夫的肩膀。他們在一個紅綠燈停了下來，巴奇感覺史蒂夫抓了他手，引導到他的腰部，讓巴奇的手臂環著他的腰。巴奇慶幸史蒂夫此時無法看見他的表情。他屏住呼吸，放鬆手臂。史蒂夫又收緊握著他的手的力道，讓巴奇不得不將兩隻手握得牢牢的。他為什麼要他這麼做？他竟然對他這麼自在？

他們又上路了。巴奇讓自己暫時忘記一切，他收緊抱著史蒂夫的手臂，傾前感覺史蒂夫強壯的後背在他前胸的感覺。他多希望沒有安全帽的阻隔，好讓自己把臉埋在對方的脖子裡，呼吸他的氣息。一股暖意還有對這個男人的愛意湧上心頭。他又再次收緊手臂，深吸一口氣，感覺對方的背脊隨著他胸口的動作一起律動。

既然巴奇已經忘記所有一切，過了一陣子，旅途也變得越來越輕鬆愉悅。他們抵達目的地之後，摩托車停了下來，史蒂夫等巴奇下車後才下車。他興奮地看著巴奇，期待他的意見。

巴奇笑道：「很好，史蒂夫。但還不至於讓我自己也想買一台。」   
史蒂夫對他露出一個小狗表情，讓他忍不住哈哈大笑。他們走進店裡，各自拎了一個小購物籃。有別於上一次，他們這次是一起購物。巴奇止不住臉上的笑意。他會幫史蒂夫挑選水果，史蒂夫也任由他決定。

十分鐘後，巴奇想起凱爾最喜歡的草莓，他於是獨自走到那一區，拿了一些。把草莓放進購物籃之後，他走回剛剛留下史蒂夫的地方，卻在蘋果堆的後面愣住了。

史蒂夫正在另一區跟一個年輕女子談笑風生。巴奇注意到對方很漂亮，而且手撫史蒂夫的肩膀，笑得花枝亂顫。史蒂夫的手放在她的腰上，看似有些臉紅。他對她微笑，似乎跟對方相談甚歡。

巴奇覺得背上好像被捅了一刀。他知道自己這樣實在很可笑。這可能只是一場單純的邂逅。但無論如何，巴奇還是轉身往收銀台走去。他付錢結帳，步出水果店，全程努力保持呼吸正常。他忍不住想到未來或許就是這個樣子。史蒂夫最終會找到一個對象。一個深愛他，支持他的對象。

巴奇覺得既難過又生氣。可是他有什麼權利呢？根本沒有。但他還是覺得很受傷。

他甚至覺得自己遭到背叛。可是那也很蠢，因為史蒂夫根本沒做什麼。深陷得如此不可自拔是他自己的錯。是他自己愛上了一個不會愛上他的人。

他在摩托車旁邊等著，忍不住還是覺得生氣。他想要忘記剛剛的景象，想要放鬆心情，卻又覺得憤憤不平。 _那個女人怎麼可以這麼主動？可是想想，是她主動的嗎？還是史蒂夫主動的？_

他也很生史蒂夫的氣。他怎麼可以這樣？史蒂夫怎麼可以隨隨便便對就一個陌生人產生興趣？

「我的天！閉嘴，巴恩斯！」他喃喃自言自語。

他突然覺得自己被忽視了，渺小又沒用，但更讓他震驚的是，他依舊這麼氣憤。接著，出於愚蠢跟幼稚，還有一股油然而生的衝動，他掏出手機，傳了一則訊息給克林特。

**替我約那個護士。**

訊息一送出去，他就立刻後悔了。 _我在幹嘛？天啊⋯⋯_

他正想再送一則訊息，克林特馬上就回覆他了。

**搞定。**

巴奇差一點就想把手機扔出去。他捂著自己的臉，哀嘆一聲。

「怎麼了？」

他嚇了一跳，手裡其中一個購物袋掉到地上。

「別那麼緊繃，巴奇。」史蒂夫把袋子撿起來。「你剛剛在哪裡？我到處找你。」

巴奇接過購物袋，確保自己的手沒碰到史蒂夫的手。「呃⋯⋯我需要打個電話。」

他又說謊了。他恨死了。他避開史蒂夫詢問的眼神，死命抓著手上的購物袋。

「你沒事吧！」史蒂夫碰了碰他的肩膀。就這麼一碰，巴奇忘了幾秒鐘前的憤慨。 _真是無可救藥的可悲！_

「嗯，沒事。」他想起史蒂夫今天早上的興奮與期待，並不想讓他難過或失望。於是，他抬起頭，臉上掛了一個虛假的笑容。

他的回報是一個溫暖的微笑。他覺得好難過。史蒂夫最終會跟別人在一起，他到時會想念這個笑容的。

巴奇繼續演戲。他騎上摩托車，坐在史蒂夫身後。方才一幕讓他認清現實，他堅持只要握著對方的肩膀就好。可是一駛離水果店，他想到不久的將來史蒂夫會跟別人在一起，他即將失去他，他的心跳加速。於是，他把身體往前傾，攀附在史蒂夫身上，緊緊將手臂環抱著他，允許自己最後一次享有這份親密。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「那個，這個星期六。」

巴奇倒了一杯咖啡，悶哼一聲。他用肩膀壓著手機，把牛奶倒進杯子裡。「拜託你，克林特。你真的沒辦法替我取消掉嗎？」

「沒辦法，巴奇。那個傢伙興奮得要命，我才不會潑他冷水。再說，你想想看，這對你也有好處。一步一步來。」

他揉揉眼睛，坐在廚房裡的凳子上。他很慶幸這場對話是在凱爾上學的時候進行的。「拜託你，克林特。我只是⋯⋯感到困惑又生氣。我根本沒想清楚。我太衝動了，我現在反悔了。」

「你不能反悔，巴奇。事已成形。那個傢伙現在大概在想到時該穿什麼了。」

「真是該死！」隨著每一分每一秒的流逝，巴奇對自己越發厭惡。於是，他又找了一個理由。「我不能丟下凱爾。」

「我的天！你簡直硬坳嘛！我星期六要值夜班，小娜可以照顧他。」

他笑了，卻毫無笑意在其中。自從上次的派對之後，他至今尚未跟小娜說過一句話，雖然對方持續傳簡訊給他，主題非常隨性，好像沒事一般。好像她並沒有越過界線，邀請他的母親出席派對。小娜確實沒跟他的母親提過史蒂夫的事，但他還是掉進了她設下的陷阱。她跟他玩心理遊戲，最終讓他自願向自己的母親坦承。

「那得要你跟她說，克林特。」

「沒問題。所以你會去齁！我只是想確認一下。那個傢伙是我最優秀的護士之一，我可不想被他討厭。」

巴奇吐了一口長氣。 _還會有什麼比這個更糟的呢？_ 他心想。再說，這對彼此都好。他提醒自己那個跟史蒂夫打情罵俏的女子，以那個畫面為動機，鼓勵自己往前看。

「好，我會去。可是如果你敢把我的電話給他，我會宰了你。你只要把時間地點傳給我就好了。」

「沒問題。搞定了。」

「天啊，我恨死我自己了。我先跟你說，事情就到此為止。這是我第一次，也是最後一次約會。」

「巴奇，我們沒要你嫁給他，好嗎？你就是當晚上跟一個朋友出去放輕鬆。而且，我認識那個傢伙。他人很好。」

「隨便啦。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

如他所料，那天晚上，安頓凱爾上床睡覺後，他家的門鈴響起了。他不用猜也知道站在門後的人是誰。

「嘿，小娜。」

她看也不看他一眼，邁開步伐，往餐桌走去，把包包扔在上面。照情形看來，她剛剛下班。

「你 _他媽的_ 在搞什麼啊詹姆斯？」

他嘆了一口氣，無視她的問題，走到廚房去。她緊隨在後。「這不就是你們要的嗎？要我晚上出去約個會。」

「那是在你愛上史蒂夫之前。」

他嘲諷地笑了笑，替自己倒了一杯咖啡，也幫她倒了一杯。「只不過是一個約會。而且，如果會讓妳好過一些的話，我很肯定我不會玩得很開心的。」

她呼了一口氣，雙手叉腰。「你知道什麼才會讓你開心嗎？有史蒂夫・羅傑斯陪伴的人生。」

他重重地把杯子放在大理石流理台上，咖啡溢了出來。「不要再說了！不要再用這些妄想傷害我了。」

他轉頭看她，驚訝地發現她的眼眶噙著淚水。

她開口說話，聲音顫抖。「你為什麼就是看不見呢，詹姆斯？事實明明就擺在你眼前。」

他的肩膀鬆垮下來，他無助地把手臂高舉在空中。「我不想破壞我跟他之間的關係，破壞他跟凱爾的關係。我沒那麼自私，小娜。」

她走到他面前，用手指指著他。「 _這個！_ 這就是問題所在。你就當個自私的人吧！替自己著想，就自私這麼一次。」

一顆眼淚從她的臉上滑落。巴奇瓦解了。他把手放在她的肩膀上。「妳還好嗎？妳確定是我的感情生活讓妳覺得煩惱嗎？」

她拍掉他的手，生氣地擦掉眼淚。「不要轉移話題，詹姆斯。」

他嘆了一口氣，握著她的手。「我累了，小娜。我對整件事累了，而且⋯⋯我決定把一切交給命運——」

「我的天！」她的笑聲帶著哭意。

「妳聽我說。我⋯⋯我情願自己先往前走，也不願意先看到他跟別人在一起。我不覺得自己可以面對。單是想到這個就嚇死我了。」

「你真的是⋯⋯」她捏了捏他的手。

「如果會讓妳好過一點，我真的有拒絕，可是克林特非常堅持。」

「喔，你就把我親愛的老公交給我吧！」

「是我自己提的，妳別怪他。再說，這應該是我最後一次的約會。我根本沒想要執行。」

「要是你最後喜歡這個約會呢？要是你最後喜歡上那個傢伙呢？」

他替她擦掉滑落險上的另一顆眼淚，笑容有些哀傷。「不可能。我的心已經不屬於我自己的了。我的心已經被佔據了。」

她搖搖頭。「你好老套。」說完，她伸出手臂，用盡全力擁抱他。她抽了抽鼻子，說道：「我恨死你了。」

他難過地笑了笑。「我也愛妳。」

「那凱爾怎麼辦？」她問道，頭還靠在他的肩膀上。

「克林特沒跟妳說？」

她搖搖頭。

「我希望妳可以幫忙照顧他。我會確保自己早點回來。」

「很好。我已經替那個傢伙覺得很抱歉了。」

「我也是。所以我才要取消⋯⋯可是像克林特說的，就當跟朋友出去玩一個晚上。嘿，我可能交到個新朋友啊。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期六。巴奇在家裡踱來踱去。小娜還沒來。他看著在客廳裡一邊看電視，一邊吃草莓的凱爾。

他打電話給小娜。

「妳到底在哪裡？我已經遲到了。」

「不好意思，我現在還在辦公室，好多客戶的會議要開。我沒辦法過去了，親愛的。」

他慌了。「什麼？！那我現在該怎麼辦？」

他聽見好大一聲嘆氣。「你有找過我老公嗎？」

「他在醫院裡。既然妮可跟妳在一起，妳也應該知道他今天晚上值夜班。」

小娜在跟身邊的人說話，巴奇聽見一串跟法律相關的獨白，放空了一下。小娜一旦投入工作，就沒有轉圜的餘地了。他嘆了一口氣，揉揉眼睛。「我想我也只能改期了。」

「詹姆斯，我實在不敢相信自己會這麼說，可是不要改期。我看看還有什麼辦法，等等回覆你。」

她掛上電話，他看看自己的手機。好奇怪，他想。他又瞧了瞧凱爾，小朋友正沉浸在自己的小天地裡。巴奇還沒跟他提自己今天晚上會去哪裡。他想先確認自己可以赴約。

他的手機又再響起。他回到廚房去。是克林特。「你爽約了嗎？因為你如果爽約的話——」

「不，不是的。我找不到人照顧凱爾。小娜在還辦公室，走不開。你可以替我跟對方——」

「不行！門都沒有。那個傢伙已經在那裡等著了，他簡直緊張得要命。」

巴奇覺得好糟。他一開始為什麼要讓自己陷入這場混亂當中？對喔，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。「靠！」

「你再跟我說，巴奇。」克林特掛上電話。

巴奇好想把自己的頭髮扯下來，小娜這時傳來一則簡訊。

_讓史蒂夫幫你顧小孩。;)_

他讀著簡訊，內心擔心不已。他沒想到這個，也沒有想要這麼做。

於是，他打電話給她。才響了兩聲，她就接聽了。「幹嘛？」

「妳是不是瘋了？」他幾乎用喊的。

「我倒覺得我現在理智得很。你不是急著往前看嗎？」

「是，但不是⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

「什麼？這是最好的辦法。相信我。」

他嘆了一口氣，搓揉自己的臉。「我可以取消約會，小娜。我沒辦法這麼做。」

「不行！你給我出去去約會，還有——等一下。嗯⋯⋯什麼叫做你沒有那份文件？齁——詹姆斯，我得先忙了。」

他看著自己的手機，差點想把手機扔到廚房的另一頭。這就是他幼稚傳簡訊的下場。他做了一個深呼吸，從窗戶望向史蒂夫的房子。他好像在家的樣子。

不知怎的，金髮女子的形象浮現腦海，還有史蒂夫放在對方腰上的手。他又感覺火冒三丈，打電話給史蒂夫。

「嘿。」史蒂夫溫暖的聲音傳入耳際。

「嗨，你沒在忙吧！」巴奇的心臟跳得很快，快得他害怕自己快要暈厥過去。

「沒，我沒在忙。怎麼了？」

「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯有件事想請你幫忙。」

他聽見紙張或書本翻動的聲音，他也不太確定。「說吧！」

巴奇的心臟砰砰跳，他在心裡暗暗詛咒。這個約會是個好主意。他得打起精神才行。

「你可以過來幫我照顧凱爾嗎？我得——」

「沒問題。什麼時候？」

「呃，現在。小娜有事耽擱了，所以⋯⋯」

「我現在過去。給我五分鐘。」

史蒂夫掛上電話，巴奇大聲吐了一口氣。 _這樣很好。我會沒事的。一切都會很順利。_

他走到客廳去，發現凱爾非常投入地觀賞一部卡通。「嘿，小朋友。」

「嗯？」凱爾瞄了他一下，又回頭看電視。

巴奇在他身邊坐了下來，親了親他的頭。「我等一下要出去跟一個朋友碰面。史蒂夫會過來陪你。可以嗎？」

凱爾的臉上立刻出現笑容，把電視拋在腦後。「史蒂威要過來？」

巴奇笑了。他一副好久沒見到對方的樣子，可是他們明明兩天前才見過。凱爾不等巴奇回答，跑到自己的房間去。

「你要去哪裡？」巴奇跟在他身後。

「我要去拿畫簿。我要給他看一些東西。」

巴奇站在房門前，微笑看著小朋友拿出累積至今的眾多畫簿。門鈴這時響起。

他把凱爾凱爾留在房裡，前去開門。

「嘿。」巴奇說道。

「你好啊。」

凱爾跑了過來，史蒂夫把他抱起來。「嘿，小朋友。」

凱爾熱情地親了親史蒂夫，惹得他開心地笑了，卻讓巴奇內心充滿想望。看著凱爾將史蒂夫的臉捧在手上，巴奇深深吸了一口氣，微笑著。

「我畫了新的東西要給你看，史蒂威。」

「已經畫好了？好吧！你去準備一下。」

史蒂夫把他放下來，凱爾往飯廳的方向跑去，回到自己的房裡，留下兩個哈哈大笑的大人。

巴奇把門關上。「謝謝你願意臨時過來幫忙。」

「開什麼玩笑？可以跟那個孩子一起玩，隨時都行。」他笑了笑，把手放在髖骨上。巴奇注意到他帶了自己送給他的那本皮革裝訂的畫簿。「你有什麼事嗎？這個時候有點晚，要去哪裡？」

巴奇不曉得自己為什麼猶豫不決，害怕告訴對方。他轉移視線。「我⋯⋯我要去約會。」

他抬頭看見史蒂夫正在注視著他，一臉不解。「約會？」

「嗯。」

史蒂夫還是一副困惑的表情。巴奇覺得侷促不安，往廚房走去，史蒂夫緊隨在後。「是什麼時候⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯我不曉得你有約會對象。」

巴奇拿出一罐啤酒，一口氣喝掉半罐。他好緊張。他轉頭跟史蒂夫說：「我沒有。這是第一次。」

史蒂夫眉頭深鎖，看起來更苦惱。巴奇左思右想，卻不得其解。

「你認識那個人嗎？」史蒂夫的語氣非常直接了當。

「不認識。我甚至不記得他的名字。」

「搞什麼鬼？」

巴奇把手舉起來。「是個盲目約會。克林特替我介紹的，我就答應了。」

史蒂夫點點頭，眉毛還是揪在一起。「可是為什麼？怎麼會這樣？」

巴奇突然覺得很煩躁。史蒂夫似乎對他竟然會有約會一事感到驚訝。「我的天！謝謝你對我這麼有信心喔。」

史蒂夫舉起一隻手。「不不。我不是這個意思。我只是⋯⋯」他一手捋了捋頭髮。「我以為你不急。是你說你並不急著要約會的。」

巴奇又灌了一口啤酒。「這麼嘛——」

「我準備好了，史蒂威。」凱爾宣佈道，然後拉拉史蒂夫的手。對方還在看著巴奇，一臉困惑。

 _是有這麼難相信他是個好對象嗎？_ 巴奇不禁懷疑。

「嗯⋯⋯好。」史蒂夫好像還想說些什麼，好像想說的話還沒說完。好像這段對話還沒結束。

巴奇把啤酒放到一邊，衝回自己的房間換衣服。他沒時間分析史蒂夫的詭異反應。他已經遲到了，他現在只想趕快結束這一切。整件事宛如一塊巨石，壓著他的胸口。

他換上一條黑色的緊身牛仔褲，還有一件深綠色的汗衫，搭配黑色皮衣。他至少得看起來像樣些。他已經很久沒有這麼寵愛自己了。他沒忘記戴上克林特跟小娜送給她的項鍊。他需要「K」字母的陪伴。這是他第一次離開凱爾的身邊。

他把頭髮紮成一個凌亂的小髻，再穿上一雙老舊的戰鬥靴。他走出房門的時候看了看時間。已經九點了，也太晚了。希望對方不會認為他是個混蛋。

他抓了鑰匙，走到餐桌去，再跟凱爾說一次再見。

「嘿，我要出去囉！」他說道，桌子前面的兩個人抬頭一看。

「哇！巴奇叔叔，你好帥喔！」凱爾說著，站起來擁抱他。

巴奇微笑回抱他，清楚意識到史蒂夫正在注視著他們。更確切地說，是在注視他。他親了親凱爾的頭，把他帶到史蒂夫身邊坐下。「我很快就回來了，小朋友。」

「好。」凱爾繼續畫畫。巴奇很感謝他如此平常以待。

「巴奇，我可以跟你聊一下嗎？」史蒂夫給了凱爾一些繪畫指示之後，站起來往廚房走去。巴奇跟在後面，一直看著手錶。他實在應該出門了。

「什麼事？」

史蒂夫突然轉過來，巴奇不覺往後踉蹌。「這件事你確定嗎？」

巴奇不安地笑道：「我沒要嫁給他，史蒂夫。」

「我知道，只是⋯⋯是你說對方必須夠好才行。你到底為什麼要去盲目約會呢？」

巴奇反擊。「是你說我應該多出去認識新朋友的。我這不就是要出去認識新朋友嗎？」

史蒂夫呼了一口氣，一手穿過頭髮。「是，可是，可是不是這個樣子。」

「很抱歉讓你失望了。」

史蒂夫無話可說，巴奇走出廚房。他快走到大門的時候，突然恍然大悟。史蒂夫不想要他去是因為他⋯⋯

他的呼吸有些換不過氣。他轉身走回去，發現史蒂夫雙手壓著流理台，彎著身子。

「史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫抬頭，看見巴奇走了回來，很是驚訝。

巴奇不曉得該如何表達他的想法，不曉得該如何把話說出口。可是他需要知道。史蒂夫真的對他有意思嗎？

「你有⋯⋯趁我還沒離開，你是不是有話要跟我說？」

史蒂夫站直身體，輕聲地問：「什麼？」

巴奇的心臟怦怦狂跳，耳際轟轟作響，他也很肯定自己的臉色發白，或者通紅。經過這一遭，一切都不重要了。「你是不是⋯⋯是不是有話要跟我說？哪怕只是一句話。」

史蒂夫凝視著他，張開嘴巴，卻又無言以對。他把手臂交叉於胸前，別過頭去。

巴奇抿了抿唇，點了兩次頭，轉身離開，沒再回頭。

他上了車，詛咒這個夜晚，詛咒傳簡訊給克林特的那一天。他意識到自己剛剛根本是赤裸裸地把自己的心攤開來。史蒂夫並不笨。他一定覺察到他的迫切與絕望。

「天啊⋯⋯」

他加速引擎，馳騁而去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「然後巴頓醫生想要制止那個媽媽，可是對方竟然一腳踩在他腳上。」

那個男生——他的名字叫大衛——哈哈大笑，巴奇微笑以對。這個男生人很好，巴奇出現的時候，他還緊張得滿臉通紅。想要往前看卻徒勞無功，巴奇對自己如此利用對方感到很糟。大衛很有趣，一直分享有趣的故事，可是巴奇卻無力跟上。他沈浸於自己矛盾的情緒裡，竟然在對方正在說故事的時候脫口而出。

「我實在沒辦法。我很抱歉。」

大衛止住話語，表情驚恐。「嗯，你說什麼？」

巴奇搔搔自己的頭，覺得自己臉都紅了。「我很抱歉。我以為自己做得來。」他的手向旁邊揮了揮，然後忐忑地笑道：「可是我沒辦法，而且這樣對你很不公平。我很抱歉，可是⋯⋯我愛的其實是別人。」

大衛把手放在桌上。「喔。這樣啊。真是糟糕。」

巴奇哀嘆一聲，用手遮掩自己的臉。「我知道。我真的很抱歉。我以為出來認識新朋友會幫我⋯⋯忘記過去，繼續往前，或者不再想起他⋯⋯」

對方嘆了一口氣。「我什麼都不會問。無論你現在經歷什麼事，我都會尊重，可是 _我的天啊_ 我們非吃不可，因為我已經點菜了。你至少可以跟我一起吃頓飯。我無所謂。當朋友也可以。」

巴奇抬頭，看見對方怯怯地微笑。克林特說的沒錯。他是個好人。好得巴奇實在不值得他這麼做。

「行。可是這頓我請客。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇離開後並沒有直接回家。他覺得胸口糾結。他把車子停下來後，在華盛頓紀念碑附近走了一圈，呼吸著新鮮空氣，然後在其中一張長凳上坐了下來。他掏出手機，並未收到來自史蒂夫的簡訊或未接來電。這是好事。代表凱爾平安無事。

他看看時間，已經十一點了。他想著這個可悲的夜晚，感覺眼眶濕濕的。一顆眼淚落下，他用手抹掉，抽抽鼻子。

他就坐在那裡，試圖釐清思緒。三十分鐘後，他回車到上，開車回家。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

打開房子的大門，周遭一片安靜。他立刻知曉凱爾已經上床睡覺了。他悄聲把門關上，看見有個身影躺在沙發上，膝蓋上放著一本畫簿。

「嘿。」

史蒂夫立刻坐了起來，闔上畫簿。「嘿。」

巴奇走到客廳中央，手上拿著鑰匙。他坐立難安，不曉得該說些什麼。「凱爾睡了？」

史蒂夫搓了搓臉，用手梳了梳頭髮。「是啊。他想等你回來，可是我跟他說你應該會很晚回家。他十五分鐘前才睡的。」

他正在用敏銳的眼睛看著巴奇，巴奇不曉得該如何應對這樣的史蒂夫。他感覺到對方的眼睛正在仔細觀察他，讓他覺得緊張。

巴奇看看手上的鑰匙。「這還是我第一次沒安頓他上床睡覺。」

他努力抑制眼眶中的淚水。他過去這幾天衝動行事，貿然跟陌生人約會，只因為自己覺得沒安全感，心存嫉意，想法幼稚。只因為他不想史蒂夫在他之前跟別人約會。到最後，他卻忘了顧及凱爾的感受。

「嘿。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

巴奇抬起頭，看著那個溫暖的微笑，不發一語。史蒂夫走向他，一隻手放在他肩上。「別想太多。這種事遲早會發生的。」

巴奇不喜歡他的口氣，臉上的表情大概也表達了這樣的情緒，史蒂夫不由得往後退了一步。「呃⋯⋯我是指既然你已經開始跟約會了⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯你還會跟那個人出去吧！」

巴奇決定不示弱，咬牙撒謊。「是啊！對方其實真的很不錯。」

史蒂夫注視著他，巴奇無法應付那個探詢的目光。史蒂夫清了清喉嚨，別過頭去，走過他的身邊去開門。「晚安。」

「晚安。謝謝你。」巴奇轉身看見史蒂夫站在門口。對方對他微笑。

「不客氣。」

然後走了出去，輕輕把門關上，留下巴奇站在原地，心神混亂。他差一點對周圍環境大叫，最後只有一聲嘆息。他把客廳裡的燈關掉，然後關掉電視機，再把鑰匙扔在大門旁邊的桌子上。他正準備回到自己房裡去的時候，卻聽見一陣急切的敲門聲。既大聲又毫不罷休的敲門聲。

他大步走去開門，只見史蒂夫站在門口，氣喘吁吁。「史蒂夫？你沒事吧！」

他看著巴奇，吞嚥了一下，說道：「不要。」

「什麼？」

史蒂夫四處張望，一舉闖了進去，巴奇幾乎沒有空間往旁邊站。他揪著眉頭，把門關上。

「不要，巴奇。」史蒂夫小聲哀求。

巴奇丈八金剛摸不著頭腦。「史蒂夫，你到底在說什麼？」

史蒂夫看了他幾秒，才開口說：「不要再跟那個傢伙出去了。求求你，不要。」

巴奇的心臟在胸口怦怦跳，耳朵轟轟響，臉上一陣灼熱。難道史蒂夫⋯⋯不可能。巴奇正要開口說些什麼，卻愣在原地。史蒂夫不可能⋯⋯除非⋯⋯

巴奇笑了，卻沒有笑意。「天啊！你調查對方的資料了，是不是？你竟然對我使你的間諜招數。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，一臉不解。「等等，什麼？我沒有，巴奇——」

「小娜是不是給了你的他的名字？你是——」

史蒂夫大步走向他，有點用力地握著他的肩膀。「巴奇，不是這樣的！我沒有。我甚至不知道他的名字。」

巴奇好不容易消化這個答案。「等等⋯⋯那為什麼？」

史蒂夫大聲地呼吸，目光在巴奇臉上搜尋，彷彿答案就在眼前。巴奇吞嚥一下。「史蒂夫？」

「什麼？」

「你為什麼不希望我再跟他出去？」他輕聲地問，清楚意識到史蒂夫的手正在捏著自己的手臂。

史蒂夫注視著他，然後把手從巴奇的手臂往下滑，握住巴奇的手，緊緊不放。他深吸一口氣。「我失去佩姬的時候⋯⋯我們互不聯絡，沒再說過一句話。這件事讓我後來非常痛苦。因為我一直保持沈默⋯⋯我不想再保持沈默了。如果佩姬的死教會我一件事，那就是有話就說。」

巴奇屏住呼吸，慶幸門就在自己身後。他往後退一步，靠在門上，覺得一陣暈眩。

「說什麼？」

史蒂夫有些緊張地笑了，捏了他的手兩次。巴奇看他閉上眼睛數秒，做了一個深呼吸，又再把眼睛張開。

「巴奇，我要你聽我把話說完，好嗎？」

巴奇只能點點頭。此刻的他口乾舌燥，心臟狂跳，思緒短路。 _這一切到底是怎麼回事？_

史蒂夫又深吸一口氣。「你知道所謂⋯⋯瀕死經驗嗎？人在死亡邊緣的時候，過往的人生會在眼前閃過？」

巴奇不確定自己可以開口說話，只是點點頭。史蒂夫站得更靠近，近得巴奇無處可逃。他簡直被困住了。更甚者，他開始覺得膝蓋無力。

「我被車撞的時候，第一個跟最後一個念頭是⋯⋯我再也見不到你，再也見不到凱爾。我來不及說再見，或跟你們多相處一天。」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇跟史蒂夫十指緊握，聲音有些哽咽。他開始呼吸急促，有些喘不過氣。他不敢相信自己耳朵聽到的話。他或許正在睡覺，而且在做夢。

「你就是我腦海中最後閃過的影像。你的臉。你善良美好的臉龐。我醒過來的時候，我知道⋯⋯我知道自己已經無法自拔地愛上你了。」

巴奇笑了，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣。 _這是真的嗎？這確確實實發生了嗎？_

「天啊⋯⋯」巴奇口中喃喃，鬆開一隻手，放在史蒂夫脖子後面，將對方拉得更貼近自己的臉。他只想跟他更貼近。

史蒂夫緊張地笑了。巴奇的目光在他臉上遊走。史蒂夫閉上眼睛，傾了過去，兩個人的額頭抵在一起。「你知道我在這裡等你回來的時候有多難受嗎？等你結束約會回來？我簡直快要抓狂，精神錯亂了。我在想那個傢伙可能會碰你，握你的手，跟你相處得很開心。而且是 _我自己_ 讓這件事發生的。是我自己不夠勇敢。我沒辦法接受這件事。我以為我可以——我跟自己說一定要讓你知道我的心意，無論——」

「我跟他說了。」巴奇低聲道。

史蒂夫張開眼睛，巴奇與他相視。「什麼？」

「我跟他說我沒辦法跟他約會。」

史蒂夫用手背輕撫他的臉頰。「為什麼？」

巴奇呼了一口氣，閉上眼睛。「我跟他說我愛上別人了。」

他試圖吸氣，卻發現自己的呼吸顫抖。

史蒂夫小聲又堅定地說：「巴奇。」

巴奇伸手捧住史蒂夫的脖子。他搖搖頭，眼淚簌簌落下。史蒂夫溫柔地在他的左眼親了一下，然後是右眼，接著親吻他的額頭，嘴唇溫柔地從他的鼻子撫過，卻沒碰觸他的嘴唇。他等著，待巴奇睜開眼睛的時候，史蒂夫正在凝視著他。

「我現在要吻你了，巴奇。」史蒂夫說著，身體已經往前傾。

「好。」巴奇輕喃。

兩人的嘴唇溫柔相接。

巴奇融化了。他卻動也不動，害怕一切是假的，害怕他會從夢中醒來，發現自己醒在孤獨一人的床上。

史帝夫的嘴唇柔軟，有咖啡跟肉桂的香氣。他們輕輕地吻著，史蒂夫移開嘴唇，牙齒順著巴奇的下顎，輕輕拖著，巴奇幾乎站不住腳。史蒂夫一手環抱他的腰，將他拉進懷裡。

史蒂夫的手指像是充滿魔力，讓巴奇呼吸有些急促。史蒂夫的手穿過他的頭髮，輕輕扯下髮繩，讓他的頭髮散落。史蒂夫的嘴唇來到他的下巴，持續一路吻到另一邊的臉頰。

「史蒂夫。」巴奇驚呼。他需要空氣，而空氣來自史蒂夫的嘴唇。他抓住史蒂夫的脖子，強迫對方繼續吻他。

這次的接吻不一樣。他們張開嘴唇，舌尖交纏，吻得又濕又深，吻得他們忍不住呻吟。巴奇允許自己吞噬史蒂夫的嘴唇。他輕咬史蒂夫的下唇，讓對方驚呼一聲。巴奇舔了舔史蒂夫的下唇，一路舔到對方的脖子。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫呻吟著。

史蒂夫捧著他的臉頰，把他拉回到自己的唇上，將他往門上貼得不能再貼了，彷彿想要跟那道門融為一體。史蒂夫的一隻手遊走到巴奇的髖骨，將他定在那裡。

他們此時急需空氣，兩人緩慢地拉開彼此。史蒂夫又再輕咬一次巴奇的上唇，才拉開身體。

他們額頭互抵，呼吸沈重。巴奇輕聲笑著，雙手捧著史蒂夫的頭，閉上眼睛。「天啊⋯⋯」他嘆道。

一顆眼淚從他的臉頰滑落。史蒂夫將眼淚拭去，吻了吻他的眼睛。巴奇將手臂環抱史蒂夫的肩膀，又再把他拉近，任由史蒂夫在他的臉上留下一個又一個溫柔的吻。

他簡直置身天堂。「我等這一刻等好久了。」

史蒂夫停下動作，在他耳邊低語：「真的？」

巴奇紅了臉，點了點頭。史蒂夫這時舔了一下他的耳朵，讓巴奇倒抽一口氣，史帝夫的嘴唇接著撫過他的脖子，停留在頸間。史蒂夫把臉埋在那裡，呼吸沈重。

巴奇也好不到哪兒去。他扶著史蒂夫的頭，呼吸吃力。史蒂夫在他的頸間吻了一下，巴奇不由自主地顫抖。然後又兩個吻。史蒂夫停了下來，把臉埋得更深。

史蒂夫說了些什麼，巴奇只聽見他念念有詞。「什麼？」巴奇問道，一隻手捋過史蒂夫的金髮，另一隻手則摩挲他的後脖子。

「我愛你。」

史蒂夫抬起頭，貼近巴奇，近得巴奇都快斜視了。「我好愛你，巴奇。你根本不知道⋯⋯我有多麽為你瘋狂。」

巴奇看著他幾秒後，又奮身傾前，貪婪地侵襲他的嘴唇，讓史蒂夫不由自主地往後踉蹌一些。史蒂夫發出一聲呻吟，巴奇完全無法招架。他探出舌頭，完全攻佔史蒂夫的嘴巴。然後，嘎然止住，快如這個突如其來的吻。

「我也愛你。」

兩人接著溫柔接吻，慶祝這一刻。

他們就這樣倚著門親吻，天曉得過了多久的時間，直到巴奇拉開彼此的身體，把頭靠在史蒂夫的胸前。他有好多問題要問，但那麼多情緒席捲全身，他一時半刻也不知該從何開始。下次吧。等下次他的心臟不至於從胸口迸裂開來的時候。

史蒂夫深深吸了一口氣，說道：「我該走了。」

巴奇不覺得自己此時可以開口說話。「嗯。」

史蒂夫卻沒其它動作。他反而把臉埋在巴奇的頸間。「時候不早了。」

巴奇把頭往後仰，重重地落在木製的門上。他根本懶得理會。一陣電流在他的體內流竄。「嗯⋯⋯」

史蒂夫煩躁地嘆了一口氣，把自己從巴奇的身上拉開。他的嘴唇紅腫，頭髮紊亂，巴奇不敢想信自己是始作俑者。

「抱我。」他輕輕地說。

史蒂夫對他微笑，用雙臂將他包圍。巴奇攀著他，這麼多年來，第一次覺得溫暖，覺得安全。

巴奇非常感謝這個夜晚。感謝那個盲目約會。感謝傳給克林特的簡訊。

成就他夢想成真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 不好意思，我不太會翻譯親熱戲，但是，終於啊。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擁有我，你擁有 own me, you own   
> 你讓我心慌 you rattle my bones   
> 輾轉反側 you turn me over and over   
> 無法自制 'till I can't control myself   
> 你讓我撒謊 make me a liar   
> 災難一場 one big disaster   
> 你讓我心跳加速 you make my heart beat faster  
>    
> 麥特・納坦森《心跳加速》Matt Nathanson's “Faster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 輕鬆、緊張、親吻、擁抱⋯⋯你被提醒了喔！  
> 喔，還有一章。總不能就此結束。;)

巴奇睜開眼睛，看見透過窗戶照射進來的晨光。他過了幾秒鐘才意識到今天是嶄新的一天。

一個新的開始。

想到昨天晚上發生的事，一抹燦爛的笑容浮現他的臉上。他一邊回想，一邊用手摸著自己的嘴唇、脖子，留戀史蒂夫嘴唇的蹤跡。

他笑了出來，興奮地抓著自己的頭髮。他好像吶喊，最後只是大聲地嘆了一口氣，從床上跳了下來。他拿起手機，發現兩則史蒂夫於一個小時前傳來的簡訊。

_**早安。** _

下一則簡訊是兩分鐘後傳的。

_**我想你⋯⋯** _

巴奇刷地臉紅，手指在手機螢幕上有些猶豫不決。他好緊張。該寫些什麼呢？他想到了一個主意，但決定先洗澡再回簡訊。

洗完澡之後，他把一條毛巾圍在腰上，躺在床上，一腳屈膝，開始輸入訊息。他發現現在才早上八點。

_**過來吧。我給你做早餐。**_

他立刻收到回覆。

_**馬上過來。** _

巴奇迅速換上剛洗好的牛仔褲，還有一件白色汗衫。他把還有些濕的頭髮放下，自然風乾。他到凱爾的房裡看了一下。小朋友趴在床上，睡得很沈。巴奇通常在週末讓他多睡一會兒，而且他很開心能有多些時間跟史蒂夫獨處。

他把門半掩，到廚房去煮咖啡。他把冰箱裡的食材看了一遍，不曉得應該做蛋捲還是美式鬆餅。他決定讓史蒂夫自己選。

他倒了一杯咖啡，喝了兩口，品嚐那份口感。一陣敲門聲傳了過來，巴奇的心臟怦怦亂跳。他放下杯子，走去開門。

_這就是了。我們在一起的第一天。_ 巴奇心想。

他才一開門，史蒂夫就說：「我擔心凱爾還在睡覺，不想把他吵醒，所以沒按門鈴。」

巴奇又更愛他一些。他把他拉進門。「過來⋯⋯」

他把門關上，轉身的時候笑得太開心了，呼吸差一點換不過來。巴奇只有在車禍之後在早上見過他一次。他確信史蒂夫只是那些早上看起來超可愛的人之一。他竟然穿著運動長褲，還有一件過於緊身的黑色汗衫，手臂夾著一本畫簿。巴奇忘了自己其實可以擁抱史蒂夫，或是觸碰他，還是親吻他。

史蒂夫已經搶在他的前頭，走向巴奇，把手放在他的臉上。「嘿。」

「嘿。」巴奇說著，側頭與史蒂夫溫柔接吻。對方吻起來有薄荷的味道，而且嘴唇好軟，巴奇希望可以一輩子噬咬那對唇。他拉開身體的時候，史蒂夫已經臉紅了。巴奇又在他的臉上親了一下。

「我會養成習慣的。」巴奇另一手捧著對方另一邊的臉頰，喃喃說著。

史蒂夫偏了偏頭，親吻撫著自己的臉的那隻手。這次輪到巴奇臉紅了。「你最好習慣。」

巴奇拉起他的手。「來吧！」

兩人手牽手來到廚房。巴奇讓史蒂夫在其中一張凳子上坐下，替他倒了一杯咖啡。

「你想吃什麼？蛋捲？美式鬆餅？烤乳酪三明治？」

史蒂夫親切地對他笑著。「看你想吃什麼。」

「不行。我要給你做早餐，由你決定。」

史蒂夫把畫簿放在桌上，巴奇發現是皮革裝訂的那一本。「蛋捲。你那天幫我做的蛋捲讓我無法忘懷。」

巴奇笑道：「蛋捲馬上就好。」

巴奇把蛋打在一起，然後在一個小盤子裡刨起司。這是他個人的最愛。巴奇聽到一陣鉛筆跟畫紙接觸的聲音。他回頭一看，看見史蒂夫低著頭，聚精會神地畫畫。

巴奇又轉過身，把蛋倒進平底鍋，仔細顧著，以免燒焦了。

「凱爾還在睡覺？」史蒂夫問道。

巴奇把兩片吐司放進烤麵包機裡。「是啊！我通常讓他在週末多睡一會兒。他通常也不會睡太久。他是個早——」

他驚呼了一聲。史蒂夫的手臂從後面將他擁在懷裡，兩手緊扣不放，在他的後脖子留下一個吻。巴奇嘆了一口氣。「讓我帶你出去吃晚餐。」

巴奇的腦袋此時混沌得不得了，他竟然傻傻地脫口而出：「蛋捲！」隨即把蛋捲翻面，撒上起司。史蒂夫笑了。他依舊從後面抱著他，把自己的臉埋在他的髮間。巴奇稍稍轉過頭，輕碰史蒂夫的鼻子，落下一個吻。「好。可是你不需要這麼做。」

史蒂夫把他轉過來一些，一隻手托著巴奇的臉頰，深情凝視他，讓巴奇吞嚥了一下。「你應該得到這世界上所有美好的一切，巴奇。我要給你⋯⋯我要給你全部一切。」

巴奇感覺心臟在胸口劇烈跳動，他發現史蒂夫的眼睛遊走到他的嘴唇。史蒂夫的話讓他一陣恍惚，還來不及做好任何心理準備，對方就靠了過來，深深吻住他。史蒂夫的手抓著他的頭髮，把他的頭移到左邊去，吻得更深，探入舌頭。巴奇握在手裡的鏟子掉到地上，他中斷了這個親吻。「糟糕！」

他們兩人隨即笑了。巴奇把史蒂夫往凳子推。「你這個討厭鬼。」

「我？」史蒂夫坐了下來，佯裝無辜。「我根本不知道你在說什麼。是你在站那裡，那麼⋯⋯」

巴奇挑眉等他繼續說下去。不知該如何接下去說，史蒂夫臉紅了。「那麼什麼，史蒂夫？」他問道，一邊把蛋捲滑到盤子裡，在旁邊放了兩片吐司，迅速擺在他面前。

史蒂夫面紅耳赤，舉起叉子，咬了一口。他滿足地嘆息，遞了一塊蛋捲給巴奇。「沒關係，我等等再吃。」隨即舉起自己的杯子。

巴奇就靠在史蒂夫身邊坐著，兩人肩膀互碰。廚房空無一人，但他們兩個緊緊依偎在一起，像是在分享什麼秘密。巴奇看著正在吃早餐的史蒂夫，對方正在分享一則工作上的小故事，說有山姆在那裡一起工作多好。巴奇一隻手撐著下巴，迷失在史蒂夫的話裡。他把握機會，大方凝視史蒂夫。他無須調開目光，更不用擔心被發現。

「你根本沒在聽我說話，對不對？」史蒂夫問道，會意地微笑。

巴奇快樂地吸了一口氣，往前傾了一些，吻了吻他的臉頰。他們挨得很近，他根本不用傾前太多。「我迷失在你該死的藍眼睛裡了。」

史蒂夫啜飲一口咖啡，放下叉子，轉頭對著巴奇。「好。有件事我很早以前就想跟你說了。第一次——不對。你還記得你載我到郵局去的那一次嗎？」

「喔？」巴奇輕推他的肩膀。

史蒂夫看著他，嘆了一口氣。「你的臉部結構是我這輩子看過最好看的。」

巴奇竊笑著，這回輪到史蒂夫輕推他的肩膀。「我是說真的。簡直是 _瘋狂到了極點_ ！那是每個畫家的夢想。」

史蒂夫隨即沈默下來，用手拍拍畫簿。「我是因為這樣才又開始畫畫的。」

巴奇溫柔地看著他，正要趨前吻他的時候⋯⋯

「早安，巴奇叔叔！」凱爾的聲音從走廊上傳來。

史蒂夫看著巴奇，後者看見其中的緊張情緒。巴奇喊了回去。「早啊，小朋友！」

身穿睡衣的小孩出現的時候，頓了一下，睜大雙眼。「史蒂威？」

史蒂夫開心地笑著，對他揮揮手。「嘿！早啊，小朋友！」

「你怎麼會在這裡？」凱爾一邊問一邊走向他們。他跟巴奇擁抱，在他的臉頰上親了一下。這是叔姪倆早上的習慣。

凱爾接著站在史蒂夫身邊，抬頭看他。巴奇開口道：「史蒂夫過來跟我們一起吃早餐？是不是很棒？」

「很棒？」凱爾翻了個白眼。「你用錯字了，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇挑眉。「是喔？」

凱爾突然伸長手臂，對著天花板大喊：「應該是最棒棒！」

史蒂夫忍俊不住，一把抱起吃吃笑的小孩，讓他坐在自己的大腿上。他給了他一片吐司，凱爾欣然接受，開始吃了起來。

巴奇笑道：「你知道根本沒有最棒棒這種說法，凱爾。」

「就是有。」凱爾對他竊笑，回答道。他知道巴奇多麽重視文字。

巴奇搖搖頭，又替自己倒了一杯咖啡。「你們兩個簡直對文字大大不敬。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫最後主動幫忙教凱爾寫數學作業，巴奇則拿衣服去洗。大約下午的時候，史蒂夫說他得跟山姆碰面，討論退伍軍人協會的裝修事宜。

「星期天還要工作？」巴奇氣吁吁地從地下室走上來，問道。

「這就是山姆啊！我猜他是要我過去看看新地點，畫個設計圖。我一直跟他說我不是建築師。」

「你會回來嗎，史蒂威？」凱爾問道，自動環住巴奇的腰。

「如果你要我回來的話。」史蒂夫摸摸他的頭，把頭髮弄亂了。

巴奇正要回答的時候，凱爾說道：「當然啊！我們一定要你回來的啊！對不對，巴奇叔叔？」

他抬起頭，巴奇笑了出來，拍拍他的小下巴。巴奇接著抬頭看著史蒂夫，臉上寫滿他對眼前這個人的所有情感。

「永遠。」他小聲地說。

史蒂夫的目光不曾離開，回答道：「那我四點過來。」

「我們等你。」

他們把他送到門口，目送他回家。史蒂夫雙手插在口袋裡，手臂牢牢地夾著畫簿。巴奇把門關上，好想好好跟對方說再見，可是凱爾在身邊。

他想到一個主意。

「凱爾，我出去收信。」

「星期天有信嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯我昨天忘記了。我很快回來喔！」

「好。我去看電視囉！」

巴奇看著他往客廳走去，隨即趕快開門出去。他看見史蒂夫還有半路才到家，他於是跑向前去。史蒂夫似乎有所意識，也轉過身來，不禁皺起眉頭。巴奇整個人跳到他身上，手臂圈住他的脖子，讓他腳步有些不穩。巴奇接著用力吻了上去，更是讓他措手不及。

巴奇將所有情感投注於這個吻，情緒高漲。這個吻像是一個承諾。一個封印。史蒂夫隔了幾秒也回應他的吻，兩人像是在比賽看誰吻得最深。牙齒撞擊，舌尖探詢，嘴唇互啃。

一吻結束的時候，巴奇已經上氣不接下氣，抓著史蒂夫的汗衫保持鎮定。史蒂夫的狀況也好不到哪裡：眼睛閉著，呼吸沈重。巴奇輕輕笑著，堅定地說：「你明天晚上可以帶我出去。」

「星期一？」史蒂夫問道，呼吸尚未平復。

巴奇羞紅了臉。「嗯。還有⋯⋯」

他的手往上撫著史蒂夫的胸口，感覺到他紊亂的心跳，忍不住抓住對方的領子。知道自己是始作俑者，他內心興奮不已。

「給我幾天時間⋯⋯跟凱爾說。我還在⋯⋯」他輕輕笑了出來。「我還在消化所有這一切。感覺好像⋯⋯我覺得好像⋯⋯」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫用手捧著他的臉，溫柔地看著他。「慢慢來。幾個星期，幾個月。甚至如果你想確定我值得⋯⋯」

巴奇打斷他的話，又送上一個熱情的吻，但比剛剛那個吻稍微溫和一些。史蒂夫正要回吻的時候，巴奇迅速拉開，用手托著史蒂夫的臉。「我很肯定。就是你了。我很肯定我想跟你在一起，就像我很肯定自己的名字叫詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯。」

史蒂夫看著他的眼神充滿了愛意與熱情。他在巴奇的前額留下最溫柔的一吻。他嘆了一口氣，閉上眼睛，用自己的額頭抵著對方的額頭。「為避免我做出任何讓鄰居說話的舉動，你快回去吧！」

巴奇刷地紅了臉。史蒂夫迅速在他的唇上親了一下。巴奇無法承受史蒂夫這樣看著他，遂轉身跑步回家。

回到屋裡，他關上門，整個人靠上去，一臉傻笑。

「信勒？」

巴奇嚇了一跳，看見凱爾從沙發椅背看過來，手上拿著一碗草莓，嘴裡咀嚼著一顆。

他結巴道：「呃⋯⋯信箱裡頭沒信。」

「喔。」凱爾從碗裡拿個一顆草莓，伸手遞給他。「草莓？」

巴奇笑著走向前，讓凱爾餵他吃草莓，然後故意咬了他的手指。小朋友咯咯笑道：「好噁喔，巴奇叔叔！」

「對不起，可是我好喜歡你的手指。」隨即假裝要攻擊他，含住他的手指，惹得小朋友笑個不停。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫依約在四點鐘回來，他們決定提前上美術課。巴奇請史蒂夫代為照顧凱爾，因為家具店的雙胞胎有份合約請他幫忙看一下。合約是用英文寫的，他們想要他當場翻譯給他們聽，以免錯過什麼。

巴奇正要出門的時候，史蒂夫要他等一下。

「嗯？」

「我可以帶凱爾到公園去嗎？我一直想向他介紹大自然繪畫。」

巴奇睜大眼睛。「喔，他一定會很興奮。沒問題，我等等過去跟你們會合。雙胞胎那邊不會太久。」

「喔，太好了！」史蒂夫看來有些躊躇不前，像是無法決定是否要吻巴奇。凱爾雖然離他們有些距離，但還是看得到他們。

巴奇的目光在他的臉上流連，史蒂夫的手突然伸過來握著他的手，捏了兩下，說：「別遲到了。」

「好。」他說道，呼吸有些不順暢。他至今對史蒂夫看著他的眼神仍感到不可置信。其中包含無限愛意，承諾，還有熱情，他無法想像那樣的眼神獨為他一人。

他發現自己無法呼吸，手伸出去兩次又想起凱爾在家，於是，他抓了鑰匙，奪門而出。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

十五分鐘後，巴奇抵達傢俱店。他已經迫不急待想回家。回到他的小孩身邊，回到 _他的_ 史蒂夫身邊。

他的臉上掛著傻乎乎的笑容，一進門就被汪達發現了。

「啊，詹姆斯・巴恩斯。你看來有些不一樣。」她對店內宣佈。謝天謝地店裡沒人，巴奇得以保存他的尊嚴。

「我不能只是很開心見到你們嗎？」

她敞開雙臂，寶藍色的披肩依然神奇地掛在肩上。他趨前與她擁抱，後者帶滿戒指的手指崁進他的後背。

他們拉開彼此後，她的眼睛檢視著他，讓他皺眉不解。「幹嘛？」

「你看起來不一樣。我感覺到你身上的能量不一樣了。」

「我過得很好。」他聳聳肩，溫和微笑。

「巴奇！兄弟！」皮特洛興奮地跟他打招呼。又一個擁抱。「你好嗎？凱爾呢？」

「我很好，凱爾也很好。學校課業如何？」

「很讚。」他一手拍在巴奇的肩膀上。「嘿，史蒂夫好嗎？自從他拿桌子回來退之後，都沒再見到他了。」

汪達發出大聲的嘆息，畫了深色眼影的眼睛翻了個白眼。「我們失去一個客人，皮特洛。這不是第一次，更不會是最後一次。」

他皺著眉毛說：「但我還是搞不懂。完全搞不懂。」

「不懂什麼？」巴奇問道。汪達把他領到辦公室去。皮特洛幾乎是跳來跳去，手臂在空中揮舞。「是說我很感激他跟我們說了釘子的事，我有辦法補救。」

「喔。」巴奇努力專注於汪達遞給他的四頁合約。他迅速看過一遍。皮特洛又強調：「我還是搞不懂。」

「喔，我的天！皮特洛，你就忘了這件事吧！」

「巴奇可能會知道。你就幫幫我。他說那張桌子有不好的回憶。搞什麼鬼？他前一天才買的。」

巴奇沈默不語，腦子重複思考那句話。 _等等，什麼？_ 他暗忖。他緊緊握著手上的文件，幾乎就要皺成一團。「他說了什麼？」

皮特洛撿起桌上的一支鉛筆，放在耳後。「他說那張桌子有不好的回憶。」

巴奇忍不住因此感到心情沈重。史蒂夫一直⋯⋯想到那件事讓對方深感不安，一股暖意油然而生。他微微紅了臉，心中的愛意竟又加深許多。

「你是不是知道什麼了？」

他搖搖頭，在椅子上坐直，清了清喉嚨。「我不知道，可是我可以幫你問問他。」

「拜託一定要。整件事根本是個謎。」

「你就好好念書，皮特洛。我們來看看這份合約吧！」巴奇微笑道。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

_**你們還在公園嗎？** _

_**嗯，快過來⋯⋯我很想你。** _

他把車子停好，前往公園的路上一直想著皮特洛的話。史蒂夫會不會那個時候就已經對他產生感情了？他笑了笑。當時或許如此，但他在車禍之後才恍然大悟。就跟巴奇一樣。

_我們到底是有多遲鈍？_ 他心想。

他看見凱爾的畫架擺在公園中央，凱爾正站著畫畫。史蒂夫就坐他身後幾呎遠的地方，精神奕奕地在放在膝蓋上的畫簿上畫畫。

走近他們的時候，他聽見他們的對話。

「可是史蒂威，我不覺得我會畫得很好。」凱爾說道，語氣有些煩躁。

「相信我，凱爾。只要多加練習，你會越畫越好的。你會好到別人願意付錢你請幫他們畫畫像。」

凱爾笑了。「你好傻喔，史蒂威。怎麼可能！」

史蒂夫對他笑了。凱爾這時與巴奇目光相對。「巴奇叔叔！」

凱爾向他跑去，快速摟了一下，又跑回自己的畫架，繼續作畫。史蒂夫抬頭看他，停下畫畫的動作，用畫筆敲了敲畫紙。巴奇回以一個微笑。史蒂夫拍拍身邊的位子，巴奇什麼也沒說就坐了下去。他屈膝而坐，把手臂靠在上面。史蒂夫又繼續畫畫，巴奇在一旁觀察整個過程。史蒂夫的作畫技巧絕妙，讓人著迷，同時又非常療癒。他正在畫凱爾作畫的樣子，讓人無可挑剔，巴奇再次對他的才華嘆為觀止。

他這時想起皮特洛的話，決定不去追問。他把手放在史蒂夫的後背下方，只是觸碰而已。史蒂夫停了一下，轉頭對他微笑，又繼續作畫。

這一天過得非常平靜，巴奇沈浸其中，快樂不已。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，巴奇踱來踱去，等著小娜的出現。他傳了一則簡訊給她，她立即回覆，表示幾分鐘後過來。這一天是星期一，他很驚訝她竟然願意現身。但話說回來，這就是小娜之為小娜的原因。她是個工作狂，但如果朋友有需要，她會放下一切，趕來幫忙。

他想跟她說他跟史蒂夫的最新進展。他打開一瓶新的紅酒，等待她的到來。他罕見地先喝了一些。他從不在中午喝酒的。他實在是既緊張又開心。

門鈴響起的時候，他先做了一個深呼吸，才去替她開門。他從沒想到他竟有機會目睹這一幕：小娜身穿著睡衣，腳踩毛茸茸的怪獸拖鞋，頭髮凌亂，一臉蒼白，闖了進來。

「妳是發生什麼事了？妳該不會是這副打扮去上班吧！」巴奇問道。一看到她目露兇光，忍不住哈哈大笑。

「你這混蛋，我肯過來你就要偷笑了。」

「喔⋯⋯壞心情小娜。我好久沒見到她了。」他舉手投降。「來吧！我這裡有酒。」

她跟他走到廚房去。「不要，我沒心情喝酒。」

他愣住了。她從來不會對酒說不的。「怎麼了？」

「我大概是感冒還是怎樣，所以才沒去上班。我整個早上都在吐。昨晚也是。」

「妳有讓克林特替妳檢查嗎？這是嫁給醫生的好處。」他伸手摸了摸她的額頭。一切正常。

她打了個呵欠。「我早上賴床，沒見到他。我晚點再過去找他。我肯定是昨天的晚餐出了問題。」她拿個杯子，替自己倒了一杯咖啡。「好，到底是什麼十萬火急的事，讓我連穿鞋都來不及穿。」

「也不是很十萬火急啦！」巴奇笑道，在她面前坐了下來。

她大聲喝了一口咖啡，發出滿意的呻吟，又惹得他哈哈大笑。「說來聽聽。還有，你敢跟克林特說的話，我會殺了你。我可沒有穿著睡衣出門。」

他高舉雙手，表示投降。她抬了抬眉毛，等他開口，他竟然開始結巴。

「呃⋯⋯我有件事要跟妳說。」

她打起精神，隨即又一臉無助。「我的天！我竟然忘了問你昨晚約會的事了！進行得如何？」她的臉揪成一團。「他很無聊，對不對？我聽克林特說就知道了。」

他搖搖頭。「他人很好。好得我受之有愧。」

她皺眉蹙額，又喝了好幾口咖啡。他眼睛沒看她，繼續說道：「我⋯⋯我跟史蒂夫在一起了。」

他聽見小娜被嗆到的聲音，咖啡灑在睡衣上。小娜恢復呼吸，清了清喉嚨，又喝了一口咖啡。接著，她用力地把杯子放在流理台上，發出好大一聲尖叫。

他笑得有些上氣不接下氣。「冷靜點。我的天啊！」

她先是遮住自己的臉，然後有捂住嘴巴看著他。「喔，我的天。」他發現她的眼眶已經淚水氾濫。才幾秒鐘，她開始大哭。確確實實的嚎啕大哭。「我的天⋯⋯」

她用手遮臉，呼吸有些不順暢。巴奇看著都替她難過，站起來搓揉她的背。「冷靜點。我以為這件事會讓妳開心。」

「我這是開心的眼淚，你這笨蛋！」她抱著他的腰，把臉埋在他的腹部。「我好開心喔，詹姆斯。開心的程度僅次於第一次見到我的女兒。」

「天啊⋯⋯我有這麼可悲喔！」

她把自己拉開，擦掉怎樣都止不住落下的眼淚。他幫他拿了一盒面紙過來。她擤了擤鼻子，要他坐下來。

「細節，拜託你！」

他紅了臉，卻對她的要求一點也不訝異。

他把一切都告訴她。從他問史蒂夫那個可怕的問題開始，到他們靠著大門接吻。她全程只是哭，哭得鼻子跟眼睛都紅了。

「他今天晚上要帶我出去。我在想妳是不是可以替我照顧凱爾。」

她兩手在流理台上用力一拍。「這還用說嗎？」

「謝謝妳。他七點過來接我。我會確認凱爾已經寫完作業啊什麼的。」

她點點頭。「你跟凱爾說了嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭，深吸一口氣。「我明天再跟他說。」

「他會開心得要死。這可愛的小孩。」

兩人隨即笑了出來。小娜的手開始毫無章法地拍打在流理台。「那，婚禮什麼時候舉行？」

這會兒輪到他被咖啡噎著。她擠眉弄眼。「不要隨便下結論，小娜。」

這個想法讓他不由得滿臉通紅。他發現自己並不反對這個主意。他會立刻跟史蒂夫結婚。他知道就是他了。

他的白日夢顯然驚擾了小娜。「我的天⋯⋯」她低聲地說。

他清清喉嚨。「幹嘛？」又繼續喝咖啡。

她雙手捂著嘴巴。「你有在想這件事。」

他在位子上坐立難安。「齁，拜託妳，小娜！我們今晚才第一次約會⋯⋯」他話還沒說完，她又失聲痛哭了。

「你不曉得我有多替你開心！」她輕輕地擦拭氤紅的眼睛。

「我覺得我得打電話叫克林特過來接妳。妳的表現很不像妳。」

她驚呼一聲，急忙拿起包包。「我們要打電話給我老公。他會瘋掉！」

巴奇悶哼一聲，把頭靠在流理台上，看她打電話。

「我開擴音。」

巴奇通常在這種時候對妮可跟小娜長得有多像感到驚訝。她樂不可支，簡直像個小孩。克林特接起電話的時候，哼了一聲。

「好，沒問題。我們回頭見囉，貝克小姐⋯⋯嘿，小娜，怎麼了？不好意思，我剛剛有個病人⋯⋯」

巴奇先是有些擔心，不曉得她到底會說些什麼，他接著坐直身體，眼睛睜得好大，因為小娜一邊哭一邊叫她先生的名字。「克林特！」

「小娜！怎麼了？妳在哪裡？妳還好嗎？小娜！」克林特著急得不得了。

巴奇一手把手機抓了過來，關掉擴音。「嘿，克林特。她沒事。天啊，她今天整個表現得很奇怪。別擔心。」

「巴奇？」克林特嘆氣道，語氣仍有些憂心。「到底發生什麼事了？她是不是受傷了？她受傷了又不肯跟我說，是不是？」

「沒，不是——」

「我對天發誓，娜塔莎・洛曼諾夫！」

「我跟你發誓，她沒事。她只是——」

小娜擤過鼻子後，把手機搶了回去。「史蒂夫跟巴奇在一起了。」

「我的老天爺！那妳他媽的哭什麼啊！」

她又開了擴音，聽見克林特大聲嚷嚷，巴奇不由自主覺得很難堪。

 「因為我很開心啊！」

「我得替妳檢查一下⋯⋯等一下，妳剛剛是不是說巴奇跟史蒂夫在一起了？是『他們終於想通了』在一起的在一起嗎？」

「沒錯！」

「真是他媽的終於啊！我知道你聽得見我說話！小那，我要打開我們最貴的那瓶酒。」

「真的嗎？」她朝巴奇訕笑。

聽著這對瘋狂夫妻替他計劃他的感情生活，巴奇好想當場死掉。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

他接下來一整天沒再見到史蒂夫。他督促凱爾寫完作業，讓他提前吃晚餐後，開門迎接小娜。巴奇發現跟今天早上比起來，她看來好多了。她沒再哭了。

「真是感謝妳。」

她開心地呼了口氣。「別跟我客氣。我夢想這一天好久了。」

他朝凱爾點點頭，提醒她什麼都別跟他說。小朋友走了過來，在她的臉頰上親了一下。「今晚就我跟你了，小乖。」

「對啊！我們的小圈圈。」

她挑了挑眉。「對啊！沒有詹姆斯叔叔。」

小娜將咯咯笑的凱爾摟在腰側。小朋友問道：「妮可呢？」

她低下頭，幫他撫平頭髮。「她在陪她的把拔。因為她的把拔是個北鼻。」

凱爾忍住不要笑出來。「不，他才不是呢，小娜阿姨。」

「他是。我有時候還要抱他呢！」

這句話引發凱爾如音符般美妙的笑聲，連巴奇也笑了出來。「妳好好笑喔，小娜阿姨。」

「你去幫我們挑一部電視節目吧！」她拍拍他的背。凱爾丟下一句才跑掉：「這一定是最最棒的晚上了。」

兩個大人哈哈大笑，小娜這才低聲跟巴奇說：「希望你的也是。」

小娜又對他眨了眨眼，巴奇刷地臉紅。「我們還沒到那個地步，齁！」

「我說啊，你們就直接跳到對方身上，快點搞定。」

他把她拖到自己的房裡去。「拜託妳小聲點。天啊！」

「我幹嘛在你房裡？」

他無助地垮下肩膀。「我不知道該穿什麼。而且我他媽的緊張死了，妳看。」他攤開雙手，十指不住顫抖。

「我的天，詹姆斯！你們兩個都已經告白了，你根本不應該擔心。」

「我知道。我只是⋯⋯想要穿好看點——就是帶得出去，妳懂的。」他解釋道，滿臉通紅。

她把手臂抱在胸前。「你是說能帶上床吧！」

「我的天！妳閉嘴！」他捂著她的嘴巴。她咬了他的手一口，讓他不由得痛得嘶了一聲，揉擦自己的手。

「我不曉得是不是沒人跟你說過，可是你本來就長得帶得上床。」

巴奇回以一個不客氣的表情。「我已經後悔問妳了。順帶一提，我今晚沒要跟他上床，以後也沒那麼快。」

「為什麼？」她的語氣突然變得嚴肅，其中夾帶一絲擔憂。

他坐在床上，嘆了一口氣。事實上，他從未對任何人，甚至對他自己清楚表明這份隱憂。「我只是⋯⋯他⋯⋯我不曉得。妳應該見見他的前任未婚妻。她真是美的不可方物。而且如果⋯⋯我不曉得⋯⋯如果我不符合期望，還是⋯⋯」

她在他身邊坐了下來。「首先，她是個女人，你是個男人。我希望你明白這一點。而且就性而言，是有所差別的。」

他翻了個白眼。 _我幹嘛開口？_ 他暗忖。

「我要說的是⋯⋯要是他還沒準備好，還是我不夠好⋯⋯我是說，我了解我自己。我其實挺不錯的。但要是我沒他想要的那麼好呢？而且，我不曉得他以前有沒有跟男人在一起過，還是⋯⋯」

「有時候看你喋喋不休，結結巴巴，還挺有趣的。可是我今晚沒那個時間，算你運氣好。你給我聽著。」她握著他的手。

他轉頭看她，迷失的眼睛想在密友身上找到肯定。她的微笑讓他想到以前在倫敦唸書的時候，她如何安慰想家的他。

「是誰先主動的？」她的語氣非常溫柔。

「是他。」他低聲地說。

「是誰先表告白的？」

他吞嚥了一下。「是他。」

「那個驚天動地的吻是誰先開始的？」她現在是一臉竊笑。

巴奇後悔將過程形容給她聽。他紅著臉說：「是他。」

「你看吧！答案非常明顯。是他選擇了你。我肯定有所疑慮的人是他，不是你。」

他捏了捏她的手，笑了一聲。「我知道。我就是知道所以到現在還不相信。我並不急。我想我只是有些愚蠢的想法而已。」

「嗯，這你倒是。好啦，來吧！我要他一見到你就驚艷得說不出話。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「嘿，小朋友。」巴奇說道，輕搓凱爾的背。小朋友正在替小娜畫花兒。

「嗯？」

「我現在要出去跟朋友碰面，小娜阿姨會在這裡陪你。你不用等我回來，懂嗎？你明天要上學，今晚早點睡。」

凱爾抬頭一看，兩眼瞪大。「哇！你看起來好帥喔！你的頭髮怎麼弄的？」

巴奇不想臉紅，卻失敗了。是小娜堅持要他用髮膠把頭髮往後梳，左邊微微側分。「用髮膠。」

「喔。這樣好好看喔！」

「謝謝你，凱爾。」巴奇親了親他的臉頰，凱爾摟著他，一如往常在他的肩上吻了一下。巴奇又收緊懷抱，在他的金髮留下另一個吻。

巴奇的手機這時嗶了一聲。他向小娜揮揮手，後者並沒有跟他走到大門去，反爾請凱爾幫她畫畫像。凱爾的表情像是贏了彩券一般，興奮地指導她該怎麼坐。

巴奇把門關上，張望了一下，看見史蒂夫坐在摩托車上等他。那部摩托車。一如往常，史蒂夫讓他驚為天人。

他穿了一條深色牛仔褲，褐色的皮衣罩著一件深藍色的亨利衫。巴奇笑了笑，開始有些緊張，但一看到史蒂夫臉上的表情，他覺得或許⋯⋯或許吧⋯⋯緊張的人不止他一個。

史蒂夫張開嘴巴，卻說不出話，下車的時候還絆一下。巴奇向他走去，對方卻動也不動，只是怔怔地注視著他。巴奇自己拿了安全帽。

「嘿。」巴奇先開口，隨即又笑了出來。因為史蒂夫還是沒說話。

於是，巴奇在他的臉上親了一下。「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫刷地紅了臉。他揉揉自己的脖子。「嗯。只是⋯⋯哇！」

看來小娜在幫他挑選服裝的時候是對的。他穿著那條黑色緊身牛仔褲，白色汗衫搭配一件合身的海軍藍色羊毛衫。

「你自己也不錯啊。」

「拜託！你簡直是大不相同⋯⋯」史蒂夫看來又不知所措，無從接話。巴奇憐憫他，於是又開口。

「我們是不是該出發了？」

「呃⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯是啊！走吧！」

史蒂夫戴上安全帽，巴奇也是。而且這一次，不待史蒂夫開口，他自己主動牢牢抱住他的腰。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你是怎麼找到這裡的？這是我去過最安靜的餐館了。」他們坐在最裡面的座位，巴奇問起這家餐館。位子是史蒂夫挑的。他們坐得很靠近，史蒂夫一隻手臂搭在巴奇背後的皮製座位上。

「是山姆介紹的。他有時候會帶一些退伍軍人過來，請他們吃飯，跟他們建立感情。他們在安靜，熟悉的環境多少會放鬆一些。」

巴奇點點頭。女服務生這時走了過來，他們都點了起司漢堡。巴奇之前跟史蒂夫說過，第一次約會不想去什麼花俏的餐廳。他想要樸素些，他想吃漢堡跟薯條。

女服務生一離開，巴奇說：「山姆是個好人。」

「他的確是。不說山姆了。」史蒂夫挪得更靠近，巴奇興味盎然地看著他。對方好像想把自己貼在他的身上。史蒂夫往前傾靠，在巴奇的臉頰上輕輕一吻。「嗨。」

「嗨，你好啊。」巴奇仍覺得有趣。

「你想聊些什麼？因為坦白說，巴奇，我們完全把順序倒過來了。」

巴奇拍拍餐巾紙盒。「好，我問你一個問題。你不是直男？」

史蒂夫放聲大笑，巴奇微笑看著他把頭往後仰。巴奇用手撐著下巴，只是盯著他看。 _天啊，我好愛他_ ，他心想。

「當然不是，巴奇。你為什麼會這樣想？」

巴奇給他一個「開什麼玩笑」的表情。「你原本要跟一個女人結婚的。」

「所以呢？」史蒂夫說道，手臂滑到巴奇的肩胛骨。

巴奇嘲笑道：「我從沒見過你跟男人打情罵俏。」

「我搬來這裡之後，沒跟任何人打情罵俏。」

「有，你有！」

史蒂夫坐直身體，但依然挨在巴奇身邊。「什麼時候？」

巴奇後悔自己竟然這麼直接。他好想咬斷自己的舌頭。 _真該死！_

「呃⋯⋯在水果店的時候。我看見你跟一個漂亮的年輕女生⋯⋯」

「我沒⋯⋯喔。喔！巴奇，不是這樣的。」他小聲地笑道。女服務生送上他們的奶昔，並告知漢堡隨後就來。

「她在傳簡訊時候不小心絆倒，我剛好看見了。我只是把她扶好而已。」

巴奇好想鑽到桌子底下。他看來被嚇得無法動彈。史蒂夫輕揉巴奇的後脖子，安撫他的情緒。「這就是⋯⋯這就是我那天找不到你的原因？」

巴奇別過頭去，感覺臉頰發燙。他吸了好長一口奶昔，慶幸還好有冷飲。他感覺到史蒂夫注視的目光，等待著。看他依舊沈默不語，史蒂夫低聲地說：「讓你有這種想法，我真的很抱歉。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「別這麼說。你當時又不知道。我只是——」他的手向周圍揮來揮去。

「嫉妒？」史蒂夫問道，面帶竊笑。

「閉嘴啦！」巴奇輕輕地用的手肘撞了他一下。「你敢說你自己沒有一萬個為什麼？」

史蒂夫蹙眉。「什麼意思？」

女服務生又出現了，放下他們的餐點後又離開。巴奇回想起之前發生的事，不禁莞爾。他不曉得對方為什麼沒覺察到。他好遲鈍。

「我跟你說我要去盲目約會的時候，你連珠砲似的問了一堆問題。你就——啊！」

史蒂夫的唇貼上他的唇。這個男人想要偷走他的呼吸，巴奇措手不及。他來不及回吻，史蒂夫已經拉開彼此，目光銳利。「天啊，你以後再也不准提那個約會。我單是想到火就上來了。」

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」他低聲道。他不曉得該說些什麼。史蒂夫看著自己的薯條，拿了一根在番茄醬裡攪動，沒要吃的意思。

「我⋯⋯那個時候好蠢。我不確定你是不是有同樣的想法。你一直都那麼友善，對每個人都那麼好，我以為我只是個朋友而已⋯⋯而且⋯⋯」

「嘿。」巴奇安撫道，一隻手抬起史蒂夫的下巴，要對方與他對望。

史蒂夫怯怯地對巴奇微笑，後者說：「我們就好好享用漢堡，好嗎？

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「那，你是什麼時候知道的？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫咬了一口幾分鐘前送上來的派。「什麼意思？」

巴奇覺得口乾舌燥，又喝了一口奶昔。他不過想知道而已。滿足一下自己的好奇心。他是個浪漫的人啊！這些想法一直魂縈夢牽。「你說你是在車禍之後恍然大悟，可是一定有⋯⋯有某個時刻讓你知道⋯⋯算了，這個問題好蠢。」

史蒂夫咯咯笑。「其實，我明白你的意思。我只是想看你結巴的樣子而已。」

巴奇揍了他一拳。「你跟小娜一樣壞。」隨即別過頭去，對自己的蠢問題羞愧臉紅。

「我覺得對我而言⋯⋯應該是你們去奧蘭多的時候。我好像⋯⋯我的天。如果沒有他們，我的生活會是什麼樣子，你懂嗎？」

巴奇深情地看著他，史蒂夫笑著把玩吸管。「可是對你⋯⋯我覺得自己好像有感覺，可是又忽略那個感覺。你簡直是掉進我的懷裡，記得嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭，史蒂夫紅了臉。「那時候你準備爬過我家的窗戶，進去開門⋯⋯」

「喔，那個。天啊。」巴奇臉上三條線。

「我顯然很遲鈍，或者拒絕承認⋯⋯隨你怎麼說。」

史蒂夫喝了一口飲料。他切了一塊派，送到巴奇嘴邊，後者欣然接受，慢慢咀嚼。「你呢？」

巴奇聳聳肩。「看到你對待凱爾的方式，我完全被說服了。」

史蒂夫竊笑。「舉個例子。」

巴奇想了一下，說道：「也沒有很確切的例子。我第一次看到你騎摩托車的樣子之後沒多久就暗戀你了。」史蒂夫對他擠眉弄眼，巴奇則對他伸舌頭。「可是看到你如何跟凱爾相處，跟大家相處，還有跟我相處⋯⋯暗戀不知不覺變成真感情⋯⋯直到那場車禍。」

史蒂夫握著他的手，微笑道：「看來那場車禍還是有好事發生。」隨即笑了出來。

巴奇往前傾靠，用自己的額頭抵著史蒂夫的額頭，讓對方稍稍靜止一下。「不要。不要再提那件事了。」

史蒂夫一根手指劃過巴奇的鼻子。「已經兩個月了。我們本來可以節省時間在一起的。」

這次輪到巴奇笑了。他轉身喝奶昔。「那我們是兩個蠢蛋囉！」

「還用說。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

由於史蒂夫隔天一早要上班，而巴奇也想趕快回到凱爾身邊，他們原本的計畫是不要太晚回家。可是約會實在太開心了，他們忘了看時間。待結帳離開的時候，已經十一點了，時候不早。史蒂夫還是騎車繞了一下，巴奇在等綠燈的時候問他是不是迷路了。

「只是想要你再抱我久一點。」

巴奇的心一陣感動，收緊了環著史蒂夫的手臂。史蒂夫拍拍他的手，兩人又馳騁而去。這次是真的回家。

史蒂夫把摩托車停在自己家前面，巴奇的心臟在胸口怦怦跳。他脫下安全帽，正要問明原因，史蒂夫立刻安撫他。「放心，巴奇。我只是不想吵到鄰居兩次。」

他把兩個人的安全帽放在摩托車上，主動向巴奇伸出手臂。「讓我陪你走回去？」

巴奇笑了一聲。「混球。」

「你才混球。」

他們臂挽臂一起走，享受社區的寧靜。蟋蟀的叫聲聽著很有舒緩效果。巴奇呼吸乾淨的空氣，還有舒服的寧靜。

來到他家的台階，史蒂夫站在地上，巴奇踏上台階，比史蒂夫還高。史蒂夫把頭抬起來，微笑著。

「今天晚上很謝謝你。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「別這麼說，這沒什麼。我原本應該帶你去更好的地方，可是你堅持——」

巴奇溫柔地把自己的嘴唇貼上史蒂夫的，好讓他閉嘴。史蒂夫絮絮叨叨說話的樣子好可愛，但巴奇更想品嚐他的唇。他輕咬他的下唇，才拉開彼此，緩緩睜開眼睛。

史蒂夫還是抬頭看著他。巴奇側了一邊的嘴角，對他微笑，卻短暫迷失在史蒂夫的藍色眼睛裡。巴奇凝望著他，不知如何是好，因為史蒂夫的眼睛一直盯著他的臉看，一副驚為天人的樣子。

然後，史蒂夫呢喃道：「天啊，你好美。」

巴奇花了一些時間消化這個讚美。史蒂夫這時吻上他的唇，一邊走上台階，一邊將巴奇往後推，把他擠到門上。巴奇的背碰的一聲靠了上去，撞擊的力道將他們分開，讓巴奇忍不住悶哼一聲。

史蒂夫又再吻上巴奇的唇，吻得更灼熱。他將巴奇的頭托在手中，手指把對方的長髮抓亂，巴奇的雙手則在他的肩膀跟背上遊移。巴奇這時已經無法呼吸，他把自己拉開，想要喘口氣，可是史蒂夫的唇繼續貼著他的下巴，呼吸急促。巴奇聽著史蒂夫急切的喘息聲，只覺得四肢無力。他沈重地靠在門上，小聲呻吟。

他把頭往後仰，臣服於史蒂夫。他的臉已經被對方吻遍了。他已經好久沒這樣了。好久沒被人這樣吻過，沒被這樣的吻洗禮。巴奇不曉得該如何處置自己的手，他於是將手臂環抱史蒂夫的腰，把他拉得更近。他們髖部貼著髖部，史蒂夫悶哼一聲。他拖著嘴巴遊走到巴奇的臉頰，到達他的右耳，稍微猶豫一下，然後輕輕咬了耳垂。巴奇嘶一聲，把頭偏到一邊去，埋在史蒂夫的頸間。他在那裡留一下一個吻，又再一個。然後他壯大膽子，輕輕咬了一下，讓史蒂夫發出一聲低吼。突然間，他被推到門上，髖部被兩隻手壓著。他們從頭到腳緊密貼著，巴奇興奮之極。

這次換史蒂夫輕噬他的脖子，其中帶著急迫性，讓巴奇不由自主地呻吟、喘息。他意識到史蒂夫正在給他種草莓。

「史蒂夫。」安靜的夜晚，只有他的呻吟，輕喚史蒂夫名字。「幹。」

他尋找史蒂夫的嘴唇，雙手扶著史蒂夫的頭，又把兩個人的嘴唇貼在一起。他要呼吸史蒂夫的氣息，吸進每一口氣。

他覺得暈眩。他捧著史蒂夫的頭，把自己拉開，也要對方停下來。兩個人大聲喘息，氣息飄散在寧靜的夜裡。

他把額頭倚著史蒂夫的額頭，然後失聲笑了。他的眼睛仍閉著，上氣不接下氣地說：「就說你是個討厭鬼。」

「我也跟你說一切都是你的錯。」

他們的嘴巴僅幾寸之遙，兩人同樣呼吸急促。史蒂夫輕撫他的臉，低聲道：「我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」巴奇說著，睜開眼睛。

史蒂夫的表情讓他心潮澎湃。「我⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

巴奇等著，史蒂夫卻笑了笑，親了一下他的鼻子。「明天見？」

「我沒要去哪裡。」

「好。因為⋯⋯」他的聲音突然有些哽咽，巴奇不禁有些擔心。「我不曉得沒有你的話我該怎麼辦。沒遇見你之前，我的生活⋯⋯」

巴奇側頭親吻托著他的臉的手掌。史蒂夫嘆息道：「沒遇見你之前，我的生活毫無意義。簡直是⋯⋯空洞。我好空虛。然後你跟凱爾的出現讓我又活了過來。而且你⋯⋯我從來沒對任何人有過這種感覺，巴奇！從來沒有。」

巴奇不肯定自己可以說話，只是緊緊擁抱他。他靠著史蒂夫的耳朵，低聲說：「我在。我在這裡。我是屬於你的。」

他感覺到史蒂夫稍微顫抖一下，深深吸了一口氣。巴奇心想這或許是佩姬出事後的後果。她如何離開他，離開這個世界。

於是，巴奇收緊手臂，眼淚刺痛雙眼。他當下對自己發誓，會盡己所能讓史蒂夫快樂。他轉過頭，在史蒂夫的頭側留下堅定的一吻。他會保護史蒂夫，免於所有一切，任何一切的傷害。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，接近五點的時候，巴奇緊張得不得了。凱爾已經寫完作業，正在飯廳裡畫畫，等待史蒂夫。退伍軍人協會的工作很忙碌，巴奇從昨天晚上就沒再見到他。他傳了一則簡訊給巴奇，告知他會先回家換衣服，大概五點的時候過來。

巴奇端了一碗水果沙拉給凱爾，裡頭大部分是他最喜歡的草莓。巴奇拿了一杯咖啡，坐在凱爾身邊，主人的位子。

「嘿，凱爾。」

「嘿，巴奇叔叔——哇，水果！」凱爾從巴奇的手上接過叉子，吃了一顆葡萄。巴奇發現他正在替小娜的畫像加工，而且畫得很不錯，但臉部還有待加強，他或許會請史蒂夫從旁協助。

巴奇盡量保持鎮定。「凱爾？」

「嗯？」他喃喃道，眼睛看著畫紙。

「我想跟你談一下。」

凱爾馬上放下鉛筆。「喔，好啊！」

巴奇微笑著看他快速咀嚼草莓。巴奇碰了碰他的肩膀。「慢慢來。」

「好了！」

「嗯，我有件重要的事要跟你說。」巴奇心跳加速。他不覺得凱爾會反對，但他不曉得凱爾會有什麼反應。自從獲得凱爾的監護權，巴奇從未跟別人約會過。凱爾長大後，了解成人感情的概念，他只問過巴奇一次，就去年那麼一次。巴奇很坦白地跟他說他還沒找到對的人。

「好。」凱爾天真無邪的眼睛看著他。意識到這個訊息即將改變凱爾的生活，巴奇稍微等了一下。

凱爾卻蹙眉驚嘆道：「巴奇叔叔，你的脖子怎麼了？」

「什麼？」他想起發生什麼事，面紅耳赤。他以為他的汗衫會遮住史蒂夫種的草莓。雖然他今天早上暗地裡很愛端詳那個印記，很想展示給全世界看。

「呃⋯⋯是蚊子。昨晚被咬的。」

凱爾吃驚的抬眉。「好大的蚊子喔！」

巴奇啜飲一口咖啡，調整汗衫。「聽好，我有件事要跟你說。」

「對齁！對不起，巴奇叔叔。你說吧！」

孩子的禮貌讓巴奇笑了。他真的很幸運。然後他想起要跟他說什麼。

「呃⋯⋯我跟史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇突然說不出話。他於是喝了大口大口的熱咖啡，燙到自己的喉嚨。

他的停頓似乎讓凱爾有所警覺，臉上一副驚恐的表情。「你們吵架了？你們不做朋友了？」 巴奇差點摔破杯子。「什麼？不是，沒這回事。」

凱爾的眼睛已經泛淚，滿是擔憂。巴奇於是澄清道：「嘿，不是這樣的。我們好得很。」

凱爾鬆了一口氣。巴奇忍不住湊前吻了一下他的頭。「你嚇死我了，巴奇叔叔。」

「你沒讓我把話說完啊，小朋友。」

「那你說嘛！到底是什麼？」

巴奇注視他的眼睛，決定一口氣把話說清楚。「我跟史蒂夫在一起了。」

小朋友皺著眉頭看他。「什麼意思？是⋯⋯社團嗎？是不是讀書會，巴奇叔叔？我不明白為——」

「不，不是。我們在一起的意思是，我們在約會。」

凱爾的嘴巴發出一聲驚嘆，他隨即又用兩隻手遮住嘴巴。巴奇不曉得該如何解讀，但他看見小朋友的眼睛。他知道那個眼神。

是興奮之情。

但他還是得問。「凱爾？」

小朋友坐著不動，然後放下雙手，低聲問：「你們是男朋友嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇突然想到小娜，想起她如何責備他。他們都已經向彼此坦誠愛意，他們當然是啊！可是他從沒大聲說出來。

「嗯，我們是。」

凱爾立刻從椅子上站起來，把巴奇嚇了一跳。接著，凱爾把手臂伸展開來，用盡全力，大聲叫道：「今天是最最，最棒棒的一天了！」

巴奇忍俊不住，放聲大笑，然後凱爾一舉跳進他的懷裡，撞擊力道讓他無法呼吸，還不小心倒翻一點咖啡。

凱爾的手臂牢牢圈著巴奇的脖子，後者要他鬆開一些。「我還得呼吸呢，小朋友。」

「我好開心喔，巴奇叔叔！」說完，他在巴奇的肩膀上親了一下，然後把嘴唇貼在巴奇的右臉頰，兩個人坐在椅子的邊沿，搖搖欲墜。

「好啦好啦！」巴奇哈哈大笑。小朋友從他的身上跳下來，拉了他就要走。

「走吧！我們去找他。」

「什麼？為什麼？」

門鈴這時響起。凱爾不等巴奇。他知道門外是誰。他跑過去，把門敞開。史蒂夫就站在那裡，抱著畫紙跟畫簿。凱爾衝過去抱住他，讓他重心不穩，往後退一些。

巴奇叫道：「凱爾，小心點。」

「嘿，小朋友。」史蒂夫笑了。凱爾不答話，把臉埋進他的肚子裡。史蒂夫抬頭看巴奇，眼神充滿擔憂。

「發生什麼事了？」

巴奇不想解釋，也不開口。他們不需要言語。他只是把手放在史蒂夫的手臂上，趨前在他的唇上輕輕一吻。史蒂夫嚇了一跳，沒有回吻。巴奇拉開的時候，史蒂夫低頭看見凱爾抬頭對他咧嘴笑。巴奇看著他們，莞爾一笑。

「喔。」他恍然。

這個夜晚過得很美好，每次只要巴奇跟史蒂夫接吻，凱爾就會伸長手臂，大聲喊道：「這是最棒棒的一天了！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 打滾。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寶貝，我愛你 Baby, I love you  
> 寶貝，我只愛你一人 Baby, I love only you  
> 我不能沒有你 I can't live without you  
> 我愛上你的所有一切 I love everything about you   
> 我無法克制這種感覺 I can't help it if I feel this way  
> 喔，多慶幸我找到你 Oh, I'm so glad I found you  
> 我想把你擁抱臂彎裡 I want my arms around you  
> 我想聽見你喚我的名 I love to hear you call my name
> 
> 雷蒙斯合唱團《寶貝，我愛你》The Ramones' "Baby I Love You”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 我實在不敢相信故事已經完成了！  
> 我要感謝每個點閱，留言或按讚的讀者。這篇故事因為你們的鼓勵與打氣才得以完成。它已成為我最珍愛的創作，我會非常想念他們的。  
> 我真心希望沒讓你們失望。  
> 希望你們喜歡！

自他們第一次約會之後，兩個星期過去了。史蒂夫基本上下班後會先回家換衣服，然後到巴奇家共度剩餘的一天。

美術課現在天天進行，雖然巴奇想要每兩天上一次課。他希望凱爾可以在興趣與課業之間取得平衡。經過一番遊說，史蒂夫終於答應恢復原本的時間表，就算他在他們家也是如此。

史蒂夫跟巴奇輪流做晚餐。只有在做飯的時候，史蒂夫才可以對巴奇有較大膽的舉措，因為凱爾這個時間通常在玩耍或看電視。他通常會偷偷來個親吻或擁抱。巴奇有一次還因為史蒂夫不停親吻他的頸背，結果搞砸了一個食譜。

語言課如今也越來越難上了，因為史蒂夫根本坐不住。他會把巴奇的頭髮纏繞指尖，分散他的注意力，搞得對方最後決定坐在自己的旋轉椅上，與他保持距離。巴奇只要使出這一招，史蒂夫就會噘嘴。 _每一次。_

除了接吻親熱，他們什麼都沒做。史蒂夫一直保持尊重，巴奇大部分時候則有些焦躁。他好希望那雙手可以在他的身上遊走，對他索求。如果是別人的話，巴奇通常都會採取主動，但是跟史蒂夫在一起，他希望對方可以按照自己的方式進行。巴奇覺得這樣才是對其前任的尊重。

 _或許史蒂夫還沒準備好_ ，他夜裡如此想著。他不想給他壓力。

但那些春夢卻永無止境。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔週的星期二是史蒂夫的休假日。上午十點左右，門外有人在敲門，巴奇那時候正在忙著翻譯一份文件。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」巴奇問道，開門的時候一臉燦爛的笑容。

史蒂夫進門的時候輕柔地親吻他的嘴唇。「我今天休假，你忘了嗎？」

「喔，對喔！是說有時候不太規則⋯⋯喔。」他接過史蒂夫遞給他的杯子。「這是什麼？」

「我拿手的熱巧克力。」

巴奇把門關上，走回自己的辦公室。史蒂夫跟在他身後。「你有安排什麼節目嗎？」

「我只是想過來陪你。」史蒂夫說著，在沙發上坐了下來，把腿擱在茶几上。巴奇喝了一口熱巧克力，嗯了一聲，又回到辦公桌後面，繼續輸入最後幾個字。

「別讓我影響你的工作，除非我在這裡會⋯⋯」

「沒關係的，史蒂夫。先讓我完成最後一段，然後我就完全屬於你。」

史蒂夫臉紅了，巴奇對他微笑，扔了一本義大利文的書籍給他。「讀讀看。」

史蒂夫翻了幾頁，揪著眉毛說：「這是義大利文。」

巴奇對他挑眉。「所以啊。」

史蒂夫點點頭，開始閱讀。如此舒適的沈默持續了二十分鐘。

「好了。」巴奇登出下線。

「真的？」

「兩天後開始編輯。」他站起來，坐在史蒂夫身邊。後者又繼續看書，眉頭深鎖。

「怎麼了？」巴奇瞄了一下書頁。他還停留在第三頁，一直沒有翻頁。

「我沒辦法。我以為會很簡單。」史蒂夫蹙眉，一臉煩躁。巴奇把杯子放在桌上，親了親他的臉頰，把書拿走。

「不用太自責。閱讀是最難的部分。都怪我不好，我拿一本簡單點的給你。」

「我們已經看完最後一本冊子，現在該做些什麼呢？」史蒂夫慵懶地問道，身體前傾，尋覓巴奇的唇。

巴奇把他推開，盡量不去笑史蒂夫的小狗表情。「不行！我每次想教你新的東西，你都會逃避。」

「我沒有逃避。」史蒂夫把手滑到巴奇的脖子上，挨在那裡廝磨。「我只是無法抗拒誘惑⋯⋯」

「好吧！我要給你突擊測驗。」

就這麼著，史蒂夫猛地抽開身體。「什麼？這樣不公平。」

「所以才叫突擊測驗啊，史蒂夫。就是要讓你措手不及。」

史蒂夫臉上的驚恐讓他莞爾。他拿了他們從一剛開始上課建立至今的詞彙清單，在沙發的另一端盤腿而坐。

史蒂夫看來有點害怕。巴奇笑道：「別擔心，史蒂夫。你只要用嘴巴即可。」

史蒂夫看著他，表情有點奇怪。巴奇這才發現自己說了什麼。「天啊⋯⋯口試，我是指⋯⋯就是，口試。閉嘴！」

他輕輕踢了捧腹大笑的史蒂夫一腳。巴奇的臉頰一陣灼熱，他叱鼻道：「我要開始了，你最好知道答案，史蒂夫，因為這些很簡單⋯⋯」

史蒂夫舉起雙手。「等等，我們是不是應該有個什麼規則？」

巴奇皺眉。「規則？」

「我如果答對了，就可以親你。」

巴奇搖搖頭，只覺得好笑。「那如果你答錯呢？」

「那很簡單。」他聳聳肩。「 _你_ 親我。」

巴奇把兩隻手臂高舉空中。「這是什麼規則？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「獎勵與處罰的規則。齁。」

巴奇忍不住大笑。「那處罰呢？根本沒處罰。」

史蒂夫嘆氣。「只是語義上的差別，巴奇。你就照做，好嗎？」他又一副小狗臉。巴奇實在拿那個表情沒辦法，他只好讓步。

「好吧！」他把單子看了一遍。他往後坐，看著兩腿擱在茶几上的史蒂夫。

「我會說單字的義大利話，你用英語回答。準備好了嗎？」

「 _Si._ 」史蒂夫對他擠眉弄眼，巴奇不由自主兩頰泛紅。

他先從簡單的單字開始。 _機場，圖書館，餐廳，洗手間。_ 史蒂夫全都答對了，巴奇的嘴唇因為史蒂夫的輕吻微顫。史蒂夫百發百中，簡直得心應手。他於是挪了一下位子，與巴奇的臉距離很近。「我很肯定，下一題也會答對。」

巴奇把他推開，指著他說：「等等，我得檢查你答對幾題。」他用鉛筆一一打勾。截至目前為止，史蒂夫通通答對，然後卡住了。

史蒂夫蹙眉。「等等，我知道這題⋯⋯靠。我明明知道的。」

巴奇帶著竊笑的表情看他，然後說：「時間到。」

巴奇往前傾，在他的唇上輕輕留下一個吻。史蒂夫仍眉頭深鎖。「那個到底是什麼字？」

「學校。」

接下來幾題，史蒂夫全都答對了，直到清單上面的單字都問完了。巴奇接著開始從書上隨意挑幾個單字。

「你明知道我不懂得上面的字。」史蒂夫說著，迎接巴奇的輕吻。

「那 _chirurgia_ 呢？」巴奇不等史蒂夫回答。他的膽子越來越大。他不給史蒂夫回答的機會，因為他清楚知道自己並沒有教他那個單字。

「呃——」史蒂夫回親他，可是巴奇拉開距離，又低聲說了一個字。史蒂夫搖搖頭，眉頭微蹙。「你在耍我。」

巴奇又吻了他。他怎樣都覺得不夠，而且內心慶幸史蒂夫選了這個規則。未經思索，他已經爬過去，跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。他的嘴巴不曾離開過史蒂夫的嘴唇。測驗早已拋諸腦後。

這是巴奇的機會。他吻得更深，史蒂夫也配合他。他簡直無法呼吸，然後巴奇終於坐在他身上。史蒂夫動也不動，只是把修長的手指埋進他的髮間，巴奇只想要更多。

他拉開距離，注視史蒂夫的眼睛。深暗的藍，除了波濤洶湧的激情，還有巴奇未曾見過的情緒。他又再親吻他，咫尺距離之間，巴奇搖擺臀部，輕輕摩蹭。史蒂夫發出一聲嘆息，把頭往後仰，閉上眼睛。巴奇得到他要的反應。他又重複同樣的動作，捧著史蒂夫的頭，親吻著他，舌尖纏繞著，探索著。史蒂夫也回應他，一邊呻吟一邊往上蹭他，巴奇覺得自己快要暈厥過去。

 _終於！_ 巴奇心想。

他沒有停止擺臀，史蒂夫發出一聲低吼，抓著巴奇的臀部，阻止他再有任何動作。史蒂夫迅速將他往後安放在沙發上，自己則俯在他身上。他把巴奇的手臂舉高，親吻他，把他陷進柔軟的沙發裡。巴奇情緒高漲。這是史蒂夫第一次躺在他身上，一直線緊貼著，撫摸他全身上下，從裡到外感受他。他無法呼吸，喘息著中斷他們的吻。

「等等，等等。等一下。」他喘息道。已經很久沒有人如此⋯⋯

史蒂夫立刻鬆開他的手，拉開距離，他用手肘把自己撐起來，呼吸沈重。「怎麼了？我是不是——」

「不是不是。」巴奇微笑道。他撫摸史蒂夫的臉，忍不住笑了出來。他做了兩個深呼吸。「只是⋯⋯我只是情緒激動。很快樂的激動。」

「喔？」史蒂夫吞嚥一下，用自己的鼻子輕觸他的鼻子。「我們要停下來嗎？」

「當然不要。」巴奇把他拉下來，用力親吻。

史蒂夫回吻他，隨即抽開，開始在他的脖子上留下一個又一個的吻。巴奇微笑著發出愉悅的呻吟。史蒂夫是個喜歡吻脖子的傢伙。他接著聽見史蒂夫發出笑聲，然後變成吃吃笑。

「怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」巴奇趕緊問道，對他竟然在此時大笑感到驚恐。

史蒂夫把臉埋進巴奇的頸窩，囁嚅道：「我曾經做過類似這樣的夢。」

巴奇用了幾秒鐘才了解他在說什麼。「等等，什麼？」這回輪到巴奇笑了。他用右手捋了捋那頭柔軟的金髮，把史蒂夫的頭往後拉。他想看見他的臉。

史蒂夫用手肘把自己撐起來，俯視巴奇，臉上是一抹頑皮的笑容。「我⋯⋯」然後別過頭去，一道紅暈爬上臉頰。

巴奇用自己的腳蹭了蹭他的腳，想要喚回他的注意。史蒂夫開口，聲音裡盡是笑意。「就在我們剛開始上語言課的時候。我有天晚上夢見我們在這個沙發上親熱。」

巴奇挑眉，史蒂夫低喃道：「閉嘴。」隨即把自己的臉埋在巴奇的脖子上。

「真的嗎？哇，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「我得替自己說句公道話，那個夢也不曉得從哪裡跑出來的。」

「是齁！因為夢境是這樣產生的，你這個蠢蛋。就連你的潛意識都在跟你暗示什麼。」

史蒂夫抬頭。「那是在我對你產生感情之前發生的。」

巴奇抿了抿唇。「那⋯⋯我們在你的夢裡做了什麼？我打賭一定是你主動的。」

「什麼？才不是。」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，靠在沙發的椅背上。巴奇的手指還在捋著他的金髮。他怎麼就是摸不夠啊。

「你只是在示範一些詞彙怎麼發音⋯⋯我實在不記得是哪些詞彙了。坦白說，我不覺得它們是義大利話。反正，你就湊過來吻我了。我什麼也不能做，只能吻回去。然後我們跌進沙發裡，然後我就醒了。」

巴奇捏了他的臉頰。

「哎唷！」

巴奇笑道：「看來是我搶先你一步。」

「是喔？」史蒂夫挑眉竊笑。

巴奇好想被沙發吞噬。他本來沒要說什麼，卻忍不住脫口而出。

「我的早在上課之前就開始了。」說完，他把頭埋在沙發的椅背裡。史蒂夫放聲大笑。

史蒂夫推開巴奇臉上的幾根頭髮。「不行不行，我非聽不可。」

看也不看史蒂夫一眼，巴奇喃喃道：「我的比你的還要限制級。」

「真的假的？」

史蒂夫接著將巴奇的頭轉向他，要巴奇看著他。「可別跟我說也是在這個沙發上？」

巴奇咬咬下唇，閉上眼睛，搖搖頭。他感覺史蒂夫用嘴唇把他的下唇從齒縫間拉出來。他想要加深熱吻，卻被史蒂夫輕輕推開。史蒂夫舔了舔唇，搖搖頭。

「不行，巴奇。你得跟我說你的夢境。」

巴奇鬆開自己的右手，指了指辦公桌，眼睛仍是閉著。史蒂夫轉頭看了看，隨即笑了出來，依偎著巴奇。

「嗯。哇，比我的還好耶。」

「你閉嘴。」

「是你說我的沒那麼限制級。到底在你的夢裡發生什麼事了？」史蒂夫輕咬巴奇的鼻子，問道。巴奇用力拍打他的手臂。

「我一整晚都在趕通宵，然後就睡著了。我自己都不曉得。別這樣。我只能跟你說夢境很激情。我醒來的時候差點心臟病發作。」

發現史蒂夫沒有回應，巴奇終於睜開眼睛。他看見史蒂夫正在注視著他，表情滿是疼膩。史蒂夫溫柔地撫摸他的臉頰，接著坐了起來，眼底的表情變得堅決。他站起身，手還圈著巴奇的腰。他把巴奇也拉了起來，和他一起站著。

「史蒂夫？」他低聲道。

他牽起巴奇的手，走到辦公桌前，將巴奇抵在桌沿。巴奇猜到他想做什麼，卻又不敢相信即將發生的事。他屏息以待。

史蒂夫用自己的額頭抵著他的額頭，闔上藍色的眼睛。「跟我順一遍。」

巴奇的呼吸開始變得急促。他清楚記得那個夢境，而且畫面清晰。他無法相信史蒂夫願意讓夢境成真。他鼓起所有勇氣，注視長長的睫毛。「你沒穿衣服。」

史蒂夫張開眼睛，瞳孔放大。他往後退了幾步，迅速把汗衫脫掉，眼睛一直與巴奇相視。巴奇發出輕輕的驚嘆，卻沒有趨前觸碰他。

史蒂夫低語：「然後呢？」

巴奇的目光在他的胸部游走。他的肌肉健美，更勝以往。 _也許是因為我現在靠得很近的關係，_ 他心想。

他的腦袋突然短路。他聽見遠處有個聲音說：「巴奇？」

巴奇把兩隻手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，卻沒有前傾。他感覺到臉上的灼熱，開口道：「你吻我⋯⋯很用力。」

史蒂夫於是用力把嘴唇貼上他的，齒列撞擊，舌尖撲湧。巴奇的背脊進公桌。與夢境不同的是，他這次已經準備好了。他將雙臂勾住史蒂夫的脖子，攀附不放。這一次，他要好好體會。他品嚐那對豐盈飽滿的唇，那樣的感覺讓他忍不住呻吟。那個感覺，從史蒂夫身上翻江倒海而來的渴望。

他們接吻，氣息一致。當他覺得需要氧氣的時候，他中斷親吻。史蒂夫僅幾寸距離，喘息道：「還有呢？」

巴奇深深一個呼吸，癡癡看著他，直到無法承受那雙激情四溢的灼熱眼神。他磨蹭史蒂夫的脖子，沒有勇氣直視他的眼睛，說完接下來的夢境。他只想要史蒂夫順勢而為。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯就⋯⋯」

「還有呢？我還做了什麼？」史蒂夫加強語氣。

巴奇覺得有些丟臉，只是囁嚅道：「把我抱起來⋯⋯」

謝天謝地史蒂夫明白他的意思，根本不等巴奇把話說完。他用手臂從巴奇的大腿下方繞過去，輕而易舉地把他抱起來，小心翼翼地把他放在桌子上。

巴奇吻他。

史蒂夫的手指梳過巴奇的頭髮，把他往後推，直到兩個人都橫躺在硬梆梆的桌子上。史帝夫的嘴唇離開他的唇，開始隔著汗衫，他張開嘴巴，熱氣吞吐，劃過巴奇的胸膛。歡愉之情讓巴奇把頭往後仰，閉上眼睛。他覺得自己已經失控了。史蒂夫把手伸到汗衫底下，非常溫柔地觸碰他的肌膚，嘴巴又回來吸允巴奇的脖子。

巴奇情不自禁，在安靜的房間裡呻吟。「史蒂夫⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」然後史蒂夫把臉埋在巴奇的頸間，開始搖晃臀部，在他身上磨蹭。巴奇猛地睜大眼睛。

「幹！」巴奇驚呼。可是他跟史蒂夫想法一致，兩人互相配合。

這就是了。他等這一刻等了好久。史蒂夫開口說了什麼，可是他的腦子一片渾沌。他想要那對唇。然後他覺得一陣涼意。史蒂夫已經把他的汗衫撩到他的腋下，親吻展現眼前的每一寸肌膚。

巴奇呼出一口氣，試圖坐起來。所幸史蒂夫沒有阻止他。巴奇脫下汗衫，扔到旁邊去，繼續和史蒂夫接吻。兩人舌尖繾綣，互不相讓。巴奇躺回桌子上，把史蒂夫一起拉下去。

「巴奇⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯」可是巴奇不讓他說話，親吻他的臉頰、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，還有下巴。他們一起擺動臀部，不曾停下。

「你要什麼，巴奇？告訴我。」史蒂夫氣喘吁吁地問，讓巴奇為之瘋狂。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「我是你的。我是你的。你就告訴我吧。」他一邊問一邊慢慢停下動作，氣息吐在巴奇的肌膚上，熱情難耐。

巴奇捧著他的頭，與那雙藍眸對視。「我要你。」

他們注視彼此，時間流逝。史蒂夫從他身上爬下來，順手把他拉起來。

巴奇一心盼望史蒂夫一路把他抱到臥室裡，他於是將手臂牢牢圈住史蒂夫的脖子，嘴巴貼著他的唇，兩腿環著他的腰。史蒂夫發出一聲呻吟，一隻手把巴奇攏得更近。

他們的呻吟與喘息充滿了整間辦公室。他們走出去的時候，巴奇扭動臀部，史蒂夫猛地把他撞到門上，讓巴奇中斷接吻。巴奇的頭啪地靠在木質表面上，悶哼一聲。

史蒂夫又是推又是蹭，巴奇倒抽一口氣，感覺自己被情慾吞噬。他們的腹股溝忙亂的互相磨蹭，巴奇的眼睛翻到後腦勺，他拼命抓住史蒂夫的背，緊緊不放。

當他覺得自己快不行的時候，他抓住史蒂夫的頭髮。「史蒂夫⋯⋯你一定要停下來，不然我會⋯⋯我會⋯⋯」

「怎樣？」

史蒂夫把巴奇的大腿抓得更用力，既把他往自己身上拉，又把他推出去，製造無與倫比的摩擦快感。巴奇不敢相信自己即將靠在門上高潮。

史蒂夫猶如一陣龍捲風。他張開嘴巴劃過巴奇的右胸，開始吸允，巴奇大聲驚呼。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯我的天！」

「幹，巴奇！」

巴奇接著感覺到史蒂夫的手在他的牛仔褲上。他解開鈕扣，正要伸手觸摸他那裡的時候，門鈴大響。

史蒂夫停下動作，卻沒有把頭抬起來，或把嘴巴從巴奇胸口移開。

「靠！」史蒂夫呼吸道。

巴奇倒抽一口氣。「不要停。」

他才又繼續讓巴奇瘋狂的時候，鈴聲止住，取而代之是一陣用力的敲門聲。

「巴奇，萬一是郵差呢？」史蒂夫抬頭望向聲音的來源。

巴奇才不管。他利用短暫的瞬間吸允史蒂夫的脖子。「不管。他們可以晚點再過來。」

「你確定？」史蒂夫甚至停下擺動臀部的動作。

巴奇捧著史蒂夫臉，堅定地看著他。「是！快點，別停下來。」他正要吻他⋯⋯

「詹姆斯！媽的快給開門啊你！」

兩個男人嚇傻了。他們呼吸顫抖，兩人的嘴唇咫尺距離。他們又細聽一次，敲門聲不間斷。史蒂夫輕輕把巴奇放下來。

巴奇發出一陣長嘆。「幹！是小娜。」

史蒂夫鬆開環抱巴奇的手臂，後者則扣上牛仔褲鈕扣。就此被打住，巴奇實在很失望。他正要匆忙離開的時候，史蒂夫提醒他。「巴奇！」

「什麼？」

史蒂夫把他的汗衫扔給他。巴奇對自己差一點就要光著身子走出去嚇了一跳。他急忙穿上衣服，跑去開門。史蒂夫也一邊穿衣一邊跟在他身後。巴奇轉身把他檢查一遍，史蒂夫點點頭，示意他開門。

巴奇把門打開，呼吸尚未平復的兩個人發現門外站著小娜跟穿著刷手服的克林特。兩夫妻逕自走進屋裡。

「克林特？」巴奇驚訝地問。「等等，這是怎麼回事？」

他們表情肅穆，一如往常並肩站在一起。只是這一次，他們簡直是黏在一起，克林特的手臂環抱小娜的腰。

「喔⋯⋯這就是你這麼晚才來開門的原因啊。」小娜慵懶地對巴奇竊笑，又朝史蒂夫眨眼。

他們兩人滿臉通紅，巴奇清清喉嚨。「你們怎麼來了？而且⋯⋯」他停了一下，看著小娜。「妳又穿睡衣了？」

她迴避他的目光，巴奇立刻起了警覺心。克林特清了清喉嚨，說：「我們非見你不可。呃⋯⋯是這樣的⋯⋯」

巴奇的心臟往下墜，他把手伸到後面去，史蒂夫強壯的力道讓他有所依靠。「天啊⋯⋯是凱爾嗎？是凱爾，對不對？」他無法呼吸，心臟也停止跳動。

「不是不是，天啊，不是。完全不是你想的那樣。」

「那到底是什麼事，克林特？」巴奇大聲地吐了一口氣，但仍把身體往後倚，慶幸有史蒂夫的胸口支撐著他。他的腿沒了感覺，膝蓋也在發抖。

「嘿，放鬆點。」史蒂夫一邊搓揉他的肩膀，一邊在他的耳邊低聲說。

克林特轉頭問小娜：「由我跟他們說嗎？」他的表情很嚴肅。

小娜搖搖頭。「不要，還是由我來。」她深深吸了一口氣。「我們有件事想請你們幫忙。」

「喔。」雙手撐在髖骨上，巴奇的呼吸已經恢復正常。「好，無論是什麼事，我都義不容辭。」

「我也是。」站在後面的史蒂夫補充道。「除非這是私事，你們要我迴避——」

小娜向他揮揮手。「不，其實這件事也需要你的幫忙。」

「小娜，少在那裡兜圈子了。等一下⋯⋯」巴奇驚呼。「妳該不會搭上黑道吧！」

她不發一語，反倒看著克林特。巴奇忍無可忍。「我就知道！我就知道！我早跟妳說不要接那種案子⋯⋯所以妳才需要史蒂夫幫忙，對不對？他不會幫妳的。我不會答應的，而且——」

「我們希望你們兩個可以當我們家新成員的乾爹。」她輕輕地說，打斷他連珠砲似的指責。

巴奇一動也不動，感覺站在身後的史蒂夫倒抽了一口氣。巴奇在他們夫妻倆之間看來看去，瞠目結舌。小娜摸著自己的肚子，怯怯地笑。巴奇驚訝的表情則讓克林特開懷大笑。

「妳⋯⋯我對天發誓⋯⋯」巴奇笑了出來。「真的嗎？是千真萬確的真的嗎？」

他走向她，把她緊緊摟在懷裡。他把手臂搭在她的肩膀上，滿心歡喜地看著她的肚子，又看看她噙著淚水的眼睛。「過來⋯⋯」

他又再次擁抱她。「恭喜妳！我很樂意當孩子的乾爹，妳知道的。我已經是妮可的酷乾爹了。」

「我也要抱抱。」克林特插話，笑了笑。

巴奇也看見他眼眶中的濕潤。他很早以前就知道克林特想要一個大家庭，如今一切水到渠成。於是，他鬆開小娜，把克林特箍住，後者在他背上拍了兩次。「真替你高興，兄弟。」

「我也是，巴奇。你不曉得我們有多開心。」

「呃⋯⋯」是史蒂夫的聲音。巴奇轉過身，看見一臉害羞的史蒂夫啞口無言，不知所措，他不禁莞爾。

克林特的手揮來揮去。「是說如果你——」

「不不，開什麼玩笑！這是⋯⋯呃，這是我的榮幸。可是你確定嗎？」

巴奇走過去，站在他的身邊，一手繞過他的腰，依偎在一起。小娜笑了。巴奇第一次發現她是真的很快樂。純粹的快樂。她最後一次這麼笑的時候，是向巴奇坦承她愛上了克林特。

「確定。我們非常確定。」

「我，呃⋯⋯我實在不知道說什麼才好。謝謝你。」他眼眶泛淚，傾身輕輕抱了抱小娜，隨即擁抱克林特。他往後退一步，笑道：「哇，再次恭喜你們。」

「我們得開瓶慶祝！」巴奇拍拍手，宣佈道。他正要往廚房走的時候，小娜卻阻止他。

「不行，不准喝酒。記得我們的約定嗎？」

巴奇和克林特哀哀叫，史蒂夫看著，有些不解。「約定？」

「她不能喝，我們也不能喝。」

「哎呦。」

「你也是，羅傑斯。」小娜指著他。

「拜託，小娜。」巴奇哀求道。「就今天而已。來嘛！再說，史蒂夫根本不知道。」他雙手互握，抵著下巴，像個孩子。

她只好讓步。「好吧！只限今天，因為我們打擾你們的——」然後眨了眨眼。

史蒂夫刷地臉紅，有些語無倫次，拉了克林特跟他一起到廚房去。「我們去開瓶吧！」

巴奇瞪著對他擠眉弄眼的小娜，後者投入他的雙臂，緊緊抱著他。

「我好開心喔，詹姆斯！」

「我也是。終於有個人可以讓妮可使喚了。」

她抽離身體，雙手還在他的肩膀上。「如何？」

他先是皺眉，接著驚訝得把眼睛撐得好大。一抹粉紅綴著他的臉頰。「老天爺！他人就在旁邊而已。」

「這麼棒啊！」

「這個嘛。」他降低音量，以免被另外兩個人聽見。「什麼都沒發生，因為妳過來敲門——」

「哎呦！對不起。」

他不以為意，摟著她一起走到廚房去，然後低聲問道：「妳怎麼知道的？」

她拍拍他的胸口，轉身投入自己的先生懷裡之前，說：「你衣服穿反了。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，史蒂夫負責洗碗，巴奇則把沒吃完的食物放進冰箱裡。史蒂夫清了一下喉嚨。

「呃⋯⋯那個，巴奇，我在想⋯⋯」

「嗯？」巴奇插上電水壺的插頭，拿了他們的杯子，準備泡茶。

「這個星期天⋯⋯我想辦個烤肉會。在我家。然後，你可以邀請你的朋友過來。」

巴奇選好要喝什麼口味的茶，微笑看著史蒂夫。他看來惴惴不安，旋即繼續洗碗，結結巴巴地說：「我是想說⋯⋯我想讓大家好好玩一玩。而且，山姆會幫忙顧烤爐，以免我把後院燒掉。」

巴奇走過去，站在他身後，雙手環抱他的腰，把他拉進自己的懷裡。他吻了吻對方的後脖子，史蒂夫一個嘆息，停下洗碗的動作。

「那應該會很好玩。」

「我也想⋯⋯我想邀請你母親過來。」

巴奇愣了一下，史蒂夫也覺察到了。他放下盤子，轉過身去，濕搭搭的手撐著後面的流理台。巴奇的手臂仍圈著他的腰。

「如果你沒意見的話。我的意思是⋯⋯你有跟她說我們的事嗎？」史蒂夫的聲音有些猶豫。  
「呃——」

「沒關係，如果你沒有⋯⋯」

「我還真的沒有。」巴奇回答道。史蒂夫的表情讓他覺得有趣，他於是決定等一等。

「喔。」史蒂夫低聲地說，表情有些驚訝。他接著搖搖頭，笑道：「沒關係。」他想要轉身繼續洗碗，巴奇卻抱著他不放，與他面對面。巴奇努力維持嚴肅的表情，可是他最近愛上了史蒂夫絮絮叨叨說話的樣子。

「我的意思是⋯⋯真的沒關係。」史蒂夫繼續說道。「只是要我不去碰你會很困難而已。」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇始終忍不住，還是笑了出來。史蒂夫一臉不解。「我媽已經知道了。不過，是小娜跟她說的，不是我。」

史蒂夫踩了他一腳，雖不用力，但巴奇還是叫了一聲。史蒂夫把手臂抱在胸前。「搞這套，巴恩斯？」

巴奇忍不住大笑。「對不起。我很喜歡你剛剛那樣⋯⋯」

「她怎麼說？」史蒂夫焦急地問。

巴奇憐愛地看著他。他伸手把史蒂夫柔軟的頭髮掃到後面去。「小娜跟我媽親密得嚇死人。我有時候覺得她們簡直心靈相通。我媽在我們第一次約會後打電話來。她哭了。」

「希望是喜極而泣？」史蒂夫蹙眉。

「嗯。我一個字也聽不懂。她就一直哭，然後說『我等等再打過來巴奇』。過了幾分鐘後，她冷靜下來了，才又打電話過來。她簡直欣喜若狂。齁⋯⋯她跟小娜的反應只有證明我真的很可悲。」

史蒂夫抬起他的下巴，微微傾前，卻沒吻上去。他溫柔地說：「我從頭到尾都不曉得你單身。我的意思是⋯⋯我知道你對感情事沒有興趣，可是⋯⋯我永遠也想不透為什麼沒人把你訂走。」

巴奇聳聳肩，靠向史蒂夫，低聲說：「我想，我只是在等你。」

史蒂夫紅了臉，兩人深情一吻。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期天。他們準備前往史蒂夫家烤肉。凱爾對此事滔滔不絕，從沒停過，想當然爾，他已經迫不急待地跑到史蒂夫家去。巴奇一如往常要他別跑，自然也沒用。

「快點，巴奇叔叔。門沒關！」

「不行，我們要從後面過去。」

凱爾一路跑到後院去，巴奇捧著為烤肉會烤的蘋果派尾隨在後。史蒂夫已經叫他不要這麼麻煩，但巴奇卻以一整天都不吻他作為威脅，史蒂夫立刻讓步。

他走過房子的轉角，史蒂夫抱著凱爾的景象迎面襲來。史蒂夫把凱爾抱起來，一起看山姆教他們怎麼把漢堡肉翻面。巴奇停了下來，深深一個呼吸，心滿意足。

他向他們走了過去。史蒂夫一看到他，臉上立刻綻放微笑。他把凱爾放下來，朝巴奇走去。

「嘿。」一個親吻。史蒂夫想要幫巴奇拿派，卻被拒絕了。

「沒關係的。我想先放在屋裡，外頭太熱了。」

「好。」史蒂夫伸手把一縷髮絲塞到巴奇耳後。「我好想你。」

巴奇笑了，卻不由自主臉紅。「我今天早上才見過你。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，巴奇傻傻地注視著他，眼底滿是愛意。

「嘿，小情侶！」正在烤肉的山姆喊了過來。「少在那邊曬恩愛，快過來幫忙！」

凱爾的笑聲傳入耳祭，巴奇發現山姆替凱爾圍上一條印有小小兵圖案的圍巾，一大一小看著他們倆。山姆佯裝憤怒，表情逗得巴奇失聲大笑。他告訴史蒂夫自己要先到屋裡去。

一進到房子裡，巴奇感覺得到那片靜默。他深吸一口氣。自從他們在一起之後，這還是他第一次踏進史蒂夫的房子。

他的目光馬上落在佩姬的照片上，周圍的牆面掛滿了其它照片。

他轉移視線，心臟狂跳。他不曉得如今該怎樣表現才好。佩姬在這裡。在 _她自己的_ 房子裡。

他不曉得自己是否應該劃清界線⋯⋯他不應該在這裡跟史蒂夫親熱吧！他有機會在這裡過夜嗎？

 _門都沒有_ ，他心想。

他把派放在流理台上，奪門而出。他看見凱爾正在幫史蒂夫擺桌。

他走到山姆那裡去。「還好嗎？」

「好得不得了的全熟。我才不管那個巨人要什麼，我超討厭五分熟。」

巴奇大笑，看著凱爾繞著桌子跑，史蒂夫追在後面，想要抓住他。

「你不曉得我有多替你們高興。」

巴奇轉頭看見山姆正在對他笑。他紅了臉，把頭髮撂到耳後。「呃，謝謝你。」

「不，我才要謝謝你。」

「為什麼？」

山姆轉身對他說：「我認識他這麼多年，從沒看他這麼快樂過。」

「即使跟佩姬在一起的時候？」話一出口，巴奇馬上就後悔了。他聽起來好可悲。

山姆笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀。「即使跟佩姬在一起的時候也沒有。」他隨即表情認真的說：「你跟那個孩子讓他恢復生氣。在我們每個人都失去希望的時候，是你把我的朋友帶了回來。」

「呦齁！」

他們兩人轉過頭。一看見自己的母親從後門的台階走下來，巴奇的臉上露出燦爛的笑容。史蒂夫才把凱爾放下來，小朋友第一個就跑到她面前去。

她把他抱起來，不斷親吻他的臉。巴奇走到她身邊的時候，她把凱爾放下來，眼睛立刻濕潤。

「媽，別這樣。」

她緊緊摟著他，讓他忍不住笑了出來。「我真是替你開心，親愛的。」

「謝謝妳，媽。」

他從她的懷抱抽離，史蒂夫趨前與她擁抱。她親吻史蒂夫的雙頰，又把他的臉頰擠在一起。史蒂夫紅了臉，巴奇全程看著，笑容沒少過。

「這個家歡迎你，親愛的。」

「喔，謝謝妳。這對我而言，意義重大。」史蒂夫吞嚥了一下，目光朝下。巴奇搓揉他的下背，意識到他的情緒翻騰。

凱爾拉著自己的外婆，想要向她展示史蒂夫替他買的塑膠餐具組。史蒂夫買了兩組兒童餐具給他跟妮可。

巴頓家後來也出現了，熱鬧的烤肉會正式開始。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們品嚐令人十指大動的漢堡，山姆得意得很，不停自誇。

巴奇又切了一塊派給小娜，她從一坐下來，嘴巴就沒停過。兩個小朋友跟史蒂夫還有克林特一起玩飛盤。山姆正在烤漢堡肉，順便向巴恩斯馬麻講解他都怎麼烤的。

「哎唷！」小娜從桌子底下踢了巴奇一腳。

「怎樣？」她對他擠眉弄眼，咬了一口派。

「什麼怎樣？」

她朝史蒂夫點了點頭。他看過去，發現史蒂夫背著凱爾，跟背著自己女兒的克林特比賽。

「他在床上表現優秀吧！」

「噓！我的老天爺。」

「什麼嘛？」她吃吃笑，但一看見巴奇低頭看著自己的飲料，表情隨即嚴肅了起來。「不會吧！我以為你們兩個已經像小兔子那樣搞在一起了。」

他拿起酒杯，啜飲一口，搖了搖頭。「本來是的，可是那天早上被你們打斷了。」

她手中的叉子掉了下來。「那已經是五天前的事了。」

「嗯，一直找不到適當的時間。」

她輕撫他的手。「如果是因為凱爾的關係，我可以讓他來我們家過夜⋯⋯」

他捂著自己的臉，喃喃道：「我媽就站在那裡，我實在不敢相信妳竟然開口提這種事。」

「詹姆斯⋯⋯」她溫柔地說。

他呼出一口氣，看見史蒂夫和凱爾倒在地上哈哈大笑。「我⋯⋯我有一部分覺得害怕，妳也知道原因。我那天早上的膽子比較大。我也不曉得自己是怎麼了⋯⋯我還在等那份勇氣回來。」

她掃掉腿上的派屑，然後往前傾，手肘抵著桌上，用手撐著下巴。「你聽好了。那個男人簡直膜拜你踩過的每一個角落。你有沒有想過他可能是在等你？他可能想讓你決定下一步？」

他看著她，皺眉蹙額。他從來沒這麼想過。「喔。」

「溝通。詹姆斯。我就是這樣跟那邊那個大北鼻走過來的。」

他們一起轉過頭。克林特的漢堡正好掉在地上，他噘嘴的模樣讓他們忍不住笑了出來。偏偏妮可這個時候還跳到他身上。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇到屋子裡替小娜倒點冷水。他到廚房裡打開冰箱，裡頭有別於以往，吃喝全部齊全，就連屋子裡每個角落也大不相同，他忍不住微笑。數個月前，這裡空無一物，如今卻充滿生氣。

「嘿，原來你在這裡。」史蒂夫站在後門說道。

巴奇轉過身去，微笑看著向他走來的史蒂夫。「嘿。」

「終於。」史蒂夫把手放在巴奇的髖部，把他推到冰箱的門上。他正要俯身吻他，巴奇卻稍微移動一下，史蒂夫的唇落在他的臉頰上，停在那裡。巴奇閉上眼睛，對自己的愚蠢行為感到不安。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫的唇仍在他的臉頰附近。

巴奇漲紅了臉，不知該如何開口。他的目光落在史蒂夫身後，佩姬的照片上。他感覺到自己的心臟劇烈跳動，不知道該如何解釋自己剛剛的行為，解釋自己的感受。

他難過地微笑，迴避史蒂夫的眼神。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫後退一些，用手把巴奇的下巴抬起來。

「是因為你媽在這裡嗎？不准曬恩愛？好，我知道了。」

「不，不是的。呃⋯⋯」

他抬頭看著那個燦爛如陽的笑容。他嘆了一口氣，決定坦白。「我只是不曉得自己在這裡的時候該怎麼表現⋯⋯呃，我是指⋯⋯我應該要尊重點。」

「尊重？」史蒂夫聞言蹙眉。「對誰尊重？」

「是說⋯⋯」巴奇向依然皺眉的史蒂夫往後面示意。他轉頭看了看巴奇所指的方向，又轉回頭。史蒂夫連看了兩次才茅塞頓開。

巴奇等待他的反應，卻對他平靜的表情感到詫異。「巴奇⋯⋯她永遠都會是我的一部份。」

「我知道，我知道。」他搓著史蒂夫的手臂。 _該死！_ 他不是那個意思。「我的天！不只是這樣。我只是⋯⋯」

「那是怎樣？你對我的心意還不確定？」他這下看來很受傷。

巴奇抓住他的領子，把他拉得更靠近。「不，不是這個。我當然相信你。我愛你。我了解你。可是我覺得這樣親熱很奇怪，很不尊重⋯⋯我根本不知道自己到底在說什麼，還是有什麼感想。靠，這是她的房子！」

「 _也是我的房子。_ 你忘了她是以我跟她的名義買下這棟房子。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣，不敢相信他們竟然要為這種事吵架。而且，所謂 _這種事_ 到底是什麼事呢？

他把手臂交疊胸前，覺得非常脆弱。「我只是⋯⋯我不曉得該怎麼劃清界線，或者⋯⋯我只是想對她表示尊重，如此而已。」

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，站得更靠近，兩手搓揉巴奇的手臂。

「巴奇⋯⋯根本不需要畫什麼界線——」

「可是難道——」

「你還記不記得從我的窗戶跳進來那次？」

巴奇點點頭，不曉得他到底想說什麼。

「那個時候，牆上只有一張照片。看看現在，上面滿滿的還有其它照片。我已經放下過去，往前邁進了。多虧你跟凱爾，我現在活得很有生氣。」

巴奇注視著他的藍色眼睛，史蒂夫續道：「我是悼念一個朋友，多於悼念一個愛人。」

「可是⋯⋯」

「我相信是她把我指引到你身邊的。」

看見巴奇眉頭深鎖，史蒂夫紅了臉，笑了一聲。他又往前站，兩人距離咫尺。史蒂夫親吻他的額頭，憐愛地看著他。巴奇吸了一口氣。

「巴奇，我完完全全相信一切絕非巧合。我從紐約搬來這個小社區豈是巧合？我在萬聖節那天把門打開 _豈是巧合_ ？我和你之間的契合豈是巧合？我⋯⋯」

巴奇不禁淚眼迷濛。

「我註定是要認識你，和你在一起的。我註定要愛上你，而你也愛上我。這是⋯⋯命運。我全心全意相信這是命運的安排。」他握著巴奇的手，放在自己的胸前。巴奇感覺到他快速跳動的心臟。

史蒂夫噙著眼淚，溫柔卻堅決地說：「你是我一生的摯愛。我是真的這麼想。你或許覺得這很老掉牙——」

巴奇打斷他的話，輕輕地吻了上去。不疾不徐，卻深情款款。一吻結束，兩人依然難分難捨。

巴奇低聲地說：「對不起，我對這件事的表現太莫名其妙了。」

「沒事的。」

巴奇睜開眼睛，看見史蒂夫的眼睛還是閉著，與巴奇呼吸同樣的空氣。他想起小娜幾分鐘前的勸告。

「這個星期五⋯⋯我要你跟我一起過夜。」

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，想在巴奇的臉上尋找答案。巴奇只是輕咬下唇，吸引了史蒂夫的注意力。史蒂夫傾身親吻他之前，他低聲道：「我是你的。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇正在跟蒙帝SKYPE，想著該在什麼時候跟他說史蒂夫的事。蒙帝正在跟他說那裡近期有哪些不錯的研討會，卻突然停了下來，搔搔新長出來的鬍子，說道：「我說啊巴奇，我保證在英國鄉間舉行婚禮是很好的點子。」

巴奇關掉螢幕之前，聽見蒙帝的狂笑。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「那這個研討會呢？」巴奇問達尼。

「喔，千萬不要。那些主講人不甚優秀，不過艾菲爾鐵塔頂端倒是求婚的最佳地點。」

巴奇又再次把螢幕關掉，但還是聽見達尼發出嘖嘖的接吻聲。

他到底在想什麼？小娜當然會把他們的事公諸於世，廣為宣傳。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「嘿。」巴奇說著，把史蒂夫拉進門。

今天是星期五，巴奇的內心是前所未有的感覺。既期待又害怕。今晚，應該就是 _今晚_ 了！

史蒂夫親了親他的臉頰，順手把畫簿放在桌上。巴奇很想問他為什麼帶畫簿過來，想想還是算了。史蒂夫應該也很緊張。

巴奇盡量不要表現得太奇怪。他不斷提醒自己今天晚上未必從心所願。不要給彼此壓力。他們眼前還有長長的一生。

可是他真的很想要史蒂夫。

他把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，把他往廚房推去。「我們要幹嘛？」

「我們。」巴奇把史蒂夫領到烤箱跟流理台中間，說：「要做我拿手的披薩。」

史蒂夫心存疑慮，兩隻手臂抱在胸前。「你不是說那個番茄醬是家傳秘方嗎？」

巴奇捲起袖子，開始洗手，並示意史蒂夫照做。「你忘了我媽是怎麼跟你說的？」

史蒂夫愣住了。「天啊！她是不是要我做什麼事，我卻沒辦到？巴奇，我很愛你媽媽，我絕對不想讓她失望。我——」

「放心。」他把毛巾遞給他，讓他把手擦乾。「她說這個家歡迎你，也就是說你有資格知道我們家的秘方。」

史蒂夫停下擦手的動作。巴奇親了一下他的唇，轉身開始製作麵糰。史蒂夫從他的身後抱著他，吻了吻他的側臉。「我會把秘方帶進棺材裡的。」

他就站在那裡幾秒鐘，然後問巴奇：「你怎麼跟凱爾說的？」

巴奇頓了一下，慶幸史蒂夫無法看見他漲紅的臉。「我跟他說小娜阿姨要他陪妮可玩，然後在那裡過夜。」

又過了幾秒，史蒂夫吻了吻他的後脖子，才移動位子，站在他身邊。

「來吧！我們要做兩個小披薩。讓我瞧瞧你的本領，羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫伸展手臂，扭動手指。「誰怕誰，巴恩斯。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫拿麵團沒輒，大感煩躁，巴奇看在眼裡卻樂在其中。史蒂夫顯然永遠也無法掌握烘焙的藝術。這也難怪他開始切菜的時候，心情才好轉。巴奇在煮番茄醬的時候，特別囑咐他不能記筆記。家傳秘方不能留下任何線索。

「羅傑斯，你曾經是間諜，應該很清楚不能留下任何蛛絲馬跡。」巴奇竊笑道。

「巴奇，我第一百次聲明，我沒有當過間諜。我是聯邦探員。」

「隨便啦。」巴奇聳肩。史蒂夫攻擊他身體兩側，開始搔癢，嚇得他叫了一聲，差一點就把鍋子掉到地上。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

把兩盤披薩放進烤箱裡後，巴奇拿出一瓶酒。他們兩個人坐在凳子上，一邊喝酒一邊觀察烤箱裡的狀況。

巴奇看了看畫簿。「你還沒真正給我看過你的作品。」

史蒂夫笑了笑，把酒杯放到一邊，把畫簿拿過來。他靠向巴奇，輕輕打開畫簿。「那是因為裡頭都是⋯⋯」

巴奇把手上的酒杯放到旁邊去，手肘抵著流理台，讓史蒂夫向他展示一張又一張的畫作。說史蒂夫有才華簡直太輕描淡寫了。他簡直是個天才！

畫簿裡滿滿都是巴奇。巴奇的臉。巴奇坐在辦公室裡。巴奇跟凱爾在公園裡玩耍。巴奇跟史蒂夫在一起。巴奇在廚房裡做飯。

「我的天。」他一邊驚嘆一邊翻頁，伸手觸摸了其中幾幅作品。

「我，呃⋯⋯沒辦法停下來畫你。我是說——」

出乎他的意料，巴奇的嘴巴重重地落在他的唇上。這是一個熱情的吻，連抓著史蒂夫頭髮的力道也更勝以往。史蒂夫忍不住呻吟，巴奇又拉開距離，因為： _現在還不是時候_ 。

晚餐過後。

「你應該當畫家，擁有自己的畫廊，而不是當間諜。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，認命地把自己的頭靠在巴奇的胸前。他顯然已經懶得糾正巴奇了。後者正笑著檢查烤箱裡的披薩。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

披薩的味道實在太誘人了。史蒂夫把桌子擺好後，他們把烤盤拿到餐桌上。巴奇將披薩切片，史蒂夫搓揉自己手。「真不敢相信我竟然做了這麼美味的東西。」

「來吧！試試看。」巴奇鼓勵道，遞了一片給他。史蒂夫接了過去，披薩有些燙手，但他還是咬了一口。看著史蒂夫驚喜地搖著自己的頭，巴奇笑了。

「我很高興自己也得到這個秘方了。」

巴奇笑了笑，拿了一片披薩，開始吃了起來。

事情一直到了史蒂夫正在吃第三片披薩的時候才發生的。他當時正在說著退伍軍人協會那個星期發生的一件趣事，卻因為吃得太急，番茄醬滴到他的下巴了。巴奇忍著不笑，卻被史蒂夫發現了。

「幹嘛？」

「你這裡⋯⋯」他用手示意。史蒂夫還是笨手笨腳的想要抹掉，被醬料沾到的範圍又擴大一些。巴奇哀嘆一聲，站起來拿了些餐巾紙。

「不要動，你這個大北鼻。」

他走了回來，開始幫史蒂夫擦拭下巴，然後突然停下動作。史蒂夫蹙眉看著他。「怎麼了？」

巴奇用拇指劃過史蒂夫的下唇，情不自禁俯身舔過他的嘴角。史蒂夫驚訝地抽了一口氣。巴奇拋開餐巾紙，開始舔舐史蒂夫的嘴唇四周。他有股莫名的衝動，想把自己緊緊黏在史蒂夫身上，呼吸他的氣息，讓自己迷失其中。

他已經等得夠久了。

史蒂夫的雙手扶著他的髖部，巴奇將所有顧忌與束縛拋諸腦後，騎坐在他身上，放肆地親吻他。史蒂夫全然交付自己，讓他為之瘋狂。巴奇揪住他的頭髮，側過頭的時候還拉了一下，吻得更深。

他全心全意，傾注所有。

「小巴⋯⋯巴奇。」史蒂夫喘息著說出他的名字。

巴奇離開他的嘴唇，又開始親吻他的下巴，下巴底下，一路到他的脖子。他聽見史蒂夫的呼吸越來越輕淺。史蒂夫接著開始磨蹭巴奇，後者把頭靠在他的肩膀上。「幹！」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫捏了捏他的屁股，把他拉得更近，兩個人情不自禁地呻吟。他輕觸巴奇的頭，嘴唇輕撫他的臉頰。巴奇還在喘氣，頭一直靠著史蒂夫的肩膀。

「巴奇，我⋯⋯」

巴奇的笑聲有點喘。「你說。」

「我要你。」

這正是他期待已久的啊。巴奇於是稍微移了一下自己的頭，在史蒂夫耳邊低聲道：「佔有我。」

迎接他的眼神有些猶豫，有些忐忑。巴奇不發一語，握著他的手，把他拉起來，帶領他到自己的房間去。他注意到史蒂夫的呼吸開始過於急促，對方緊張不安的情緒向他襲來。

巴奇擁抱他，感覺到他終於平靜下來。他在史蒂夫的肩上還有脖子上留下一個又一個的吻。為了方便巴奇，史蒂夫把頭往左邊傾，呼吸輕淺。巴奇抬頭看見史蒂夫的眼睛閉著，情不自禁溫柔地各吻一次。

他接著脫掉史蒂夫的汗衫，手指在線條分明的胸肌上游走。胸口的心跳震耳欲聾，但他想要冷靜下來。因為眼前的史蒂夫跟先前在辦公室裡慾火焚身的史蒂夫不同。

即將展開的情節像是定局，像是新的開始。

他把手放在史蒂夫心臟的位置，對疾速跳動的心跳驚嘆不已。他正要脫掉自己的汗衫，卻被史蒂夫制止了。史蒂夫親手幫他把衣服脫掉，扔到一旁去，隨即立刻用手捧著巴奇的後腦勺，把他拉近自己，兩人唇瓣碰撞一起。

他們四唇相接，史蒂夫引導他往後走。巴奇感覺床沿撞到了他的膝蓋，正要躺下來，史蒂夫卻用手臂環著他的腰，收緊力道，把他拉上來。

「你確定嗎？」史蒂夫喘息問道。

巴奇低語：「我是屬於你的。」

史蒂夫微微顫抖，巴奇揉擦他的後耳，低聲地說：「佔有我。」

他的眼睛定定地注視著藍色的眼眸，他感覺捯史蒂夫的手在他的牛仔褲的褲頭。史蒂夫解開鈕扣，眼睛仍與巴奇相視。這次輪到巴奇的呼吸顫抖。史蒂夫緩緩跪下的時候，巴奇匆匆呼了一口氣。單是看他在那裡就足以讓他目眩神迷。

史蒂夫脫掉巴奇的牛仔褲，扔到旁邊去，全程與巴奇四目相接。巴奇已經暈眩了。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

史蒂夫只是抱著他的腰，把臉埋在他結實的小腹。巴奇可以感覺到他身上的顛顫，但這次無關緊張，只有慾望。他把手陷進金黃色的髮間。史蒂夫張開嘴巴，游走於他的下腹，手指在他四角褲的鬆緊帶上徘徊，巴奇不禁抽咽一聲。

巴奇把頭往後仰，不住地呻吟。史蒂夫站了起來，一邊吻他一邊緩慢把他放在床上。

「脫下來。脫掉。」巴奇喘息道，試圖脫掉史蒂夫的牛仔褲。史蒂夫聞言照辦，又回來在他的脖子上吸允，擺動自己的臀部。他們之間只隔著薄薄的料子。

「幹！」

他努力抓住史蒂夫的背，想著自己的手應該會在對方背上留下印子。

「你⋯⋯你希望我怎麼做？」巴奇試圖平復呼吸，卻沒有成功。

史蒂夫抬起臉，注視著他，然後輕輕吻上他的唇。「這樣⋯⋯就這個樣子。我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

史蒂夫開始從巴奇的頸間開始親吻，一路吻到他的腹股溝。一陣頭暈目眩，巴奇呻吟喘息，在這無盡的夜裡，迷失了自己。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇被一陣床單稀縮的聲音，還有奇怪的刮擦聲吵醒。他睜開眼睛，望向自己的窗戶。外頭仍是漆黑一片。想起發生了什麼時候，他忍不住發出一聲嘆息。

他微笑轉過頭，找到那些奇怪聲音的來源。看見史蒂夫盤腿而坐，巴奇的臉上浮現一個慵懶的笑容。史蒂夫的腿上是那本皮革裝訂的畫簿，他正在紙上振筆疾畫。

「嘿。」巴奇說道，聲音因睡眠有些沙啞。

史蒂夫抬頭，展現那個燦爛如陽的笑容。巴奇嘆了一口氣，轉過身去，史蒂夫卻脫口而出：「不要不要不要。別這樣。」

「齁！」

「對不起，可是你這樣會毀了我的作品。」

「等等，你在畫我嗎？」

史蒂夫一邊竊笑，一邊調整床單的位置，即剛好遮住巴奇的臀部，露出整個背部。

「是啊！我想畫這個想 _很久了_ 。」

巴奇把手埋在枕頭下，安頓好自己。他才剛目睹史蒂夫如何轉變成那個充滿幹勁與熱情的畫家。他還沒見過他如此認真過。

「可以至少讓我一下嗎？」

「不行。等我畫完才可以。」

「還要多久？」

「等等⋯⋯我需要⋯⋯就一點。」史蒂夫傾前調整床單，拉下一點點，露出他臀部的上半。明明他們幾個小時前才做愛，巴奇卻羞紅了臉，也太好笑了。

回到位子上之前，史蒂夫溫柔地吻了他的下背。

「我們以後都會這樣嗎？」

「什麼？」史蒂夫咬著嘴唇，繼續畫畫。

「我們做愛，然後你幫我畫裸畫？」

史蒂夫笑了出來，抬起頭的時候盡是一臉得意的笑。「喔，全裸素描留著下次。」

巴奇挑了挑眉毛，隨即放鬆下來，閉目養神。過了幾分鐘，他還是無法入眠，最後只能盯著史蒂夫，觀看他作畫。他發現對方全身赤裸，床單遮得剛剛好，以便他撐起畫簿。

巴奇瀏覽眼前這個景象。真是一尊完美的羅馬雕像。他無法相信幾個月前，他總會看著對方跑步，想像他的身體是什麼感覺。

「嘿，你什麼時候才會畫好？」

「你已經無聊了嗎，小巴？」

巴奇決定挑逗他。他想要史蒂夫過來他的身邊，可是對方投入素描當中，根本不會移動位子。他於是轉過身，改躺在床上，然後輕輕搖了一下，讓床單往下滑，勉強遮住下身。他把一隻手臂伸到頭頂上，另一隻則擱在肚子上。他大聲地嘆氣，吸引史蒂夫抬起頭。

「齁，巴奇，你破壞了⋯⋯」史蒂夫停了下來，欣賞眼前的景象。

「我覺得這個姿勢比較好，你說呢？」

史蒂夫只是怔怔地看著他，那樣的表情讓巴奇開始覺得肚子往下沉。史蒂夫把畫簿跟畫筆放到一邊，向他爬了過去。他把全身的重量壓在巴奇的身上，讓後者發出喜悅的嘆息。

「現在誰是討厭鬼了？」史蒂夫低吼道。

巴奇移動一下髖骨，摩擦彼此的身體。史蒂夫不由自主地呻吟，把臉埋在他的頸間。

「我只是想要一些愛。」

史蒂夫得意地笑了。他把巴奇的手臂放在頭頂，兩人十指緊扣。「我會好好愛你的。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇醒來的時候，已近中午。床上只有他一個人，他差點就慌了。但他隨即看到史蒂夫睡過的位子上放著畫簿跟畫筆。

畫簿已經攤開，是他自己的半裸素描，畫工之細，讓他震驚不已。史蒂夫除了寫上日期跟簽名，底下還有兩行字。

**這根本不及你的一半。**  
**愛你的史蒂夫**

他豎起耳朵，聽見從廚房裡傳來的聲音。他微笑，聽著覺得欣慰。他現在亟需洗個熱水澡。

洗完澡之後，他換上一件新的汗衫，還有一條乾淨的運動長褲。他回頭看了臥室一眼，臉上浮現笑容。床單得洗一洗，但還可以等一下。他得先確認他的男朋友上午十一點半躲在廚房幹嘛。他在走廊上就聽見凱爾的聲音，嚇了一跳。

一個燦爛的笑容在他的臉上漾開。史蒂夫一定是早起到巴頓家把他接回來了。他們原本打算一起過去，但史蒂夫顯然搶先一步了。單就這點就讓他內心覺得溫暖。

他在角落頭停了下來，偷窺廚房裡的兩個人。

「哇，史蒂威！你是個大人了耶！」

「我很努力了，好嗎？」

「你要快點，這樣我們才可以加起司。」

巴奇看見史蒂夫正在做蛋捲，凱爾則坐在最靠近爐子的凳子上，引頸觀看。

史蒂夫深吸一口氣。「好。可以了。」

「那我來數囉！三、二、一！」

史蒂夫卻沒有翻面。巴奇憋著不要笑得太大聲。

「怎麼了，史蒂威？」凱爾聽起來有些失望。

「我還沒準備好。」

「那我再數一次。你要準備好喔！預備，一、二、三！」

史蒂夫舉起煎鍋，將蛋捲翻面，兩個人開心歡呼。史蒂夫親吻凱爾頭，巴奇這時看見凱爾臉上的表情，才恍然大悟。凱爾看著史蒂夫的眼神充滿崇拜。

他微笑看著史蒂夫騰出個空間，讓凱爾撒上巧達起司，一隻手放在他小小的背上。

「小心喔，小朋友。」

「我是大孩子了。」

「你是啊，但你還是得小心點。」

看著史蒂夫的表現宛如一個導師，巴奇心裡很感動。史蒂夫看來就像個家長。

巴奇發現單是這個想法就讓自己幾乎哽咽了。他清了清喉嚨，以示自己的存在。廚房裡一大一小轉過身的時候，忍不住哀叫。

「不～～～～～這個本來應該是個驚喜的。」凱爾失望地說，但他還是跑向巴奇，跳到他身上去。巴奇將他抱起來，在他的臉頰親了兩次。小朋友像隻八爪魚攀著他。巴奇呼吸他身上的氣息，他好想念凱爾。小朋友的過夜聚會一般不是在巴奇家就是在巴頓家，巴奇通常都會在。

這是凱爾第一次不在巴奇身邊，在外頭過夜。

「我好想你喔巴奇叔叔。」凱爾用小手捧著巴奇的臉，輕輕拍了兩次。

「是喔！有多想我？」

「這麼多！」凱爾把手臂伸得長長的，惹得兩個大人哈哈大笑。

史蒂夫對他們熱情微笑，在蛋捲旁邊放了一片吐司，把盤子擺在巴奇面前的流理台上。「來，坐下來。」

巴奇把凱爾放下來，小朋友拉了一張凳子，在自己的叔叔對面坐下。巴奇轉過頭，在史蒂巫的唇上輕輕一吻。「嘿。」

史蒂夫有些害羞，巴奇倒覺得有趣。「嘿。我們幫你做了早餐。」

巴奇坐了下來，史蒂夫則在挨坐在他身邊，替他到了一杯柳橙汁。

「你們兩個呢？」

「克林特叔叔幫我們做早餐。小娜阿姨還在睡覺。克林特叔叔幫我跟妮可做了方形煎餅。」說完還挑動眉毛。史蒂夫笑著把一杯溫熱的巧克力牛奶遞給他，小朋友馬上就喝了起來。

「他堅持我非嚐不可，不然我會等你一起吃早餐的。」史蒂夫解釋道。

巴奇轉頭看著史蒂夫回到他身邊坐下來。「謝謝你去接他。」他輕輕地說。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，把手放在巴奇的背部下方。他的嘴唇只是微微地掃過巴奇的臉頰，然後說道：「你快吃吧。」

「對啊，巴奇叔叔！看我們做得好不好吃！」

「好啊！」他咬了一口蛋捲，細細咀嚼，故意放慢動作。眼前的兩個人看著他，等待著。

「好吃嗎？」

他放下叉子，兩手用力拍在流理台上。「好吃！」

「太好了！」凱爾大喊。史蒂夫舉起雙手，與凱爾擊掌，巴奇看著不禁笑了出來。

小朋友接著伸長手臂，抬頭看著天花板，已經知道接下來會發生什麼事的兩個人大人已經笑了。

「這是最最棒的生活了！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> （鞠躬）對不起，我真的不太會翻譯床戲，希望不會影響閱讀。謝謝你的喜歡，別忘了過去原文按個讚或留言喔。


End file.
